


How to Seduce Your Godfather

by PottersoftheFuture



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Child Abuse, Child Sexual Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 106,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersoftheFuture/pseuds/PottersoftheFuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting in a pub leads to relationship between Harry Potter and Sirius Black. What will happen when Sirius realises who is young lover is? </p><p>Warnings: mentions of child abuse verbal, sexual & physical, slash, Dumbledore bashing, mpreg, Harry's 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meeting in a Pub

**Warnings: Sirius/Harry Slash, mentions of rape, verbal, physical and sexual child abuse. If you don't like then don't read. Dumbledore bashing.**

 

Thirteen year old Harry James Potter, aka. the Boy Who Lived, happened to be the most famous wizard of his generation, hence the name 'The Boy Who Lived'. After he had finished his second year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry had refused to return to his aunt and uncle's home. He was sick and fed up of what went on behind closed doors at Number Four Privet Drive. Where pain and suffering was inflicted upon him by Vernon Dursley, while his wife, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Harry's last remaining blood relative, turned a blind eye.

 

So this year, he had point blank refused and thus spent most of the summer on the streets of London. He stayed close to Kings Cross Station for convenience because it would take him back to Hogwarts come September. Living on the streets was easier in the daytime where the sunny weather of summer kept Harry warm and dry, but in the evenings and into the night, it was much harder because of the drastic temperature drop. That being said, at night the young wizard would usually going to the nicer London bars that were situated around the streets. He would then chat and flirt with half drunk men and end up going back to wherever they happened to live.

 

Harry was well aware of the dangers associated with doing this. But Harry had never really learnt self respect with the Dursleys, so he didn't care enough for his well being to worry about what he was doing. Also, he had found he rather enjoyed sex and that was a part of it. He was rebelling from what his uncle had forced him to do, but he pushed that thought away.

 

It may not be the best plan of action, but remembering what had happened because of Dobby "saving him" hurt too much. If the Weasleys hadn't rescued him, Harry would have run away the second he woke up from the unconscious state Vernon had left him in. That was why he was so groggy when the Weasley boys had come to pick him up. Thank Merlin it had been dark or else questions would have been asked about why there was blood and other bodily excretions all over his bed. Even so, they did ask about the smell that filled the room. Harry had made up his mind early on in his second year that he was not going to have a repeat of that summer. So this was the only option left for him after everything.

 

In a desperate attempt to get out of there once and for all, Harry had even told Dumbledore the truth about everything that had been going on since he was a small child. But the bloody headmaster had done nothing about his home situation. Weren't teachers supposed to help people like him? Harry sometimes thought that Dumbledore thought he deserved it.

 

In the end, what had happened was that Harry had lost all respect for the headmaster. Not that Harry said that out aloud. Dumbledore was too highly thought of to publicly admit to disliking. All the man had said was that what had happened to Harry was terrible, but it was better being beaten than being murdered by Voldemort. The only good thing was that at the start of each year Dumbledore gave Harry some sort of healing draught.

 

That night Harry was sitting at the counter being served up his normal vodka and coke at Boyle's Bar (thank Merlin he looked old for his age). The bar had been an Irish, family owned tavern since the nineteenth century when the Boyles had come over from Ireland because of the potato famine. Harry was currently looking for a candidate suitable for what he had planned tonight. It shouldn't be someone too shady looking in case they were the date rape kind. He didn't want that to happen. Not again...

 

That was when Harry spotted the man he wanted more than any other man he’d fucked with. The man was by the door of the tavern and seemed to be trying to avoid being looked at. He looked like he was in his late thirties, maybe a few years older than Professor Snape at Hogwarts. The man had lots of dark, matted hair, a shade or two lighter than Harry's, that was so filled with grime that it looked like he hadn't seen a shower in over a decade. And Petunia Dursley thought that Harry's hair was a state. Compared to this man's hair, Harry's was positively tidy.

 

The man had grey eyes that, oddly enough, looked rather similar to Draco Malfoy's and were sunken deep into his grubby face. He had a strange waxen quality to him. It reminded him of the pictures of the wax models that the Dursleys took when they had taken Dudley and Malcolm to see Madam Tussauds Waxwork Museum for his tenth birthday. The man wore a very long, beaten trench coat that seemed to be about five sizes too big over baggy grey trousers. It was very old, and so dirty that you couldn't see the original colour beneath it.

 

If it hadn't been for the fact that Harry knew all the homeless people around here, being one himself, he would have thought that the man was also one. Harry thought that the man looked as skinny as he himself did, and Harry had been starved all his life! Merlin only knew why he wasn't shorter than he was. People often said Harry looked sixteen. Harry watched the man knock back a pint in a dejected sort of manner. Harry then, picking up his vodka and coke, got up from his seat and slid into one beside the man who looked up at him warily from where he was sitting.

 

"Hey," Harry greeted cheerfully.

 

"Lo," grumbled the man.

 

"Bad day?" asked Harry.

 

"More like a bad twelve years," he replied bitterly. Harry already felt they had a lot in common with each other. 

 

"I know that feeling," chuckled Harry darkly. "Would you care for a drink?" Harry then asked him. Harry saw the man shoot him a suspicious look before shrugging indifferently. 

 

"Thanks," the man grumbled as Harry retrieved another beer. He was careful to take his own vodka with him. He wasn’t in the mood to be drugged. 

 

Sirius looked at the young man beside him, knowing perfectly well that he was currently way past his own alcohol limit, but it had been his roughest day since he had escaped from Azkaban a week ago. Sirius had visited the Dursley household, in Surrey, where his teenaged godson should have been staying since it was the summer holidays. In his opinion, the house was way too normal looking for it to be housing a teenaged wizard. However. for some reason, unknown to Sirius Black, the thirteen year old teenager was nowhere to be found. Sirius had been confronted by Lily's sister shooing him away as he sniffed for food around their bins. He had also seen her overweight whale of a husband drive away for work, or so Sirius presumed, and later he had seen a fat blob of a boy, which must have been Harry's cousin. He remembered that Lily had told them she had nephew. There was another angry little dog running about that was doted on by a muscular blonde woman. She was a good reminder for Sirius as to why he preferred men.

 

Sirius had quickly left the house after sniffing around for the smell of his godson, but finding that apparently he hadn't been here for about a year. By the time he realised Harry was nowhere to be seen, he had hitched a ride on a train and headed to a Muggle bar located near Grimmauld place. Hopefully no one would recognize him, but he knew he was risking himself being seen and reported to the Ministry, but Sirius just had to go somewhere he could drink away all his troubles and get drunk off his ass. That was when the young man, who had previously been chatting to the Muggle barman, came up to him and attempted to start a conversation that Sirius wasn't in the mood to respond to. The young man beside him once more tried to make conversation, “So what's your story?” he asked.

 

Sirius couldn't believe a stranger, an attractive stranger, had asked him that. “Long story,” grumbled Sirius. He glared at the man, hoping he would get the message to leave him alone, but apparently the man didn't. “Mine too,” he responded. 

 

This surprised Sirius. He decided to try and get some more out of the boy by giving him something to work with, “I‘m looking for my godson Harry Potter,” Sirius said as a peace offering. Then, ever the curious Gryffindor, he asked, “What about you?” 

 

Harry had gone completely silent for several long moments trying to think about what to say in response to that pronouncement. He had a godfather! He could have a father figure! A family! But where had this bloody man been for his entire life? He claimed to be his Godfather, but where was the man when Harry had needed him so desperately? Where was he when his mother and father –since they had obviously trusted the man enough to name him as his godfather– were murdered brutally by the darkest wizard of their time? Where was the fucking man when Vernon fucking Dursley, his  _ supposed  _ parental guardian, was abusing him so vilely? Where was this man when he had been forced down into the Dungeons and the Chamber of Secrets? Where was he when Quirrell and Voldemort, aka. Tom Marvolo Riddle, had come so close to murdering him?

 

It had been twelve fucking years this October since the man had actually given enough of a damn to see where Harry was! The more Harry thought about it, the more Harry felt that if his godfather hadn’t been, for reasons unknown, drinking a lot of alcohol tonight, he probably wouldn't have mentioned Harry at all. Harry sneered internally, sounding like Snape. However, Harry, who had also been drinking and was angry on top of it, decided that the best way to get back at him was to seduce his own godfather. If it hadn't been for the alcohol, he probably wouldn't have acted the way he did, but he was drunk, so right now he didn’t care.

 

The young man then smirked in what Sirius thought was a very Slytherin sort of way. “Well then, I think I may have a way to make you forget all about your godson,” growled the young man.

 

It didn't process in his head immediately what the young man was implying. In fact, under the influence of several pints of beer, it took Sirius several moments to process what was said and to realise what the young man was suggesting in his growled statement. It wasn't until the young man moved closer to Sirius and moved a delicate, slender and almost feminine hand to inch its way carefully up Sirius' right thigh, making Sirius blush, that Sirius truly understood what he wanted. He couldn't help but wonder why? It wasn't like Azkaban had left him with his teenaged good looks. But as the hand got higher, Sirius had to swallow a groan at the feelings the other male was stirring inside him.

 

Sirius still didn't understand why, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that, for whatever reason, this young man desired Sirius. He drained the last dregs of beer that were left in his pint glass, and the two dark haired males left together with the bar man giving his friend a hearty wink. Sirius knew that they were both half drunk and would probably regret this in the morning, but honestly, at the present moment, stumbling out with an attractive young thing at his side, Sirius couldn't care less. Once back out in the streets of London, Sirius was left blinking in the darkness whilst his partner looked completely at home in the streets. Sirius didn't know what to think about that. Sirius wasn't sure whether or not he should take the young man back to where he had lived before his parents had kicked him out. After all, he was a handsome young man and was probably used to classier places than what was in essence a spooky old haunted house. Just thank god none of his relatives had stayed behind, but it still had moving pictures, which would frighten the Muggle man out of his wits, and the smell of dust and mold would show that the house hadn't been lived in since his mother had died eight years ago in 1985. The house would probably frighten the man away and turn him off, if nothing else. Sirius turned to the man leaning on him. “Where do you live?” Sirius asked.

 

The young man seemed to hesitate again. “Out of town,” the man finally murmured into his ear.

 

Sirius wondered what the man was doing in London but supposed that it didn't really matter. Sirius was left with only one option now and that was to take the man to the Black Manor. Sirius was rather reluctant to hail a cab, he was bound to be all over the Muggle news by now, and he had no wish to be recognised by a sober Muggle as a supposed mass murderer. Luckily for Sirius Black and his young friend he wasn't that far from his childhood home. They were only a couple of blocks away from Grimmauld Place, he thought with a shudder. Oh how he hated that house. So Sirius and the young man staggered the two blocks and Sirius showed the Muggle the house, which was invisible to all Muggles and up the invisible porch. His friend could only see it because Sirius wanted him to. 

 

The two drunk, lusty men made their way up the stairs and into Sirius' bedroom, which was decorated completely different compared to the rest of the house, which was dedicated to pure-blood mania and dark magic. Sirius' room was covered with Muggle photos and pictures of the Marauders and Lily. As soon as they were in the room, the younger man attacked Sirius' lips and Sirius kissed the young man back equally as passionate as he was being kissed, absorbing the taste of the man whilst they were tearing each other's clothes off of one another. Soon they were both in nothing but boxers.

 

Harry broke away for a second. “Condoms,” Harry gasped, not wanting to catch anything that the other man might have. 

 

Sirius nodded. He had forgotten that although Muggle men couldn't get pregnant, they could catch diseases unlike wizards. Sirius quickly broke his exploration of the younger man's delectable nipples that he had currently been suckling on. The young man certainly was tasty Sirius thought. Sirius just hoped that his horrible excuse for parents had not removed the condoms, left from his teenaged days, after he had ran away, but Sirius wasn't holding out much hope for that. They probably got rid of everything he owned the day he had left for the Potters. Surprisingly they were still there. Just like they had been since he turned fifteen. He carefully slid one on, more than ready to complete the deed, his dick was already hard. The young man was stronger than he had appeared and he wrapped strong, supple legs around Sirius' waist.

 

Sirius understood the gesture perfectly, and without so much as a pause, Sirius sunk into his lover's tightness. Fuck he was tight, not a virgin, but still tight. After the two of them came screaming into the night, the two of them slumped tiredly on top of each other. The man's familiar green eyes met Sirius' grey ones before they both fell asleep.

 

**This chapter has been Betad by Summertime3579.**


	2. Making a Habit of This

** Chapter Two **

** Making a Habit of This **

The next morning after Harry got himself fucked by his own godfather Harry awoke to the smell of crunchy, salted well done bacon and proper Muggle Coffee that never made it into Hogwarts for some reason. For a second Harry blinked feeling a little odd in his unfamiliar surroundings allowing his memories to catch up with him. It was also odd because he was just unused to not being the one who did all the work whether it was cleaning or cooking. So the fact that he was actually being cared for was just add on for him.

 

Harry didn't know what a house was like where he wasn't forced to work from dawn to dusk or face Uncle Vernon's wrath. At that precise moment he felt a little awkward and then when he attempted to sit up in his lover and godfather's bed a familiar burn in his backside reminded Harry of exactly what had happened last night between he and the tall, dark haired man whom was his godfather. Harry's eyes suddenly shot open at the realisation of exactly who had done him tonight.

 

If anyone had been watching it would be almost comical but to Harry it was just regret. He now knew that he had just ruined any possible chance of a familial relationship with his godfather. This thought was not a happy thought. All he ever wanted was a family and now he had ruined that. The Dursleys were right; Harry did ruin everything! That was when the door opened bringing in his lover.

 

Harry had to think that the man looked far more brushed up this morning. He looked like he had actually had a shower. Harry thought he was pretty hot actually. Not just a one night stand to give him a bed for the night. His dark hair was combed. Harry realised that it was curly not just a birds nest unlike Harry's. He was taller than Harry was and skinnier too. His grey eyes didn't look as dead this morning but there were still those bags under his eyes. But at least he was smiling this morning. He was wearing just a pair of grey sweat pants showing off his slim chest. Harry stared at him for a minute before he was interrupted him by his lover.

 

'Hungry?' asked Sirius kindly.

 

Sirius arrived back at his room where he stared at his lover who had been blinking sleep out of his eyes. Sirius stared at the young man who was propped up on the white pillows. Sirius thought the man had bed hair which was just messy as James' had been a similar shade too (maybe a shade or two darker). The thought made Sirius remember his late best friend who had been one of the few Gryffindors who hadn't cared that he came from a traditionally Dark family.

 

But Sirius had failed James as he had Lily and Harry. Sirius was supposed to be protecting them but he hadn't. Sirius had all but killed the Potter couple and orphaned their son. He wondered where Lily and James' teenaged son was at the present with no idea Harry Potter was lying in his bed. At that moment the young man sat up in his bed and Sirius realised he had no idea what his lover's name was!

 

The man pushed on broken, rounded glasses. Sirius knew that had the man been a wizard he would have done a simple reparo and fixed the glasses. Again Sirius was struck by the idea that behind those glasses were bright emerald green almond shaped eyes that were almost identical to Lily's making Sirius frown. He couldn't be! Could he? I mean he would have said something and would be only thirteen! It couldn't be Harry could it! He scanned the forehead that should have a scar but it was covered by thick black locks. Sirius saw wiry muscles that wouldn't fit on a teenager so it couldn't be Harry could it?

 

Nor should the scars that looked like some he had seen on some of the hard bitten Aurors like Alastor. They were scars that made Sirius think Dark Magic burns and the sharp end of a belt buckle. He saw the young man look uneasy and find a faded red shirt that had been discarded on the floor and pull it over himself obviously embarrassed. Sirius decided not to mention it!

 

Harry decided to change the subject, 'breakfast?' Harry asked eagerly finding himself very hungry.

 

At this Sirius smiled at the man, 'more like lunch,' Sirius chuckled feeling happier than he had done in years. Then he couldn't help but want to know what had happened to such a young man to have him scarred so badly. 'What happened to you?' Sirius demanded gesturing to the man's heavily scarred torso covered by a baggy red top that seemed several sizes too big.

 

Harry scowled at his godfather. He really didn't want to go into this. Not today. And not ever! 'Family issues,' he ground out when he realised the older man wasn't going to drop the question.

 

Harry heard the man gasp looking shocked and repulsed as Harry continued to glare at him, 'your family did that to you!'

 

Sirius had no idea what to say or do to his young lover. Sirius felt physically ill. Sure he and his family and never seen eye to eye. Actually Sirius hated them to bits and he knew his parents felt the same. And Reg was too under their thumb to disagree with them. But they had never physically hurt him. It was all just verbal insults! Maybe they would have hurt him if they hadn't been too obsessed with their bloody bloodlines to even consider hurting someone of their own blood even after Sirius was disowned at the age of sixteen. And before that he was their heir.

 

But the young before him had obviously had a horrific childhood. And it was only then that he saw the man's eyes really weren't like Lily's at all. They looked the same but they were too serious for Lily even in the middle of the war Lily's hadn't looked that serious. No one should look that serious. Lily Evans had always had a fantastic sense of humour even if it was tamer than the marauder's and she tried not to show it to the marauders in case they got any ideas! The young man just nodded tiredly looking like he was about to flee from the room. Sirius accepted this and understood the fact that this wasn't a subject that he was willing to go into.

 

Sirius decided to help the man out and change the subject, 'so what's your name, anyway?' trying not to sound to worried that it was only the morning after that he thought to ask his lover his name.

 

At this question Harry froze unsure what he was going to say to his godfather! How was he going to answer that question that should be all too easy to answer? Should he just go with the truth? He snorted mentally at that thought oh yeah his godfather would love that! His lover come godfather would probably become aware of the truth soon enough if he was looking for Harry but he hoped to drag this out for as long as he could. Harry did like this man as more as a one night stand!

 

Harry looked around his lover's room taking in all the details from the pale green walls lined with silver. To Harry it looked very Slytherin. But surely his godfather couldn't be a Slytherin! He wanted something to claim as his name as he wasn't going to tell him the truth. Harry then caught sight of a picture of four boys. Two of them were very familiar – one was his tall, dark, handsome lover and the other was his bespectacled, hazel eyed father with the same messy black hair and missing the lightening bolt scar – and two unfamiliar boys; a fat little boy and a tired fair haired boy.

 

And he said the first thing that came to his mind, 'James Green,' Harry said hoping it wasn't obvious that he was lying. 'Yours?' Harry asked.

 

Sirius realised that he couldn't tell James his true name. James would never want to sleep with a supposed murderer, 'Rus Lupin,' Sirius lied. 'Would you like to eat now?' asked Sirius also hoping his lie wasn't detected.

 

'Please,' smiles Harry.

 

Sirius watched as James eagerly grabbed the plate of bacon off him and began shovelling the food down as though he hadn't. Sirius couldn't help but frown at the younger man's man's entirely too skeletal frame surely that wasn't normal but considering the boy's past it wasn't really surprising! Not for the first time Sirius was wondering exactly how young this young man was. Along as James was above sixteen as was legal for a Muggle.

 

'How old are you anyway?' Sirius asked. 'Please tell me your of age,' Sirius was now practically begging.

 

Harry took his time chewing and swallowing his food – a piece of lightly salted bacon which was incredibly tasty Rus sure knew how to cook – before he decided on an answer. Rus didn't seem like a person who would be happy with sleeping with a child. 'Yeah I'm legal just,' Harry lied. 'Sixteen.'

 

Sirius had never been more relieved in his life. He sighed happily and smiled, 'thank goodness you just look young you know.'

 

Not much to Sirius' surprise James glowered at him for this comment. Sirius supposed he deserved it; no sixteen year old wanted to be told they looked young! Then James suddenly stood up ignoring Sirius and he turned his back on Sirius walking over to the far wall looking very intrigued at the portrait. Sirius didn't blame him seeing a picture move was hardly the most normal thing for a Muggle to see. But Sirius got distracted by the familiar faces waving up at him. It was the picture of the four Marauders taken when they were about fifteen before James' parents had died that Sirius had pinned to the wall for eighteen years with an unbreakable sticking charm that even his foul parents could never remove.

 

It was only then that Sirius realised something else about the teenager. His young teenaged lover, James Green, had either not found or not bothered to put back on his faded blue, baggy jeans that had seen far better days. Sirius knew he probably should resist a sixteen year old but he couldn't which was why he couldn't keep his eyes of those ass cheeks. James obviously felt him watching and grinned at him. Sirius walked over to James and joined the boy looking at the old photograph. Sirius instinctively took those slender hips in Sirius' large hands and dragged him back to the bed. The messy raven haired teenager turned in his strong arms to look at Sirius.

 

James laughed into Sirius' ears, 'see something you like?' James flirted with him.

 

'Oh yes,' growled Sirius pulling the shirt off of the teenager and once again exploring the boy's body whilst capturing the teen's tasty and bruised lips with his own.

 

It was only much later after the two of them had once again spent the better part of the last hour rolling around Rus' double bed the Boy Who Lived and the Boy Who Lived's godfather were lying in one another's thin arms. Harry and Rus were covered with sweat and sticky substances that had come from their earlier activities. They were both well and truly fucked and looked it as they breathed heavily. Harry's messy raven black hair was resting on Rus' thin, lightly haired chest looking sleepy. Harry looked over to the wall where the old picture of his father, his lover and the other two men was. Harry somehow doubted that this was exactly the kind of relationship that Lily and James Potter had wished for Harry and his godfather to share when they had named Rus Lupin as his godfather.

 

Harry looked up into Rus' stormy grey eyes and smiled gently at him, 'we're certainly making a habit out of this,' Harry murmured.

 

Rus looked at him oddly, 'it's only twice.'

 

'More than I usually do,' Harry replied.

 

Sirius didn't know what to say to that comment and changed the topic, 'his name was James too you know,' Sirius murmured.

 

'Huh?' asked Harry not quite sure what he was talking about.

 

Sirius decided to further explain what he was talking about to James 'saw you looking,' Sirius nodded over to the far wall with the picture of the marauders before war and murder and betrayal had split them apart, 'at my picture,' then he smiled. 'You look at lot like him.'

 

Harry knew this was true everyone who knew him had told him most as a compliment (and Snape as an insult!) but he didn't want his godfather to know why, 'must be the name,' suggested Harry.

 

At this comment Sirius laughed like he hadn't been since James and Lily were alive, Remus didn't hate him, he hadn't known Peter was a traitor and Harry wasn't missing! 'You've got a wit a lot like Lily,' Sirius added and he saw the boy smile kindly at him. 'Lily was James' wife he'd been in love with her since we were all eleven but she thought he was a git it wasn't until she helped him through his parents deaths that making him grow up quickly did she began to fall for him,' again he saw James smile at him but his own smile had faded.

 

'They're both dead now,' James' smile faded to a dark look appearing in his eyes. Sirius later wondered about that but at the present he was too busy being stuck in his past. 'And I wasn't even allowed to do the thing that they wanted me to do if anything happened to them!' Sirius' voice had dropped to a deadly whisper. 'I wasn't so much as allowed to see their son,' Sirius didn't had he'd been in prison for this.

 

Harry was completely silent he no idea what to say. He was shocked with what he had been told. So Harry decided to change the subject and leave because the conversation was too painful for both of them to talk about and Harry was scared he'd say something and spill his true identity. But this wasn't the last time Harry met Rus Lupin. The two of them met again at the same bar the next night and the night that followed that and the night after that and for the rest of the summer holidays much to both of their delight. Harry had stopped sleeping around with half the population of London. He knew he was in danger of falling alive with his own godfather. He knew Rus was still looking for him not realising that he was currently making a habit of shagging his late best friend's son.


	3. Goodbyes & Truths

**Chapter Three**

**Goodbyes and Truths**

It is said there is a first time for everything and for Harry he had just found out exactly how true that was. For the first time in the three years since Harry had found out the truth that Vernon and Petunia had done there best to keep from both their Muggle son and their Wizard nephew; the truth which had turned Harry's whole life upside down in a matter of minutes. Harry was no ordinary boy like his Muggle relatives. No Harry James Potter was a preteen wizard among a society of the people like him.

 

Entering the Wizarding world had been a shock for Harry for not only was he a wizard but he was famous for something Harry could barely remember – The Boy Who Lived! And now it was time for him to go back to Hogwarts. But Harry didn't want to go back. He was – for once in his life – truly happy with his Rus. If he returned he would probably be once more manipulated into doing the old man's dirty work – he always was! He would be back to being stared and gaped at. And no child wanted to do homework and schoolwork.

 

But he would be with his friends again but he'd rather be with Rus than his friends. It were these feelings more than anything that forced Harry come to a realisation that was long in coming; Harry James Potter was in love with Rus Lupin, his own godfather. But the night before Harry had to go back to Hogwarts came all too soon for Harry's liking. The evening of the thirty-first of September found the two long time lovers once again lying in one another arm's in post cotial bliss.

 

Harry rested on his arms looking at Rus before speaking, 'I'm leaving tomorrow,' Harry said suddenly.

 

'What?' asked Rus shocked and a little hurt.

 

Harry was quick to reassure his lover that it wasn't him that he wanted to stay but he had to go. 'It's the new term of College it starts soon,' Harry sighed sadly wishing he could tell Rus the truth but knowing he couldn't, 'I really want to stay but-'

 

Sirius understood what James was trying to stay and he understood and he didn't want questions asked if Rus didn't turn up at college. Rus cut the teenager off with a passionate kiss, 'go we can meet next summer anyway or not whatever you feel like,' smiled Sirius. 'I'm leaving for Scotland soon anyway still hoping to find Harry you know my godson at school.'

 

'Mmmh,' Harry murmured not liking the fact that he could run into his godfather at school and his secret identity could come out and then no more sex!

 

The next day was the first day of September and the first day of a new term. Harry re-met his friends (Hermione Granger, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley and their parents) up at King's Cross station and unlike this time last year Ron and Harry were made to go first so that Mr and Mrs Weasley could make sure no mishaps with them being on the Platform. Mr and Mrs Weasley seemed to be watching Harry very carefully.

 

Harry didn't understand. He just hoped no evidence of his summer activities came to light. Because he was no way going back to the Dursleys ever even if fucking Albus Dumbledore did make him go! Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way onto the train and found an almost compartment with a man who seemed strikingly familiar. Harry didn't recognize him for a moment. He looked tired and was fast asleep before the train had even started. Harry thought for a moment those bags seemed familiar to a picture he had seen. It was only then that Harry recognized where he had seen him before even though Harry hadn't actually met him (well not in his memory!) Harry knew the mousy haired boy from the picture that was hung in Rus' bedroom which Harry was very familiar with over the last few weeks. So that meant he knew his lover and father. Where had he been over his life? Maybe he was kept from Harry like Rus was.

 

Hermione and Ron seemed to be worried if that the man wasn't really asleep. Ron decided that he was and turned to Hermione and Harry, 'who d'you reckon he is?'

 

Hermione looked up at the man's suitcase and answered Ron, 'Professor R. J. Lupin,' Hermione replied.

 

Harry gasped and started in surprise when he heard the familiar surname. It was the surname of his summer romance. Harry wondered if he was related to Rus. They knew each other had least as they had been in a photo together as teenagers. They didn't look anything a like unlike the Weasleys although their parents were both red heads so maybe they could be brothers but Harry didn't think so. Cousins after all he and Dudley were cousins by blood but were as different as day and night in looks and personality. The only similarity with R.J. and Rus were the bags under their eyes but Rus hadn't started it.

 

Harry kept an eye on him for the duration of the journey well except when there was an interruption and the train stopped as one of the guards of Azkaban known as Dementors entered. The Dementor seemed to go specifically for Harry and caused Harry to fall off his seat opposite Hermione and Ron onto the compartment floor in some sort of fit according to Ron as he couldn't actually remember what had happened when he was having the fit and unconscious.

 

When Lupin left to talk to the driver Hermione and Ron explained the details of what had happened and what Lupin had said. It was then that Ron gave Harry the first mention of Sirius Black as he was explaining why the guards of Azkaban had been searching the train. A bubbling sense of familiarity as though Harry knew the man occurred at the bottom of his stomach.

 

'Sirius Black?' asked Harry.

 

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in surprise. Harry hated when they did that. 'Blimely what haven't you heard?' asked Ron sounding shocked forgetting Harry had been cut off from the Wizarding World during the summer holidays. 'Oh he's a mass murderer,' explained Ron. 'Broke out of Azkaban,' explained Ron. Harry looked confused, 'the Wizarding prison. He's the first one to ever do that.'

 

'Oh,' Harry said not having heard anything on the streets.

 

'He was one of You Know Who's most loyal followers,' added Ron in a hushed voice.

 

Harry looked furious, 'that son of a mother fucker.'

 

'I know,' Ron said.

 

'Didn't you hear about Sirius Black it was all over the news,' Hermione said frowning.

 

'I don't watch much TV,' Harry said honestly.

 

'Who did he kill?' asked Harry.

 

'Twelve random Muggles,' Ron said both he and Hermione were wearing disgusted expressions. Harry thought that was quite understandable, 'with one curse,' Ron added and Harry was caught between shock and disgust. 'Bastard.'

 

Harry was thinking about what Sirius had done and swore in disgust and anger he was probably a supporter of Lord Voldemort, 'fuck!' Harry said as the compartment door re-opened and R.J. Lupin re-entered and now that Lupin was awake Harry wanted to ask him a question about Rus, 'you haven't got any family have you?' asked Harry.

 

Remus was confused at this. His father had been the last of the Lupin line that had been there since the Roman days and Remus was his only son and considering how Werewolf's were treated he was likely to be the last Lupin. 'No why?' Remus watched Harry carefully.

 

Harry just shrugged casually not telling the truth, 'oh someone I met during the summer was called Lupin must be one of these odd coincident that happen.'

 

Remus Lupin continued to stare at Lily and James' son not at all believing what he had said to him. And very suspicious about who would lie about their name using his name. But he couldn't think of anyone. He briefly entertained the idea of Sirius – no Black he had betrayed them after all – using his name but surely a Death Eater wouldn't use the name of a werewolf especially if he knew how easy it would be traceable if questions were asked. Plus surely Harry had seen the posters so no it couldn't be, it just couldn't be.

 

Maybe it was some Muggle with his name coincidentally like Harry had said but something in his gaze made Remus doubt that idea. Then the teen went to eat the chocolate the Remus had forced upon him so Remus decided to let the matter drop at least for now. And he saw the relief on the teenager's face briefly appear when he stopped his observation. Yes Harry was definitely hiding something. If only Remus Lupin knew what! He watched as Harry went to staring out of the window watching the landscape flow by with a very thoughtful expression on his face.

 

Harry was well aware of there being something very odd going on here. He just had no idea what and that annoyed him. Perhaps it was not only Harry who felt the need to conceal his true identity but why should Rus or whatever his real name need to lie about his name. Harry just didn't like it! But it was only at breakfast the next morning was Harry's questions answered by the Daily Prophet arriving for them.

 

Harry had just began to dig into his fresh breakfast when the Prophet had arrived in little grey owl's beak for Hermione who had just started proscribing to the Prophet so that she could keep up to date with the events of the wider Wizarding world outside of Hogwarts. Hermione unrolled the paper and there on the front page was a very familiar face to Harry looking incredibly different than Harry knew him. There on the front page wearing a completely maniacal expression was Rus Lupin Harry's lover dressed in striped grey and white robes and holding a wooden placard with numbers on it. Harry looked up to the headline.

 

**SIRIUS BLACK SPOTTED NEAR KENT**

 

Harry went white and spat out his mouthful of pumpkin juice emerald green eyes wide but not with fear with shock. 'T-t-that's Sirius Black,' Harry stuttered out his mind refusing to understand and put it together his lover and the mass murderer.

 

'Yeah nutter,' Ron said rather dismissively not seeing Harry's panic.

 

'It's okay Harry he's not coming to get you,' Hermione said thinking Harry was scared.

 

But Harry was not scared. Not at all. He was shocked. Oh yes he was plenty shocked. But how could he not be considering the man he loved had been lying to him! Okay he had been lying to Rus – Sirius – too. But Harry had only lied so their relationship didn't end not so that he didn't end up back in prison. But was he a murderer? Harry just couldn't believe it. He just couldn't! He couldn't even begin to accept it! The guy whom he loved was a follower of Voldemort! No he couldn't be! He just couldn't be! Look at the way he talked about Harry and his parents. Someone who supported Voldemort couldn't act like he cared for the Boy Who Lived could he!

 

**So Harry knows the "truth" about Sirius Black/Rus Lupin.**


	4. Disbelief

**Chapter Four**

** Disbelief **

For Harry James Potter one of the many students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the school term was flying by. This came as much of a surprise to Alex considering that he hadn't wanted to come back too busy spending his time being fucked by his lover who claimed to be his godfather and was also a wanted Dark Wizard whose master had killed Harry's parents, Harry had destroyed his master's body and his master and all his followers still wanted Harry dead. Oh yeah Sirius Black didn't know that James Green was really the Boy Who Lived. But apart from that they had a completely normal relationship.

 

One day it had been the first day of school with Harry drinking down the potion that Dumbledore insisted he take and struggling to concentrate his mind keeping slipping back to Sirius Black or Rus Lupin and Remus Lupin who Harry knew had once been friends with Sirius Black and James Potter. Oh life was so confusing for a teenager wizard. Or maybe that was just Harry. That day Ron and Hermione had been to Hogsmeade the all Wizard village but Harry unfortunately hadn't been able to go since the Dursleys hadn't signed the form. Not that Harry could have asked them considering he hadn't stepped one foot in their house all summer. Not that they would have anyway; they would nothing that would make their freaky nephew happy and having fun with his friends at the local village definitely counted as fun.

 

So instead he had been invited back to Remus Lupin's office where they had spoke about Harry's parents and Harry's lessons. Harry was very relieved that Lupin did not think Harry was weak. Because he wasn't! Apart from seeing Snape (who wanted to do that?) the day had been far more enjoyable than Harry had thought it would be. And to top it off Ron had brought him back from Hogsmeade some gifts mainly a ton of brightly coloured sweets in even more bright coloured wrappings many of which Harry had never even have hear of although some he had bought on the Hogwarts express.

 

Then after the feast came the surprising queue outside the portrait of the Fat Lady the entrance to their Common Room. Harry thought this odd – it had never happened before! And he didn't think it was because of Neville as Ron thought it was as it had never happened before and Neville forgot the password all the time. Someone behind Neville would always have told him what the password was and Harry saw no reason for that to change now. And sure enough right behind Harry was Neville. So it wasn't because of Neville. Then the crow moved a little and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were finally able to observe the Fat Lady. Or what was left of her. For there was her painting covered with knife slashes and no Fat Lady was anywhere to be seen. There were gasps from all the students present.

 

Then Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's face appeared his bright blue eyes absent of any twinkle currently, 'we need to find her,' Dumbledore said sharply. 'Professor McGonagall,' Dumbledore turned to the Head of Gryffindor House, 'please go to Mr. Filch,' Dumbledore ordered. 'At once,' he said sharply when she didn't seem to be moving, 'and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady.'

 

Then suddenly Peeves who had been watching the proceedings obviously loving the chaos that was around interrupted, 'you'll be lucky,' cackled the poltergeist called Peeves.

 

Dumbledore, McGonagall and the students turned to the poltergeist but it was Dumbledore who questioned the poltergeist, 'what do you mean Peeves?' asked Headmaster Dumbledore.

 

Peeves seemed to realise that he couldn't deny the Headmaster his wishes, 'ashamed,' explained Peeves. 'Your headship, sir,' Peeves said redundantly. 'Doesn't want to be seen,' explained Peeves. 'She's in a horrible mess,' added Peeves with a horrible chuckle making Harry angry the horrible poltergeist. 'Saw her running through the landscape,' Peeves explained to the crowd listening with baited breath, 'on the fourth floor,' Peeves added and there was a sudden movement but Dumbledore held up a hand so much. 'Poor thing,' he added.

 

Dumbledore looked at Peeves again, 'did she say who did it?' asked Dumbledore his voice quiet but able to carry over the rabble of the students and very grave not showing any other emotions or reactions at the state of the Fat Lady.

 

Peeves nodded eagerly still with that sickly grin in his face, 'oh yes, Professorhead,' Peeves said using yet another supposed term of respect for the Headmaster of Hogwarts he smirked at the Headmaster. 'He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in,' Peeves explained and everyone wondered who it was, 'you see. Nasty temper,' well that was pretty obvious someone with a nice temper does not slash a defenceless portrait to pieces. 'He's got that Sirius Black,' and Harry tensed up not wanting to believe it was true as the poltergeist just smirked.

 

The reaction to Peeves the Poltergesit's pronouncement of who attacked the Fat Lady was stupendous. The students lost control in their panic and screams; Harry had only seen them like this once before and that was when Quirrell announced there was a troll in the school. Well Harry supposed that was because there was a supposed mass murderer in the school. Peeves was cackling happily at the chaos that between he and Black had caused. Only Harry and Dumbledore seemed not be panicking but Harry was in shock and Dumbledore let off several firecrackers to calm down the students and the atmosphere of the chaos the Gryffindor students were causing was turned into a silent shock at their headmaster's actions.

 

Harry was just staring around the stair case leading to the Common Room numbly unable to accept the truth of what had happened. Of what Sirius Black had done. Of what Rus Lupin had done. Of the betrayal of his lover! The tatters of what had once been the Fat Lady's portrait seemed to staring at him mockingly; mocking Harry for his continued love of the Dark Wizard who still supported Voldemort. But still some part of Harry deep within his soul hoped against hoped that Harry was wrong about Rus. He couldn't let go of him; not yet!

 

Harry was completely unable to process what had happened tonight. It made no sense to him. The others would think he was frightened. But Harry wasn't. He could never be frightened of his lover! How could one teenager put to completely different people together as the same person; one person filled with love and passion for Harry and the other was a psychotic mass murderer. They couldn't be the same person! He thought back on his memories of Rus Lupin who was Sirius Black and it just didn't make sense there had been no indication of the darkness that lay within his soul! So he couldn't be Voldemort's right hand man. He couldn't be. He just couldn't. Could he?

 

Look at the terrible destruction of Sirius Black that Harry had heard of and now could see the evidence before his very eyes. But Harry had seen the wanted pictures all over the newspapers. And they were exactly the same people despite what their different in personalities said. Unless they were identical twin brothers (which wasn't very likely) or had multiple personality disorders the only possibility is that one of these personas was a fake. And Harry hoped against hope that it was the destructive Sirius Black that was the fake personality but it was more likely that Black had been lying to him for the entire duration of their relationship.

 

Harry was feeling physically ill and he probably looked as bad as he felt; all pale, clammy and sweaty. Not Harry's normal look at all! He really hoped that there was another explanation for what had happened tonight. That someone else had done this … this catastrophe not his Rus. That Peeves had lied for some reason and Dumbledore hadn't noticed. But this again didn't seem very likely and he was beginning to believe what he hoped he'd never believe; that he'd fallen for a psychopath. There was no other option but to accept that fact he thought with a sigh.

 

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry worriedly and had to half drag him away from the portrait whole and down the stair cases into the Great Hall. Ron was worried about Harry. It made no sense why he was acting this way. Harry was the bravest person he'd ever seen. He fought with a Basilisk and You Know Who and then acted if it was nothing! But now he looked like he was going to throw up. Harry didn't even join in with their theories on how Black had gotten in as he lay staring up at the starry sky seemingly in his own world!

 

Hermione, also, thought about Harry's heartbroken expression that she didn't understand at all (unless he was in love with the Fat Lady she thought with a laugh). She looked across the sleeping bags when the Ravenclawes dressed in pyjamas rubbing sleep out of their eyes carrying books with them, the Slytherins looking around suspiciously and the Hufflepuffs hanging around together speaking in hushed tones about what had happened joined them in the Great Hall. The teachers too were dressed in pyjamas as they came looking very grim. The House Heads were making sure all the students were there by taking their houses's registers any missing students were located and dragged into the hall.

 

The teachers then left Percy and Penelope (the Head Boy and Head Girl) and the prefects in charge whilst they searched the school for Sirius Black. Harry couldn't stop himself got hoping against hope that Rus had escaped. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were worried about him. The fact that Harry wasn't joining in the rest of the students' conversations about Black had managed to breach all the wards that Dumbledore himself had placed there. There were some theories that were quite plainly ridiculous.

 

The next day at Hogwarts the teachers were desperately trying to make the castle safer for all the students. But Harry didn't even seem to notice this. Hermione thought that Harry was acting very oddly; he looked like he hadn't slept a wink and then he had spent the whole morning skulking in the Common Room. He hadn't left one time after they had returned there to apparently get dressed (Ron had to convince Harry to get dressed in the first place) and then he refused to come down for breakfast.

 

Hermione didn't understand what was going on in Harry's head. Hermione had been watching him all day and was becoming increasingly concerned about his behaviour even Ron had noticed and Ron didn't notice anything! Harry rarely got scared of anything and now he seemed too scared to leave the Common Room. Under the usual circumstances Harry would usually have already have begun to theorise (with Hermione clamping down on Harry's more fantastical ideas) and plan with Ron on what to do; on how to find Sirius Black and then catch him. But today every time that either Ron or Hermione so much as tried to talk about Black he seemed to freeze up.

 

'Harry?' Hermione asked once again trying to get through to her friend but apparently to no avail as all her friend did was cast her half a glance before he returned to staring at the ceiling and Hermione wondered if there was something that he wasn't telling them. Hermione sighed and passed on McGonagall's message, 'Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you that she wants to see you in her office as soon as possible.'

 

Harry nodded absently obviously not caring about McGonagall at this given moment, 'I better go then,' Harry murmured morosely.

 

Hermione gave Harry a pensive look and tried another time to get Harry to talk to her, 'Harry are you okay?' asked Hermione worriedly.

 

'Huh,' Harry asked having obviously not been listening to Hermione, 'oh yes fine,' Harry sounded very distracted.

 

Hermione frowned at Harry's reaction to Hermione's question; he obviously wasn't listening! Harry slouched looking very depressed out of the Gryffindor Common Room looking like he was walking to his execution. Hermione wondered if it was just fear that had Harry act like this! All day his eyes had been red, blood shot and puffy and looked like he had spent a good portion of the night crying about what Hermione couldn't understand. And all morning Harry had been moping about looking like someone had died. There was something seriously wrong with her friend but Hermione didn't know what and she planned to find out so that she could help Harry. Hermione Granger just that minute resolved to keep both of her brown eyes on her raven haired friend to make sure nothing more happened to him.

 

Meanwhile a few floors down in Deputy Headmistress and the Head of Gryffindor House's Minerva McGonagall's Office Minerva McGonagall herself was waiting for her student who had the biggest knack for trouble. There was a sharp knock at her door and Minerva knew it was the child she was waiting for. A messy raven haired, emerald eyed bespectacled, almost sickly pale faced boy with a lightening bolt scar appeared at the door. Minerva was slightly less than happy about the boy's appearance surely the one night on the floor of the Great Hall couldn't have had such a drastic effect on them especially since Minerva was well aware that Harry's childhood had been far less than idea.

 

He had been left to sleep in a cupboard for the first ten years of his life but at least he was being treated better since his second letter was addressed to the smallest bedroom. Minerva wished again and again that Harry could have a home where the child was actually loved. But he wasn't and Dumbledore refused point blank to move him insisting it was necessary that the child was protected from the Death Eaters. But Minerva was sure that Harry would be safe enough in Hogwarts all year round. She would stay with him but unfortunately Dumbledore didn't listen to her.

 

If it had been any other thirteen year old child under Minerva's care Minerva would think that the boy's ghostly pallor Minerva would have thought it was fear. But Harry Potter does not do fear! No this was the boy who fought with trolls and basilisks and evil wizards and then worried about how everyone else was. Minerva watched Harry suspiciously trying to figure out what was wrong with the child. But Harry Potter was not giving anything more away than the pain within those emerald orbs and the pale tones within his skin.

 

'Potter are you alright?' asked Minerva worriedly.

 

'Fine,' Harry said but Minerva could telling he was lying.

 

McGonagall may not have believed her student but she knew by the stubborn look in Lily Evans' green eyes that was completely Lily's that he was no way in hell going to reveal the truth. Minerva was well aware of just how independent Harry was but hoped that Harry would confide in someone most likely Granger as she was just as stubborn as Harry so if anyone could get her to confide in him it would be her! But she turned to the matter in hand that she had to tell the pale, sickly looking child the grim truth.

 

'There's no point in hiding it from you any longer, Potter,' Minerva said carefully not wanting to hurt him anymore than he already seemed to be. 'I know this will come as a shock to you,' Minerva took a breath and forced herself to tell Potter the awful truth. 'But Sirius Black has reported to be after you.'

 

Minerva watched her student carefully for any reaction at this terrible statement and what she saw shocked her even further than she already was by Potter's behaviour just now. Would Harry Potter ever do what was expected of him? There was no fear on that pale face; plenty of shock and disbelief at the terrible truth. But no fear; never fear! But the lack of fear on Harry's face didn't too surprise her (Harry was rarely afraid of anything) but the fact that he didn't believe her did surprise her. Usually Harry was aware of attempts upon his life before any of them were. But with Black Potter didn't believe her. She would just have to make the boy believe her to avoid him going looking for trouble or finding trouble anyway. Then there was the betrayal hit Harry's face surely he didn't know Black had once been friends with Lily and James.

 

'You'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea to be practicing Quidditch in the evening. Out on the pitch with only your team members, it's very exposed-' Minerva began.

 

'NO!' the seeker shouted. 'We've got out first Quidditch match on Saturday! I've got to train, Professor,' begged Potter looking completely outraged at the prospect of missing Quidditch reminding the deputy painfully of James Potter.

 

It was this more than anything else that forced Minerva to give the boy another option, 'well goodness knows I'd like to see us win the cup at last but all the same, Potter, I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions.'

 

Harry left not long after being allowed to continue with his Quidditch training. Harry was still reeling from what he had been told; his lover was apparently after him, the man who Harry had fallen in love with him. And Harry thought Rus had loved him too. But he had admitted to looking for Harry. So could she be right? Maybe it was the correct decision not to tell Sirius the truth! But then what about the look on his face when he had been speaking about James and Lily Potter's deaths to Harry Potter! Harry couldn't believe that a man who wanted Harry Potter dead would be so hurt by Harry's parents' deaths. There was something very wrong with this scenario.


	5. Conversations on Sirius Black

**Chapter Five**

**Conversations on Sirius Black**

It had been just over a week since McGonagall had called Harry into her office following Sirius Black's attack on the Gryffindor Common Room and Harry's head of house had revealed the horrific truth to Harry about his lover wanting him dead for his fallen master and the true reason that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban! Rolanda Hooch had been attending all of Harry's Quidditch Training Sessions. Not that it had done Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in the end.

 

Those foul Dementors had come to spoil it for Harry and much to Harry's disgust had caused the Slytherins to celebrate Harry's disgrace. Harry had ended up unconscious in the Hospital Wing after having flash backs with the night his parents had died. Currently Harry was in Remus Lupin's Office talking with him about the Dementors and why they had ruined Harry's match in such a vile way. That was when the subject Harry tried not to speak about because he feared he'd give something away. Sirius Black was brought up by Harry.

 

Harry frowned disagreeing with what Remus Lupin was saying, 'but Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban didn't he?' Harry questioned. 'He got away!'

 

Lupin frowned (it looked like Harry wasn't the only one who didn't want to talk about Sirius Black), 'yes Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it was possible,' Lupin frowned obviously confused about his old friend's unexpected and unwanted escape. 'Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers,' Harry shuddered a little at this but a part of him wondered if the Dursleys would like him if he had his powers drained from him, 'if he is left with them for too long,' Lupin finished.

 

Harry frowned then asked something that he had been wondering since the first day of the term, 'why did he join Voldemort?' Harry said desperately; maybe too desperately hoping to understand. 'Why would anyone?'

 

Lupin frowned obviously saddened by his friend's betrayal and then decided to tell Harry the little he knew (which was nothing), 'I don't know,' he sighed sadly.

 

Harry decided to reveal to Lupin what he knew about his professor's past, 'you were friends with him and dad and another boy,' Harry told him watching as the man's pallor paled and gaped at Harry obviously surprised at Harry's knowledge.

 

Then Remus gave Harry a sharp look wondering how Harry had found that out. Who had the teenager been talking too? 'How do you know that?' Remus said sharply.

 

Harry shrugged casually looking very calm which he didn't feel on the inside (there was a reason he should have been a Slytherin). 'Photograph of dad. I recognised you and Black,' Harry decided not to tell Lupin where he had seen the photo.

 

Remus felt very much relieved that Harry hadn't found it out from any less than desirable people, 'the four of us,' Remus smiled at the memories associated with the Marauders before the war and Black's betrayal of them. 'Padfoot, Prongs, Mooney and Wormtail,' he laughed at their nicknames remembering how their nicknames had come up. 'Complete trouble makers we were,' Remus laughed remembering all the trouble the four of them had got into during their school days. 'Then Peter and James were murdered,' Remus sighed his eyes darkening the grief threatening to engulf once more. 'And Sirius was found to be the traitor. I'll never forgive him for that!'

 

'How?' asked Harry.

 

Remus had no idea how to answer that. He couldn't tell Harry that James' once best friend had betrayed Lily and James! 'Evidence came up,' Remus finally said in a very dark voice.

 

Harry knew from the tone of voice Remus used that the man didn't want to talk about what the evidence was so asked another question, 'in a trial?' Harry asked just to make sure it was fair even if in Muggle courts innocents could be found guilty and it wasn't until years later the truth would come out.

 

Remus shook his head telling Harry the truth even though he doubted Harry would like it not understanding the circumstances! 'There was no trial,' Remus admitted.

 

Harry was very angry at this on the behalf of the man he loved, 'but that's … that's …' Harry struggled for a word stronger enough for his feelings. 'That's outrageous,' Harry finally said. 'We should always try to be better than our enemies,' Harry said going into speech mode that he had used on occasion when Hermione refused to join in his adventures. 'Otherwise we're no better than them,' Harry told Lupin.

 

Remus frowned thinking that Harry had a good point if it hadn't been so obvious that Black was guilty and the times had been so much terror around at the time. After this Remus decided to return their conversation to safe grounds such as Dementors even if they couldn't usually be counted as safe in any situation but this! Harry asked Remus to teach Harry and how to conjure a patronus and Remus frowned thinking that was hard work and promised that he would teach him after the Christmas Holidays were over. So Harry left Lupin's office feeling far happier than when he had entered the Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher office.

 

As Christmas rapidly approached Hogwarts Castle was covered with a fresh covering of white snow and decorations all over the stone walls in the Great Hall. Harry (as with the first two years of Hogwarts), Ron (who claimed not wanting to spend time with Percy) and Hermione (who claimed wanting to spend time studying in the Hogwarts Library). But Harry knew the truth! They were remaining over Christmas to spend time with Harry! Another Hogsmeade weekend was fast approaching much to the rest of Harry's year's excitement and Harry's regret.

 

But on the day of the Hogsmeade weekend something happened to make the Hogsmeade weekend far more desirable to Harry. Harry's new found excitement towards the Hogsmeade weekend was of course completely due to the twins, Fred and George Weasley, who presented him with the Marauders Map which Harry knew from the four names (Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs) had once belonged to Harry's father, lover/godfather, and Defence Against the Dark Art's Professor who Harry now counted as a friend and paternal figure.

 

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were shocked at the presence of their friend who was supposed to be safe from Sirius Black in the castle. Hermione was disapproving of Harry's sudden appearance hating it when any rule was broken no matter how big or small and worried about if Sirius Black would attempt to kill him at Hogsmeade whilst Ron was excited to have his friend with him on their weekend. Harry, unlike Hermione, was unafraid of the little matter of having a deranged mass murderer after him. It wasn't like it was anything new after all!

 

But he was especially not afraid of Sirius Black his ex-lover who Harry had more than an inkling wasn't as black as the whole of the Wizarding World had assumed him to be without so much as giving him a fair trial (or any trial!). He after all knew the man or at least he hoped that did and it hadn't been all a lie. The Golden Trio had arrived in the Three Broomsticks and were drinking glasses of warm Butterbeer quite happily that was when their conversation was interrupted by Professors Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, and Filius Flitwick. Harry froze; he could be in a lot of trouble! And Cornelius Fudge the Minister for Magic. As the adults entered the Three Broomsticks looking for a table and almost spotting Harry Hermione forcibly pushed Harry under the table so that he could not been seen by the teachers.

 

Harry, Hermione and Ron listened to what the three teachers, bar owner, Madam Rosmerta, and the Minister of Magic were saying, 'so what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?' asked Madam Rosmerta.

 

'What else m'dear,' said the Minister's clipped tones. 'But Sirius Black?' asked Fudge in a rhetorical question. 'I daresay you heard what happened up at school on Halloween?' Harry could have rolled his eyes at this. It had been in the newspapers! It wasn't exactly missed that in a supposedly safe school a supposed mass murderer had attacked. **(1)**

 

'I did hear a rumour,' replied Rosmerta. Of course the papers could be slightly less than reliable at times.

 

'Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?' asked McGonagall exasperatedly and unfairly considering it was in the papers.

 

'I'm sure of it,' Fudge retorted.

 

'You know that the Dementors have searched my pub twice,' and Harry could hear the reprove in the bar owner's voice. 'Scared all my customers away,' Madam Rosmerta once again frowned. 'It's very bad for business, minister.'

 

Fudge had obviously heard the reprove in Rosmerta's voice so tried to placate her. 'Rosmerta m'dear I don't like them anymore than you do. Necessary precaution … unfortunately … but there you are … I've just met some of them,' Harry couldn't help but repress a shudder at the reminder of the fowl Dementors. 'They're in a fury against Dumbledore; he won't let them inside the castle grounds,' frowned Fudge.

 

'I should think not,' McGonagall agreed with her employer of course unaware of how much Harry hated him. 'How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?' demanded McGonagall and Harry agreed with him.

 

'Hear, hear,' agreed Flitwick.

 

The minister interrupted here, 'all the same they are her to protect you all,' Harry could here the frown Cornelius Fudge's voice. 'From something much worse; we all know what Black's capable of,' Harry felt his whole body tensing at what was going to be revealed about Harry's lover by Fudge not particularly wanting to know.

 

'Do you know o still have trouble believing it,' commented Madam Rosmerta making Harry's heart leap in hope; maybe this would prove the hope that Sirius wasn't evil. 'Of all the people to go over to the Dark side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought …' Rosmerta trailed off sadly and Harry was urging her to go on. 'I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts,' with James Potter thought Harry. 'If you'd told me then what he was going to become,' sighed Rosmerta and Harry sighed with her. 'I'd have said you had too much mead,' then why did they not even give Sirius a trial?

 

'You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta,' the Minister for Magic said in a very dark voice that Harry didn't like! 'The worst of it isn't widely know,' Fudge said grimly and Harry wondered why they were talking about it in a tavern where anyone could overhear (as three teenagers were). Harry desperately wanted out of the Three Broomsticks not wanting to know what his lover had done.

 

'The worst?' asked Rosmerta sounding shocked at this latest revelation about Sirius Black. 'Worse than murdering all those people, you mean?' Harry felt sick; what could be worse?

 

'I certainly do,' agreed Fudge making Harry felt worse.

 

'I can't believe that,' Rosmerta said and Harry found himself agreeing with the woman. 'What could possibly be worse?' she questioned.

 

Harry prayed against all hope that Cornelius Fudge would remain silent for once in his life, 'you say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta,' Harry tensed this was going to be about his father he thought. 'Do you remember who is best friend was?'

 

Harry knew what was coming even if his friends had no idea who Sirius Black's best friend was. And sure enough Harry was the only unsurprised one out of the three friends as Madam Rosmerta replied with a laugh, 'naturally,' she replied as though she thought about it a lot. 'Never saw one without the other, did you?' was her rhetorical question that she answered. 'The number of times I had them in here – ooh they used to make me laugh,' Harry didn't know how to feel about that. 'Quite the double act,' making Harry's dad and Sirius sound quite like Fred and George, 'Sirius Black and James Potter,' Ron and Hermione gasped at this statement.

 

'Precisely,' agreed McGonagall's crisp voice sounding sharper than Harry had ever heard her sound. 'Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang,' Harry didn't like the sound of the friends being called a gang. 'Both very bright, of course,' McGonagall ever the teacher said. 'Exceptionally bright, in fact,' McGonagall went further. 'I don't think we're ever had such a pair of trouble makers,' she shook her head.

 

'You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers – inseparable,' inserted Flitwick.

 

'Of course they were Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends,' Harry wondered how much that would be true now that Sirius had slept with James' son. 'Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea of course you can imagine how the idea would torment him,' Fudge said.

 

'Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who,' suggested Rosmerta.

 

'Worse even than that m'dear,' Harry held his breath at this he so did not want to know this. 'Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them, Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding using the Fidelius Charm. Using Black as the Secret Keeper the only one who could let anyone into their home,' explained Fudge.

 

'Black betrayed them,' breathed Madam Rosmerta.

 

'He did indeed Black was tired of his double agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' deaths. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who me this down fall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And they left Black in a very nasty potion indeed. His Master had fallen at the very moment he had shown his true colours as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it,' Fudge explained.

 

'Filthy, stink' turncoat!' Hagrid but shouted. 'I met him! I comforted the murderin' traitor!'

 

'Then,' continued Fudge, 'Pettigrew, a friend of James' maddened by grief, caught up with Black,' sighed Fudge. 'He knew Black had been Secret Keeper and went after Black himself. He was sobbing "Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?" And then he went for his wand but Black was quicker. And then Black was standing there laughing in the middle of a creator, dead bodies everywhere with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him; a heap of blood stained robes and a few – a few fragments.'

 

'Is it true he's mad?' asked Rosmerta Harry could have snorted ay this comment Rus was many things; mad he was not!

 

'I wish I could say he was I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man; cruel, pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving,' Harry rolled his eyes most people would be unnerved by mad people but not Fudge he was unnerved by sanity; it didn't say much for the Minister of Magic. 'You'd have thought he was merely bored asked if I'd finished with my newspaper. Yes I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to behaving on him and he was one of the most heavily guarded at the place.'

 

'But what do you think he's broken out to do? Good gracious, Minister, he's not going to try and rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?' asked Rosmerta as Harry scowled.

 

'I dare say that is his eventual plan but we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing but give him back his most devoted servant and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again,' Harry shuddered again.

 

'You know Cornelius if your dining with the Headmaster we'd better head back up to the castle,' McGonagall suggested.

 

Then finally the adults were gone and Harry was free. Harry followed the adults out and back up to the castle but via the Honeydukes secret passage. Harry ate dinner in virtual silence mulling over what he had just learnt about his lover. And more than anything Harry found he just couldn't believe what he had been told. If Sirius Black had so heartlessly handed Harry's mother and father over to Voldemort to murder them and Harry as well then why was the middle aged men so upset over the their deaths. Now Harry knew there was something else going on! So the next day when his friends made him promise not to go hunting for Black he meant it!

 

**I thought it would be impossible to keep something like that out of the papers as they did in the books since the students have all written letters to their parents and some will be journalists or know journalists.**


	6. Memories of Sirius

** Chapter Six **

** Memories of Sirius **

The Christmas holidays were unfortunately for Harry and Ron flew past them as the spring term approached the Hogwarts students left at the castle for the Christmas. There had been quite a blip within the Golden Trio's friendship when Hermione angered her male friends on Christmas day by reporting Harry's brand new very expensive world class Firebolt broomstick to Professor McGonagall. Harry not to Ron and Hermione's knowledge actually agreed with Hermione and McGonagall that it had probably been from Sirius Black but obviously as the rest of the world but Harry believed that Harry's summer lover was an evil psychotic bastard who had all but murdered Harry's whole family for his supposed master and Harry's arch enemy – Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle as Harry knew was his birth name was. But Harry didn't believe it to be true.

 

So when Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry started up once more Harry's prearranged lessons on the Patronus Charm which repelled the Dementors began on the second week of the term. They were using a Boggart as a substitute Dementor as Lupin wouldn't let him fight a real Dementor although Harry suspected that Dumbledore wouldn't care if Harry was put in more danger. But it wasn't because of Voldemort so maybe Dumbledore would care. The Boggart would then change into the thing that Harry feared the most – a Dementor – so Harry could practice casting the Patronus charm.

 

Professor Lupin was currently instructing him on how to perform the charm, 'now,' Lupin began. 'It will work with an incantation,' Harry could have rolled his eyes at this (didn't all spells work with an incantation), 'which will only work if you are concentrating with all your might,' Harry hoped he could do this; his concentration wasn't very good which was strange it had been before Harry had come to Hogwarts! 'On a single very happy memory,' instructed Professor Lupin. Harry frowned; he didn't have many happy memories!

 

Harry frowned closing his eyes so he didn't have any of the distractions present in the History of Magic classroom. Harry went through all the memories that he had; nothing from before Hogwarts as all he ever got was physical and verbal abuse so he turned to his life in Hogwarts since he had found out he was really a wizard. Not even bothering to consider all the attempts Voldemort had made on his life and the manipulations of one Albus Dumbledore. Originally Harry's first thought had been of his first ever time he a rode a broom; the feel of the air beneath his feet, the giddy feeling in his stomach that Harry associated with true happiness.

 

But that was when another completely different memory hit Harry and Harry knew this was when he was truly happy. It was his memories of the beautiful summer and gorgeous romance with Sirius Black. In particular Harry's and Rus' first day – err night – spent together half drunk rolling around Sirius' bed happily together. There were the long, drawn out kisses full of passion then there were the uncontrolled pleasurably painful thrusts, then there were the blow jobs that left Harry shivering with delight mixed in with Harry and Sirius' ecstatic moans as they drove each other closer and close to the end. Then both Harry and Sirius finally were finishing their latest round of sex with loud pleasured cries into the warm night air as they came heavily inside each other or all over the bed. Harry reopened his green eyes and nodded at Lupin indicating he was ready.

 

Remus nodded at this hoping he had a good memory because he didn't want the boy hurt in these lessons, 'the incantation is _Expecto Patronum_ ,' Remus instructed the thirteen year old boy who seemed to be blushing; he wondered what Harry's best memory was and owing to the bulge in his pants Remus guessed it was nothing that Harry would want to tell his teacher so Remus pretended not to see.

 

Harry nodded and sounded off the spell a couple of times trying to get it firmly implanted into his mind while desperately wanting to either stroke himself or have a nice cold shower. He hoped Professor Lupin hadn't seen as the teacher hadn't said anything he could only hope he hadn't, ' _Expecto Patronum, Expecto Patronum,'_ Harry continued to repeat.

 

Remus nodded apparently pleased that Harry seemed to know the theory well enough but couldn't let the Boggart-Dementor out of the box unless Harry was well immersed in his happy memory, 'concentrate hard on your happy memory he checked?'

 

Harry blushed slightly which Remus ignored understanding that the teenager's happy memory was something sexual but not wanting to pry, 'yeah,' Harry nodded but Remus could see and smell the nerves coming off him.

 

Remus Lupin after giving Harry one last check over to make sure he looked ready to face his fears released the Boggart in Dementor form it bringing with it the same sense of coldness and depression as a real Dementor did. Harry was the first one to feel the ice in the air as the unnatural coldness filled the air. Harry shivered his hard on disappearing whilst drawing his cloak around him in an effort to conserve some warmth. His rounded, broken glasses bound with spellotape had begun to fog up as the temperature in the room dropped to freezing. Harry hated the feeling that the Dementors brought.

 

Harry then forced his thoughts away from the present and back to the past trying desperately to remember all the times he had spent rolling around a crisp, starch white doubled bed with the supposed betrayer of Harry's parents, Sirius Black, over the long, warm summer holidays spent on the streets. Not the stupid lies and beliefs that Harry point black refused to believe that the Wizarding World believed and had told him trying to make him hate his lover since he had come back after the holidays about the heartless mass murderer.

 

Harry now wearing a small smile whilst still shivering yelled out two words hoping they would be enough, ' _Expecto Patronum!'_

 

Harry hoped against hope that this had been enough that Harry had succeeded in the advanced spell on the first attempt that all of Harry's efforts and embarrassment of being turned on with a teacher present would be rewarded by bearing the fruit of his hard work. Harry so wanted to impress his teacher as he had never done before. But more so he wanted Gryffindor to, for the first time in eight years, win this year's Quidditch House Cup taking the trophy from the Snakes. But he also wanted to be able to block out those horrific memories that Harry wished he'd never been forced by the Dementors to remember of his mother and father's last words, the sound of their cries as they died that Harry hoped despite the evidence being to the contrary and the fact that no one else believe were not caused by the man Harry had spent his whole summer with and had managed to fall head over heels in love with.

 

Harry had long ago accepted that Harry's heart belonged to a convict by the name of Sirius Black and no longer to himself. Then suddenly to Harry's utter surprise as Harry was rarely able to use magic the first time he tried. And to Harry's utmost delight feeling incredibly proud of himself as out of Harry's eleven inches of holly and phoenix feather wand burst out not just a single patroni like most people but two fully formed patroni on his first attempt at a spell well above the Ordinary Wizarding Level.

 

Harry was keeping his mind completely focussed on various memories of his summer spent with Sirius Black as Harry stared at the two figures trying to see what the shapes were as Lupin stared open mouthed at the two patroni. There was a larger patroni and a much smaller one. The larger of the two patroni was a hoofed animal it glowed palely in the classroom it's majestic antlers. Harry realised what it was – it was a stag! Harry smiled at before turning to the smaller of the patroni looking at it as it rolled around the air looking very playful making Harry laugh at the patroni's attitude reminding Harry, once again, rather forcibly of Sirius. Could he never escape from the memories of Sirius Black? But the little puppy Patronus playfulness reminded Sirius a lot of Sirius' quirky sense of humour.

 

The Remus hurriedly shut the trunk not wanting to have the painful reminder of Sirius' betrayal there in the form of James' son Patronus. And the spell was suddenly broken by the snap of the trunk shutting. Harry's stag that was James' Animagus form and the young puppy that was Sirius' Animagus form when he had first transformed at the age of fifteen vanished into thin air as though they'd never been there. Remus wished the puppy had never been there! Remus continued to stare at the place where they had mentioned he could feel the colour draining from his face as painful bittersweet memories about James, Lily, Peter and Sirius resurfaced in the werewolf's mind.

 

Harry could see that the teacher was pale but knew he needed to ask some questions, 'sir I thought it was supposed to only one Patronus per witch or wizard. Why do I have two Patroni?' Harry asked.

 

'It was,' agreed Lupin still sounding in shock and staring at the place where Harry's dog Patronus had been. Then he suddenly snapped his head back to Harry who felt he needed answers as Remus calmed down. 'It seems that once again Harry you have imagined the complete impossible,' Lupin smiled his smile not reaching his tired hazel eyes. 'And produced two full fledged Patroni which is more than even Dumbledore has done. I think it's safe to say you don't need anymore lessons. By the way what were you thinking about?'

 

Harry blushed, 'the summer,' he muttered.

 

'Okay I won't ask,' laughed Remus remembering what it was like to be a teenager and just becoming in touch with his sexuality.

 

Harry smiled very proud of himself for succeeding and being damn good at. He often found that the later in the year the better at magic Harry would become. Harry often wondered why this would be and decided it was just good practice. Harry felt Remus' eyes on him and tensed not liking to turn his back on men remembering what had happened on his last ever night at Privet Drive and hoping that no one would ever hurt him like that ever again! Harry had felt the same about everyone at first which was why he had been so jumpy.

 

Remus was frowning as he watched Harry leave the History of Magic classroom happily but not liking the way Remus watched after him. The stag Remus could understand why it would become Harry's Animagus form; that was what James' Animagus form had been whilst he was still alive so it was natural that Harry would have his father's Animagus form. He really was his father's son! But the little puppy on the other hand Remus didn't understand and didn't like; not one little bit! Remus shivered a little at the memory. Remus was well aware of whose Animagus form the dog was; Sirius Black's! To Remus it seemed completely wrong that the son of Lily and James Potter who had all but been killed by Black would have a Patronus the same as Black's Animagus form.

 


	7. In Another Boy's Bed

**Chapter Seven**

**In Another Boy's Bed**

It had been a few weeks since Harry's one and only Dementor lesson with Professor Lupin and there had as Remus had said been no more since then. Harry had noticed that more often than not Lupin would be watching him very carefully almost suspiciously which Harry did not like at all not with his huge secret about Sirius hanging over him. The Gryffindor's second Quidditch match and the first of the term which saw Gryffindor with their brand new Firebolt courtesy of Harry since it had been cleared as having no harmful spells as Harry knew would happen facing the Ravenclaws who were all on Cleansweeps according to Oliver.

 

It was the night before that match when Harry had heard Oliver telling him that he was facing Cho Chang. The Gryffindor team had squeezed in one last training practice before the proper game. Ron had accompanied Harry to have a shot of the Firebolt and whilst they were walking back up to the castle from the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch under the black, starry night sky Harry saw something very odd. Harry had been sure that he had seen something moving in the woods something that looked very much like the real live form of his puppy Patronus but looking much older than it was in Harry's Patronus. It was very strange for Harry when he had seen the dog's startling story grey eyes sparkling in the night sky that reminded Harry shockingly of Sirius Black and Harry's eyes were drawn to the dog. But the dog disappeared from Harry's view whilst Harry tried to get Ron to look at it and by the time Ron looked it was just Crookshanks which angered Ron as the cat had been seen to have eaten Ron's pet rat.

 

Much to Harry's delight along with the rest of his team and the rest of the house for that matter the Gryffindor Quidditch team had bet the Ravenclaw team and very well; the Gryffindor had two hundred and thirty with Harry catching the snitch against the Ravenclaws having thirty from their three times that the Ravenclaw chasers had got the Quaffle through the hoops. After the match Harry no longer angry at Hermione then made his best attempt to end their arguments and make it back up with Hermione.

 

But Harry's attempt at a reunion between the Golden Trio, who truly hated being at odds with any of his friends having been friendless for so long, were completely ruined by Ron after finding reminding Hermione's cat having eaten his rat. Then the Gryffindor's celebrations were finally broken up after midnight by Professor Minerva McGonagall who was less than happy about the noise that her students were making. Harry had a feelings that she had her own personal reasons for wanting her students in bed i.e. McGonagall's life and routines had been interrupted by them as it was obvious that McGonagall looked exhausted and wasn't going to be getting any sleep herself with the chaos that was going on with her Gryffindors on the floor above where her sleeping chambers were located. Harry felt sort of sorry for her.

 

There was only one person missing from the party by this time and that was Harry's friend and Ron's ex-friend Hermione Granger. But Harry suspected that Hermione hadn't been able to fall asleep with all the noise from the Common Room. And even if there hadn't been any noise Harry doubted that she would have gone to sleep too busy doing her best to do the masses of homework for all her extracurricular work. A few hours later after McGonagall had turned off the lights the whole house had woken up to Ron's scream.

 

It was obviously Harry's dorm that Ron woke up first as they were in the immediate vicinity, 'what's going on?' asked the Irish boy, Seamus Finnigan, sleepily having only just being rudely awakened.

 

Ron seemed to be close to a panic attack his face completely bloodless, 'Black!' was the first word out of his mouth getting Harry's attention at the name of his lover. 'Sirius Black!' was Ron's necessary elaboration because everyone knew who you meant when you spoke about "Black". 'With a knife!' Ron finally stuttered and Harry felt sick at the thought of his best friend having been threatened by his lover.

 

Harry hoped that Ron had been wrong. Harry hoped that there was another option! Harry looked over to his red headed friend. Ron's pallor was almost ghostly telling Harry that something was wrong with the youngest Weasley male, something seriously Ron. Harry had only ever seen Ron that pale once and that was when his little sister had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets to die. Ron's paleness was especially obvious in contrast to his bright red head standing up on end as he had terrible bed hair but luckily for him not as bad as Harry's.

 

Harry could now see the red and gold hangings around his friend's bed that showed they had been badly ripped showing Harry the terrible evidence of the night events what had happened to his friend caused by his lover. So now Harry was left with the knowledge that there was no mistake to what had happened. Someone or something had definitely ripped the hangings; Ron had had no nightmare induced by over eating.

 

But there was something else that was currently bothering Harry about tonight's events. If Sirius Black was supposed to be such an evil psychopath even if he wasn't off his rocker then why in the name of all that was magical had Rus ran? Wouldn't it have been far easier and more align with his mass murdering past to just kill them all? It wasn't like it would be particularly hard as they were only four sleeping boys and one half awake, frightened hysterical boy when Ron had awoke!

 

'What?' Harry demanded in obvious shock.

 

Ron didn't seem to notice Harry's shock was not caused by fear for his friend or of Black, 'here … just now … slashed the curtains …' stuttered Ron gesturing to his slashed curtains. 'Woke me up …' Ron continued to stutter.

 

Harry didn't want to believe that Sirius Black, his lover had really attacked his best friend. 'You sure you weren't just dreaming, Ron?' asked Dean obviously having not seen the rips as he was at an odd angle to Ron's bed.

 

Ron repeated what he had already said but without the stuttering and a good deal more anger, 'look at the curtains!' Ron said sounding angry and desperate. 'I tell he was here!' Ron told them all heatedly.

 

Other people had woken up at the sound from the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, 'who shouted?' asked the other voices joining the voices of the third year Gryffindors and it was not long at all until the rest of the Gryffindor House was awake and coming down the stairs trying to figure out why they had been woke up.

 

Another voice joined the first few who had shouted this one sounding older, 'what're you doing?' asked the other voices as they came down into the completely deserted and rather messy (from the celebration party) Common Room.

 

The third year Gryffindors were still hoping for another option that did not include a mass murderer being in their dormitory while they had been asleep, unarmed and defenceless. 'Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?' asked Seamus sceptically obviously doubting Ron's words probably because he didn't want to believe the truth and echoing his best friend, Dean's, earlier thoughts.

 

Ron again repeated what he had said from the very beginning since he had screamed when waking up, 'I'm telling you I saw him!' repeated Ron almost shouting now in an attempt to make his friends believe him. But on the plus side in his anger Harry saw that his red haired friend was fast regaining some of his colour in his face. Harry thought he was actually going from white to red much like Vernon would when Harry did accidental magic going from pale fear to red anger at his nephew's abnormality. But Vernon then finished with purple fury which resulted in Harry having the shit beaten out of him.

 

'What's all the noise?' asked Lavender Brown.

 

Another girl added into the chaos surrounding Ron's scream not wanting to get into trouble, 'Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed,' Hermione said sounding as tired as she looked with the bags under her eyes and grouchily.

 

'Excellent are we carrying on?' asked Fred sounding excited.

 

'Everyone back upstairs!' ordered Percy the Prefect.

 

'Perce,' Ron said weakly still quite shaken up by the nights events. 'Sirius Black!' muttered Ron. 'In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!' explained Ron in a whisper.

 

Suddenly things on the stairs to all the Gryffindor Dormitories changed dramatically on for the students. In fact there was a very tense terse silence as all the Gryffindors absorbed what they were being told by a third year. The sound of the small, smouldering fire that had been left over the from the party was the only little thing that was to be heard in the silence that had been ensued after Ron's statement.

 

The first and second years looked up at the older students with scared faces and the older children had a mix of nervousness and disbelief and protectiveness as the older siblings found their younger brothers and sisters. The almost permanent grins that were constantly plastered on Fred and George Weasley's faces had slipped off their faces looking at Ron obviously scared. Percy was looking very startled and not a little disbelieving at what he had just been told by Ron. Ginny and Hermione who had been standing close to each other at Ron's pronouncement gasped and clutched to each other.

 

'Nonsense,' Percy gasped and continued to try and insert the usual bossiness into his voice whilst looking very white but Harry could tell that he was failing miserably. 'You had too much to eat,' Percy tried looking like he wished this was true. 'Had a nightmare,' Percy sounded like he was trying to convince himself of the fact as much as he was trying to convince Ron and all the younger students.

 

'I'm telling you-'Ron began hotly.

 

Then Sir Cadogan's portrait hole once again swung open once again revealing a very angry and irate Minerva McGonagall not knowing what had happened. Harry had only seen McGonagall's lips that thin in a while, 'I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match but this is getting ridiculous!' scowled McGonagall. 'Percy, I expected better of you,' the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House reprimanded the Head Boy.

 

Percy puffed his chest out looking very indignant at what McGonagall had said, 'I certainly didn't authorise this,' Percy said sounding and looking incredibly offended frowning at McGonagall. 'Professor,' Percy assured his Head of House. Harry wasn't sure if the puffed out chest Percy was displaying was his anger at actually breaking the rules or whether it was the pride of his position he had achieved. Or maybe it was a bit of both of them. But Percy was talking again, 'I was just telling them,' Percy assured McGonagall that he was on the same wavelength as McGonagall. 'All to get back to bed!' Percy told him and then pushed the blame over to Ron, 'My brother Ron,' Percy threw Ron a very dirty look for showing him up, 'here had a nightmare-'Percy began but was interrupted.

 

Ron was now furious. He'd had enough! All his year mates had felt the same even Harry didn't defend him. 'IT WASN'T A NIGHT MARE! PROFESSOR!' Ron yelled at his professor obviously not thinking of the consequences of his actions. 'I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK,' Harry tensed at the name of his lover careful not to let anything slip about his relationship with the wanted man. 'WAS STANDING OVER ME HOLDING A KNIFE!' Ron yelled and everyone else went very quiet looking very pale.

 

Minerva couldn't think of what to say to this extraordinary pronouncement that just couldn't be true so she just staring and gaping at the youngest Weasley hoping against hope that it had just been a dream as the boy's oldest brother had just claimed. Because if he was not wrong that would mean that the whole of Gryffindor House was in danger having been invaded. The whole of Gryffindor House was for once quiet without having been told to shut up as the students waited for Minerva's judgement of what she had been told. And Minerva desperately didn't want to believe it! 'Don't be ridiculous Weasley!' Minerva decided that he had made some sort of mistake rather than dealing with the alternative. 'How could he possible have got through the portrait hole?' demanded Minerva relying on the castle securities that had got them through the war surely it would get them through one Dark Wizard even if they hadn't seemed to get them through the last three years between Halloween, the Chamber of Secrets and Quirrel.

 

Ron glared at McGonagall before responding quite intelligently for once, 'ask him, Ron said still sounding very shaky pointing one pale hand at the portrait of Sir Cadogan.

 

Minerva flung her a very disbelieving look before heading over to the portrait hole, 'Sir Cadogan did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?' asked Minerva praying that the answer was no.

 

'Certainly good lady,' replied the knight.

 

Professor McGonagall seemed thrown and Harry felt sick, 'you – you did,' McGonagall said weakly. 'But – but the password!'

 

'He had 'em,' replied the Knight. 'Had the whole week's my lady! Read em' off a little piece of paper,' Harry knew it was Neville even if McGonagall didn't.

 

'Which person, which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying ground?' Minerva said in silent anger and was not at all surprised when Neville Longbottom rose his hand.


	8. In Another Boy's Bed

** Chapter Eight **

** What If He's Innocent **

In the early hours in the morning after the castle had been searched by the teachers McGonagall returned to tell them that Sirius Black had once again somehow managed to escape the castle completely unnoticed. Harry felt that he could rest easy no longer frightened that his lover had caused. But Harry was worried if Sirius returned then he would be caught up in the castle's increased security measures from the trolls guarding the Fat Lady who had been reinstated as the guardian of Gryffindor Common Room to the Portraits being able to detect Black. Harry was perfectly convinced that if Sirius once more tried to get into the castle he would be caught.

 

The weeks went by and then another Hogsmeade weekend drew closer and closer to coming in the middle of March and Harry having a way out of the castle was as excited as everyone else above third year. But he was careful not to show it too much in case someone suspected him of sneaking out of Hogwarts. And then because of bloody Draco Malfoy Harry was caught by Snape who was currently confronting him about the day's events. Harry knew he was in a lot of trouble off his teacher.

 

Severus was sneering at the teenage boy obviously thinking of Harry's father. 'So everyone from the Minister of Magic downward,' Severus hated the fact that everyone obsessed over the boy it would only increase the boy's over inflated ego even if Dumbledore hadn't told him the boy was spoilt it was clear to him that the boy was even more spoilt than even his father had been! 'Has been trying to keep _famous_ ,' Severus sneered at the boy's ill gotten fame and the boy scowled as well, 'Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black,' Severus watched as the boy tensed up and got a look … a protective look? What? Why did the boy get a look protective on his face when he was talking about Black! 'But famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself,' Severus sneered. Potter honestly didn't he care about anything? He was such an arrogant brat! 'Let the ordinary people,' again the boy looked furious at this for some reason, 'worry about his safety! _Famous Harry Potter,'_ Severus sneered once more again, 'goes where he wants to,' Severus said knowing that he had no rules to follow someone had to keep in line as Albus had asked him to in first year, 'with no thought for the consequences!' Severus said believing he was being accurate as that was what Albus had told him what had happened.

 

Harry frowned at Snape and Harry who could never control himself when Snape was about answered back, 'I always think of the consequences,' Harry said his fists in balls glaring at his professor. 'I just don't happen to think I've got anything to fear from Sirius Black,' Harry said.

 

Severus sneered at this. The boy was so like his father; too arrogant to see that anyone could actually hurt him. 'Just because you've got lucky,' he sneered; most of it was with Severus' help, 'so far doesn't mean you luck will continue!'

 

Harry then burst out with what he had been thinking for quite a while, 'what if he's innocent?' Harry said suddenly.

 

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing about the man who had sold Lily to Voldemort, 'innocent,' Severus said silkily hiding most of his anger that he was feeling. How could a fowl man like Black possibly be innocent? Okay Severus hadn't heard that Black had been one of the Death Eaters but only the Dark Lord was aware of who the traitor was keeping it a secret in case it got out in a trial when a Death Eater escaped or if he had any spies in his ranks (as he did!). But Black had been their secret keeper; everyone knew that!

 

Harry frowned at the disbelief that the man was displaying and answered back, 'he never had trial, did he, sir?' Harry asked slightly coldly.

 

Severus had to admit that the brat had a point but wasn't going to let the boy know that, 'a lot of people didn't back then,' Severus found himself telling the boy without any reluctance as the boy frowned further. Severus realised he had admitted how messed up their Ministry system was.

 

Harry scowled not liking how the Ministry system was and felt angry at how Rus had been treated, 'well they should have!' Harry stated grounding out what he was believed and tried not to show his anger but he was literally shaking in anger at how his lover had been treated by the Ministry of Magic. 'But if Black was so completely hell bent on killing me,' Harry didn't believe this for a second despite what he had been told. 'Then why did he break in on Halloween?' Harry knew that it had been a day when no one would be around so whatever Black was looking for no one could find him! 'And why the hell didn't he attack me the other night. He attacked Ron's bed which looks like I'm not the target! I don't know whatever the hell is going on here with Sirius Black but I don't think it's as black and white as everyone is saying!'

 

Severus had no idea what to say to the brat's very well thought out pronouncement so just blinked a few times stupidly. And then it hit him had the spoilt little brat really just given Severus a reasonably thought out argument on what he believed? And he had to answer that yes the boy had! Severus could barely believe it! Was the boy more intelligent than Severus had been lead to believe? But Severus quickly dismissed that notion; no the brat was just another spoilt Potter brat who thought the rules were below them!

 

Okay yes the boy wasn't convinced of Black's guilt even though he had tried to commit murder at the age of fifteen. But the boy wasn't the first Potter to trust Black. And look how well that went! Last time people had trusted Black it had ended up with Potter falling for his mistake and it had also led Severus' sweet Lily to her early death all because of Potter's naivety that his son had apparently inherited and Black's ability to make the whole world believe he was on the Order's side! And now if Severus didn't nip this in the bud it would also lead to her son's death! And he knew Lily would never forgive Severus if something happened to her thirteen year old son.

 

Severus would not let Lily's son have the same fate as his parents. Not for the brat but for his first love and best friend ever. Severus may not personally like the Potter brat but he didn't want the boy dead either. Severus would make sure that the Potter boy survived Black and Voldemort and any Death Eaters who happened to want him dead at the present! Severus would not let Lily Evans' last sacrifice go to waste. Severus would do anything to make sure Lily's last wish was followed through. He would make sure Potter's brat survived!

 

But much to Severus' annoyance at the Potter boy the child had actually managed to make a fairly good point where the trial was concerned. There had been very few trials in those days! He suspected that Potter hadn't realised how good a point he had made especially to an ex-Death Eater who had barely escaped Azkaban like Severus Snape! If Albus Dumbledore hadn't fought so hard for a trial his fate would be the same as Black's; rotting in that stinking prison quickly going mad. Severus would stew over the next few weeks thinking about what Potter had seen. But right here and then he showed no reaction to the brat's claims.

 

Severus fell back on his usual routine of getting Harry Potter into trouble, 'turn out your pockets, Potter,' Snape spat at the teenager.

 

Severus watched as the Potter brat continued to smirk at him coolly making Severus very angry at the spoilt brat. Just because the child was perfectly well aware that he had won this argument didn't give him any reason to get even cockier. Severus hated it when anyone – especially a Potter – got a one up on him and was not going to admit it whether or not the boy knew he had won! And Severus Snape did not like that at all. Severus wanted to reassert his control over the boy even if he saw Potter's point.

 

It was only then that Severus now took in the smirk on the boy's face and look in Lily's emerald green eyes. It was a look that Severus had seen many, many times on his Slytherins faces. But what was it doing on the Gryffindor Golden Boy's face Severus did not know! For a second or two Severus wondered how the hell it was that the Potter brat had been able to get into Gryffindor in the first place. But Severus quickly dismissed that thought! Then the boy pulled out a pouch full of Zonko's Joke Products confirming Severus' beliefs that the boy had somehow managed to sneak out of Hogwarts to join his snot nosed friends in Hogsmeade and endangering his own life in the process!

 

He looked through the joke produces disinterestedly but then Severus saw something else in amongst everything. An old, yellowing piece of parchment was there too that looked all too familiar to Severus. But Severus couldn't place where he had seen it before! This was all he needed to prove that Potter had been sneaking out. Maybe Severus could finally get the brat expelled. No what was he thinking Dumbledore would never believe ill of his precious Potter. But maybe Severus could get the boy excluded. But Severus doubted it he'd just have to take points and give detentions.

 

Harry knew he could be in huge trouble so quickly tried to lie his way out, 'Ron gave them to me he brought them back from Hogsmeade last time,' Harry lied hoping that would be enough to get him out of trouble. And it probably would be if it had been anyone but Severus Snape.

 

Severus knew that the boy had lied and the boy he had lied. Severus didn't know why the boy was even bothering to lie since they both knew he was lying! 'Indeed,' Severus said sceptically. 'And you've been carrying them round ever since? How very touching,' Severus smirked knowing that this wasn't true.

 

Potter quickly shook his head at the teacher, 'just today it's the closest I'll get to actually going to Hogsmeade,' Potter lied trying the pity ploy.

 

If Severus Snape had not been a long time master of deception due to his time as a spy in the ranks of Death Eaters and a very skilled legimens then Severus may have had actually believed Potter. He'd give the Potter brat that he could lie and lie well. Severus wondered where the boy had learned to lie like that. And he also was surprised that a Gryffindor like Potter could and would lie like that! 'And what's this?' demanded Severus looking at the old, yellowing parchment and was much surprised to see a flicker of fear in Lily's eyes.

 

'Spare piece of parchment,' shrugged the boy but Severus knew he was lying.

 

Severus decided to check his suspicions, 'surely you don't need such an old bit of parchment?' asked Severus watching as the boy tensed up before him. 'Why don't I just throw this away?' suggested Severus reaching out for the parchment and moving his hand and the parchment closer and closer towards his fireplace.

 

'NO!' the boy cried not to Severus surprise.

 

Severus smirked at this, 'so is this another treasure gift from Mister Weasley?' but Severus suspected it was something else but he didn't know what! 'Or is it something else?' the boy's familiar eyes told him the latter. 'A letter perhaps written in invisible ink?' questioned Severus. 'Or instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing any Dementors?' Severus watched as the boy blinked and knew he had hit upon the right answer. So Severus pulled the parchment towards him and withdrew his wand from inside his robes, 'Let me see,' murmured Severus. 'Let me see,' Severus repeated. 'Reveal your secret,' Severus said whilst tapping his wand against the old parchment. 'Show yourself!' Severus ordered the parchment whilst continuing to tap the parchment again and again. 'Professor Severus Snape, master of the school,' Harry could have snorted at this. And Snape said he was arrogant. At least he didn't think he was like the King of Hogwarts! 'Commands you to yield the information you conceal!' Severus said angrily.

 

Severus and Potter's brat both watched on in fascination as new words in dark purple ink formed names that Severus knew only too well and hated more than he even hated the Potter brat before him. Soon the old, yellowing, slightly torn parchment was filled with words from Severus' childhood enemies. The words reminded Severus Snape too much of Severus' school years where he was constantly bullied for being a social outcast as he was still today. But now he could lash out upon those who would have bullied him.

 

Like Potter's brat who would have bullied him like his father and the rest of the foul Marauders who had revelled in mocking him for wearing second and clothing and not having the greatest of home care leaving him with greasy skin and hair. Severus observed Potter who looked completely shocked and astonished at the turn of events. Potter obviously hadn't realised what would have happened. Severus knew of only one living person who was not a convict who could have supplied Potter with this parchment and the two had been spending a lot of time together. And Dumbledore was well aware of this fact. If it had been any other child and teacher spending time together Albus wouldn't be happy about it but because the wolf had been friends with Potter he was allowed and now Lupin was encouraging Potter's rule breaking!

 

Severus decided to get Lupin in here to see what he had done, 'so we'll see about this,' Severus said in his most dangerous voice (and that was saying something!). Severus flung some Floo powder into the fireplace. 'Lupin I want a word.'

 

Soon Remus Lupin one of the only two Marauders left alive had joined Severus and the Potter brat in Severus' office, 'you called, Severus,' greeted Lupin and he soon had managed to extract Potter from Severus' office much to Severus' disgust!

**Okay next chapter Sirius and Harry are going to meet again. What will Sirius say when he realises he's been sleeping with his thirteen year old godson? Please review!**


	9. James?

**Chapter Nine**

**James?**

It was very late in the night with the starts twinkling down upon the castle before the Gryffindors where due to face the Slytherins – who had managed to get their match delayed because of Malfoy's "injury" – in the final Quidditch Match of the year. This was the match that would allow the Gryffindor Quidditch Team to win the Quidditch inter-House Cup for the first time in eight bloody years. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had been very nervous the night before because of all the pressure that the other Gryffindors had put on them.

 

Harry had planned on having a good night sleep so that he would be well rested for the Quidditch match tomorrow. But alas that was not be as Harry was awoke in the early hours of the morning by Peeves breathing on his face. He then went to the window to get a drink of water. That was when Harry once again saw the giant, black, grim-like dog with stormy grey eyes so much like Rus' that it hurt. He wondered what the dog was doing around here and when he tried to get Ron up to look at it Ron just fell back to sleep.

 

Too the whole school (but the Slytherin's) delight the Gryffindor Quidditch Team won the match and knocked Slytherin off their top spot! After the euphoria of the Quidditch cup nobody wanted to study but with the exams coming up they had to especially if you were Hermione Granger who even with no Divination still had far too many subjects. Ron and Harry had made up with her but still had no idea how she was getting to all her subjects and was going to sit all her exams! Harry's final exam was Divination where he attempted to divine what was in a crystal ball and ended with a completely terrifying prediction from Professor Trelawney about Voldemort's return caused by his servant's escape.

 

Harry and rushed the castle halls up to the Gryffindor Tower and past the trolls into the Gryffindor Common Room to tell Hermione and Ron what Trelawney had predicted. But he never got a chance because of Hagrid's letter saying Buckbeak was about to be executed and now the Golden Trio were once again united in face of Hagrid's and Buckbeak's plight. Harry had always known that Malfoy was cruel but the fact that he was willing to kill an innocent animal really angered Harry. Ron found Scabbers in Hagrid's hut. And then just after Buckbeak's execution the Golden Trio were running back up to the castle when Harry saw Crookshanks and Hermione's cat was once again with the big, black grim-like dog that had been following Harry around for the last few months for unknown reasons.

 

The dog then grabbed Ron by the leg and dragged him down the hole under the Whomping Willow. Once Crookshanks had frozen the whole tree so that Harry and Hermione could get down the hole Harry and Hermione followed the dog and Ron down the hole feeling much like Alice following the rabbit down the rabbit hole except he wasn't called Alice, it was a dog and it was a hole under the roots of a mad tree that hits anything near it. Harry and Hermione had to bend their heads slightly to get in and ended up in the shrieking shack which had apparently been haunted but the furniture had bits missing that were obviously not caused by a ghost. It was in the shrieking shack that was where they found Ron lying on the old bed nursing a badly broken leg.

 

Hermione ran straight over to her friend who Harry knew she had a crush on, 'Ron are you okay?' asked a very pale Hermione.

 

Harry was more worried about the feral dog than anything else, 'where's the dog?' asked Harry sharply.

 

Ron shook his head face pale as he looked at some distance behind Harry, 'not a dog Harry,' Harry pale at this. 'It's a trap-'Ron gasped in obvious pain from his broken leg.

 

'What?' asked Harry shocked.

 

Ron continued to look behind Harry looking terrified, 'he's the dog, he's an Animagus,' Ron gasped out looking terrified.

 

Harry saw that his friend, Ron, was looking just over Harry's shoulder at something behind Harry. Harry didn't know who Ron was scared of. But Harry needed to find out so Harry spun on his heel and spun around to see who Harry's friend was so scared of and who had broke Ron's leg by dragging him unwillingly through the tunnel. And Harry – much to his surprise – came face to face with the man he loved. Now the dog's eyes finally made sense!

 

He looked at the man; Sirius Black wasn't looking to great at the moment. Black's hair was filthier than the last time Harry had seen him more like the time he had first met Rus in the bar. Sirius' dark hair had become very matted as well with the lack of accommodation and showers that Sirius had become used to. Sirius looked like he hadn't been sleeping properly since he had been living in London. Or ate for that matter considering he looked starving. Sirius' teeth and clothes were back to being filthy. But at least Sirius was no longer in his striped grey and white prisoner's robes. It was obvious to Harry that he hadn't been in Grimmauld House for months probably since the last time Harry had seen him on the morning of the first of September when Harry had left for Hogwarts.

 

'James?' gasped Sirius looking into the emerald eyes of his lover and Lily Evans that he had smelt to be Harry Potter.

 

If anyone else had seen the scene here but Harry Potter and Sirius Black as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger did they would have thought that Sirius Black had just made a mistake on which Potter it was getting confused Harry Potter and his father James Potter who Harry looked incredibly alike. But Sirius was only too well aware that the raven haired male before him was the son not the father. But the two lovers' eyes had met each other and they were just looking at one another not noticing Ron and Hermione in the same room.

 

Harry was well aware of what the convict was talking about and it wasn't his father! It was the fact that he had taken the name James Green whilst sleeping with his godfather over the summer. Harry couldn't believe he was meeting Rus once more. He couldn't help the smile that graced his face. Out of the corner of Harry's eyes Harry saw Ron and Hermione looking at him oddly. And he could see the guilt on Sirius' face and Harry knew that his lover was feeling guilty for fucking a child (unlike some people that Harry knew).

 

Sirius just couldn't believe. Oh he had wanted to see his godson and he had wanted to see his lover. He had expected to see his lover this summer and adopt Harry today. But to find that his lover was his godson and his lover knew that Sirius was his godfather but still seduced him anyway. He just didn't know what to do in this situation. It was no wonder Harry hadn't been at the Dursleys when Sirius had gone looking for him at Number Four at the Privets Drive. Then he remembered what James had told him over the summer. His family abused him! James and Lily's son was abused and badly. Sirius felt the guilt and pain swell in his gut.

 

Then another thought occurred to the escape prisoner about his teenaged lover who was in fact his teenaged godson. He, Sirius Black should be in prison; he was a paedophile. He had been sleeping with a thirteen year old child. Oh Merlin Sirius thought he had fucked the child, the thirteen year old child before him. He had fucked on more than occasion. And he had loved it! If James his late best friend and thirteen year old lover's late father was her James would murder him. And Lily if she was here, she who was protective of all her friends even Snivellus she would then after seeing what her husband had done to Sirius would then resurrect him just to torture him until Sirius' heart gave out.

 

But Sirius felt even guiltier when he realised that Sirius was still completely in love with the thirteen year old kid. Oh by all things of Light and Dark Magic Sirius Black really was a sick bastard. And he had thought he was a good man! He may not be a Death Eater but that didn't mean he was a good man. Sirius thought about letting himself be captured after everything he had done should get the Kiss. But no first he had to protect Ja – no – Harry from Wormtail before he handed himself over to the Ministry!

 

Why had Sirius ignored all the evidence? Because all the evidence for James Green's real identity had all been there from the start! Firstly there was the way he had paused when Sirius had asked his name and the fact that the name he had chosen was James whilst he was looking at the picture of Sirius, Peter, Remus and James at the age of fifteen that was moving. And his lover hadn't even said anything about it being moving! That should have been an indication that he was magical at least. Then there was the fact that James had left for his new "college" term the exact same time as Hogwarts started because he went to Hogwarts. Then there was the interest that James had always shown when ever he mentioned the Potters which was natural for an orphan but not natural for a Muggle who had never even heard of James and Lily Potter. But Sirius was so eager for someone to talk about his late friends about he was glad that his lover was listening to him about his pain. The evidence had always been there from the start but he Sirius Black had been so desperate to be loved that he had not wanted to see it. And that made him blind to the truth.

 

Ron had got completely the wrong end of stick from the one word that Black had said, 'you have no right after what you did to Harry's parents!' Ron tried and failed to stand up but Hermione stopped him with a gentle but firm hand so Ron just continued to shout angrily at the supposed mass murderer. 'You have no right to so much as mention James Potter's name never mind to the child you orphaned!' the angry red head shouted,

 

Sirius felt the guilt at his stupidity and trust in Wormtail well up in his gut, 'I don't deny it,' Sirius admitted. 'But if you knew the whole story-'Sirius began begging the three teenagers his eyes searching out the face of his lover pleading with him to give him a chance.

 

Ron was disgusted this man had betrayed his best friend, his wife and infant son and was now begging. And was supposed to be a Gryffindor! 'The whole story?' Ron repeated incredulously.

 

Harry was surveying Sirius and he didn't seem to be looking murderous or mad. And he was the only one who good give Harry the answers Harry so desperately sought! 'Let him talk,' Harry told his friends telling them of his suspicions. 'I have been thinking for a while that things aren't what we think,' Harry admitted to Ron and Hermione. 'I think there's more to Sirius Black than what he appears to be. You know the Ministry never even gave him a trial.'

 

'But that's not right,' frowned Hermione.

 

'Talk then,' growled Ron who was still in a lot of pain.

 

Whilst Ron was still growling at Sirius not happy with Harry's decision but not able to stop Harry's emerald green eyes and Sirius' storm grey eyes met each other's across the room. Sirius understood what Ron and Hermione didn't understand that Harry desperately wanted Sirius to be innocent because of his own feelings towards the man who had apparently betrayed his parents so Harry was giving him the one chance to prove his innocence. It was obvious that the other two teenagers didn't think that he deserved the chance to prove his innocence but were obviously loyal enough to Harry to go along with it.

 

Sirius had no idea how to explain the very long and complicated story that had lead to James and Lily's betrayal by Peter and resulting deaths. Sirius was busy working out how in the name of Merlin and Morgana he could explain this mess that he had made when he was just a young man to the children. It had been over twelve years ago that Sirius realised what a bastard Peter Pettigrew was something that they hadn't seen as children. He wondered if the teenager would hate him after all he was the one who had orphaned the gorgeous young man standing before him and leaving him with an abusive son of a bitch for twelve years. Sirius wondered if his friends knew that about Harry. Sirius certainly hoped not!

 

Sirius couldn't believe that after everything that Sirius had unfortunately found out that night that he was still trying to keep what was left of his morals after the previous summer. And that meant no jumping thirteen year old boys or one thirteen year old boy at least. That was something that Sirius could say it wasn't teens in general just one child! He had thought that the mature young man was actually nought but a boy. Sirius realised how long it had been since he had last had sex. How in the name of Merlin had he managed to last twelve years without any? Oh yeah he was too busy trying to keep his mind in that foul hell hole the ministry called a prison!

 

That was when things were about to get considerably worse for Sirius. Or at least that's were what Sirius thought considering that the four of them could now hear the quick, sound of hurried footsteps on the stairs as their guest ran up the stairs. Sirius knew that if it was another teacher of Merlin forbid a Ministry Official then he was far worse than dead. Sirius had been reading any thrown out paper that he could find and he knew that the Ministry of Magic had no sentenced him to a kiss.

 

There was a silence and then Harry's female friend shouted, 'WE'RE UP HERE!' she called to whoever had appeared who would undoubtedly drag Sirius to the Dementors without listening to what he had to say. Currently Harry was his only hope and that hope was thin on the ground! 'WE'RE UP HERE – SIRIUS BLACK! QUICK!' the girl cried obviously terrified.

 

'Shut up,' hissed Harry wanting his answers to the questions about his lover. It was Harry's last hope that he had not fallen for an evil psychopath!

 

Hermione was completely shocked at the fact that Harry was defending Black, 'but he's Black,' Hermione tried to reason with his friend, 'your parents,' Hermione stuttered trying to remind Harry of what the convict had done.

 

'I don't believe that,' growled Harry.

 

While the teenagers argued Sirius was hoping against hope that it would be someone who would give him the benefit of the doubt. But in the end thought it was most unlikely even Remus had thought he had betrayed them. But he wasn't any better Sirius had also thought that Remus had been the traitor because of the lies that Wormtail had told them all. Only James hadn't believed that Sirius, Remus or Peter were traitors. He believed in loyalty and friendship as his mother ever the Hufflepuff had taught him to only this time it had failed them all.

 

Sirius could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer to where they where. The footsteps seemed to be thundering in Sirius' head and his heart was thumping just as much in fear for what might come. Then the old, rickety door to Remus' old prison was flung open and as much to Sirius' surprise as anyone else's it was Sirius' old school friend who believed him to have been a Death Eater, betrayed James, Lily and Harry, murdered Peter, and twelve other innocent Muggles so must hate him more than he hated Greyback! There was Remus John Lupin looking tired and drawn as the close proximity to the full moon suggested.

 

Remus had read the map and seen Peter, Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione together heading to the Shrieking Shack and after twelve years he finally understood what must have happened. He had left his Office and ran across the ground and through the passages and hurtled through the door. He looked around the barely lit room and saw red haired Ron Weasley lying on the bed with his leg at an odd angle obviously broken. Remus wondered what had happened! Then he looked at the girl beside him, Hermione Granger's curls look distinctly dishevelled and cowering away from Black.

 

Then finally the oddest thing of all was the sight met in the middle of the room were Harry and Sirius still not having barely reacted to the presence of a teacher potentially to drag Sirius away as Harry was too busy staring deeply into Sirius' grey eyes as though trying to see his son and Sirius staring back as deeply into Harry's emerald green eyes. Remus frowned slightly he could see there was a lot of familiarity between the two males and if Remus wasn't mistaken a lot of pheromones in the air coming from both Sirius and Harry. Remus frowned he just hoped he was wrong but it seemed to him that the two of them were physically attracted towards each other. Remus would have to keep an eye on them to make sure nothing untoward happened.

 

If it hadn't been for the pheromones in the air surrounding Sirius and Harry then Remus would have been much surprised at the fact that Harry hadn't tried to defend his friends and himself. By the sound of things that Remus had heard then Harry Potter was well known for fighting Dark Wizards such as Sirius Black as he was supposed to be but Remus no longer believed. And giving what Harry had said about Sirius' lack of trial that Remus now felt very guilty about now he knew the truth then he suspected that Harry already felt this way. But how? Unless that he already knew! If Harry had met Sirius before and they had…. That would explain the pheromones at least. He would definitely have to keep these two apart. Sirius couldn't become the boy's guardian! It would be wholly inappropriate. But he would wait till later to make any judgement on their previous relationship.

 

'Where is he Sirius?' asked Remus.

 

Sirius' heart suddenly felt so much lighter when he realised his friend had realised what had happened. How long had the boy known? He had his old friend and his lover on his side at least even if the other two teens still thought he was a mass murderer. Though he had no doubt that Remus would no longer be his friend if he were ever to know the truth about the true completely un-paternal relationship with his godson. He glanced guiltily back at his lover and noticed how mystified the boy looked. Sirius then pointed at the Weasley boy knowing Remus would understand even if the three teenagers were more confused than ever.

 

'But then why hadn't he shown himself before now?' asked Remus. 'Unless,' Sirius watched as his friend put it all together, 'unless he was the one … unless you switched … without telling me?'

 

Sirius had always regretted never telling his werewolf friend the truth. He regretted believing Wormtail's lies. Sirius wondered why the murdered couple hadn't told Dumbledore the truth. The Animagus knew that his friends had meant to tell Dumbledore about the plan in case anything happened. But considering they were betrayed a week after going into hiding it was plausible that they hadn't got the chance. He nodded and Remus lowered his wand and the two men embraced. Sirius pulling out of the hug saw that Harry was staring at them with what could only be jealously in those green eyes even though Sirius intended to end their relationship he couldn't help but feel guilty for hurting Harry.

 

Hermione was shocked and angry at fact her trusted professor was on Sirius Black's side! 'I DON'T BELIEVE IT!' shouted the witch pointing a shaking finger at Lupin. 'You – you – you and him,' she was distraught. 'I didn't tell anyone I've been covering for you,' Hermione saw the dread on Black's face obviously knowing what she was going to say!

 

'Hermione listen to me to me, please, I can explain,' Remus broke in begging Hermione desperately not to reveal is secret.

 

'NO!' Hermione screamed sounding more and more distraught. Harry had never heard her sound like this before. 'Harry don't trust him, he's been helping Black into the castle,' Harry seriously doubted that considering the man had only just worked out Sirius was an innocent man. 'He wants you dead too,' if Lupin had wanted him dead why not kill him when had had his Dementor lesson. 'He's a werewolf!' Harry frowned surely you shouldn't judge someone just on their species; that's basically what the Dursleys did to him, or at least Petunia did. Vernon Dursley was just a sick bastard and Dudley copied his parents.

 

Remus paled at the pronouncement, 'not at all up to your usual standard,' Remus spoke into the silence. 'Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead but I won't deny that I am a werewolf.'

 

'Get away from me werewolf,' gasped Ron reminding Harry of how the Dursleys treated wizards.

 

'Ron,' hissed Harry angry at his friend.

 

'What he's a werewolf,' Ron said as though that explained everything. 'Don't you know what they're like?' Ron retorted.

 

'Only once a month,' snapped Harry, 'and they say the same thing about the whole Parselmouth thing!'

 

'You're a Parselmouth?' asked Sirius surprised neither Lily nor James were Parselmouths so where had the boy got it from?

 

Harry nodded tiredly Sirius knew that look it wads the same look that Remus got when he told people about his werewolfism when he was scared that people would reject him for his species. Harry must be scared that they'd reject him for his abilities. Harry had probably already got comments on his abilities. Remus and the girl were still speaking about the lycanthropy. They did their best to explain that Pettigrew was still alive but Harry's friends didn't seem to believe him. The Weasley boy tried to leave again despite his broken leg hurting him.

 

'But Professor Lupin Scabbers can't be Pettigrew it just can't be true. You know it can't,' Hermione spoke up.

 

'Why can't it be true?' asked Lupin.

 

'Because … because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework – the Ministry keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals: there's a register showing what animal they become and their markings and things … and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have only been seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list,' Hermione stated.

 

Harry knew there was something that would falsify this statement but his mind wasn't working. He felt all fuzzy. It was just the healing potion, Dumbledore told him that it was just an immediate draw back but it had never still had an effect on him months after the events. But whatever it was hard to connect the dots. He sagged his eyes closing hearing Lupin laugh barely able to take in what Remus Lupin was saying about their school days; Lupin's werewolfism and his lover, father and Pettigrew's animagi.

 

Harry only came back to himself when the appearance of Severus Snape was noted. Harry was furius that the greasy man had the gall to steal his cloak. One of the last things he had left of his father. Hermione screamed and Sirius jumped and Harry's fingers flexed towards his wand. He knew at least some of his anger was caused by the emotionally imbalance that the potion caused him when something chemical triggered its strength in his blood. Snape lost his temper first and only stopped when Harry knocked him out with an overenthusiastic expeliiarmus something that distressed Hermione to no end. But Harry was not going to loose his lover until he knew the truth.


	10. Godson Not Lover

**Chapter Ten**

**Godson Not Lover**

Sirius looked between his lover and Snivillus but felt bad that he had got Harry into trouble with his teacher. The fact that Harry was still young enough to go to school made him feel very guilty. 'You shouldn't have done that,' Sirius told Harry. 'You should have left him to me,' Sirius said unable to meet his godson's eyes.

 

Harry was angry at how his lover was treating him, 'you were busy,' Harry reminded his lover. 'I thought I'd help you,' Harry said.

 

Sirius couldn't help but snort at this. Harry was still as funny as ever. But Sirius had to avoid those emerald green eyes that Harry had obviously inherited from his mother; the eyes that Sirius loved so much since he had met Harry all those months ago. But the boy was just that – a thirteen year old boy – so Sirius was able to excuse himself by helping the entangled werewolf from where Remus was still bound from the thick ropes that Snivillus had tied Remus up with in a bout of anger. Then the last two Marauders alive who had not betrayed the others so vilely as Peter Pettigrew had set out to prove their own innocence to the two teenagers who still thought that they were out to kill Harry.

 

Sirius after telling the three teenagers his story, with Remus' help at the beginning, revealed that Scabbers' the red head's rat was no rat. He was as Sirius had said all along an Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew. And it was he who was responsible for orphaning Harry Potter, betraying Lily and James, murdering the thirteen Muggles, and it was he who was the Death Eater still willing to serve Voldemort if he was the most powerful. And Sirius was as innocent as he had always claimed to be. Sirius had a wand that he had err borrowed from one of the children out along with Remus holding out his own wand and the two friends were about to kill the foul, treacherous rat when….

 

They were interrupted by a raven haired teenager, 'NO!' the boy shouted and got in between the confrontation between the condemned Peter Pettigrew who was cowering against the wall desperately trying not to get killed and Sirius who was about to kill his once friend. 'You can't kill him,' Harry said desperately. 'You just can't,' Sirius realised how greatly Harry felt about this considering the boy was pleading. And Sirius knew that his lover never pleaded. Well he didn't think he did but considering as the boy had lied to him a lot over the summer then maybe he didn't know the boy as much as he thought he did. But Sirius couldn't resist those emerald orbs boring into him.

 

Sirius didn't know what to do. He had thought that Harry would want revenge as much as anyone. So was completely thrown by the fact that the teenager was standing up for Wormtail. And Sirius could tell that he wasn't the only one. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Remus with shock written all over his face. Harry had decided that Wormtail could rot in the foul prison called Azkaban at which Sirius shuddered at the memories of the place that was his own personal hell. Personally he would rather die than go back to Azkaban. But Wormtail obviously didn't agree with these feelings considering he fell on his knees before Harry not noticing the boy's look of disgust on his face as Wormtail burst into loud, sickening tears of gratitude.

 

Harry didn't want the man who had betrayed his parents to death and sentenced his lover to Azkaban to touch him. 'Get off me!' Harry ordered throwing the rat's, long nailed fingers off him. 'I'm not doing this for you,' Harry told him quite honestly. If the man died then he would feel no pity or remorse for him. The man had all but killed his parents after all! 'I'm doing it because I don't reckon my dad would've wanted his two best friends to become killers. Not for you,' Harry honestly believed this. And he didn't want Sirius to become a killer.

 

Sirius and Remus seemed to be surveying him before Sirius nodded at Harry, 'you're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry,' agreed Sirius. Harry could tell Sirius wasn't happy with it but had accepted it. 'But think …' Sirius trailed off obviously trying to get Harry to change his mind. But Harry wouldn't change his mind! 'Think what he did …' Sirius trailed off again trying to remind Harry what Pettigrew had done but unable to complete the sentence about Lily and James' deaths and his thoughts becoming distracted with those blazing green eyes much like the killing curse making Sirius want … want so much from his relationship with Harry. But he couldn't what Sirius wanted was more than any adult, especially a godfather, could have from a child, his godson.

 

Harry nodded and repeated what he had already told his lover, 'he can go to Azkaban,' Harry said stubbornly. 'If anyone deserves that place it's him,' Harry shivers unable to comprehend how Sirius survived twelve years with Dementors as a constant presence.

 

Remus then nodded agreeing with what Harry was saying and wanting to distract the two dark haired males from the way they were staring into each other's eyes. 'Very well,' Remus nodded. 'Stand aside Harry,' instructed the Defence Professor but the boy refused to budge realising what Harry was scared of Remus decided to reassure James' son. 'I'm just going to tie him up. That's all I swear,' Remus promised the teenager meaning every word. Harry still hesitated. Why was the boy so mistrustful? But when Remus didn't move Harry did watching Remus carefully as Remus fulfilled his promise and using the same spell Snape had used on him bound Wormtail with ropes.

 

But Sirius had to have the last word, of course, as he always did! 'But if you transform, Peter, we will kill you,' warned Sirius meaning every word. But he would make sure Harry agreed. He didn't want his lover to hate him even if he would probably never sleep with his godson again. Because now he knew how young the boy was he couldn't in good conscious continue their relationship. 'You agree Harry?' asked Sirius and Harry nodded.

 

After Wormtail was successfully tied up between Ron and Remus (Ron and Hermione apologized for not believing Sirius and going at Remus for his lycanthropy) the group of them left to go back to Hogwarts Castle and bring Wormtail in front of the Minister of Magic (who was still at the castle according to Remus) and Dumbledore. This would successfully free Sirius something Sirius was thrilled by to no end. He was finally going to be free. Sirius wondered what he would do when he was finally free because there were certain things that he was sure couldn't happen.

 

The first things was that he knew he couldn't adopt the boy that he still loved despite what James and Lily had asked of him. But with Harry and Sirius' past relationship it would be vastly inappropriate to be his guardian. But secondly knowing what little the boy had told him over the summer he also knew that he could not allow the boy to return to those abusive Muggles that were technically Lily's family, at least by blood and law. He had known that Lily and Petunia hadn't gotten on for years after Lily had got into Hogwarts but the scars that Sirius was only too acquainted with made Sirius sad.

 

Somehow whilst squeezing down the corridor with Remus, the red head, and Wormtail together. The brainy girl trying to keep up with the boy she fancied then Harry and Sirius were walking together side by side with an unconscious Snape in front of him. Talk about awkward. What do you say to your godson who you had accidentally fallen in love with after a drunken one night stand under false names? Sirius hated silences he preferred scenes to be full of talk and laughter. So Sirius decided to break this painful silence.

 

Sirius just said the first thing that came into his mind which wasn't entirely sensible. 'So you're my godson,' Sirius tried to make a conversation with his ex-lover. But considering their past relationship reminding them of what their relationship should be wasn't brilliant. Sirius wished they could go back to how it had been the previous summer because it had never ever been awkward no matter what!

 

Sirius cast the boy beside him half a glance. The child seemed perfectly calm, 'well this is awkward,' Sirius heard Harry chime in cheerily.

 

Sirius couldn't help but ask what had been on his mind all the time. If he hadn't this whole situation wouldn't have happened. 'Why did you lie about your name?' Sirius asked.

 

'Why did you lie about yours?' returned Harry.

 

'I'm a wanted convict,' Sirius said.

 

'Point taken,' Harry said.

 

'What about your age?' scowled Sirius.

 

Harry shrugged casually, 'I wanted you and I knew that you wouldn't fuck me if you knew I was thirteen and your godson.'

 

Sirius then gulped at the reminder of Harry's age and his should be familial relationship with the boy, 'you're thirteen,' Sirius whispered finally saying what he knew to be true. 'Oh Merlin,' Sirius groaned. 'You're thirteen,' Sirius repeated again shocked at what he had found out that night. 'And we…' Sirius trailed off unable to complete the sentence of what he had done … what they had done … what he still sickly wanted.

 

'Had sex,' Harry put in calmly; he'd had sex with people older than Sirius.

 

'Yes,' Sirius gulped going pale and looking around making sure that Remus nor the two teenagers heard Harry's words. That would get him into a lot of trouble. Remus would never talk to him again! 'Your thirteen,' Sirius repeated for what was a verbal third time but he had thought over and over again since he had found out the truth. 'What in the name Merlin were you doing sleeping around with an old man like me?' Sirius demanded.

 

Harry shrugged and then decided to admit the truth to his lover about how he had been living that previous summer, 'didn't want to go home,' Harry admitted.

 

Sirius hadn't thought of that. It was obviously the only way to stay off the streets at nights. And Sirius supposed it was slightly safer than living on the streets of London at night. He wondered if he was the only one! Sirius certainly hoped not but he knew that Harry had been no virgin when they had met. 'Oh Harry,' sighed Sirius sadly. 'I know but why don't you just tell someone?' Sirius asked thinking it was a better option than sleeping around like he was.

 

Harry gave him a piercing look. Sirius wondered what Harry was going to reveal to him now. 'Dumbledore knows …' Harry trailed off. Sirius was angry at Dumbledore for not caring enough to actually to remove his student from a violent home environment. Surely it was Dumbledore's job to report any student who had a less than ideal home situation. 'Everything …' Harry trailed off his green eyes had darkened and Sirius found himself wondering exactly how bad the Dursleys had abused. 'What happened?' asked Sirius.

 

Harry shook his head and Sirius saw his whole body go tense wrapping his arms around himself. 'I can't,' Harry seemed to be nearing hysteria. 'You'll hate me I could not bare that,' Sirius could see the tears in those scared green eyes. Sirius wanted for the boy to know that he didn't blame Harry for the abuse he had suffered. 'You'll be disgusted …' the boy murmured trailing off once more. 'I couldn't bare …' Harry trailed off again shaking not realising he had repeated what he had said.

 

Sirius grabbed Harry's arm letting go quickly when the boy flinched back banging his head on the ceiling of the tunnel, 'tell me,' Sirius begged.

 

Harry again shook his head green eyes wide and terrified so much it hurt Sirius' heart that the boy was scared of him! 'Dumbledore knows,' Harry sounded unbearably bitter. 'So what does it matter,' snapped Harry.

 

'Harry?' asked Sirius.

 

'No,' Harry hissed.

 

'Please I won't hate you,' Sirius begged.

 

'My uncle …' Harry trailed off.

 

'What did your uncle do to you?' asked Sirius.

 

'It was my twelfth birthday,' murmured Harry.

 

'What happened?' repeated Sirius.

 

'Nothing,' Harry said.

 

'Something happened,' Sirius said, 'please don't you trust me.'

 

Harry gave him a look then said in a very low voice, 'I lost my virginity.'

 

Sirius eyes widened at what the boy was telling him, 'rape?'

 

Harry nodded tiredly and Sirius felt very angry towards both Dumbledore who hadn't removed Harry from their care and Vernon Dursley for raping Harry. 'I can't go back,' he murmured and Sirius engulfed the boy in his arms. 'I find it easy to have sex on my terms,' Harry murmured into Sirius' chest so Sirius could only just divine what the boy was saying. 'You're the only one I let top,' Sirius didn't know what to say to that. He supposed that meant the boy trusted him. 'I stopped sleeping around when I met you.'

 

Sirius sighed this made what he had to do so much harder, 'we need to stop. You're my godson not my lover. And I will get you out of there even if I can't adopt you – it would be inappropriate.'

 

'Thanks but I still want you,' Harry said, 'with you I don't feel so broken. I never let any of my lovers touch me. I used them for their beds and food then left.'

 

'Oh Harry,' Sirius stroked his cheek. 'But I couldn't do it again your parents-'

 

'Are dead,' Harry said sharply causing Sirius to wince this time. 'I'm not. I need you but not in a paternal fashion.'

 

Harry then looked around realising the others were much further on than Sirius and Harry were so couldn't see what Sirius and Harry were doing so Harry kissed the man full on the lips knowing this could well be the last kiss that they ever shared now that Sirius knew the truth. Harry was absorbing Sirius' scrumptious taste when Sirius suddenly stopped and pushed Harry off him. Harry felt hurt but then saw the want and the guilt in Sirius' eyes and understood that this was it. This was the last time the two would kiss. Maybe when Harry was an adult things would change. Maybe not Harry would just have to wait and hope.

 

'No, Harry, you are a child I can't touch you as much as I would like to,' Sirius said.

 

'I love you,' Harry admitted.

 

'And I you,' agreed Sirius. 'But sometimes love is not enough.'


	11. Fear of Love

** Chapter Eleven **

** Fear of Love **

Harry and Sirius shared a sad look with each other knowing that it was all over and that appeared to be the end of that very awkward and painful conversation between the two lovers – ex lovers now. Not that either wanted to be exes but Sirius knew that he had done the right thing. As the ex couple reached the very edge of the tunnel up to the Hogwarts grounds where Crookshanks, Ron, Hermione, Professor Lupin and Wormtail had already passed through Sirius pushed Snape through. When Harry and Sirius had finally pulled themselves out of the tunnel and were just dusting themselves down when Harry realised there was something very wrong with the scene they had arrived at.

 

Lupin was standing in the cold night air shaking looking like he was having some sort of fit. He didn't understand what. But at the way Hermione was staring terrified at them she did. As Lupin shook so did Wormtail who he was chained to and Wormtail's shaking caused Ron to shake who was also tied to Wormtail further hurting his broken leg. Sirius had let Snape fall and had paled considerably. Harry's eyes went back to Lupin who in the cold night air stood completely rigid every single one of hi s limbs shaking and seemed to have forgotten to shave.

 

Hermione looking pale and dishevelled gasped out, 'oh my,' Hermione whispered looking terrified, 'he didn't take his potion tonight!' then Harry understood Lupin was a werewolf who was currently transforming into a full hungry werewolf. 'He's not safe,' Hermione added unnecessarily.

 

Sirius had looked at the two children. He wanted his lover out of there. 'Run!' Sirius whispered terrified for the boy who he still loved whether or not he should. 'Run!' he shouted at Harry. 'Now!' he ordered at Harry who still hadn't moved. Sirius was hoping and praying desperately that the children, especially Harry that he had exposed to a werewolf would leave and be safe. But neither of the children moved both Harry's emerald orbs and the girl's deep brown eyes were fixated completely on the red head. Of course they weren't about to leave without their friend who was still chained to the rat who was chained to the werewolf. How very like James Harry was Sirius thought sadly feeling a mix of guilt and pride at this. 'Leave it to me,' Sirius said hoping they would listen to him. 'RUN!' Sirius shouted once again as the sound of the werewolf snarling appeared.

 

Harry watched in utter horror as the events unfolded in front of him. Harry pulled Hermione back so at least one of his friends was safe. Harry and Hermione could do nothing but watch as their best Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor in their three years at Hogwarts who was also a Dark Creature himself and the supposed mass murderer who unknown to Hermione was Harry's ex lover both transformed; Lupin painfully and Sirius elegantly. Harry was more scared than he had ever been in his life because this was the man that Harry was in love with, Harry's paternal figure and Harry's first friend ever all in danger at once.

 

Harry knew from what Sirius and Lupin had told them tonight that Sirius had spent a great deal of his teenage years at Hogwarts running around with the werewolf before him and keeping him under control so knew what to do with Remus. But Sirius was now on his own without Harry's father to look after him. Lupin would not attack Sirius whilst in animal form not seeing Sirius as food or a threat as long as Sirius didn't attack him. Sirius then lunged at the wolf. Harry saw him flying through the air and the two wizards in animal forms were biting each other everywhere they could get, scratching at each other's skin with sharp claws.

 

Harry was still unable to take his eyes of the scene before him barely registering Hermione's gasps and Ron as he fell to the floor away from the battle between the two animals. The scene was horrific but Harry couldn't help but be fascinated; he'd never seen a fight anything like what was before him. Harry only just registered Hermione's high pitched scream coming from directly beside where Harry was standing as Ron and Crookshanks accidentally became involved with the shit that was going on being far nearer than Harry and Hermione. Ron was unconscious before the other two friends could do anything to help lying on the grassy floor eyes wide and staring. The one thing that got through to Harry's terrified state was when Pettigrew transformed back into the rat that he was. Harry had to take his eyes off his lover – ex lover – then.

 

Harry shouted to get Sirius' attention, 'Sirius,' Harry called out. 'He's gone,' Harry told him. 'Pettigrew transformed,' Harry further explained.

 

It was then Harry turned his face back to Sirius and saw the Animagus' state; Sirius was lying much too still on the grass under the starry night sky in his messy, emancipated dog form with the werewolf nowhere in sight. Harry moved quickly over the one man he had ever loved and looked over the dog Animagus who was covered in thick, dark, sticky, red blood matted into his already filthy fur left over from the horrific fight between Sirius and his old friend's werewolf form to protect three teenagers.

 

Harry couldn't tell where it was Sirius' own blood or Remus' or (most likely) a mixture of both their blood together. Harry placed his hands on the dog's rough, coarse fur realising it felt the same as Sirius' hair when he was in human form that Harry had ran his hands through many times especially when Sirius was sucking him off. But Harry pushed those kinds of thoughts away as he tried to wake the man. Harry quite plainly had no idea what to do. How do you wake someone who has just come off worse from a fight with a werewolf?

 

He felt the tears in his green eyes run down his face as he held the limp body of his ex lover in his arms shaking Sirius desperately just trying to wake the man up. After everything they had gone thought tonight. After everything they had gone through in the past twelve years since Harry's parents' deaths and now Sirius was going to die. He'd been out with the werewolf before how hadn't he managed to escape this time? Harry shook Sirius sobbing into his arms. Why wouldn't he wake up?

 

Harry was sobbing more and more into the night air, 'Sirius come on,' Harry murmured between sobs, 'wake up, please,' Harry begged of his lover still sobbing not noticing Hermione doing the same to Ron. 'Please don't leave me,' Harry begged Sirius wishing he wouldn't continue to look dead to the world. 'Come on you damn mutt I love you,' he murmured not knowing or particularly caring if anyone else heard. The tears Harry couldn't control that he was still crying into the night were falling thick and fast onto the big dog's ragged coat.

 

Somehow Harry's grief filled tears that he had been letting fall onto Sirius' coat had seemed to work as some sort of restorative draught. Well at least Sirius woke up whimpering but awake and alive and that was all Harry could ask for. Harry beamed through his tears as the black, curly dog leapt up off the ground and left Harry, Hermione, Ron and Snape to chase after the Werewolf who was somewhere in the forest. Harry could only hope that the dog Animagus would survive another round against the monstrous werewolf.

 

Harry then crawled over to his bushy haired friend who was still sobbing over Ron's still body. Harry hoped that Ron was unconscious and not…. He stopped thinking that way. Ron couldn't be dead! But he had been cursed by a man who had murdered thirteen people with one curse! Harry and Hermione looked at each other and Harry was about to leave them there and head up to castle for help when from the direction of the forest the way that Sirius had ran after Lupin Harry heard the sound of a dog whimpering.

 

Harry was now left with no other choice but to go after Sirius. He wasn't going to leave his lover to be killed by the werewolf even if they had once been best friends. Harry jumped up and ran in the direction of the whimper with Hermione hot on his heals. Harry realised they were running in the direction of the lake and hoped Sirius hadn't drowned or anything. He was almost a the lake when he felt them; the freezing cold chill that the Dementors always brought and he saw that the lake had been frozen over and Sirius lying on the ground with his soul being taken by Dementor. Harry felt his heart break at this.

 

Harry rushed without thinking to where Sirius was, 'nooo … nooo … please,' Harry desperately begged the Dementors to leave Sirius alone.

 

Harry pulled out his wand with shaking hands trying to get the image of Sirius being kissed out of his head so that he could summon a memory happy enough to destroy the Dementors. Harry thought hard on Sirius Black from the summer holidays. It had been a week or so after they had been together and Rus had admitted that he had never felt the same about any other man before. He then went on to say that he loved him, 'Expecto Patronum,' Harry called out forcing his mind onto the memory.

 

The double patroni came out and Harry now understood why Lupin had been shocked. The puppy Patronus had been Sirius or Padfoot as he was known and the large stag was Prongs Harry's father Animagus form. Together Harry's patroni chased away the army of Dementors from the lake and Sirius. Harry just had time to see Sirius' soul return into his body before Harry fainted, his eyes rolling into his head. The effort of conjuring the two patroni was too much for Harry. Hermione was the only one left standing so it was she who alerted Snape to what had happened and he who brought the boy back into the castle and imprisoned Black because no matter what the girl said. Black was a convict; he had to be!


	12. Manipulations of the Headmaster

** Chapter Twelve **

**Manipulations of a Headmaster**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not a happy wizard by any means at this point in time as Severus Snape had just informed Albus that after months of waiting Black had finally been caught. But not in the way Albus wanted him to be captured and sentenced to a life in Azkaban. Granger and Potter had been protesting Black's innocence and Albus was under no doubt that Weasley would be doing the same had he not been unconscious still. Snape believed it was Black but Albus knew that was not true.

 

Of course, Albus had been well aware of the truth of what had happened twelve years ago but he had never planned on it getting out. He had been trying to keep Black away from the Boy Who Lived not like everyone else because he thought he was a danger – Albus knew that the supposed mass murderer would never kill anyone well except maybe Pettigrew but definitely not his Godson – but because he didn't want the truth to come out. Albus knew that the boy had to stay in the Dursleys and knew that Black – if he ever proved his innocence – would want to adopt Potter. And then Potter's loyalty would belong to someone else.

 

Albus had gone to many measures to keep the powerful little boy under his thumb. Albus had no idea how powerful the child was a baby but the day he came into his school he felt the power streaming off him so Albus had limited his power and knowledge so that he couldn't get access to it. Albus may pretend that he cared about the boy. Snape had said several times that he was showing favouritism to the boy but really all the boy was to him was a weapon for the war that would come. Albus sighed wondering when he had become so hard and cold like this. He hadn't started off like this. But somewhere in the war he had become the master manipulator prepared to use scared, abused, lonely, orphaned children rather than get his own hands dirty.

 

Albus then opened the tall oak doors of the Hospital Wing and entered the Hospital Wing where the so called Golden Trio where sure to be. When Albus entered Albus saw the usually calm Muggle-Born, brunette girl standing on her feet with a few cuts on her face and hands looking tired and haggard trying to make Snape understand what had happened when he was out cold. But Severus Snape was obviously not. Fudge, luckily for Albus, seemed to be of the same thought as Snape was in.

 

The youngest Weasley boy was lying unconscious on his bed his face pale under his vibrant red hair and freckles. Albus gave him a brief look at what Pettigrew had done but it seemed that Pettigrew hadn't been as bad as he was twelve years ago. Potter was all but being pinned down by Madam Pomfrey who was trying to treat him whilst the boy was trying to save his godfather. Looking closer Albus could see that the boy was choking on the chocolate that Poppy was treating him with. The boy looked up to him and Albus could see the glimmer of hope in his eyes as he swallowed the huge lump of chocolate. Potter then stood up to talk to them once more hoping that Albus would make everything better – which Albus wouldn't – completely ignoring the matron's protests.

 

The boy began to speak urgently about what had happened, 'Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black-'the boy began.

 

But Pomfrey interrupted obviously angry at her domain being invaded, 'for heaven's sake! Is this a hospital wing or not?' demanded the matron glaring at her employer. 'Headmaster,' she addressed her employer, 'I must insist-'Pomfrey said hysterically.

 

Albus didn't let any of the annoyance he felt to his employee show, 'my apologies, Poppy,' Albus lied not feeling sorry at all, 'but I need a word with Mister Potter,' Albus nodded at the relieved looking boy, 'and Miss Granger,' he spared the intelligent girl a passing look before turning back to the other adults. 'I have just been talking to Sirius Black-'Albus began but was interrupted. They all seemed to be interrupting each other today.

 

Snape was sneering at him letting his schoolyard rivalry come up once more, 'I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale that he's planted in Potter's mind,' scowled Snape. Albus knew it was no such fairytale. He had always known just now he had to pretend to Snape he was on his side and pretend to Potter he was on his side. 'Something about a rat,' Albus frowned at this; he hadn't known about them being Animagi. The marauders had actually managed to keep things from Albus. 'And Pettigre being alive-'Snape snarled.

 

Albus inwardly shook his head at his employees reaction to all this. Something Albus thought that Severus Snape was one of the most blinded fools that Albus knew. He couldn't see the boy for what he was even when it was right in front of him. Albus was almost always irritated by the man and even more annoying than Trelawney. Albus thought he was the most irritating man on his staff probably the most irritating man Albus had ever known. But Albus knew how useful the man currently was and would be in times to come.

 

Whenever Albus had to deal with Severus Snape Albus spent the time trying not to let his true feelings about the man show so keeping the man on his side. But often Albus was able to find an excuse as to why he wasn't spending time with the man. He knew if the man ever knew about Potter's home life he would abandon Albus as quick as it was to say Quidditch. It wasn't like he was loyal to Albus not really he was only loyal to the memory of Lily Evans making it far easier to keep him under control by reminding him constantly of the red haired girl who was Severus' first and only love.

 

Albus gave Snape a piercing look not showing anything of what was going on in his head, 'that, indeed, is Black's story,' Albus agreed knowing it was not a story but did not show the truth on his face one way or the other.

 

This seemed to anger Snape even further than tonight's events already had, 'and does my evidence count for nothing?' demanded Snape of Albus.

Albus repressed a sigh as his potion's master was once more reduced to what he did whenever he was angry, scared or hurt; snarling at everything and everyone. The one thing Albus was surprised at was the fact that it had happened so early in the conversation. Snape usually had more control than this but giving he had seen the man he blamed for Lily's death and his own concussion Albus should not be too surprised.

 

'Peter Pettigrew,' bit out Snape, 'was not in the Shrieking Shack,' Snape said what Albus was sure he had said many times over since Potter and Granger had woken up, 'nor did I see any sign of him in the school ground,' Snape said glaring at Albus.

 

Albus repressed another sigh at Snape's behaviour. Honestly hadn't the stupid little man listened to one word of Potter and Granger's explanations on what had happened in the Shrieking Shack that much to Albus' surprise Harry had managed to knock him out. The boy was still growing magically it seemed if he could fight more and more powerful people with the potion and all. Sometime with Snape's ever changing moods and idiocy and blindness at times that Albus had taken to wondering whether it was Severus Snape and not Harry Potter that Albus repeatedly told him it was healing potion when Albus was really drugging him on Inhibition Potion.

 

Granger then interrupted Snape and Albus unable to restrain herself as usual Albus thought, 'that was because you were knocked out,' Hermione interrupted, 'Professor!' the Muggle-Born was obviously trying to add some manners into what she had said into her professor. 'You didn't arrive in time to hear-'Hermione began.

 

But Snape interrupted her looking very angry at the teenager, 'Miss Granger,' Snape snarled, 'HOLD YOUR TOUNGUE!' Snape shouted at the fourteen year old girl forgetting what she had gone through tonight and ignoring Fudge's protests that she was confounded which Albus knew was not true. As Albus requested to speak to the two awake teenagers completely alone Fudge didn't look happy, Snape looked furious and Pomfrey wanted to continue taking care of her patients.

 

After Albus had finally managed to convince the other adults to leave the Hospital Wing despite their reservations about leaving them alone together to speak Albus turned to the children. The children began to disjointedly telling him what had happened. Albus had no wish for a repeat of what had already happened. Albus needed to win Harry's trust back and that meant saving Black even if it did meant that there was someone else influencing Potter. But he couldn't have him free that would mean Harry would have a permanent figure to lean on.

 

Albus held a hand up to shut the children up, 'it is your turn to listen,' Albus ordered. 'And I beg you will not interrupt me,' Albus well knew the young boy wouldn't interrupt; the naive child was far too much under Albus' old, long, wrinkled thumb to disobey Albus who he saw as his saviour from the Dursleys. 'Because there is very little time,' that shut Granger up too so Albus could talk.

 

'There is not a shed of proof to support Black's story,' Albus had made sure of that fact and he was very unwilling to share any of the evidence he had gathered; he just hoped that Potter never saw a copy of Lily and James Potter's wills. 'Except your word – and the word of two thirteen year old wizards will not convince anybody,' especially against Albus and Snape together saying that Black was the Death Eater everyone thought him to be. 'A street full of eye witnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew,' with Albus putting memory charms on those closest to the blast. 'I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret Keeper,' albeit lying at the time thankfully he hadn't been questioned with Veritserum.

 

'Listen to me Harry,' Albus said urgently. 'It is too late,' Albus saw the hope disappear from Harry's green eyes and felt the victory come in his stomach, 'you understand me?' questioned Albus knowing that the boy understood and had no help left in him and the heartbreak that he knew came from the fact the boy's only chance at a paternal relationship was gone. 'You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours,' Albus said accurately.

 

'He hates Sirius,' Granger said desperately and of course was completely right about Snape's feelings. 'All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him,' Granger said desperately.

 

Albus would have hardly called what had happened with Lupin which came down to "almost murder" as "stupid trick" as Granger so claimed. But the little bookworm had never really connected with the real world her head too busy stuck in a book. But Albus knew better than to say as such to the girl. 'Sirius has not acted like an innocent man,' Albus said correctly. 'The attack on the Fat Lady – entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife,' the three of them looked towards Ron who had been attacked, 'without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius' sentence,' Albus told them; not that Albus really wanted it to be overturned.

 

'But you believe us,' Potter said desperately.

 

Of course Albus knew this already but he pretended he had no idea. 'Yes I doubt I have no power to make other men see the truth,' even if Albus did hold the evidence needed to free Black but nobody needed to know that. 'Or to overturn to Minister for Magic,' added Albus then Albus turned his eyes on to Granger. 'What we need is more time,' Albus then waited for Granger understood as Granger's eyes went wide with understanding as Albus gave his instructions to the two children although it was more to Granger who had the Time Turner than Potter.


	13. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

** Chapter Thirteen **

**Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**

Harry and Hermione were watching as the past Harry and Hermione came and saw the scene where Sirius' soul was about to be sucked out. Harry's heart was in his throat and he had tried to whip his wand out but Hermione kept his hand at bay so that he couldn't interfere with the past repeatedly reminding him that everything turned out alright in the end. Then they watched as the past Harry whipped his holly and phoenix feather wand out and the two patroni came and chased away the Dementors.

 

Hermione gasped she had known Harry had two patroni – something that was unknown beforehand – but she never knew that one of them was the Animagus form of Sirius Black. Well she supposed they were godfather and godson. But still … Harry had never seemed to be scared or even believe that Sirius wanted him dead. But when they met they already seemed to know each other. Had they already met? If so why hadn't Harry told her and Ron? Then the stag the other Patronus and considering Harry's father was also an Animagus going by the name of Prongs it was likely that it was James Potter's Animagus form which made a lot of sense considering how a like James Potter – at least in looks if not in being a Prankster, thank goodness, - Harry was.

 

Harry and Hermione continued watching as Harry still with his wand clutched in his hand, looking exhausted, emerald green eyes flickering shut collapsed onto the ground over Sirius' still body the magical effort too much for Harry. The past Hermione tried to wake Sirius and Harry up but they wouldn't move. Then Hermione ran off and returned with a sneering Snape who summoned two stretchers, tying Sirius to his making Harry very angry. Harry itched to hex Snape but Hermione kept her hand on his so that he didn't do anything stupid. Then they were alone on the other side of the lake.

 

Harry and Hermione had to wait some more until the time for action came. Then what stopped Harry's heart in chest was that Harry had seen the Ministry employee and executioner, Walden MacNair, leave the castle and fetch one foul Dementor. Harry knew this meant Sirius' execution was coming. Then Harry and Hermione (hating every moment of it) mounted Buckbeak who they had already saved earlier in the night and flew around Hogwarts Castle right to Sirius' window which was locked tightly until.

 

'Bombardo,' Hermione shouted.

 

The more powerful form of the unlocking charm broke the window and Sirius looked up at the two teenagers and the Hippogriff his mouth falling open. He had been rescued impossibly from the Dementors kiss. Sirius wondered how the two had managed to sneak out from under the watchful eyes of the Ministry and steal a Hippogriff and rescue him. But they had done it. They then landed on the West Tower so Sirius could fly off on his own away from England and away from Harry. Merlin he'd miss the boy. But he had made the right decision.

 

Hermione took up watch so that she could warn them if anybody else came along but more to give Harry and Sirius a chance to talk and say goodbye. There was a slight awkward pause as the two exes were left alone once more. Sirius wanted to know he'd be safe over the summer doubting he'd go back to the Dursleys but not wanting him out on the streets again. It was not safe especially with Pettigrew about. And as much as he didn't like to think about he didn't want Harry sleeping with anybody else but him.

 

'Where will you go?' Harry asked.

 

Sirius had no idea what to say mainly because he didn't know. Just he couldn't stay in Britain, 'away where they cant find me,' Sirius replied. 'What about you?' asked Sirius still concerned about Harry's welfare outside the school and angry at Dumbledore for not doing anything about it. Sirius dint know much about child abuse but surely there was someone, somewhere who would help him!

 

Sirius wasn't the only one who had no idea what to say to his ex lover's question. Harry didn't know what he was going to do this summer even if he and Sirius had broken up he didn't want to sleep around not now that he knew real love. However, he would never go back to the Dursleys and he had no one else who would take him in when Dumbledore told them not to.

 

'Not back to them,' Harry said unwilling to name the Dursleys by name ever again mainly because of what the man he called his uncle had done. 'But I don't want to return to how my life was last summer before I met you,' Harry admitted without telling Sirius why that was although he suspected the man knew. Harry then shrugged, 'I suppose I will just have to stay in some Muggle hotel,' Harry didn't want to draw to much attention to himself by paying for a hotel stay. If Dumbledore found out he'd make him go back! 'Or something,' Harry murmured with another shrug. 'I took Muggle money out last summer but just enough for bars I didn't want anyone getting suspicious.'

 

Sirius guessed that by anyone he meant Dumbledore and looked at his young ex and decided to help him out. 'Stay in my house,' Sirius suggested. 'You'll have to buy in food but at least the house will recognise your magical signature from the time you spent there over the last few weeks of the summer with me,' Sirius explained to Harry.

 

'Thanks,' Harry was relieved at this as long as he was careful with how much food he ate then it would be okay. Because Harry did not want anyone finding out where and how he lived during the summer now that he had ran away.

 

Sirius relieved that Harry had a home for the summer rather than the streets turned away and hopped back onto the Hippogriff ready for a life on the run with another condemned creature. He couldn't help but staring at Harry into his unfortunately ex lover's (oh how he wished he hadn't ended it) gem green eyes which were sparking with tears now they were parting. The two men met each other's passionate gazes with the same level of passion and pain now that they were leaving one another.

 

Both loves had no wish to end what Sirius had already ended even more. Harry wanted to call him back and say he loved him once more. But he couldn't even if they did stay locked within each others' gazes forever more it wouldn't change a thing. They were already over. Sirius had made sure of that. Harry wondered if they could ever be together again. Or if Sirius' guilt towards Harry's dead parents would keep them apart forever more. Then the condemned Hippogriff took off into the sky flying further and further into the distance and Harry watched the two convicts go with longing towards his godfather.

 

Hermione had watched Sirius go glad he was free but feeling sorry that Harry's one chance of a guardian who loved him was gone. Then they had disappeared into the night and Hermione knew they had to return. But Harry wasn't moving. Hermione tugged on her friends arm to get him to hurry. And Harry turned o her with tears in his eyes. Harry must be really distraught over this. Maybe Harry's life at the Dursleys was worse than she had thought. But Hermione couldn't believe that she couldn't believe that he wouldn't tell her something so important and none of the teachers would do anything about it. Dumbledore knew Harry the best and was the headmaster surely if Harry's home environment was violent he would notice and re home Harry surely.

 

Harry and Hermione were running fast down the stairs through the corridors. Hermione was barely able to keep up with her friend. How was he so fast? Must be all the Quidditch practices Hermione decided getting him fit. Then the two friends arrived just as Dumbledore was locking the door. Dumbledore positively beamed at the fact that they had freed Sirius Black and locked them back into the hospital wing. Snape suspected it was Harry but he couldn't prove it so grumped off as Dumbledore smiled serenely and Fudge moaned about what the prophet would say.

 

It was the next morning and Harry found out that Lupin was leaving because Snape had let spill the truth about his condition. Harry felt a lot of anger towards Snape and wondered how Dumbledore had let this happen. So Harry left Ron and Hermione and rushed off to the Defence Against the Dark Art Professor's Office. Harry looked around Lupin's office where he was busy packing and felt sadness at the fact the man he'd come to regard over the course of the year as a friend and confident, an adult he could trust as something similar to a father.

 

'You're leaving,' Harry said.

 

'Yes after tomorrow the owls will start arriving and the parents won't want someone like me teaching their children,' Lupin smiled sadly.

 

'But that's stupid we know you,' Harry said.

 

'I know,' Lupin said sadly, 'but well lets just say I'm used to it.'

 

'Will I see you again?' asked Harry.

 

'I am quite certain we will meet again,' replied Lupin. 'But now I have something to ask you. And please answer honestly?'

 

'What?' asked Harry nervously.

 

'Have you ever met Sirius before?' asked Lupin.

 

'As a baby-'Harry began.

 

'That's not what I mean and you know it,' Lupin was frowning. 'I smelled the pheromones on the both of you.'

 

Harry paled slightly at this, 'err.'

 

'Did he know who you were?' asked Lupin.

 

'He thought I was a Muggle who was of age,' Harry replied. 'He's ended it now.'

 

Remus could here the pain the boy's voice, 'he was right to you are a child.'

 

'I know he had every reason to end it but it doesn't make it easy,' Harry said.

 

'No but it will get easier,' Remus replied.

 

'You know Hermione and Ron think I'm sad because I've lost my chance at a father figure but Sirius was no father figure,' Harry said.

 

Remus snorted at this, 'no I wouldn't think so.'

 

'But now I have lost my father figure,' Harry gave Lupin a look.

 

'That's how you feel towards me?' asked Remus sadly.

 

'Yeah,' Harry nodded, 'will you write?' asked Harry.

 

'If you want me to,' replied Remus.

 

Then Dumbledore showed up much to Harry's annoyance and they couldn't talk. It was obvious that it was time for the werewolf to go leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone together. Harry hoped that Dumbledore wouldn't ask about the Dursleys and realise he wasn't staying with them and force Harry back with them. Harry just wanted to be alone with his loneliness whilst missing the one person he saw in a paternal fashion and the one person he had given his heart to. But he doubted that would happen. After his yearly big event Dumbledore always wanted to talk to him about. But this time it wasn't about Voldemort but Sirius Black.

 

Albus watched the boy who looked quite heartbroken to not be going to a home where he was raped because Albus had wrote to make sure that Dursley did so again the more broken the boy was the easier he was to bend to his will. Albus had no idea that he had already lost complete control over his precious weapon, 'are you alright, Harry?' asked Albus.

 

'Fine,' Harry lied.

 

'How was your summer?' asked Albus.

 

'What do you think?' retorted Harry knowing that Albus thought he was still living with an abusive, paedophile.

 

'I'm sorry your uncle does that to you. I would help you if I could you do know that?' asked Albus but the boy didn't respond. 'But think would you rather be raped or dead?' again the boy didn't answer that.

 

The days slipped by and soon it was time to leave Hogwarts again. Harry was careful not to let it slip to anyone that he was not returning to Privet Drive as he had last year. Then soon as he was off the train he hugged the Weasleys goodbye and said he had arranged to meet the Dursleys in the car park but really slipped onto the streets and walked the way towards Grimmauld Place buying some food from ASDA that should last a while if not the entire summer. The summer slipped past between writing to Ron, Hermione and Remus and doing his homework on time this year.

 

He had planned to write to Sirius but what do you say in a letter to his godfather who was also his ex lover. He had written several half finished letters but he never completed them they just lay at Sirius' father's office desk which was where he did all his homework and letters. But Harry wanted Sirius it was awful being in the house of his lover without his lover. Harry was missing Sirius more and more as the days went by. Just to get out of the house Harry did his school shopping as few days after his birthday. He for some reason had been told to get new dress robes and Madam Rosmerta advised with his colouring to get dark green robes with his pale complexion, dark hair and bright green eyes.

 

Harry arrived home which over the course of the year Harry had found Grimmauld Place had become even with its slightly creepy atmosphere and the fact that Sirius hated it. Harry sighed everything always came back to Sirius in the end. Harry loved the convict more than he had ever done anybody else. He wondered where Sirius was and decided to write a letter to him once more but it came out as drivel about how he was bored, lonely and loved Sirius. Harry put the quill down again not wanting to send it to Sirius.

 

It was about two weeks to the start of the school year and Ron still hadn't wrote about coming to the Quidditch World Cup when that morning Harry woke up around five clutching at his forehead where the old curse scar that he had received from Voldemort almost killing him as a baby burned as though he had been branded like cattle on the head. Harry was very frightened by this because his scar had only hurt like this once before as far as he could remember and that was when Voldemort had been living in the castle in his first year living of their apparently terrified Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher – Quirnius Quirrel.

 

That had been some first year for Harry and had gone down in school legend. But that seemed to be much the same as every school year for Harry. In fact that was Harry's whole life! But the memory was still enough to make Harry shiver – and quite rightfully so – that was one of the many times throughout Harry's school career and before hand that Harry had almost been killed. It seemed that Harry couldn't last more than a few months without being murdered. It didn't help that Dumbledore always had him jump through hoops.

 

Harry was lying in Sirius' bed which was the closest he could be to his lover for probably quite a while and Harry had found was the room with the least Slytherin and Dark magic there. And for a Gryffindor who had lost his family to the Dark Arts that made him feel rather uncomfortable. Add in the fact that after his twelfth birthday he hadn't felt comfortable sleeping as he was scared someone would come into his room and do THAT to him again! Harry shivered again at a Muggle rather than a powerful Dark wizard and turned his thoughts away from his horrific twelfth birthday.

 

Harry in his stress about Voldemort planning to kill him once again and his memories of his twelfth birthday (after that he had never really got into the swing of celebrating his birthday since then) snuggled further into Sirius' bed trying to absorb any of Sirius' musky smell that he had left over from the summer they had spent together even though with the year he had spent as a dog around Hogwarts it had faded and Harry's own smell was taking over the smell of Sirius Black that Harry so loved.

 

Harry then thought back onto that dream that was becoming fuzzier by the second. Wormtail his parents' traitor, Voldemort and his snake had been too busy plotting his death. Why did Voldemort hate him so much? But that was all Harry could really remember about the dream. Harry waited terrified that Voldemort would be here on Grimmauld Place before he remembered all the protections that the Blacks had put in place that Sirius was now in control of. He calmed down thanks to his faith in Sirius Black.

 

Harry considered writing to Ron and Hermione about his odd dream but he doubted that either of the fourteen year olds would have any idea what to do. Then he considered writing to Dumbledore but didn't want to sound like a wining child to the man he so admitted. Harry then considered writing to Sirius but didn't want to make himself into a frightened child more than Sirius must already think of him. He had ended it because of Harry's age. If Harry had any chance of getting back together with Sirius then he must show the man he was no child.

 

Harry wondered about that. Did Sirius really think of him as a child? Harry couldn't remember a time when he felt like a child. Harry didn't think he had ever really been a child certainly not when he was being physically and verbally abused day in day out by those foul Muggles that were apparently his only living relatives. Not when he had witnessed his parents deaths. Not when he had been fighting with Dark Lords and Dementors. No Harry Potter had never really been a child not since he was fifteen months old but Sirius' morals stopped him from fucking a teenager.

 

Harry sighed but turned back to the problem on hand and then it hit him his lover's oldest friend and also one of his father's best friends – Remus Lupin – who had been Harry's Defence Against the Arts teacher even if he had resigned last year. If he could teach Defence then he must have some experience in curse scars. And he had written to him about missing Sirius. Apart from Sirius Remus was the only one who knew of Harry's relationship with his godfather and had offered good advice and comfort for how much Harry was missing Sirius. But even he did not know where Harry was living this summer Harry feared he would tell Dumbledore if he did.


	14. Lies at the Burrow

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Lies at the Burrow**

Harry decided to leave Sirius' bedroom too get himself some breakfast but he was still quite jumpy. Harry nervously, jumping a lot got to work in the old kitchen that he had made his summer job to clean up and then sat down eating the ASDA own brand Shreddies that were cheaper than proper Shreddies. He was still jumping at even the slightest sound from the creaky old house. He shook himself honestly; was he a Gryffindor or not? He was very pleased that this morning at least he hadn't seen much of Kreacher the little break nosed Black house elf who seemed to do no work around the house.

 

Not that Harry minded. Harry didn't approve of the way wizards used house elves it reminded Harry too much of the way the Dursleys had used Harry all through his pathetic excuse for a childhood. Harry found the little house elf down right creepy with the way he pottered around the house muttering under his breath. Sirius had ordered Kreacher to stay away from Harry last year because he believed his lover was a Muggle. He was just thinking that when there was a noise and the little, insane owl that Sirius had sent to Ron as a payment for taking his old pet from him arrived in the little kitchen that previous June whilst on the train from Hogwarts.

 

Harry read the parchment and was very much relieved to find that Ron had finally invited Harry to the Quidditch World Cup. They said they'd wrote to the Dursleys and Harry couldn't help what the Dursleys were saying about someone writing to them about their runaway nephew. Then something worried Harry the Weasleys had said that they'd pick him up from the Dursleys and Harry couldn't have that otherwise his secret would be out so Harry quickly went to Orion Black's Office and wrote back to Ron saying that he had managed to convince his uncle to give him a lift.

 

This of course was a lie. Harry hated lying to his friends but it was better than being sent back to the Dursleys so Harry bought a map and worked out the route getting from Kings Cross to the station at Ottery Saint Catchpole then walked the few miles to the Weasleys home hoping nobody would mind them not bringing his relatives into the house. Harry was quite tired it had taken Harry most of the day and several trains to get to the Weasleys home and wasn't in the mood to be lying to those he cared about.

 

Harry reached a hand to chap on the door of the Weasleys home waiting for a red head to come to the door. After waiting for a few minutes outside the Burrow listening to the shouts from inside and then Mrs Weasley answered beaming at the teenager she saw as a seventh son who smiled back rather timidly at her. But he did seem to be more confident than when he had been twelve years old.

 

She reacted naturally to the skinny little boy who would have just turned fourteen pulling the boy into a mother bear hug and was please to note though the boy was still thin he didn't seem to be as malnourished as he had been before it seemed over the two years that had gone by since she had last seen the teenager that he his metabolism had slowed or he had started eating more as he had put on some weight. Maybe that aunt of his that the boy didn't seem to talk about; well not to her, at least had finally managed to learn what meals and nutrition that a teenaged boy needed.

 

Molly finally let go of the boy still beaming at him, 'Harry come in come,' Molly gestured, 'come in,' Molly repeated and ushered the teenager into her home hoping he hadn't already had lunch at his home. 'You're looking well,' Molly complimented glad that the boy wasn't as skinny as he usually was. 'Where are your family?' asked Molly looking around, 'I was going to invite them in for lunch.'

 

Harry couldn't tell her that he had got the train she wouldn't be impressed by that, 'they just dropped me off,' replied Harry lying through his teeth, 'Apparently Aunt Petunia wanted to get back to Surrey in time for her to put the dinner on so that her little Diddykins,' Harry rolled his eyes, 'didn't starve or something like that,' Harry lied calmly.

 

Molly shook her head he would have invited them in but she remembered that the Dursleys didn't like magic so probably wouldn't accept it from them especially when the meals were all magically made. 'They could have had dinner with us,' Molly told the young boy who didn't answer and then told him what he most likely wanted to know, 'the others are in the kitchen,' Molly directed the boy to where Ron and Hermione were.

 

'Thanks,' Harry smiled.

 

Harry followed Mrs Weasley into the kitchen and entered to see many of the red heads he already knew, a few he had never met and Hermione Granger. Harry was pleased to not that he was far less jumpy than he had been last time he had entered the Burrow where he jumped at everything. But then again the last time he had been to the Burrow was only days after his uncle had done it and Harry had just woken up from being left unconscious. Harry shivered at the direction his thoughts had taken and turned his thoughts away from THAT horrific day that still haunted Harry's dreams for months afterwards.

 

Harry looked to the new red heads that Harry hadn't met before hand and saw Ron's two older brothers who must be Bill and Charlie Weasley. There was shorter, stockier, sun burnt read head that also had burn scars over his hands and arms. Harry knew who it must be because the burns that only Charlie the Dragon Handler could have got from spending so much time with the dragons throughout the years. That left the other new red head who was kind of handsome if Harry hadn't already been in love with Sirius then he would have quite liked the oldest Weasley brother as Bill who was tall, muscular with long red hair and a fanged earring that Harry thought was really, really cool. Some Head Boy and banker he was.

 

Harry soon settled right into the familiar routine of the Burrow with the Weasleys who were family in all but blood and it was only a few days later after arriving to Burrow and attending the Quidditch World cups and all the terrible events that had occurred the night after the Quidditch World Cup had been won. Harry had needed to take cover from something almost more frightening than the Death Eaters – Ginny's very much unwanted and completely unasked for advances! What was it about that girl and the word no?

 

Harry had not yet had the courage to tell his friends about his sexual orientation so they along with Ginny unfortunately still thought Harry was straight when he was so not straight, not even close. Harry had always been rather frightened of how the Weasleys in particular Ron and Hermione would take the truth about his orientation. He had heard the Dursleys going on about homosexuals constantly. Would they have the same reaction as the Dursleys if they ever found out? Harry didn't know but he wasn't going to risk it!

 

A small amount of hope that they wouldn't act like the Dursleys they would accept it. After all Vernon had nothing to say against gays after all he was paedophilic gay. But Harry couldn't know that for sure so hadn't said anything. But Ginny's one sided feelings towards him that would in the end just cause her a lot of pain when she realised there was never going to be anything between them more than friendship had made the idea about coming out of the closest a more and more attractive option by the day. Harry hid behind the counter hoping that Bill wouldn't give away his spot.

 

Harry gave Bill a pleading look as he hid behind the counted, 'Bill I am not here,' Harry begged the older, attractive boy.

 

Bill felt worried about the boy's antics and just raised his ginger eyebrows silently asking the boy why he was hiding? After all he seemed to be too old to playing hide and seek! Bill looked at Harry Potter who was one of his youngest brother's best friends who was looking petrified of something or the other. Harry was acting very unusual just now he hadn't even looked that frightened when he was being chased by Death Eaters. What had happened to scare the young seeker so much?

 

Bill didn't know but at this every instinct that he had as a wizard, a Gryffindor and a fully trained Curse Breaker were heightened at the present moment. Bill glanced around looking for what was frightening the boy. But his unspoken question was answered two seconds later when his youngest sibling and only sister burst into the kitchen. Bill watched as she looked all around the room obviously for Harry. Bill wondered what the two teenagers were doing. But Harry looked terrified of the girl.

 

When Ginny couldn't see Harry in the kitchen she turned to her brother, 'you haven't see Harry have you?' asked the young thirteen year old girl.

 

Bill still had no idea what was wrong but decided to inform Ginny of Harry's place and pointed wordlessly under the counter so that Ginny could see the place where the Boy Who Lived was doing his best to hide from his little sister. Bill watched Ginny and Harry carefully so he could finally find out what was going on. Ginny walked over to where Bill had pointed to with a very fiery and strong expression very reminiscent of their mother that Bill had seen only to many times in Molly Weasley's eyes usually when she was going on about Bill's hair.

 

Bill knew that he had blue eyes like his father as did Charlie, Percy and Ron whilst Ginny and the twins had inherited Molly Weasleys' deep, brown eyes. Bill watched as Ginny pulled the terrified looking cowering teenage boy out from where he was hidden under the cabinets with a very possessive look on his face. Ginny then proceeded to pin Harry against the cupboard as Harry tried to get away struggling against the girl's strong hold on his skinny little arms his head banging against the cupboard.

 

Then the young red head girl proceeded to kiss the raven haired boy passionately who obviously did not feel the same way towards Ginny as Ginny did to Harry. Ginny was kissing passionately as Harry fought desperately back to end the kiss he so did not want. After Bill realised what was going Bill decided to rescue his fellow male from a female pursuer even if the girl in question was his little sister. Bill pulled them apart and Harry hid behind him obviously not wanting anywhere near Ginny in case she tried to kiss him once again.

 

'Thanks,' Harry muttered into his ear.

 

Ginny seemed pretty upset by the fact that Harry didn't want her, 'what's wrong with me?' demanded the girl. Ginny obviously had a very strong teenage crush on Harry and thought that it was two sided when it was quite obviously not.

 

'Nothing,' whispered Harry.

 

'Then why is it that I'm not good enough for famous Harry Potter?' demanded Ginny unwittingly sounding like Snape and making Bill frown; did she only like the boy for his fame? It certainly sounded that way!

 

Harry shook his head desperately seeming even more scared than before, 'nothing, nothing,' Harry tried desperately to placate the angry red headed girl who wanted him so badly. Bill felt immensely sorry for the teenaged boy.

 

Ginny glared at Harry obviously not believing Harry, 'then why is that you do not want me?' demanded the angry Weasley her brown eyes tear filled but still blazing with anger despite the tears.

 

Harry opened and shut his mouth several times before he answered the question, 'you're not my kettle of fish,' Harry said drily.

 

Ginny's eyes filled with more tears looking distraught not understanding what Harry was saying, 'are you saying I have fish lips?' demanded Ginny her own insecurities coming out in her huge crush on the Boy Who Lived.

 

Again Bill watched as the boy tried to placate his little sister desperately, 'no, no, it's not that,' Harry tried again begging Bill with his eyes to save him.

 

Bill stepped in to help the young boy, 'I think I know what Harry's trying to say,' Bill smirked.

 

'What?' demanded Ginny.

 

'He's gay,' Bill said.

 

Harry's mouth fell open comically, 'what? How?' the boy stuttered as his eyes bulged.

 

'It's obvious,' Bill shrugged. 'Charlie's gay I remember what he said to fend off the girls who fancied him before he came out.'

 

'Oh,' Harry said, 'and you don't mind?' Harry asked.

 

'Course not,' Bill laughed.

 

Ginny joined in obviously a lot happier that it wasn't her but Harry that made them not go out. 'Well why didn't you say?' laughed Ginny tears drying on her face. 'Now we can go shopping,' Ginny said happily.

 

Harry quite rightfully looked traumatized at the time, 'I'm gay not a girl,' Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust at the idea of going shopping. 'But you really don't mind?'

 

'No Harry,' Bill said softly.

 

'But the Dursleys-'began Harry.

 

'Are they homophobes?' asked Bill.

 

Harry nodded in response wondering how his uncle could be a homophobe and lust for him in such an obvious way when he raped Harry. Harry shivered slightly at the memory. But then he remembered someone saying that those who hated abnormalities the most were those who were the most abnormal and giving what Vernon was interested in then you could say he was most certainly not a normal uncle. But Harry was still not ready to reveal to the world his sexual orientation.

 

'The Wizarding World is a lot more accepting,' Bill told the boy.

 

'Really?' asked Harry.

 

'Yeah,' Bill shrugged, 'always has been.'

 

'Would you prefer if we didn't say anything?' asked Ginny.

 

'Please,' nodded Harry.


	15. Telling the Trio

** Chapter Fifteen **

** Telling the Trio **

Since Harry's conversation with Ginny and Bill things hadn't gone back to normal with the shy girl (well around Harry anyway) and Harry. Everyone had noticed the increase in tensions between Harry and Ginny. Bill had tried to comfort his little sister and tell Harry it wasn't his fault which it wasn't. But still even though it had only been a few days since Harry had come out to two of the Weasleys the rest of the household had noticed that something was up with Harry and Ginny. Harry understood she was upset because now she realised that there was never any chance of her getting together with Harry in years to come.

 

Not that there ever had been the chance. Harry had realised he was gay half way through second year when he and Ron had snuck into the Slytherin Common Room to talk to Malfoy under the guise of Crabbe and Goyle. Whilst they had been there Harry had spied an older boy with lots of dark curly hair and an Italian look. Harry had thought he was so damn hot. At first being gay had scared Harry and not because people might find out but because of what Vernon had done to him. Harry had feared that all sex would be as painful as that.

 

But the next summer when had ditched the Dursleys at Kings Cross he had found out how wrong he was. It was a few nights after he had finished the Hogwarts term. It was a freezing night considering it was the middle of summer. Harry was cold and hungry and had wandered into a Muggle bar just to get warm when he had ran into man who was about thirty years old but was rather petite. The man had been Chinese and slightly drunk. He had come onto Harry. At first Harry was frightened but the man was kissing him not just groping him and let Harry choose things.

 

Harry had much to his surprise found himself turned on and had agreed to go home with the man. He had found the sex to be wonderful and knew why he was gay. Of course, he had topped then as with the rest of the summer. Sirius was the only one he let top him. The next morning when he had woke up the man looked at him wide eyed and quickly turned him out with food. The man had begged him not to tell his wife, Su. Harry had been surprised that a man so obvious gay was married well maybe he was bi Harry supposed.

 

But back to his problem with Ginny which everyone was noticing. Harry hoped that they didn't get the wrong impression. When had told Ginny he was gay or Bill had at least and Harry had admitted it to be true Ginny had seemed okay with it. Harry had hoped that they could be friends now. But alas that were not be because, although, Ginny had no problem with guys of Harry's sexual orientation she couldn't get over her first lover in a few minutes. And Harry could understand that after all he felt the same about Sirius who had dumped him a few months ago.

 

But at least Harry knew that Sirius still loved him it was only his age that was the problem. Hopefully when Harry was an adult Sirius would be willing to pick up their relationship again. But Ginny had no such hope left and it was that that was depressing her so much. Harry knew that when he had first come out to her she had been in so much shock that the guy she fancied was into other guys that she had accepted it straight away. But now that it had sunk in that Harry was never going to be hers she avoided Harry like he was the black plague.

 

At first light this wasn't vey different to how she usually acted around Harry as she had been too shy to say more than a few words around the guy she fancied. But over the past few months she had been becoming braver around Harry until she had started chasing him around the house trying to kiss him. Now if he walked into the room she would turn around and walk out. This made meal times very difficult. It wasn't really surprising that the Weasleys and Hermione had noticed that something was up.

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were currently sitting in the room that Ron, Harry, and the twins shared when Ron asked what had been on his mind for a while. He may be unobservant in many cases. But not when it concerned his little sister. When Ginny had been born Ron had only been a year and five months but he could still remember the little pink face under shocking Weasley red hair. He had known then he was no longer the youngest and would protect her. Ron loved Harry as one only could their best friend but if Harry had hurt Ginny Ron would kill him.

 

'What's up with you and Ginny?' Ron demanded of Harry and he could tell Harry was shocked that he asked such a question even if it had been on his whole family's mind.

 

'Nothing,' Harry lied not wanting to admit he was gay.

 

But Hermione too didn't believe this. She was the only other teenaged girl in the house so had, of course, been paired with Ginny. Hermione liked Ginny even if the younger girl was obsessed with Harry doting on his every word. Hermione didn't think this was particularly healthy but hoped that – like Hermione had with Lockhart – Ginny would soon get over Harry. But over the last few months Ginny had been getting braver in regards to her feelings with Harry. But then, as of a few days ago, Ginny had suddenly inverted looking depressed and crying herself to sleep. Hermione hoped Harry hadn't hurt her in anyway.

 

'She's been crying herself to sleep,' Hermione told her two friends and Ron looked even angrier at Harry.

 

Ron was glowering at Harry. He didn't know what was going on but Harry would tell them! 'If you did anything I'll …' he stopped unsure as what to say. What would he do? Stop being Harry's friend? Hit him? Ron didn't know. 'I'll …' Ron tried again but still couldn't think of what to say. 'Well I'll do something,' Ron finished knowing he sounded somewhat lame.

 

Harry shook his head at Ron understanding why the red head was angry but he couldn't help his orientation anymore than Ginny could help her feelings, 'I just let her know there was never any chance of anything more than friendship, which is all I want even if it's not good enough for her, happening between us. I understand it might be better for her if we just don't talk until she's over me,' replied Harry.

 

'WHAT?' Ron demanded. 'You broke her heart,' hissed Ron.

 

'I can't help my feelings,' Harry glared at his friend. 'What would you rather me do?' Harry demanded. When neither Ron nor Hermione answered Harry went on. 'Would you rather me to string her along?' Harry demanded and Ron looked even angrier at this comment. 'Because if I did all would happen is that I would break her hear later,' Harry told his friends. 'Nothing will ever happen between her better for her to find out now and get over it,' Harry said rather harshly.

 

Harry could tell that Ron was not happy with what he had said, or the way he had said it. In fact Ron looked like he was about to answer back to what Harry had just told him and angrily at that. Ron's ears were glowing red as they did when he was angry. But then another male entered the boys' bedroom. The other, taller, more handsome (well Harry thought so at least but Hermione thought Ron was and he was Ron's brother) red head with the same piercing blue eyes inherited from Arthur Weasley that Ron had also inherited from there father.

 

Bill Weasley entered the room and looked around the small bright orange bedroom. He had heard the shouting from the landing as he had exited the bathroom and had come to see what the problem was. He looked between the so called Golden Trio as the twins called them. Harry was sitting on his bed looking quite nervous about something. That something Bill could presume was his youngest brother who looked quite simply furious; his ears glowing red much like their father's did when he was angry at something.

 

Hermione looked confused but seemed to be siding with Ron. Bill could guess what this was all about. It had been coming since Ginny had turned up at breakfast all puffy eyed. Then Harry had walked in and she had burst into tears and ran out of the kitchen crying. Since that day Ginny had been avoiding Harry like the plague. Bill knew that Harry felt quite guilty for hurting Ginny but it wasn't his fault. Bill just hoped Ron hadn't said anything stupid to Harry. The same of course could be said for Harry.

 

Bill decided to check his suspicions as he looked between the three teenagers, 'what's going on?' asked Bill quite calmly.

 

It was Ron who responded as angrily as Bill knew him to be by the red ears, 'he broke Ginny's heart!' Ron said angrily telling Bill nothing new.

 

Bill saw Harry wince slightly and look guilty. But all Bill did was nod sadly, 'she had to be told,' Bill told his younger sibling gently knowing the boy wouldn't at all like what Bill had said.

 

Ron was angry at this. Did it mean that his older brother already knew? If so why hadn't he done anything about it? This was their little sister they were talking about! 'What you knew?' demanded Ron then tried to remind Bill of his family loyalties despite the fact that he didn't know what exactly was going on. 'What about our little sister?' Ron demanded.

 

Bill sighed knowing that Ginny was hurting a lot just now but convinced that she would get over it soon enough. 'She'll get over it,' Bill told Ron who looked even angrier. 'Harry isn't the only boy in the world,' Bill told Ron sharply but calmly to get the message across to his little brother. 'You'll see there'll be another boy out there who will catch her interest.'

 

'But maybe someday-'Ron began.

 

'I'm gay,' Harry said suddenly interrupting Ron and shocking both of the other fourteen year olds.

 

Bill was surprised Harry had just come out and said it like that. Bill hadn't thought that the boy would be too willing to tell even his best friends the truth. Harry had seemed really frightened of being ditched if anyone found out which way he swung which of course couldn't be further from the truth. But the fourteen year old boy still feared it which was the problem. Ginny even in her hurt hadn't wanted to betray Harry and so hadn't told a soul about the way Harry swung. Bill was glad about that.

 

'I thought you didn't want people to know?' Bill asked Harry in shock at the way Harry had just announced his secret and raising a ginger eyebrow at the boy.

 

Harry shrugged. He hadn't wanted people to know and still didn't but the others were really bugging him. 'If it will shut them up then I'll tell,' shrugged Harry.

 

Hermione thought that it made a lot of sense. Harry had never shown interest in girls. Now she knew why! 'Why weren't you going to tell us?' asked Hermione hurt.

 

Harry didn't look like he was going to answer so Bill did for him, 'the Dursleys are complete homophobes,' Bill told her.

 

Hermione understood this if he had been made to feel unnatural about his feelings he wouldn't just tell people. 'Oh so you were afraid we'd feel the same,' Hermione understood.

 

Ron was still less than happy at the fact that Harry had hurt Ginny but he knew it wasn't Harry's fault so decided not to hold it unfairly against him, 'we don't,' Ron said a little gruffly. 'Just stay away from Ginny.

 

'I will,' Harry said.

 

'See,' Bill smiled at Harry.

 

Harry knew that Bill was reminding him of the fact that all along Bill had told Harry that Ron and Hermione nor the rest of the Weasley would mind. And now that he had told Ron and Hermione Bill had been proved right. Bloody arrogant bastard Harry couldn't help but thinking. But Harry was glad that Ron and Hermione now knew this secret. Harry wasn't going to tell them several of his others. Like the fact he had ran away from home after being raped by his uncle. Nor was he going to tell them he was in love with his godfather; he wasn't ashamed just he didn't know how he would go about telling them.

 

'Okay, okay, you were right,' Harry rolled his eyes at Bill. 'Happy?' he asked Bill sarcastically.

 

'Very,' smirked Bill.

 

Then Harry turned back to Ron, 'Ginny had to know,' Harry repeated to his friend grimly.

 

Ron scowled at this not happy with Ginny being hurt but having to agree Harry had a point. 'Suppose,' Ron said grimly.

 

'She'll get over it,' Bill reassured his youngest brother.

 

'I'll take to her,' Hermione knew that Ginny needed to have someone to talk to other than her older brother. A female friend would be fare more suitable.

 

Harry nodded glad that if anyone would be able to get through to Ginny it would be Hermione Jean Granger. 'Thanks,' Harry smiled at his female best friend. Then turned back to Ron, 'I didn't want to hurt her,' Harry said honestly. 'I just didn't feel the way she did about me.'


	16. A Letter from Remus

** Chapter Sixteen **

** A Letter from Remus **

The next morning after Harry had come out to Ron and Hermione he, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table waiting for Mrs Weasley to serve them up their breakfast. Ginny hadn't come down to breakfast this morning. Harry could only guess that the red headed girl wasn't planning on leaving until Harry had finished. Harry still hadn't figured a way to make it up with Ginny without hurting her more so left her to it. That was when Hedwig flew through the window. Harry was relieved that Lupin had finally got back to him.

 

'Hey who did you send Hedwig to?' asked Ron.

 

'Lupin,' Harry told him.

 

'Your writing to teachers?' asked Fred.

 

'I though only Hermione did that,' added George.

 

'For your information I do not write to teachers and Professor Lupin is no longer our teacher,' Hermione said prissily.

 

'And he was an old friend of my dad's,' Harry added.

 

'Oh,' Fred and George said together.

 

'Thanks Hedwig,' Harry stroked the owl.

 

Harry took the letter off the snowy white owl's leg. Harry hoped that Remus would have some words of comfort for Harry maybe even some information about Sirius. Harry unfolded the old parchment which was probably all the werewolf could afford. Wizarding society could be so backwards in some respects Harry thought. Harry made sure that the others couldn't read after all as Remus knew about Harry and Sirius' relationship – which Hermione would not be impressed with – and he wrote about it their would be questions.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I have to say I was surprised to hear from you. Surprised but not upset mind you. Your owl is very beautiful and a more intelligent bird I have not met. I am sorry it has taken me so long to write; Moony has been around and I was pretty exhausted afterwards. I hope you understand that it is not because I do not care for you that is the reason I have taken so long for to write. I am also sorry that I haven't been in contact before now. I and Dumbledore agreed thought you would be happier with no reminders of the Wizarding World._

_You didn't say much about how your summer was going just that you had done your shopping. Your robes sound very nice and your Defence book seems good. I hope you'll have a good teacher this year. I'm glad you have done your homework earlier than usual. James and Sirius rarely did their work till the night before that was me and Lily but somehow they still got top grades. I am sorry to hear your missing Sirius and don't know what to write to him. I can understand that all things considering. I have got several letters from him and he is doing well._

_I hope you're having a good summer and hope you enjoyed yourself at the Quidditch World Cup. From what I have read in the papers it sounded brilliant. Please tell me you didn't get caught up at the post match riots. I haven't heard your name mentioned in the papers so that can only be a good sign. The Weasleys have always been good people and I hope their looking after you right. You are much to skinny. Hope I don't sound like an overprotective mother here. How are your family, you never mentioned them in your last letter?_

_I am worried about your scar burning as far as I know about curse scars that does not happen for no reason. Dumbledore is worried too about your scar and has asked me to ask you to go to him if anything happens and I beg you to. According to Dumbledore Voldemort is growing stronger and this is the latest in a long list of things that have been going on. Then there is fact that a few days later the Death Eaters attacked. I'd like to believe that nothing was going on but I do not believe so. Please keep your guard up. I have also written to Sirius who is worried and returning to the country._

_Please if you see Sirius do not try anything on him. I have written to him and he knows I know so I beg you not to do anything that might make Sirius forget his morals. He still cares a great deal about you and I know you do about him. From what I have seen of you, you are very mature so it is understandable that Sirius thought you were a few years older. But now he knows how old you really are it would tear him apart if he were to do anything with you again. Please don't do anything for his sake and not because I'm trying to protect you._

_Hoping to Hear from You_

_Remus_

_P.S. I am no longer your teacher so you do not need to call me Professor. Call me Remus._

 

Harry laughed at the last line that Remus had written. He couldn't help it this sounded more like Moony the Marauder than Professor Lupin. Harry was glad to have someone else realise that something odd was going on with Voldemort. Sirius was coming back that worried Harry and not because of what he might do but because of what the Dementors might do. Please, please don't get caught Harry begged his ex lover looking up at the heavens. Harry was glad that it was the lycanthropy that had kept Remus from replying and not because he thought Harry was being stupid.

 

'So what does Lupin say?' asked Ron.

 

'How was my summer, making sure I wasn't involved in goings on at the Quidditch World Cup-'began Harry.

 

'Which you,' were interjected Fred.

 

'Err yeah,' agreed Harry.

 

'You should write back to him,' advised Hermione.

 

'I will,' Harry agreed.

 

'I'll just go and get parchment now. Hermione, Ron coming?' asked Harry pointedly.

 

Ron looked mournfully down at his food but agreed to come with Harry realising there was more that Harry couldn't say in front of Mrs Weasley, Fred and George. Harry went into his bedroom and after making sure nobody was listening in to their conversation decided to tell Ron and Hermione everything that Remus had said minor the part about his relationship with Sirius. He was still not sure how the two would take it. They would be shocked yes. Ron would be annoyed Harry hadn't told him sooner and Hermione would be angry at him for lying about his age to get into bed with an older man.

 

'What else did the letter say?' asked Hermione.

 

'He's worried about my scar too,' Harry said. 'He and Dumbledore think that it means Volde-'Harry began.

 

'Don't say the name,' moaned Ron.

 

Harry ignored the Pure Blood, '-mort is getting stronger.'

 

Hermione gasped and clasped her hands to her face, 'she can't be,' Hermione whispered.

 

'Apparently he is,' Harry said grimly, 'and to keep on the outlook for anything strange.'

 

'You do that anyway,' muttered Hermione.

 

'I'm to tell Dumbledore if I see anything or my scar bothers me again,' added Harry.

 

'Good,' Hermione said.

 

'Sirius is coming back,' Harry chewed his lip nervously.

 

'That worries you,' Hermione said.

 

'What if he gets caught?' asked Harry.

 

'He won't,' reassured Ron, 'look at his disguise.'

 

'He spent a year in Britain with Dementors around and no one knows he's an Animagus but us, Professor Dumbledore and Lupin,' Hermione said.

 

Harry had to admit she had a point there but that didn't mean that he would stop worrying about Sirius being caught. Harry didn't know what he would do if Sirius was caught and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss he loved the man so much. They may be no longer sleeping together but he still felt the same. Harry decided that he would write to Lupin about his problem. Maybe the Marauder would be able to talk Sirius out of coming back to Britain. Harry hoped he would anyway. Harry couldn't abide the idea of anything happening to Sirius.

 

_Dear Remus,_

_You have no idea how weird it is to call you Remus when just last year you were my teacher. I wish I had seen you growing up. You wouldn't have upset me. I know you have your bad days i.e. full moon but as long as you didn't come on those nights it would be fine. Dumbledore may be a very powerful wizard but he doesn't know anything and even Dumbledore can make mistakes like look at Sirius. Dumbledore testified against him thinking he was a Death Eater and it all came out wrong._

_I'm glad to here from you even if it is only in a letter. I never had anyone to write to or to write to me before I came to Hogwarts so I always love getting letters. I know people think I am spoilt but I'm really not. Me and my so called family don't get on so there's not much to talk about. Dudley's (my cousin) really is a spoilt brat, Aunt Petunia doesn't like anything to be dirty so had to do all the chores, Uncle Vernon well there's nothing really to say about him._

_You were out best Defence teacher out of our first three years. I mean Quirrell had Voldemort on the back of his head. How much worse can you get than that? He tried to kill me several times. But apart from that acted like a real wimp to throw people off his case. Lockhart can't even remember his own name nowadays. I personally think he's better like that. He tried to Obliviate me after he revealed that all his books had been gained by Obliviating the witches and wizard who really did it._

_Every other lesson was just about him; his favourite clothes, his favourite colours, what he wanted for his birthday yaddy yadda yadda. Well all hated him except some girl who fancied him cough, cough, Hermione. So you see you really were my best teacher even if you are a werewolf. The whole school agrees. I think even the Slytherins would agree if they weren't such a bunch of conceited bastards. Don't tell Snape I said that he would have me in detention for the rest of the year._

_I only did my homework because I was so bored stuck in that house and it means that I had the rest of the summer with Ron and the Weasleys to play Quidditch and chess. Ginny's not really talking to me at the moment. I'm sure you know – everybody knows – that she fancies me well here's the thing I told her I was gay last week. Now she's all heartbroken. I didn't mean to hurt her and Bill (Ron's hot older brother) says that it is better for her to learn now than later._

_To my utmost surprise considering what homophobes I grew up with Ron, Hermione and Bill are very accepting of the fact I am gay. I'm still not comfortable enough to tell everyone but I certainly don't feel the need to lie about it anymore. I haven't told anyone about Sirius and I. I think Hermione would be angry that I lied to get a man to sleep with when I am several years under age. Ron will just be gobsmacked. Do you think that I should tell them?_

_Yeah I still really miss Sirius. I really do love him. Would you mind and do you think he would when I'm of age start our relationship up again? Or do you think the lies we both told at the beginning ruin anything that could have been? I told you I thought Bill Weasley was hot do you think I'm dishonouring Sirius in thinking that? I hope I'm not especially as to my knowledge Bill is completely straight. It's a shame really all the best looking ones are straight well except for Sirius._

_The Quidditch World Cup was brilliant and I'm sorry to say that I did get caught up in the Death Eaters raid. I was right there when some wizard (it was definitely a man's voice that I didn't recognize) cast the Dark Mark with my wand. I dropped it on the way into the forest to hide. A house elf got blamed for it even though it obvious wasn't her and got clothes. She seemed really upset by it. I think it's horrific the way wizards treat non humans as I'm sure you'll agree._

_I always keep my guard up otherwise I would have been murdered half a dozen times already. Please tell Sirius its okay he doesn't need to come back. I don't want him to be given the Kiss. And if we do meet again I will do my best not to jump him. I'm not promising anything that man is simply gorgeous. But I hope that until we can get his name cleared that he stays out of Britain. Does Dumbledore know he's returning to Britain? Send Sirius my love, please._

_Harry_

 

Harry then rolled up the scroll and bound it with wax before heading over to his sleeping owl's cage and using some owl treats got her to wake up. He tied the parchment to her leg and told her to take it to Lupin. Harry watched her fly off into the blue sky but remained very worried about his ex lover's safety. Where was Sirius Black now? Harry wondered it wasn't until Ron asked Harry to play Quidditch did he come but his thoughts would often stray back to Sirius Black. Harry so did not want anything to happen to that man.


	17. Forced to Write

** Chapter Seventeen **

** Forced to Write **

Things had been progressing rather smoothly for Harry so far this term. Malfoy still bugged him. He still struggled in his classes. He missed Quidditch. He laughed with Ron. Snape bullied Harry. Hermione urged him to do better in his classes. Trelawney still predicted his death at every turn. People still annoyingly whispered about him behind their fingers. Dumbledore had still forced Harry to drink the healing potion even when Harry had said he hadn't been hurt by the Dursleys so no longer needed it. He worried about Sirius returning to the country.

 

That was until last night when the champions for the Triwizard Tournament had been announced and Harry's name had been announced along with Cedric Diggory as the Hogwarts Champion. So now Harry was competing against three seventeen year olds who had mastered far more complex spells than he had. And the whole school had thought he had done it. Harry wasn't exactly sure what Dumbledore thought. He certainly hadn't said he believed him nor had he said he disbelieved him. Harry was scared with what was going to happen next.

 

He hadn't gone down to breakfast this morning so Hermione had come up to his dorms to drag him out. The Gryffindors had thrown a party for their unwilling champion not realising Harry didn't want to party. They refused to believe that he had not entered his name hearing only what they wanted to hear. This was the same with the rest of the school even Ron didn't believe him. With Ginny only barely talking to him it seemed that Hermione was going to be his only friend until the fuss over everything died down a bit.

 

Oh how Harry hated being the Boy Who Lived because that was why Harry had been entered. And Harry doubted it was because as Madam Maxime had said because someone was trying to give Hogwarts another chance. No this was Voldemort. The dream and the attack had all lead to one thing Voldemort was yet again trying to kill him. But with the Triwzard tournament Harry wondered. That wasn't his usual style. Voldemort wanted him dead with his own hands. So what on earth was going on?

 

Hermione was now making Harry write to Sirius which was something Harry so did not want to do. She had brought quills and parchment. Harry understood her reasoning but had no idea how to write to his ex lover especially under Hermione' watchful eyes who was likely to jump on him if he wrote anything slightly revealing his and Sirius' true relationship. Harry loved his friends but he doubted they'd be pleased with him or Sirius if they knew the truth about their relationship. He more than anything didn't want Sirius in trouble.

 

'Hermione, do I have to write to him?' Harry begged. 'He'll find out anyway,' Harry pointed out.

 

'Exactly,' Hermione agreed. 'But he'd want to here it from you.'

 

Harry couldn't argue with that. Harry knew that Sirius would never want Harry in danger. He had proved that by taking on a Werewolf to protect Harry and his friends. It was just writing to his ex lover which was hard. They hadn't really spoke since the night that Sirius had ended it between the two of them. Like there was much opportunities to talk with Sirius being Merlin knows where. Mainly it was Remus who did the writing to Sirius and Harry wrote to Remus. It was easier that way. Remus understood that.

 

'Can't I just write to Remus?' asked Harry.

 

Hermione just gave him a look, 'write to them both,' she instructed.

 

'But Hermione,' Harry tried again, 'Remus will tell Sirius.'

 

'He'd want to here it from you,' Hermione repeated. 'Go on,' she encouraged, 'what's he going to do ground you? He's not your guardian and it wasn't you who entered your name.'

 

'I know,' Harry said, 'I … I … I just don't know what to say.'

 

'Just tell him what's being going on since the beginning of the year,' Hermione said and Harry wished it was that simple. 'He does know about your dream?' asked Hermione.

 

'Of course he does,' Harry said not adding that it had been Remus who had told Sirius not him.

 

'Good then you only have to explain the Triwizard tournament,' Hermione said.

 

Harry groaned, 'please, Hermione,' Harry tried again.

 

'No, more, arguments I've got parchment, quill and ink. All you need to do is write the letters,' Hermione said.

 

Harry sighed, 'fine.'

 

Hermione smiled pleased she'd got her way, 'good,' she said.

 

Harry sat down on a rock and Hermione handed him a book to lean on, some parchment, the quill and the ink. Harry decided to write to Remus first. It would be easier to write to him that Sirius. Harry knew what to say to Remus but he had no idea what to say to Sirius especially under the watchful gaze of Hermione Granger who would be sure to notice if something was in the letter that wasn't expected to be there. Harry dipped the eagle feather quill into the black ink pot and began to write.

 

_Dear Remus,_

_School's going good. I don't know if you've heard but Dumbledore has got Mad-Eye Moody in teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts. In our first lesson he showed us the Unforgivable Curses. Most of the others thought it was funny. I even heard Seamus going on about how the spider died. It wasn't funny. It was horrible. Imagine if it hadn't been a spider but a real person. Sorry I'm ranting. It's just Ron felt the same. Hermione just didn't like the principle. I have a feeling that Neville understands for some reason but I didn't know how to broach the conversation. He performed the Imperious curse on it. As painful as it was learning I can now throw off the curse which considering my luck and Voldemort it will probably end up coming useful later on._

_This year the Triwizard Tournament is happening even if I had been of age I wouldn't have entered the Tournament. A few days ago the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students arrived. Ron seemed to have developed a crush although I'm not sure whether it was on Krum or the Fleur Delacour. Hermione's was jealous of this. Yesterday the champions were chosen. They were Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff. I'm sure you will remember him. He's kind of hot (please don't tell Sirius I said that I know we're not together or anything but I still don't want him to know when I think someone's hot) even if he did beat me at Quidditch last year. Krum is the Durmstrang champion (no surprises there as Ron said). Fleur Delacour is the Beauxbatons champion to Ron's delight._

_The thing is I have somehow become the fourth champion even though that's never happened in the history of the tournament. I honestly didn't enter even though the most of the school believe I did even Ron has deserted me. I don't know how my name got in there. Moody believes it's another attempt on my life and I'm inclined to believe him with the Death Eaters at the Cup and my scar burning then I'm sure something is going on with Voldemort. Hopefully Ron will come around soon. Hermione's forced me to write to Sirius too._

_Love Harry_

_P.S. Please stop Sirius from doing anything stupid. I couldn't bare it if something happened to him. I've been worried about Dementors since you told me he was coming back to the country._

 

'Finished the letter to Remus,' Harry said.

 

'Good write to Sirius,' Hermione said.

 

'I've told Remus everything,' Harry tried again.

 

'Sirius deserves to know too,' Hermione said.

 

'I know,' Harry said, 'and he will know Remus and the Prophet will alert him to that fact.'

 

'From you,' Harry said.

 

'How do I know he's not living with Remus?' asked Harry.

 

'Has Remus or Sirius told you that?' asked Hermione.

 

'Well no,' Harry admitted.

 

'Then you should write to him,' Hermione said.

 

'You are vindictive you know that,' Harry said.

 

'Insults aren't going to change my mind,' Hermione told him.

 

Harry sighed once more, 'okay, okay, I'm writing.'

 

Harry folded up the parchment into an enveloped and addressed it to Remus. He then took out another piece of parchment unsure as what to write to Sirius. He took his time dipping the quill into the ink pot. Harry was feeling increasingly nervous. But at one look from Hermione he knew that he couldn't delay writing this letter anymore. He had already delayed long enough. Hermione was glaring at him out of dark eyes. Merlin she was a dictator. Did she really have to interfere into his personal life?

 

_Dear Sirius_

 

Harry began simple enough exactly the same way as he had done with Remus' letter. But would his ex lover read more into it than the werewolf. Dear was a term of endearment after all. It meant that one was dear to you. Sirius of course was very dear to Harry's heart. More so than anyone else in the world or out of it but they were over he couldn't say that anymore. Sirius knew how Harry felt and wouldn't stay with Harry out of moral reasons so that was that. Harry scratched it out deciding to write a less loving greeting.

 

_To Sirius_

 

No, no that didn't work either as the greeting. Harry felt that sounded cold and indifferent. He didn't want to sound like he wasn't into Sirius anymore. He just didn't want to sound like he was an obsessive ex girlfriend well boyfriend but the point still stood. What other greetings were there? Could Harry just leave off any greetings? Yeah that would look good; it wouldn't look as though Harry was over worrying about what he was writing to Sirius. Ah exes were so hard. He hadn't had an ex before and Harry found himself relieved at that.

 

True enough his only other sexual relationships were with men he'd had for once night stands. Most of which Harry hadn't even bothered to learn their names. After he had met Sirius he hadn't felt any need to be in a relationship with anyone else. Sure he had looked at other men especially now that he was unfortunately single but his heart longed in it's entirety to Sirius Black. He didn't even think of Vernon Dursley. Well barely at least. It wasn't like that was a _relationship._ Vernon took what he wanted despite what Harry said.

 

_Sirius_

_I know I haven't wrote much but I didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands I and reckoned that Remus would pass on anything about me. Hope your okay. Thanks for the favour last June. I take it Remus doesn't know. Right the thing is Hermione says I should probably write. I've become the fourth Triwizard Champion and I in no way entered my name. I think it's something to do with Voldemort. Is Buckbeak treating you okay? I've sent this with a school owl since Remus told me not to use Hedwig – too recognizable._

_Harry_

 

Harry didn't even consider writing love. Sirius knew that Harry loved him and Harry was sure that Sirius loved him but he couldn't say that much. They were over, sadly and heartbreakingly completely over. Harry looked over the letter. It was a lot shorter that the letter to Remus. Harry hoped it wouldn't hurt Sirius but at the same time hoped that Sirius would feel something to the letter. Honestly being in love was so confusing. Did it sound like he was rambling in his letter? Harry put down his quill.

 

'Done,' Harry said.

 

'That's quite short,' Hermione commented.

 

'Didn't want to worry him,' Harry said half honestly.

 

'You've told him about the Tournament?' asked Hermione.

 

'There would be no point in leaving it out,' Harry rolled his eyes.

 

'Okay let's go to Owlery and send them,' Hermione said.


	18. The Letters

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Letters**

It was late in the evening in the outskirts of London in one of the poorer areas in a dingy kitchen with dirty plates in the sink. A middle aged blonde man with hazel eyes was sitting reading a book that if one were to see it was called _A Guide to Advanced Dark Arts_. The only other occupant in the dingy kitchen was a man as dark as Remus Lupin was fair. He had lots of dark, curly hair that covered his eyes and had fallen asleep in a drunken stupor some time ago with a bottle of _Ogden's Old Firewhiskey_ in his slack hand.

 

Remus sighed at this. Sirius hadn't been the same since he had ended things with Harry. As much as Remus disapproved of their relationship he could see that the two males loved each other. He just wished that Harry was slightly – make that a lot – older. He just hoped that their relationship hadn't been sexual. Oh who was he kidding? This was Sirius Black he was talking about. Of course they'd had sex. He didn't like to think about it much; his Cub and his brother in arms having sex together. He'd been regaled earlier on before Sirius had collapsed on exactly why Harry was attractive. If he hadn't wanted to have that again he would have given Sirius a sobering up draught that he had learned to keep in his house since Sirius had turned up in September.

 

That was when he saw Hedwig and an unfamiliar dark owl come flying to his window. Remus always liked to hear from Harry. He hadn't heard anything since the beginning of the school year. Remus knew that it would be school work keeping him. He could well remember the increase in work from third to fourth year that he had felt as a teenager. He had felt almost bad for doing the same to his fourth years last year. That brought a smile to his face; last year had been the best he'd had since Lily and James had died, Peter had faked his death and Sirius had been incarcerated unjustly it now seemed.

 

Remus shook his head out of his daydream opening the window as the two owls flew in. He smiled as Hedwig came to land on his shoulder. Since Harry and he had begun to converse by owl he and Harry's familiar had become comfortable with each other's company. The snowy owl Remus had found was very intelligent even for a wizard trained owl. Remus suspected that it had been brought up in wand trees. Nobody was ever sure if it was growing up next to the surprisingly intelligent Bowtruckles or the magic of wand trees.

 

'Hey, Hedwig, how's Harry doing?' asked Remus. 'Missing him?' Remus nodded at Sirius and received a peck in answer. 'What are we going to do with them, aye?' asked Remus opening the letter from Harry.

 

_Dear Remus,_

_School's going good._

 

Well that was good. Remus hoped that the boy would do well. He had seemed to struggle at the beginning of the year but as the year went on it was almost as though his power was dimmed at the beginning of the year. Remus shook his head. Harry was obviously just not used to using magic at the beginning of the year and it took time to get into the swing of things as it were. Remus shook his head and continued to reading the rest of Harry's letter. He somehow doubted that it would be all about school.

 

_I don't know if you've heard but Dumbledore has got Mad-Eye Moody in teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts. In our first lesson he showed us the Unforgivable Curses. Most of the others thought it was funny. I even heard Seamus going on about how the spider died. It wasn't funny. It was horrible. Imagine if it hadn't been a spider but a real person. Sorry I'm ranting. It's just Ron felt the same. Hermione just didn't like the principle. I have a feeling that Neville understands for some reason but I didn't know how to broach the conversation. He performed the Imperious curse on it. As painful as it was learning I can now throw off the curse which considering my luck and Voldemort it will probably end up coming useful later on._

 

Remus frowned not happy with the lessons even in the last war they weren't shown the curses in class. Most people knew of them anyway from the papers of first hand experience. Remus wondered whether Dumbledore knew that Alastor was using the unforgivables on the kids. Remus hoped he didn't but suspected he did. However, he did understand Harry's feelings towards the potential throwing off the curse would be to the future especially with everything that was going on. It seemed that in that class only Frank and Alice's son and Harry understood the true horror of the unforgivables – they had been the two kids whose family had been torn apart by the Dark Arts.

 

_This year the Triwizard Tournament is happening even if I had been of age I wouldn't have entered the Tournament._

 

Remus had heard in the paper about the Triwizard Tournament taking place this year. He just hoped that history didn't repeat itself. He had got an O in his History of Magic Owl meaning he knew that the death rate was high although it was supposed to be safer this year at least. Harry's assertion that he would in no way ever enter the Triwizard Tournament was worrying. Did that mean he had somehow ended up as a champion? Remus hoped not. He would have to tie Sirius to his chair to stop him running off to Hogwarts.

 

_A few days ago the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students arrived. Ron seemed to have developed a crush although I'm not sure whether it was on Krum or the Fleur Delacour. Hermione's was jealous of this. Yesterday the champions were chosen. They were Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff. I'm sure you will remember him. He's kind of hot (please don't tell Sirius I said that I know we're not together or anything but I still don't want him to know when I think someone's hot) even if he did beat me at Quidditch last year._

 

No worry he wouldn't dare tell Sirius that Harry was becoming attracted to other people. Remus wasn't surprised; he was a teenager and hadn't so much as kissed in over a year. He knew that Cedric would do well. He was a smart kid, worked hard, was popular and handy with a wand. Remus was glad that Harry wasn't one to hold a grudge. He knew that had it been James or Sirius they'd never have forgiven him for beating them. At least Harry could loose gracefully even when it wasn't his fault.

 

_Krum is the Durmstrang champion (no surprises there as Ron said). Fleur Delacour is the Beauxbatons champion to Ron's delight._

 

Remus chuckled at this. It seemed that all three of the Golden Trio were becoming interested into their sexuality. Harry apparently was the earliest of the three. Now the other two were doing the same. Remus didn't know who this Fleur Delacour was but could guess by a teenaged boy's interest she was pretty. Her picture would probably in the paper in a few days considering the celebrity status of the tournament. He felt kind of sorry for Hermione who he knew had feelings for Ron even if they were unrecognized last year.

 

_The thing is I have somehow become the fourth champion even though that's never happened in the history of the tournament._

 

Remus groaned typical. Harry was in trouble once again. And Remus had been worried enough about Sirius breaking out of Azkaban to apparently kill Harry back when he thought that Sirius was on Voldemort's side. He was glad to finally know the truth and only wished that he had done all those years ago. Sirius was going to be furious about this. Remus only hoped that Sirius didn't do anything stupid. Remus had heard in the staff room about Harry fighting a basilisk a few months ago. He hadn't heard anything about first year. He only hoped that he had one good year in his school years.

 

_I honestly didn't enter even though the most of the school believe I did even Ron has deserted me._

 

Remus sighed. Remus had noticed last year that the youngest Weasley boy had jealously issues when it came to Harry's fame. He knew that this latest bout of Harry being the centre of attention would be hard on Ron. He was sure they would patch things up in a few months. He remembered after Sirius tried to get Severus killed he and James hadn't spoken to Sirius till the holidays. He just hoped that the ever sensible Hermione would support Harry. At a time like this Harry needed all the friends he could get.

 

_I don't know how my name got in there._

 

Remus was sure that it was something to do with Voldemort which was Remus was sure what Harry and Dumbledore believed. Harry seemed to be pretending in his letter that he wasn't bothered by this but Remus could tell that the boy was scared. And quite rightfully Remus felt. This could get him killed. It didn't seem Voldemort's style to get someone who had bested him this way killed in a tournament. Usually the man would prefer to kill those like Harry personally rather than let someone or something else do the work. Plus there was too much that could go wrong.

 

_Moody believes it's another attempt on my life and I'm inclined to believe him with the Death Eaters at the Cup and my scar burning then I'm sure something is going on with Voldemort._

 

Remus nodded at what Harry was saying. Yep it was definitely an attempt on his life. Nothing was ever easy for the Boy Who Lived. Moody may be more than a little paranoid but he had been one of the best Aurors that there had ever been. The fact that he had survived the first Wizarding war and the post war raids was testament to that fact. He had no idea what Voldemort was doing. He had a feeling that Dumbledore knew more than he was saying but obviously had no idea how to stop it. He just hoped Harry didn't end up in mortal danger.

 

_Hopefully Ron will come around soon. Hermione's forced me to write to Sirius too._

 

Remus grimaced that was going to be embarrassed at that but Harry hadn't told Hermione the truth about his relationship with Sirius unclear on how she would take it. Remus could understand that. It was hardly a legal relationship considering how underage Harry was. Remus looked over to Sirius where the dark little owl was pecking at the unconscious man's head. He was going have to wake the man up soon so the owl could go back to Hogwarts. The owl certainly seemed impatient to have his letter opened.

 

_Love Harry_

_P.S. Please stop Sirius from doing anything stupid. I couldn't bare it if something happened to him. I've been worried about Dementors since you told me he was coming back to the country._

 

Stopping Sirius doing something stupid was much easier said than done. It always had been and that was when it wasn't the one person who had managed to get him to stop being such a playboy. Or maybe that was a mixture of Azkaban and growing up. Remus had to admit that the man was not the prankster he had been back before James' death. The Potters' death and betrayal and his own imprisonment had forced him to grow up some. Definitely a change for the better Remus had thought.

 

Remus frowned that Harry was still worrying over Sirius being caught. Like Remus would let anything happen to his last friend now that he had him back. Now how to wake said convict up from his drunken stupor? That man was really impossible at times. Sometimes he acted like an overgrown teenager other times he could act like an age old man and all and everything in between. Remus shook his head. Maybe Harry (like Lily had done for James) could somehow get Sirius Black to mature.

 

'Come on Pads, wake up you've got an owl,' Remus said.

 

Unsurprisingly that didn't work. Remus approached the man and began shaking Sirius. Still that didn't work. Exactly how much had the man had? It was almost like he knew something bad would happen. He hadn't gotten drunk like this since he had been here unless he was closest drinking in Remus' spare bedroom that Sirius was using. He remembered the spell that he used when James and Sirius had gotten too drunk when they had just graduated Hogwarts. Remus had always been the designated Apparater for unknown reasons.

 

'Sobrius,' Remus said.

 

A pure white light lit up the drunken man detoxicating him. A few minutes after the white light vanished grey eyes blinked blearily up at Remus. The sobering spell made it so he didn't even feel the hangover which was why parents never taught it to their children – parents found that the effect of a hangover was a good prevention. If their children were stupid enough to get drunk then they should have to deal with their hangover on their own. Sirius noticed the owl which was still hooting at him.

 

'Oi, you crazy bird what's the matter?' Sirius batted it away but it came back.

 

'Remus, I think it wants you take the letter from it,' Remus had to bite back a smirk at this.

 

'Oh, right you are Moony,' Sirius said.

 

Sirius did as Remus had instructed and took the letter from the bird. The dark bird flapped out of the window soon as its job was done obviously not waiting for a response unlike Hedwig. Sirius appeared not to recognize the handwriting on the envelope frowning. Well they could just both write back to Harry using Hedwig. It would be easier that way. Harry had only written to separate letters because of the fact that he hadn't been sure if they were both living in the same home. Otherwise he wouldn't have wrote to Sirius at all.

 

'Who would be writing to me I'm a psychopath remember,' Sirius said.

 

So Harry had never written to him before so it seemed. He understood now why the two weren't corresponding. It would be so damn awkward. Now he thought of it. It would be stupid to think they were writing beforehand considering neither of them knew who the other was. Really they were both as bad as each other. This was of course how they had ended up in this situation where the godfather loved the godson and vice versa.

 

'Just read it,' Remus instructed.

 

'Who knows Padfoot apart from Wormtail? If it's Wormtail,' growled Sirius.

 

'It's not, Sirius,' reassured Remus rolling his eyes. 'I got a letter already and know what it's about.'

 

'What?' asked Sirius.

 

'I think you should read it yourself,' suggested Remus.

 

'Fine,' Sirius nodded

 

Finally Sirius opened the letter. He read it quickly. It was obvious that Harry hadn't written as much to Sirius as he had to Remus. No surprises there.

 

'Harry,' Sirius whispered. 'Harry's in the Triwizard Tournament,' Sirius paled, 'he can't be.'

 

'Well he is,' Remus said harshly.

 

'We have to do something,' Sirius said.

 

'What?' asked Remus. 'In case you have forgotten you're a wanted criminal.'

 

Sirius scowled at this, 'we should go to Hogwarts,' Sirius said.

 

'No,' Remus said. 'Harry made me promise to stop you doing anything stupid and I plan on doing that.'

 

'Is that Harry's letter,' Sirius said making a grab for it. 'What did he say?' Sirius demanded.

 

'The other champions, he has no idea how is name came to be there, he and Moody think it's a murder attempt and Ron isn't talking to him,' added Remus.

 

'What?' howled Sirius outraged. 'Why?'

 

'Few people believe him,' sighed Remus, 'when he said he didn't put his name in the cup.'

 

'Dicks,' Sirius said violently.

 

'Sirius,' Remus reprimanded, 'they're kids you remember what we were like at that age.'

 

'But Ron's his friend surely he believes him,' Sirius begged.

 

'From what I saw last year Ron's,' Remus fished around for the right word, 'got low self esteem issues not helped by Harry's fame.'

 

'Like his fame has ever done him any favours,' Sirius said bitterly. 'I say we talk to him. Go to Hogwarts.'

 

'No, Sirius,' Remus said. 'We'll talk to him over Floo that's it,' Remus said.

 

'Fine, fine,' growled Sirius not looking very happy about it.


	19. Dragon Terrors

** Chapter Nineteen **

** Dragon Terrors **

A week later Sirius and Remus were kneeling in the fireplace looking at the Gryffindor Common Room that neither had seen in sixteen years. Harry was looking very distressed. Those gorgeous green eyes twisted in fear. Silken raven locks matted in sweat. He was very pale and had started pacing quite often. Sirius couldn't help the twist in his gut at that or the hardening in his pants. He knew at the end of this conversation he'd have to deal with himself. It was after all the first time he had seen his lover in months.

 

'Harry,' Sirius called.

 

'Sirius,' Harry beamed when he saw him. 'I missed you. How are you? Where've you been?'

 

Remus beside him cleared his throat, 'he's been with me since September. It's you we're worried about. How are you?'

 

'I'm fine,' Harry's eyes flickered to Sirius.

 

Sirius understood he wasn't going to say everything in front of his ex. Embarrassed teenager syndrome alert.

 

'I'm not going to be upset at what you say,' Sirius said. 'I just want to know how you've been coping. Remus told me that people don't believe you.'

 

Harry looked down at this, 'no,' he said, 'even the Gryffindors although most of them are pleased I did it. The Slytherins are being gits. Snape even more so.'

 

Sirius snorted, 'I'm not surprised.'

 

'Sirius,' Remus hissed.

 

'The Ravenclaws think I did it for fame,' Harry sneered. 'The Hufflepuffs are upset I stole,' he sneered again, 'they're fame. I'm the most hated person in school, again. It's being a Parselmouth all over again.'

 

'Who are they?' demanded Sirius.

 

Harry blushed.

 

'Not the time, Sirius,' Remus said.

 

'Any idea who it is?' asked Sirius.

 

Harry shook his head, 'none. Ron won't talk to be. Hermione says he jealous. Merlin knows why. Only Hermione really believes me. Ginny's still not speaking to me because of the whole gay thing.'

 

'She's annoyed that you're gay,' growled Sirius surprised that Molly and Arthur bred a homophobe.

 

'More that I don't like her,' Harry said.

 

'She fancies him,' Remus added.

 

'And now Hagrid's just shown me what's coming in the first task, and its dragons, Sirius, and I'm a goner,' moaned Harry.

 

Sirius paled at Harry's pronouncement. What were they playing at sending children fight dragons? They could be killed! Without the proper training. Sirius had worked for Gringotts and had been taming the dragon down there. He was the kind one. He wondered what had happened to Sparks now that he was gone. His colleagues preferred to torture the poor thing whilst Sirius preferred to train it more genteelly.

 

'Dragons we can deal with, Harry, but we'll get to that in a minute. There are things I need to warn you about,' Sirius said thinking of Karkaroff.

 

'What?' Harry asked desperately looking terrified.

 

'Karkaroff,' Sirius said for once his name sake. 'Harry, he was a Death Eater. You know what Death Eaters are, don't you?' Sirius asked. It wasn't like they had ever discussed Death Eaters together.

 

'Yes,' Harry said distractedly obviously still thinking of the dragons. 'He – what?' asked Harry once the news had sunk in.

 

'He was caught, he was in Azkaban with me, but he got released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year - to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him into Azkaban in the first place,' Sirius said having got caught up on recent events from Remus.

 

'Karkaroff got released?' Harry asked. 'Why did they release him?' asked Harry. Good point. He really shouldn't have. It's not like they even offered Sirius a chance to explain himself, Sirius thought bitterly.

 

'He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic,' Remus explained frowning. 'He said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he named names; he put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place.'

 

'He's not very popular in there, I can tell you,' Sirius added gleefully.

 

'Sirius, please,' Remus frowned at him. 'And since he got out he's been teaching the Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his,' Sirius scowled at this not liking the fact that he was passing on his rot to children. It was his parents and Reg all over again.

 

'So watch out for the Durmstrang champion as well,' warned Sirius.

 

'Krum seems alright,' Harry argued back.

 

Sirius scowled at this. Not liking the fact that his ex lover who was now free to date whoever he wanted seemed quite happy with a famous international Quidditch player quite close to his age. They were a much better match. Sirius was sure that James would be pleased with them. But Harry had told Sirius he loved him and had seemed excited to see him. But he hadn't written in ages. Then when he did it was short and meaningless. Remus had told him Harry didn't know how to treat him now. But Sirius wasn't sure as grown up as Harry was. He was still a teenager surely he would move on and get a new lover quickly.

 

Sirius bit back a growl, 'you can't always tell.'

 

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius obviously knowing exactly what his old friend was thinking. Honestly did that man see through all of his emotions?

 

'What Sirius means is don't let your guard down,' Remus said.

 

'I haven't let my guard down since I was twelve,' Harry began at a growl before trailing off.

 

Only Sirius understood what Harry wasn't saying. The two of their eyes met. Sirius had no way to offer comfort to the boy's continued pain at what that brute Dursley had done. If he wasn't get housebound by Remus then he would end up really killing a couple of Muggles. He didn't know what Lily's sister and her son's role in Harry's rape was but he'd find out and punish the lot of them. But how could the man's wife not know what he had done?

 

'I know, Harry,' Sirius said earnestly.

 

'We're just worried,' Remus added.

 

'I know, guys,' Harry said. 'I can look after myself.'

 

'Right,' Remus didn't seem convinced.

 

Sirius flung him an annoyed glance, 'I know, Harry. We just don't know who did this.'

 

'Do you think it was Karkaroff or one of his students because that's hardly a narrow field,' Harry pointed out.

 

'It's all we have to go on at the moment,' Remus said.

 

'If only James was here. He was the Auror out of us,' Sirius moaned.

 

'He'd probably murder you,' Remus muttered under his breath but both Harry and Sirius caught it.

 

Harry blushed and Sirius looked away at this knowing exactly what Remus was talking about. The worst thing was Sirius knew Remus was right.

 

'What about mum?' asked Harry.

 

'She was doing Healer training when she got pregnant with you,' Remus smiled. 'Had to delay her training when she fell pregnant. All those potions and spells would have a negative impact upon your health.'

 

'I worked in Gringotts,' Sirius added with a grin.

 

'Like Bill,' Harry said. 'What about you?' asked Harry.

 

Remus grimaced, 'couldn't get anything count of being a Werewolf.'

 

'That sucks,' muttered Harry scowling.

 

'I wanted to go into Healing. Helped Lily a lot,' Remus sighed. 'She thought it was awful I was being discriminated against.'

 

'Well she was right,' Harry and Sirius said together then blushed.

 

Remus sighed, 'well back to the point. Tell us what happened at the World Cup we read about it in the papers. You told me that you were there when the Dark Mark was case-'

 

'Did it sound like Karkaroff?' interrupted Sirius.

 

'No,' Harry said.

 

'And it was your wand?' asked Remus.

 

'Yeah I must have dropped it on the way into the forest,' Harry said.

 

'Could you have lost it before then?' asked Sirius.

 

'Well I suppose so,' Harry admitted. 'I didn't need it until then.'

 

'Who could have taken it,' frowned Remus.

 

'Dunno,' Harry said. 'But I had wandered around the campsite.'

 

'That doesn't help,' frowned Remus.

 

'Did you see anyone who's here?' asked Sirius.

 

'Who's of age,' frowned Harry. 'Cedric but he wouldn't do it.'

 

'Can you tell me more about your dream?' asked Remus.

 

'Voldemort and Wormtail were there,' Harry frowned. 'Voldemort was plotting my murder,' Sirius felt himself go very cold at this. 'I can't remember how. He was planning on recruiting another follower to do but didn't mention any name. He had killed someone for information about said follower. Again no name was mentioned.'

 

'It sounds like Voldemort is using the tournament,' Sirius said grimly.

 

'Not really his style,' Remus said.

 

'He wants me dead by his own hand,' added Harry. 'Whenever else he has tried to kill me it's always been by his own hand or he'd have set his basilisk on me.'

 

Remus nodded, 'still don't discount it.'

 

'You can never know what's going on in a madman's mind,' growled Sirius.

 

'But the most important thing at the moment is not the why it's happened,' Remus said. 'We need to figure a way past the dragons.'

 

Harry nodded, 'I know.'

 

'A dragon's weakest spot is their eyes,' Sirius said.

 

'We don't have to hurt them just get their eggs,' Harry said.

 

'Can you distract it at all?' asked Remus.

 

Sirius knew he was thinking of times they'd had to do the same to Moony when they were wandering late at night. The times when they had come to close to fellow students and Moony had to be restrained.

 

'How?' asked Harry.

 

Sirius frowned, 'give it something else, a bigger threat than you to contend with.'

 

'Like what?' asked Harry.

 

At that point Sirius heard a nose on the stairs from the dorms. The three of them froze turning to it.

 

'Someone's coming,' muttered Harry looking scared. 'Go Sirius.'

 

'Be careful,' Sirius hissed. 'I'll write if I think of a way to get past your dragon.'

 

Harry nodded energetically. Soon as that happened the two of them fell out of the fireplace.


	20. A Date

**Chapter Twenty**

**A Date**

Harry completed the First Task against the dragon thanks to Moody's help. It even followed Remus' advice on distracting the dragon. He ended up tying first place with Krum. Ron and the rest of the school were once again talking to him. Thank Merlin. As much as it pained Harry to admit it he needed the red head. Hermione was very pleased at that. And now they had to get girls for the Yule Ball. Harry wished that Ron would hurry up and ask Hermione.

 

'You should ask Hermione,' Harry hissed.

 

'Yeah we can go as friends,' Ron said infused.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, 'you two are way more than "just friends"'

 

'Are not,' Ron said offended.

 

'Sure whatever you say,' snickered Harry.

 

'Fine I'll ask her as friends,' Ron said.

 

'Be careful how you ask her. Hermione can be as proud as a hippogriff,' Harry warned.

 

'I'm not an idiot,' Ron argued back.

 

'I'd beg to differ,' Harry said drily.

 

'Oi,' Ron said offended.

 

Harry just smirked at his friend. Soon Ron and Hermione were going together. Harry had never seen Hermione so happy. Apparently Ron had left out the "just friends" part to her. Good Harry didn't want Ron's idiocy messing this up. Harry knew that the two of them were perfect for each other. If Harry had to play matchmaker then so be it. Harry just wished he knew who to take. He didn't want to take a boy or a girl and get their hopes up and his friends already had partners. Harry saw Hermione take a seat beside him.

 

'Any idea who you're taking?' asked Hermione.

 

Harry shook his head, 'the thing is I don't want to get anyone's hopes up.'

 

'Then ask a guy out,' Hermione said. 'Nobody will bat an eye lid. Wizarding society is fine with gays on the account that two magically powerful people of the same sex can produce a child.'

 

'Really?' asked Harry. 'I'll have to remember that.'

 

Hermione raised an eyebrow at this, 'you're not having sex.'

 

'Oh no,' Harry tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 'Just in case you know,' Harry blushed.

 

Hermione snickered, 'so any guys you like?' asked Hermione.

 

'Cedric's hot,' Harry said.

 

'Yeah he is,' agreed Hermione. 'He's also straight, or at least Bi.'

 

'How do you know?' asked Harry.

 

'Cho Chang's going out with him,' Hermione said promptly.

 

'The Ravenclaw seeker?' asked Harry.

 

'Precisely,' nodded Hermione.

 

'The thing is Hermione I met a Muggle in the summer,' Harry said.

 

'You've got a boyfriend why didn't you tell me?' demanded Hermione.

 

'I don't know if it will last,' Harry said.

 

'But you like him,' Hermione said.

 

Harry nodded, 'yeah and I don't feel the same to others at school.'

 

'So you need someone who won't expect any future relationship,' Hermione said.

 

'Yeah,' Harry said.

 

Just then Viktor Krum came up to them. Harry and Hermione looked at him a little surprised. Oh he'd been hanging around where they were recently but nothing much had happened apart from his fangirls annoying Hermione. Harry felt sorry for the guy. Okay he might have chosen his fame but Harry knew exactly how annoying fangirls could be. he might not voice this to Ron but he had found Ginny to be a pain even if he wasn't gay he doubted that he'd wanted to be with Ginny. Harry and Hermione looked at Krum.

 

'Herm-ninny,' greeted the Quidditch player. 'Vud vu like to come to ve Ball with me.'

 

'Oh I'm sorry I've already got a date,' Hermione said.

 

Krum then turned to Harry, 'treat her well.'

 

'Oh not me,' Harry said quickly.

 

'Definitely not,' snickered Hermione.

 

'Oh okay then,' Krum slouched off.

 

'So a Quidditch player likes you,' smirked Harry. 'Regretting saying yes to Ron now?' asked Harry.

 

Hermione hit Harry, 'honestly Harry I'm not as shallow as that.'

 

'I wonder what Ron would say if he knew Krum was hitting on you,' Harry laughed.

 

'So what are you going to do?' asked Hermione.

 

'I have no idea,' Harry sighed.

 

'Maybe we can help,' a cheery voice came from behind.

 

Harry and Hermione looked around to see something they rarely saw in the library. Fred and George Weasley. The twins just didn't go into the library even when they had their OWL exams. Harry knew they didn't hold much in stock with studying and exams even if they had the patience for it. This was something that put them at odds with Hermione at all times who worshiped books and exams and everything academic. Harry was just wary of what the two pranksters had planned to help him out with his boyfriend issue.

 

'Fred here has got a date-'George began.

 

'-with the gorgeous Angelina,' Fred finished.

 

'I bet Lee will like that,' laughed Harry.

 

'That's what I said,' laughed George.

 

'Oh shut it you two,' snapped Fred blushing.

 

'Lee's taking Alicia,' Hermione interjected.

 

'Why didn't he tell us?' asked George.

 

Hermione shrugged, 'oh I thought you knew everyone else knows. Alicia's very excited.'

 

'The point is George needs a date,' Fred said.

 

'You want him to go with me?' asked Harry.

 

'I'm like you-'George said.

 

'He doesn't want to lead anyone on-'added Fred.

 

'When I'm taken,' George said.

 

'Why don't you take them then?' asked Harry.

 

'Can't,' George said almost sounding glum (at least for him).

 

'Yeah Oliver's graduated,' George grinned.

 

'You're going out with Wood?' asked Hermione in surprise.

 

'So that's why you two were always the last in the changing room,' laughed Harry.

 

'Oliver would practically push the rest of us out,' agreed Fred with a laugh, 'so they could have time _alone_ ,' Fred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

'How long has that been going on?' asked Hermione.

 

'Since last February,' Fred grinned.

 

'We're meeting up on the Hogsmeade weekend following the second task,' added Fred.

 

Harry groaned, 'don't remind me.'

 

'Figured out your egg?' asked Fred.

 

Harry shook his head, 'no. It still just sounds like wailing to me.'

 

'Almost like merpeople,' George frowned.

 

'Merpeople,' Hermione said excited. 'Can't they only be heard below the water.'

 

'Really?' asked Harry. 'Well that helps. But there are only showers,' Harry pointed out.

 

'Not in the Prefects bathroom,' George smirked.

 

'But Harry's not a prefect,' Hermione pointed out.

 

'I wonder if the password's still Pine fresh,' mused George.

 

'How do you know?' Hermione demanded.

 

Fred chuckled, 'it's open to Quidditch captains.'

 

'Oh,' Harry said. 'I'll check later on,' Harry said.

 

'So wanna go with me?' asked George.

 

'And Oliver won't mind?' asked Harry.

 

'Not if I explain why,' shrugged George.

 

'And what about everyone else?' questioned Harry.

 

'You won't be the only one,' Hermione said. 'Homosexuality isn't repressed in the Wizarding world.'

 

'Okay,' Harry said nervously. 'Can you dance?' asked Harry.

 

'Yep,' George said.

 

'Good because I can't,' Harry said.

 

'Really but you're the heir to a Lordship,' George said.

 

'I'm a what?' Harry said in shock.

 

'Don't you know you're supposed to start learning about politics at the age of thirteen,' Hermione said.

 

'But I was raised by Muggles,' Harry pointed out.

 

'Then you should have a magical guardian who is a Lord or Lady appointed to train you,' Hermione told him.

 

'No one told me this,' Harry said.

 

'They should have,' Hermione said grimly.


	21. Bathing with a Mermaid

**Chapter Twenty-One**

** Bathing with a Mermaid **

Later on that evening after Harry had agreed to go to the Yule Ball with George Weasley of all people Harry was sitting in the common room. Harry had told Ron about his suspicions about the egg and attending the Yule Ball with George as friends. Ron was actually very happy about that but Harry was quick to point out that both Harry and George had boyfriends outside of school so they weren't going to end up dating or anything.

 

Harry only gave vague descriptions of his lover – or ex lover at least. He was tall dark haired and _slightly_ older than Harry, at least by Wizarding standards. He was currently travelling, seeing the world. Hermione had presumed it was a gap year after finishing school. She had said that she hoped they weren't having sex because an eighteen year and a fourteen year old could get into trouble. Harry hadn't replied to this comment.

 

He had checked out the details about his Lordship training or whatever the Wizarding World wanted to call it and had wrote to the Ministry asking for details on his magical guardian. Harry hoped it would arrive soon so that he could actually begin learning about his rights that previously Harry hadn't realised he had. Harry might be able to get emancipated or something earlier than his seventeenth birthday which he had been praying for.

 

Then the Fat Lady's portrait swung open with a crying Ginny hanging on the arms of one of her few third year friends – a fair girl with thin curly black hair and small dark eyes. Harry was concerned about Ron's younger sister. He may not have romantic feelings towards Ginny. But Harry hated to see anyone upset especially his best friend's younger sister. Plus it just wasn't in Harry's nature to be vindictive to even his worst enemies.

 

Hell Harry had felt guilty about Quirrell's death until his twelfth birthday had pushed it to the back of his mind. And Quirrell had tried to kill him on more than just one occasion and sided with his parents' murderer. The only way he got through the guilt was by telling himself that it was Voldemort's fault! If Voldemort hadn't left Quirrell the teacher would have survived which was what Dumbledore had told him had happened.

 

It was why Harry couldn't see himself as an Auror. Aurors had to kill when it was kill or be killed, or when a civilian's life was in danger. And that wasn't Harry at all. Harry had thought of being a teacher. He'd get to stay in Hogwarts all year long! Hogwarts was Harry's first home since his parents had died. He would also be able to look out for children like him. Maybe save them like he had always wanted to be saved.

 

Unlike all Harry's teachers who had so severely let Harry down again and again whether by listening to the Dursleys, refusing to help when he needed it, not seeing a problem, or being too biased to see a problem. Harry didn't judge people by their families. Look at him and Sirius there families were let downs but they were decent enough people. But Snape wouldn't even see Harry apart from the son of James Potter. If it weren't for that Harry would quite respect him. There weren't many men who would face a werewolf for Harry.

 

'Hey, Ginny, what's wrong?' asked Harry frowning.

 

Ginny's chocolate brown, red stained eyes glowered at Harry, 'I knew you were gay!'

 

There were gasps from the surrounding girls in the Common Room and the sound of murmuring as the little gossiping bitches begin to whisper behind their hands as though that was enough to stop Hary from hearing. Harry winced knowing that soon he would be receiving comments about his sexuality. Harry knew that Ginny was upset with the fact that she'd never be Mrs Boy Who Lived but did she really have to act like this!

 

'Ginny,' hissed Harry. 'That's no one's business but mine!'

 

'And my brother's,' snarled Ginny.

 

Harry blinked completely confused at Ginny's sudden inexplicable rage at Harry when she had known for months. Harry knew that the Weasley boys all knew he was gay but hadn't said anything to anyone. George and Charlie were both gay so all the Weasleys bar Ginny were okay with it. Only Ginny was against him being gay but not because she was homophobic but because she had to deal with the fact that she'd never be Harry's life partner.

 

'What does it have to do with your brother?' demanded Harry.

 

'Your going with George to the Yule Ball,' Ginny pointed out.

 

Harry laughed at this, 'as friends!' snapped Harry. 'Maybe you should speak to George about who he's dating! I don't like red heads! You just ousted me as gay out of misspent jealously! Stay away from me!'

 

Harry stormed off at this point not wanting to be in the same vicinity of Ginny Weasley at the moment. He had never got on with Ginny that much because of her stupid obsessive crush on him but he cared too much about the rest of the Weasleys to say anything! However, Harry knew that if he was forced to be in the same room as her for a second longer he would say something that would make him and Ron fall out all over again.

 

He decided that now was as good a time as any to head up to the Prefects Bathroom to see if the egg really was mermaids voices out of water. He needed to work out the clue so he may as well do it when he wanted to avoid the general population of Hogwarts who were sure to be gossiping about the revelations of Harry's sexuality. Harry once again realised how much he hated his blasted fame which had only ever caused him pain.

 

Harry arrived on the fifth floor corridor where he entered the Prefects Bathroom luckily at this time in the afternoon none of the fifth to seventh years would be bathing. It worked exactly as George had said opening with the password "pine fresh".

 

The bathroom was huge with several toilet stalls on one side of the room and a huge bath on the other side of it. Harry thought it looked the size of a small swimming pool that had been a part of the holiday home they had wanted to buy with the Masons contract until Dobby and the Ministry owl had ruined it. Harry closed his eyes trying to shake the terrible images that he associated with his Uncle's terrible retribution. Harry clutched the egg closer to him trying not to think about what had happened that night. But it was of no use the memories came.

 

*****FLASHBACK STARTS (CONTAINS OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE, RAPE, CHILD SEXUAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE*****

_Harry was in his room shaking from head to toe. He knew what was going to happen now. Uncle Vernon was going to come in and beat the living shit out of him. The only reason he had refrained beforehand was that Harry kept threatening him with magic whenever he made a move to raise a hand against him Harry would raise his hand and close his eyes as though concentrating very hard. Then he would begin to speak. By the time that he had finished whoever was threatening Harry had fled the scene._

 

_But now thanks to that bloody house elf that protection was gone!_

 

_You'd think that Dobby of all creatures could understand Harry's fears of his so called family. The house elf had pretty much the same life with his family as Harry did with the Dursleys. But no he'd be_ _**safe** _ _with the Dursleys, Harry mentally sneered, at this idea. Harry was as safe with the Dursleys as a rabbit was in a foxes den._ _Harry didn't know how long it had been that Harry had stood shaking in his room in terror. It could have been a few minutes or it could have been an hour. Time always ran funny when you dreaded something to happen._

 

_But not long after Harry heard Vernon thundering up the stairs. Harry knew that sawdust would be falling in the cupboard. The Dursleys had taken special pleasure in making sawdust go into Harry's eyes. There was a reason Harry had always preferred sleeping on his front._ _Harry's bedroom door slammed open. Harry was surprised that it didn't come off it's hinges completely. His Uncle had hit it hard enough in his rage. Harry was shaking like a leaf now all thoughts of magic and power going out of his head in his pure fear._

 

' _U-U-U-Uncle, p-p-p-please,' begged Harry sounding too like Quirnius Quirrell for Harry's liking._

 

_But it was clear that Uncle Vernon wasn't going to listen. His red skin, dilated pupils that didn't seem to be able to focus on anything and the way he had staggered. Vernon Dursley was drunk, very drunk._ _Harry's Uncle hadn't been drunk since Harry had come back thank goodness. Vernon Dursley had a violent temper on a good day but he had some sense of reasoning. Add even a small amount of alcohol to his system and he becomes horrific._

 

_Harry's reaction was natural and instinctive; he curled himself into the foetal position pulling his knees up to his chest and ducking his head down and wrapping his arms around them. It was the only way he knew to survive if not unhurt._ _Uncle Vernon began with brutal kicks and punches to Harry's body battering the small twelve year old black and blue. He didn't notice the silent tears that fell down the boy's pale cheeks. If he had it would only have caused a sense of satisfaction one that Harry had tried for too long not to give his abusive uncle._

 

_Not long after Harry could hear Uncle Vernon getting wheezy. This meant he was tiring out. Beating up his young nephew was exercise to Uncle Vernon, the most exercise that Vernon Dursley ever got. It could mean one of two things._ _One he was getting tired and he would head off to bed soon. This is the option that Harry hoped for but doubted with the amount of alcohol that Uncle Vernon had drunk since the Masons had left he would be allowed today._

 

_The second was that Uncle Vernon would undo his belt, pull off Harry's ruined shirt and whip him with the belt end of the buckle. This was the most common response and the one that Harry hated. Uncle Vernon was no idiot he never left marks on Harry's face where it would be obvious to a blind man what was happening. This was the only reason that his primary school teachers had never been able to prove what had been happening to Harry._

 

_It was this option that Uncle Vernon chose tonight. Harry felt himself be lifted up and flung bodily onto the bed for better access. This was the way that it had always been growing up. Harry would always get beaten in this room. They didn't want their innocent little angel to see or hear his cousin beaten and Uncle Vernon couldn't fit in the cupboard. Dudley's second bedroom which had pretty much become the junk room was the best place for beatings when Dudley was in the house. After a neighbour had asked if everything was okay Uncle Vernon had got the room sound proofed claiming that Dudley had watched a horror movie and got scared which was the source of the screams._

 

_Harry's shirt was ripped off him so that there was no protection from the belt buckle. Harry pressed himself into the wafer thin pillow where he bit into it and grabbed hold of the bed so as not to give his Uncle the satisfaction of screaming, begging and writhing in pain. He always did in the end. No matter how hard he tried not to._ _You would think that would make the pain end but he realised that his Uncle enjoyed his pain. The more he screamed the more he was hurt. It wasn't until Harry would be hoarse from screams unable to do more than whimper would Uncle Vernon finally leave._

 

_Harry heard behind him the sound of the belt buckle being undone. Harry screwed his eyes shut bracing himself for the pain that would come scarring him for life, both physically and mentally. He wished that Dumbledore the one person he had told the truth to would regret thinking it was safer for him here and come and save him. Or send Hagrid to save him as he had done in first year when they couldn't get letters to him._

 

_Dumbledore never did!_

 

_Harry heard the belt wish through the air and slam into his back causing him to bite into the pillow. This went on and on and on. Harry didn't know how long it was until he was sobbing. Harry knew that it wouldn't be long until Harry began screaming._ _It would be a while until it ended after that considering how long it had been since Harry had lost his voice – a year. Only then would it stop. Harry knew this. It was the same as it always had been. Harry knew that the Dursleys had always been physically abusive but it wasn't until Harry was six or seven were the beltings added onto the beatings._

 

_But something surprising happened today. Uncle Vernon lowered the belt at the first scream Harry had made. Merlin knew how many lashings that had been. Harry couldn't believe his good luck. Maybe something had finally gone right for the Boy Who Lived._ _Harry tensed as Harry heard his Uncle approach him. He didn't know what was going on. He could hear his Uncle panting weirdly; not tiredly, not exactly. Harry couldn't place what precisely the sound of his Uncle's breath meant. But he soon would._

 

_Harry felt his Uncle's thick, meaty hands brush along his spine pressing down so firmly that Harry was sure they would leave bruises. They continued right down to his tail bone to the spot where his bare back met Dudley's baggy, holey old trousers._ _Feeling scared, more scared than Harry had ever been in his life, Harry tensed up. He didn't know why he was so scared. It couldn't be any worse than meeting Voldemort or the lashings and beatings Harry had grown up with._

 

_Could it?_

 

_Yet somehow Harry knew instinctively that what was about to happen was worse than anything that had ever happened in his life. Harry was just too young to understand exactly what was going on, the line that was not only going to be crossed but broken forever. That what was going to happen was worse than all the beatings Vernon had ever given to him combined. That things were going to change forever and there was nothing Harry could do to stop it._

 

' _Uncle Vernon?' Harry's voice came out as a whisper. 'Please.'_

 

' _You bloody freak,' snarled Uncle Vernon. 'You have cursed me to be unnatural as you are.'_

 

_Harry didn't know what his Uncle was talking about even if he was used to every little thing that went wrong in the Dursleys household being blamed on his freakiness. Surely he realised from today's events that Harry couldn't so much as unlock a door, never mind curse his Uncle without getting expelled from Hogwarts. Not that Harry wouldn't if he could! And Vernon would deserve whatever pain he dished out if that were the case._

 

' _I'll show you, you bloody freak,' Uncle Vernon snarled sounding quite mad. 'You wanted this! I'll give you exactly what you want!'_

 

_Harry heard the sound of the belt fall to the floor with a thunk as the metal hit the carpet. This was followed by the sounds a zip being undone and the rustling of clothes. Then Harry felt Uncle Vernon reach over and grab Harry's arse ripping both trousers and pants from him._ _Harry's eyes widened. He thought he understood what was going on. Harry had had basic sex education at St. Grogory's. They had been warned that if they thought anyone was touching you inappropriately to tell the teachers at once._

 

_Harry knew that for all the abuse Uncle Vernon would never touch him in_ _**that** _ _way – or thought he knew. Harry had never even feared it! Harry knew of all people how much Uncle Vernon hated queers. He considered them as bad as wizards. In fact Harry thought Uncle Vernon saw them the same as wizards. The amount of times Harry was called a queer, fag, and various other offensive terms for homosexuals. Harry hadn't understood at that point what they meant._

 

_It stood to reason if Uncle Vernon wanted … if he wanted … to …. Harry couldn't bear to think what he thought was going on. But he knew that Uncle Vernon would blame Harry for his unnatural feelings towards another male._ _Vernon Dursleys feelings were, of course, undoubtedly unnatural. Not because they were towards someone of the same gender. No it was because they were towards a small child not even into his teenage years._ _Harry could feel the tip of Vernon's shirt and tie against the small of his back and something big and hard pressing up against his arse hole. Harry couldn't bare to name what he knew it was. Harry was sobbing._

 

' _Please, please, please,' begged Harry. 'Don't, please Uncle Vernon. I'll do anything. Just not that, not that,' Harry begs descended into gibberish._

 

' _You want this,' snarled Uncle Vernon._

 

' _No, no, no,' Harry sobbed._

 

_Harry screamed out loud as the feeling of Uncle Vernon's penis breached him. There was no lubrication apart from the blood that poured from the wounds as Vernon tore his way into Harry. No preparation as Harry's virginity was taken._ _Harry didn't take in anymore apart from the horrific pain and humiliation. Harry knew he screamed and begged at first. But he stopped just shuddering as he sobbed as Uncle Vernon hammered, harder and harder into him._

 

_Finally after what felt like hours but was in reality only minutes Uncle Vernon came in hot spurts that burned the rips in Harry's arse. Uncle Vernon lay on top of – in – the small boy catching his breath as though he had just won a marathon._ _Vernon reached up to stroke Harry's face holding it tight as Harry instinctively flinched back even if they were still joined together. The expression on Uncle Vernon's face was pure lust. It was then that Harry knew that Uncle Vernon would do this again and again and again until he was satisfied. He would probably be doing a repeat right now if he had the stamina for it._

_It was then that Harry swore to himself that despite what Dumbledore said he was leaving. He didn't think he could cope with even one repeat of this. If that meant he would run away to the streets then so be it!_ _Harry shuddered as Uncle Vernon pulled out of him. Uncle Vernon stood up pulling on his trousers, shoes and belt not looking at the twelve year old birthday boy who lay unmoving face down on the bed as if he had done no wrong._

 

_Uncle Vernon flung Harry's pyjamas to him. They fell on top of him. Harry was too disorientated to even remember what they were for. Never mind put them on. He would later realise he had been understandably in shock._

 

' _Never tell anyone about what happened here or I swear I'll let every queer freak fuck you like the whore you are,' Uncle Vernon hissed. 'I'll be back tomorrow.'_

 

_Just as Uncle Vernon was about to leave standing in the doorway his thick form framed by a yellow halo he turned back to his nephew with what one could only describe as an evil smile. Harry shivered at the lust in those beady black eyes._

 

' _Happy Birthday,' Uncle Vernon said ruining what should be a special day forever._

 

_Harry didn't move from where he was where he lay tears streaming down his face as sobs shook his body. That night Harry wished for someone to save him. Or to kill him. Until finally blessed darkness overtook Harry as unconsciousness claimed him._ _Harry barely moved at all for the next forty eight hours. Only when Uncle Vernon paid him a midnight visit did Harry move to try and escape his Uncle's clutches. It never worked, ever! Harry was too broken to think about escaping._

 

_On what would be the third night that Uncle Vernon would rape him Harry lay on his bed arms wrapped around his legs praying for a miracle to save him. And a miracle did save him. Three red headed miracles in fact._

*****FLASHBACK ENDS*****

 

There were comments on the smell of his room and the fact that Harry slept naked but Ron hadn't started masturbating and the twins thought he started young. They had made enough comments over the summer until in September Harry had snapped and cursed them silly.

 

They never mentioned it again!

 

Harry spent the whole summer suppressing flinches whenever Mr Weasley wanted to talk to him. Harry knew it hurt Mr Weasley the fact that the quiet, best friend of his youngest son who happened to be the Boy Who Lived seemed to have taken an instant dislike to him but Harry couldn't help the fear of men he had learned that summer.

 

A year away from Uncle Vernon, time with ignorant friends and a brush with death in the form of Tom Marvolo Riddle made him want to do more than just survive. So that when he spotted his Uncle alone with a perverted smile on his lips as he scanned the crowds for his nephew. Harry slipped away into the crowds never to be seen by Vernon Dursley again, if Harry had anything to do with it!

 

But Harry wasn't happy. Not really. He was trying to deal with too many things. Yes, he liked fucking people but he never liked them. Sometimes he felt that Uncle Vernon was right he was just a whore. Then he met Sirius Black …

 

Sirius

 

Harry focussed on the thoughts of his godfather, his lover, the one that Harry was completely in love with. It may be wrong in so many ways but Harry couldn't so much as think of being with anyone else other than Sirius.

 

It was Sirius who Harry had told about what his Uncle had done to him. It was Sirius who gave him the escape. It was Sirius who was too moral to even consider sleeping with someone underage even if Harry loved the sex with Sirius. But it was more than that.

 

It was Sirius who made Harry happier than he had ever been.

 

Being apart from Sirius with no hope of return hurt Harry more than he had ever suspected it would. Sirius Black, godfather and convict, was the man Harry had given his heart to forever and always. Harry knew what Ron and Hermione would say if he told them what had happened between them. But happened it had and Harry wouldn't change it for the world.

 

Harry focussed on thoughts of Sirius rather than the thoughts of what Uncle Vernon had done to him. And probably still wanted to do to him Harry calmed down considerably. At least he was calm enough to remove his clothes without expecting to be raped.

 

Calmer now than he had been Harry turned on some of the taps all of which came in different colours. Harry presumed that they were different types of bubble bath mixed with water. Harry stripped down and got in the bath the water and it was on the hot side of warm but not scalding.

 

Harry took his time relaxing in the bath/swimming pool. Harry swore there were calming potions or something considering how it felt like his body was just floating away. Harry had never had a bath like this. True Harry's only baths had been almost drowned by Aunt Petunia in freezing cold water.

 

Harry reached outside the bath taking the golden egg. Harry opened the egg underwater. Harry dived under the water ignoring the stinging of his eyes when coming into contact with the bubble bath. He'd had worse after all.

 

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late it's gone, it won't come back

 

Harry quickly swam up again but he had to repeat it three times. Harry's memories had to have worsened since he had started Hogwarts. He used to be able to remember passages of books Harry read in the library.

 

After all, Harry had spent many days hiding from the bullies led by Dudley who hunted him in the library. Dudley and his gang of idiots would have died rather than enter a place of learning. The teachers hated Harry for his scruffy appearance and the fact they had been told he was a "trouble maker" by the Dursleys so blamed him whenever the other children said he started it.

 

Harry frowned wondering what something that could on sing under the water but not above ground. Harry frowned but he caught sight of the mermaid in the stained glass windows that was flicking her hair.

 

'Mermaids,' murmured Harry.

 

Fred and George were right. It couldn't be anything else but mermaids. Harry didn't know a lot about mermaids. He'd have to have Hermione read up on them and wondered if there were any way that they knew that allowed Harry to swim under water for an hour. He'd have to ask Hermione. if anyone would know it would be her. If not they'd have to once again hit the books.

 

It would have to be in the lake. Where else on Hogwarts property could mermaids live? That would mean of course that Harry would be expected to swim under water for an hour in February in the highlands of Scotland.

 

Harry spent another half an hour in the bath well he needed to learn to swim for the task. Plus the bath was the most wonderful wash he'd ever had. He would become a prefect just for this. Harry wondered who would become prefect next year. Out of the boys none of them were academically gifted across the board. Harry was excellent at Defence and Neville at Herbology. But none of them were studious. Harry had the advantage of being on the Quidditch team which should increase his chances and he had an Award for Services to the School. True Ron did too. So it would probably be Harry or Ron. It wasn't like the Gryffindor girls where Hermione came top of the year repeatedly.


	22. A Sister's Woes

** Chapter Twenty-Two **

**A Sister's Woes**

Harry had spoken to Ron and Hermione about what he had to do for the task. Harry was worried about drowning. He admitted he couldn't swim. Both Ron and Hermione were scandalised at this information. Hermione, apparently, had often been abroad to hot countries during the holidays so had spent the summers swimming in hot European waters. Apparently owning a private dentistry practice was good money. Harry wondered what the Dursleys would think of that.

 

Harry had to point out that swimming in a cold, highland loch in the middle of February was a little different to swimming in the hot European summer sun. This got Hermione gnawing on her lip worrying about the chances of getting hypothermia which only served to increase Harry's fears about the upcoming task and not abate them in the slightest which made Hermione feel worse.

 

 

Harry could see Hermione's point. Hermione had the three of them started on researching warming spells and breathing spells. Ron, surprisingly, had suggested Magizooligist section. Apparently before Bill had specialised into Dragonology he had done general Magizoology which included modules on Marine Magizoology for those who would specialise in Marine Magizoology. Hermione agreed that if it was anything like Marine Biology they'd learn the Magical equivalent of scuba diving.

 

The news that Harry was gay had spread through Hogwarts like wildfire. The girls that had obsessively asked Harry out when the news about the Yule Ball and Ginny had started pulling Harry under the mistletoe that had sprung up at the start of November. Apparently they had thought that they could show Harry the _advantages_ of being straight. In fact if it was possible to turn someone gay they would have done so with their antics.

 

Draco Malfoy had taken a leaf out of Vernon Dursley's dictionary on homosexuals. It wasn't until Neville had actually stood up to Malfoy – even if he was stuttering – and reminded Malfoy of his family tree, the fact that Lucius had two fathers. Malfoy had gone pink and not commented on Harry's sexuality again after that. Sometimes it paid to dorm with a Pure-Blood heir.

 

It somehow didn't surprise Harry that Rita Skeeter had found out about Harry's forced coming out of the closet- and he didn't mean the cupboard under the stairs. Given that the whole school knew it was inevitable that Skeeter would find out from one of his stalkerish fan girls. Harry had groaned when he came down to the Great Hall with increased comments about Harry's sexuality. 

 

_The Potter-Weasley Affair_

_Written by Rita Skeeter_

_As Christmas approaches there is a romance in the air in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is due to the Yule Ball. A Yule Ball hasn't been held since before the war with You Know Who. If this year is a success the Yule Ball could become an annual occurrence. The boys asking the girls. The girls hinting to the boys._

_Who is Harry Potter taking? Miss Guinevere Weasley who has shown considerable interest in the Boy Who Lived and it is believed that interest has been returned. His best friend and believed girlfriend Miss Hermione Granger._

_No his ex-girlfriend's older brother!_

_That's right my dear readers, The Boy Who Lived is gay!_

_Now in a society where homosexuality is accepted why should Mr Potter keep it a secret? Why should he string along countless young girls?_

_What does his best friend, Ralph Weasley, older brother of Guinevere Weasley and younger brother of Greg Weasley have to say about all of this. Is this perhaps the reason for the mysterious falling out earlier in the year? Fellow year mate Draco Malfoy has this to say._

' _The Weasley girl was always all over Potter along with half the female population of Hogwarts. I don't see why it's not like he's attractive; a midget with glasses. He never even liked them. I think he just liked the attention. He always was an attention seeking prat. Look at how he blagged his way into the Tournament. Anyone else would have been in detention. Potter just played innocent and Dumbledore believed him.'_

_This is all very worrying. Does Professor Dumbledore know about Harry Potter's desperate need for attention? Where does this need come from? Is he so used to being famous that he has developed an addiction for it?_

_If so whose really to blame?_

_The boy whose never known any different. Or us? Us who made a baby a hero! Us who put the Boy Who Lived on a pedestal that none could reach? Or us who made him our messiah, our saviour who brought Light to dark, dark times. Again we go to Draco._

' _I don't think it's anything to do with being the Boy Who Lived. I think it's just the way he is. I don't think those Muggles he lives with have much time for him. They never write to him and he never goes home for the holidays apart from summer. Everyone knows he hates them but no one knows why. He doesn't speak about them.'_

_Isn't that food for thought. What is the real relationship between Harry Potter and his mother's relatives? Why doesn't Potter like them? Because they are Muggles? Because they don't dote on his every whim?_

_Or is there a darker more sinister side to this. Everyone knows that not every Muggle will react well to having a Magical child in their family. Are Mr Potter's one of these families? If so how is healthy is Harry Potter's upbringing really? We all know that Harry's stature is smaller than most his age. Is it just down to his genes? Or has there been neglect on his relatives' part? If so how far does their abuse go? Neglect? Emotional? Physical?_

_Is the Boy Who Lived a manipulative boy who needs to be in the spot light and should have been taken into hand years ago. Or is he a fragile child who needs the support and comfort he was deprived of at home which drives him to more and more desperate sources of attention?_

_Why haven't his friends and teachers noticed?_

_Mr Malfoy has this to say about the state of the so called Golden Trio's famous friendship._

' _Weasley has always been jealous of Potter's fame and fortune. I've always wondered if he was really friends with Potter because of Potter being the Boy Who Lived? Granger seems close to Potter but I wonder what she'll be like now that she realises she'll never be Lady Potter.'_

_Mr Malfoy has highlighted an excellent point. The Weasley's have been notoriously poor since Pellinor Weasley notorious gambling addict bet his entire fortune, estates and title to the new British resident, Armand Malfoy, cementing the feud that is still going strong today. The old Weasley seats are now known as the Malfoy seats._

_Do the Weasleys have a plan to make their fortune by marrying the future Lord Potter?_

_First, Miss Guinevere Weasley obsessively stalks Mr Potter but when it became clear that Harry Potter was not into the fairer sex it was the boys turn to try and catch Harry Potter's eyes. And caught it has by Greg Weasley who is over two years older than Harry._

_One has to wonder what the sixth year and of age young man may want in a more mature relationship than fourteen year old Harry Potter may be willing to give. I just hope that the teachers at Hogwarts are keeping an eye on this relationship._

_Our hearts go out to Harry Potter. May he remain strong in the face of betrayal and manipulation and traumatic childhood._

 

'That bitch,' Harry seethed.

 

But the day after that Howlers began to arrive for the Weasleys (especially Ginny and George who was apparently corrupting little Harry Potter) and Harry (who was stringing along countless innocent girls). Hermione had to notice that the people who were accusing George of corrupting Harry were also accusing Harry of stringing girls along. Surely that was a bit contradictory. Harry had pointed out that they were sending Howlers because of rumours.

 

On the plus side several gay couples had come out because if the Boy Who Lived could be gay then so could they. Harry had got several letters supporting Harry saying that age and gender doesn't matter. It's what's in the heart that does. Harry wondered if they would say the same if they knew he had seduced and shagged his thirty three year old godfather who they all believed was a wand wielding psychopath. Harry somehow doubted it.

 

There were also letters of encouragement saying that if "Greg" Weasley was making him do anything he was uncomfortable with to break it off and tell a teacher immediately. Harry rolled his eyes at this one though a little bit angry at this. Not just because they were implying that George was a rapist but because of the uncomfortable reminder of his past abuses.

 

The only time Harry had ever told a teacher about when an older man had made him do something he was uncomfortable with said teacher had _tried_ to send him back to his Uncle. Harry wondered if he would do the same thing with someone who he didn't have to live with for his so called protection. Harry would rather face Voldemort everyday for the next decade than go back to his Uncle.

 

Harry and George had been requested to speak to Professor McGonagall. After reassuring the strict teacher that they were going as just friends that Fred was dating Oliver and Harry wasn't looking for a relationship with someone who was just interested in the Boy Who Lived she let them go. Harry didn't know if she had believed them or not but Harry didn't mind as long as she left them alone.

 

On the day of the Yule Ball Harry rose early to have an early breakfast with Ron and Hermione whilst ignoring calls of "where's your boyfriend". Trying to not let it show how much it hurt that Harry didn't have his lover anymore. They spent the morning in the library – on Hermione's assistance – looking up yet more Magizoology textbooks. At lunch they had a small meal of sandwiches and crackers (not to eat) before going outside and having a massive snow ball fight. Most of Gryffindor boys joined in.

 

Hermione left early, for once acting like every other girl in her dormitory, to get ready for the Yule Ball. Ron was left slack jawed and looking more than a bit confused at Hermione's actions. Sometimes Harry wondered if his friend knew that despite the fact that Hermione genuinely didn't hold with such antiques as obsessing with hair, makeup and boys and the fact all her best friends were male Hermione was actually a teenaged girl.

 

'What you need three hours?' asked Ron incredulously looking at his brown haired date in shock horror.

 

'To look good for you, you idiot,' George said rolling his eyes.

 

'Remember to compliment her,' Fred agreed, 'girls like compliments. Trust me you don't want your girl mad at you.'

 

'Especially Hermione,' Harry laughed, 'she'd probably curse you into a dung beetle or something.'

 

'Erm, okay,' Ron said looking intimidated.

 

Later Harry went up to the dormitory where he had to convince Dean that he didn't fancy him and he wouldn't be staring at him if they changed together. This had happened every day since Harry had come out as gay. Harry wondered if George had the same problem with the boys in his dorm. He wondered the same about Sirius when he was at school but shook it off deciding not to think about his ex lover.

 

Harry met George in the Common Room as all those with dates from the same house were doing. George brushed up well was Harry's first thought when he caught sight of his date. Harry had never seen George wearing any smart clothes before tonight. But here he was in modern looking dark blue – almost black – robes that had a strange sheen to them.

 

'If I liked red heads,' Harry laughed.

 

'Why thank you Mr Potter,' George smirked. 'You don't look too bad yourself.'

 

Harry blushed, 'George I'm sorry about the Daily Prophet.'

 

George shook his head, 'it's not your fault. You can't help the fact that people are stupid about you.'

 

'The Howlers?' asked Harry.

 

'Believe when I say Mum's sent worse,' George said.

 

Harry laughed at this, 'oh I believe that.'

 

'So any luck on finding out how to breathe under water?' asked George.

 

'None,' sighed Harry. 'How's Ginny.'

 

'Being an idiot,' George said darkly, 'she knows Charlie and I are gay yet she acts like you chose to be gay. It would be different if you had been leading her on but you never looked at her anymore than the kid sister of your best friend.'

 

'I knew she had a crush on me but it never bothered me,' Harry said. 'I had hoped that she would grow out of it. I don't think that saving her life helped any.'

 

'Probably not,' agreed George. 'Come on lets not talk about my obsessive little sister.'

 

The four champions and their partners stationed themselves closest to the Great Hall double doors. There was Fleur and Rodger Davies who were near the door. Harry suspected this was so that Fleur could lead the dance. Then there was Cedric and Cho who seemed to be debating something but Harry couldn't see what. Then there was Krum and …

 

'Ginny?' George asked in shock.

 

'George,' said Ginny frostily. 'Seems you're not the only one who can get a Champion.'

 

Krum seemed to be judging whether or not Harry was a threat to Ginny's feelings for him. Of course, from what Ginny had said Harry suspected the thirteen year old was only doing this to get back at Harry and George. He obviously being a celebrity was used to the press fabricating so wasn't going to trust whether or not Harry was really gay unless Harry said so himself.

 

'Ginny!' George said sharply. 'Harry and I are just friends. I am dating Oliver as you well know.'

 

'And I'm gay,' Harry added, 'your Ron's sister but you have to understand that you and I are never going to be anything more than friends. I never meant to hurt you.'

 

'Harry never lead you on,' George added, 'he knew you fancied him but didn't bring it up to save you the embarrassment. If you continue the way you are going you're going to be humiliated. There are plenty of guys who will be happy to have you if you let go of your delusions of being the wife of your hero. Find a guy who you like for themselves who like you for you, please, Ginny or you'll be forever disappointed when your boyfriends don't live up to your expectations.'

 

'Sorry, Krum,' Harry said.

 

Krum didn't answer just stood scowling at Ginny. This was obviously not the way he had planned to go to the ball. Krum was looking more duck footed than he normally was and decidedly awkward before the brother and sister. George scowled at Krum when Harry brought up the seventh year Quidditch player. Harry could see that George didn't like the fact that Ginny was dating somebody so much older than she was. Harry had nothing to say about large age differences all things considered.

 

'And what do you think you're playing at?' George demanded. 'How old are you seventeen, eighteen? And you've taken a thirteen year old girl as your date? I swear if you hurt her I'll destroy you!'

 

'Ginny,' George nodded.

 

Harry was glad when they had to lead the rest of the dancers in the situation between himself, Ginny, George and Krum was unbearable. The fact that Ginny hadn't been able to get him so had gone with the second best thing the Durmstrang Champion and Bulgarian Quidditch player. Harry thought how Ginny seemed to gravitate towards famous men was more than slighty concerning.

 

As Harry walked into the Great Hall where the rest of the three schools population stood waiting for the three students. The stone walls of the Hall had all been covered in magical silver frost that sparkled in the moonlight that streamed in through the enchanted ceiling of the clear winter's night. There were hundreds of garlands of mistletoe – that Harry made a note to avoid especially if Ginny Weasley was so much as in the Great Hall at the same time as Harry – and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished, instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

 

Harry could see Ron, Hermione, Fred, Angelina, Neville, Parvarti, Lee, Katie, Alicia, a burly fifth year Gryffindor that Harry only knew by sight and two spare seats that Harry could only presume had been left for Harry and George. Hermione, Harry was pleased to note, looked very happy. Ron, however, did not. Ron was staring at Krum with fury and anger that promised retribution.

 

Harry was very glad that George being the older, taller and bulkier partner was the one leading as Harry was not and likely never would be much of a dancer. Despite that Harry still managed to trip all over the place and trod on George's poor feet a dozen times. Harry's face was a flame hoping that no one except George saw the mess he was making of this whole dancing thing.

 

'See what you mean,' George murmured, 'you really can't dance.'

 

'Tell me about it,' Harry muttered darkly.

 

'Sorry I lost it back there,' George said.

 

'She's your sister,' Harry said awkwardly.

 

'She may be spoilt and obsessive about you but she's still my sister,' George said.

 

'For what it's worth I think Krum's an okay guy,' Harry said.

 

'But he's eighteen,' George said. 'Ginny's thirteen. She's just a little girl.'

 

'Ginny's using him,' Harry reminded him. 'I think she wants to get to me.'

 

'She always resented growing up poor. Not having the nicest clothes like the Witches in her magazines. She began doodling who she wanted to marry from famous wizard stars like Krum to Heirs of noble houses and of course the Boy Who Lived,' George sighed. 'You are the Potter Heir, famous, brilliant at Quidditch, a hero and you saved her life. You are everything she's dreamed about in a man.'

 

'Except I'm gay,' Harry said drily.

 

'Except that,' laughed George. 'But I think that she really needs to grow up and realise that life isn't all clothes, hair and boys.'

 

'You'd think almost being killed by Voldemort at the age of eleven would do that,' Harry said.

 

George smiled sadly, 'she was unconscious for everything. She awoke to your face like the damsel in a fairy story cementing that you were meant to be.'

 

'Life's no fairytale,' Harry said softly.

 

George have Harry a strange look shaking Harry out of dark dwellings on his uncle and Voldemort the two men or monsters that haunted his nightmares more than anything else. Harry wondered if he'd ever get over what Vernon did to him. The truth was Harry had never really spoken to anyone about it. Dumbledore and Sirius knew. Dumbledore didn't care. Sirius only found out when he was forced to flee and Harry had found it to awkward to speak about his problems to Sirius since then.

 

The champions and their dance partners were reaching the judges High table. Dumbledore smiled happily at the four champions. Karkaroff scowled at Ginny obviously not approving of his favourite student's choice of dance partner. Harry compared that to Dumbledore's happy smile when he looked at Harry and George. Dumbledore may not get involved in turbulent home lives like he should but at least he didn't get involved in their home lives at all.

 

What Harry didn't think of was the fact that Harry supposedly dating a Weasley who had been loyal to Dumbledore for many years could be nothing but good to the old man. Dumbledore had, of course, planned for Ginny and Harry to get together. Harry's coming out had ruined that but another Weasley boy was a good second. Ludo Bagman looked like he'd overdosed on cheering charms. Harry should know considering what his cheering charms when nervous were like. Ron would happily testify to that fact. Bagman was practically bouncing up and down keeping a special eye on Harry.

 

The Hagrid-sized woman was wearing her usual prim, severe expression. Hagrid Harry noticed couldn't keep his eyes of the woman dressed in lavender silk. Harry wondered how long it would be until Hagrid got his act together. George groaned beside him. Harry could see why and understood perfectly why. Harry didn't blame in the slightest. Mr Crouch had failed for some reason to turn up. Instead occupying the fifth judge's seat was a red head with horn rimmed glasses.

 

'Percy,' groaned George.

 

The Champions and their partners were clearly meant to sit down next to the Judges much to Harry's despair. Percy drew out his chair staring pointedly at Harry who really did not want to deal with the prat. Thankfully, George, however, pulled them down to the other side of the table to sit beside Ludo. Ginny instead sat beside Percy pointedly ignoring Harry and George.

 

'Sorry about that,' George said. 'Just Percy, you know, I couldn't stand him lecturing about not wanting to go and work in the corrupt Ministry.'

 

'I think you should do your joke business,' Harry said. 'I know it's risky as you'll be taking on Zonkos but business is always risky. I know that many of the Gryffindors already love your products.'

 

'It's pretty the only reason we're staying – and the fact that we're underage – to get an idea of what the market want,' George explained. 'Plus, we haven't yet go premises or financial backing. If we don't get money for financial banking I don't think I'll be able to do it.'

 

Harry nodded, 'what figure are we talking about?'

 

'Premises for a shop in a Wizarding village,' George said. 'And premises for a lab and workshop to test and build our inventions and money for ingredients.'

 

'I wish I could help,' Harry said. 'But my trust vault is all I have until I'm seventeen.'

 

'I know,' smiled George. 'And we wouldn't take the money from you. If we get our business up and running you could put in a good review. Who wouldn't visit a joke shop that the Boy Who Lived himself liked?'

 

Harry laughed, 'Death Eaters.'

 

Harry and George copied their Headmaster and called for their food. George and Harry went for traditional turkey with all the trimmings. Harry had spent too many years craving for the massive turkey dish that the Dursleys made him make and watch them eat. Now that he could choose what he wanted on Christmas he would always choose turkey which had become his dream Christmas dish over the years. George was used to the traditional dish and homemade gravy and stuffing that Mrs Weasley made.

 

Ginny was asking Krum about his favourite matches and the most wonderful places he had been. Krum seemed very awkward. Probably like Harry wanted to find someone who would see him as more than just a famous more. At least Krum's was a self made fame unlike Harry who was his fame thrust onto him. Ludo for some reason seemed very quiet and seemed to be trying very hard to avoid George. This was very difficult considering George was having a hushed one sided conversation with him. Harry wondered what had happened there.

 

Fleur much to Harry's annoyance was criticising the Hogwarts décor in comparison with Beauxbatons. Hogwarts had long been Harry's only home to here some jumped up girl badmouthing Hogwarts was an insult to Harry. Harry didn't want to seem rude so glared at the girl until Dumbledore drew him a way from her with a conversation about disappearing toilets.

 

Madam Maxime was making eyes at Hagrid. Harry could tell who Hagrid's dance partner was going to be. He was happy that Hagrid was happy. It made up for Harry's own rather lack of a love life. It seemed no matter where he was his thoughts kept returning to Sirius. Soon puddings were finished and the Champions and their partners stood up to lead their first dance. Harry who wasn't the most graceful only did one ballroom dance. He was perfectly happy to bounce around and George's exuberance was infectious.

 

All in all Harry's night was very enjoyable even with Ron and Ginny's large fight in the midlle of the Great Hall. Hermione dragged Ron onto the dance floor trying to keep Ginny, Krum and Ron as afar away from each other as humanly possible whilst remaining in the same hall. The only thing Harry would have changed was dancing with Sirius instead of George.


	23. The Four Hostages

**Chapter Twenty Three**

** The Four Hostages **

The Christmas holidays went passed with Harry, Ron and Hermione attempting to find a way that Harry could breathe underwater for at least an hour. Hermione had also found books on everything about Merpeople and more. It wasn't until Hermione had asked to borrow Neville's book on Highland Plants – apparently Hermione couldn't bare to have a book that someone else had read but she couldn't – that they found it.

 

Gillyweed which gave the eater gills. Harry ordered two pieces of Gillyweed. One would give the eater gills for an hour. Two would give him gills for two hours. This was just in case Harry took longer to find whatever had been stolen than he had thought he would. Hermione had found warming spells in one of the Magizoology books. Now she was teaching Harry to swim without gillyweed. They couldn't waste the very expensive gillyweed that was sitting bottled up in protective solution in Harry's trunk.

 

On the first day of Care of Magical Creatures it became clear that Hagrid wasn't present. Instead a substitute teacher had been hired who was annoyingly better than Hagrid. Once again it was Malfoy who explained to them why Hagrid was missing. It turned out that Hagrid's mother was a giant on Voldemort's side. This did not bother Harry in the slightest. Remus was a werewolf and bar from full moons was the gentlest person Harry had ever met. Sirius' whole family was Dark but Harry could never hate him for that.

 

Hermione was furious with Skeeter for publishing the story about Hagrid when Hagrid's parentage was no one's buisness but Hagrid's. Hermione was all but swearing revenge on the scumbag reporter whose hobby seems to be destroying good peoples lives. Harry was just glad she hadn't thought to visit his relatives or most likely couldn't. Harry could just see it now.

 

_Harry Potter Runaway_

 

_The Truth about the Boy Who Lived's Childhood_

 

_Boy Who Lived to be a Hooligan_

 

No Harry was very glad that nobody knew where Harry lived on his holidays. Harry didn't want Dumbledore to know he had fled the Dursleys so called care after second year. Nor did he want the world or even his closest friends to know about the beatings that were normal in Harry's so called childhood. Harry especially didn't want anyone to know about how exactly Harry had lost his virginity. If Skeeter spoke to his family and his old neighbours about what they thought of Harry then she would publish the so called truth in that foul article of hers.

 

Hagrid dint answer Harry, Ron and Hermione's repeated knocks on the door. In fact Hagrid disappeared from Hogwarts after Skeeter's horrific article. Harry wondered if Hagrid like Harry had feared people's reactions so much that he too had done a runner. Half way through January they all left Hogwarts for the Hogsmeade weekend where they ran into Skeeter. Hermione did indeed swear revenge on Skeeter before charging off to confront Hagrid. Instead of Hagrid she ended up swearing at Dumbledore. Something that Ron felt no end to amusement about.

 

Between Hermione and Dumbledore Hagrid was convinced to withdraw his resignation. Harry for once was very glad for Dumbledore's interference. Hagrid's lessons were _interesting_ to put it mildly but Harry didn't want him to quit because of stupid blood status. If Harry had listened to blood status he would have befriended Malfoy instead of Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and Remus.

 

Ludo Bagman was also there and attempted to give Harry advice. Harry had to quite accurately tell Bagman that he knew exactly what he was going to do for the task. Harry did wonder what Bagman was doing surrounded by goblins who were apparently looking for Crouch who had gone missing. It did explain a lot considering he had Percy doing all his work for him and he hadn't been seen in weeks. Bagman had also finally started to look for Bertha Jorkins which Harry felt he should have been doing from the start considering that she had gone missing in the same place where Voldemort was known to be. Harry somehow didn't think it was a coincidence.

 

Two days before the second task Harry was delighted to get a letter back from Sirius. However, the contents of said letter worried and excited Harry in equal measures. Sirius was returning to Hogwarts. Harry would be able to see his ex-lover in person for the first time since their relationship had ended. Harry didn't count the night in the fire where Remus was there with him too.

 

The day before the final task Fred and George came to the lake where Harry and Hermione were shivering in the water. Hermione was once again going over the front crawl. Harry wasn't really picking it up back well but at least he could float and get kick his way up and towards the shore so he could at least survive if he was pushed into a body of water.

 

Apparently McGonagall wanted Hermione. Ron and Harry stayed in the lake until Ron's stomach rumbled. The two of them dried off and headed back to the castle. Harry was nervous about tomorrow. He wasn't exactly a natural swimmer. They went to the Great Hall but were surprised to see Hermione missing. Harry frowned not liking this one bit. The two fourteen year old boys found a place between the Weasley twins. Ron, Harry could tell, was worried about his sort of girlfriend.

 

'Ginny's not here either,' commented George.

 

That night Harry went to bed worrying about the missing girls. Harry's first thought was naturally Voldemort as they often were these days. It wasn't like it was the first time that Voldemort had taken Ginny or attacked Hermione to get to Harry. It was even worse now that people thought he'd gone out with them even if they thought he'd been leading them on.

 

The next morning Harry woke feeling naturally nervous. It was the day of the Second Task. He may have a plan worked out but he didn't know how the gillyweed would affect his rather bad swimming. In the plus scenario it would make it easier to swim. In the negative scenario he wouldn't be used to swimming like that. True it could be the same either way.

 

Harry got up and got dressed in his Quidditch summer training things. The tight cotton shorts and shirt should keep the heat in and not be too hard to swim in. It was better than swimming in boxers at least. Harry swallowed the gillyweed as soon as Bagman blew the whistle. Harry waded out into the loch hoping against hope something would happen. But feeling no change in his appearance; no sudden growth of gills.

 

Harry looked out at the stands seeing the Weasleys minus Ginny in the stands. Where were Hermione and Ginny? Harry had hoped that they would have turned up at some point during the night or morning. But again they had been absent during breakfast. None of the Weasleys boys had known where the one Weasley girl and Hermione had disappeared to.

 

Then suddenly Harry felt the familiar weight of being suffocated. Suffocation was a favourite past time of Vernon Dursley whereas Petunia had half drowned him at bath times. And you wondered why Harry feared the second task despite being adequately prepared for it. There was pain on the both sides of his neck. Harry brought a hand up to it feeling a strange bumpy presence. Harry knew he had just grown gills. Taking an searing, unnecessary breath of air Harry closed his eyes a dived down.

 

The first time he breathed in the cold water was like spluttering back to consciousness on the cold tiles of the Dursleys tiled bathroom floor. Harry opened eyes looking around at the murky depths that housed many inhabitants; some magical, some not. Harry was able to see through the murky water despite the fact that even if he had twenty-twenty vision he should not be able to see through the muck.

 

Harry began kicking realising that his skill level had gone up with the gillyweed. Harry was more than thankful for that considering he wasn't exactly winning any medals for swimming. This must be because the gillyweed had caused Harry to grow webs between his now elongated toes. Harry had sprouted flippers. It was a very strange sensation Harry decided.

 

Harry's eyesight too had got better. Harry wondered what would happen should he manage to take his glasses of. Could he see without glasses because Harry could see miles in the murky water? Harry wondered if that was how Ron and Hermione could see constantly. Having glasses had always bother Harry growing up; speccy and four eyes were some of the words Dudley and his gang used to describe him.

 

Harry swam deeper and deeper into the lake until he reached the merpeople's little village on the lake bed. He had swum past shoals of fish and forests of farmed kelp to get to the village. Harry hadn't bothered much with the scenery too busy trying to get the hell out of the water which even now he was not at all comfortable with even without the general creepiness of the lake.

 

In the middle of the village stood a human sized – so huge by merpeople standards – statue of a merman hewn of the roughest rock. Tied to that statue were four girls; Hermione, Ginny, Cho Chang and a petite silver haired girl who had to be related to Fleur. Suddenly Harry understood what he had to collect from the bottom of the lake. Not objects but hostages. Harry felt sick that this was an idea for a game.

 

Cho would be for Cedric as they were dating. The silver haired girl had to be for Fleur. Hermione was most likely Harry's as few knew that Krum had asked Hermione out. Ginny would be for Krum as she'd gone with him to the Yule Ball. Harry looked around for something to cut with not knowing any spell that would cut the rope that bound Hermione to the rock without hurting Hermione in the process. Harry wasn't stupid enough to try and force a dagger off the merman. He looked aggressive. Instead Harry dived for a sharp stone using it to free Hermione off the ropes.

 

Then Harry looked around. No one was coming. Harry couldn't just leave them there. Harry knew what it was like to drown – or at least almost drown. He couldn't leave them to face that horrific fate. Not long after he saw Cedric swimming towards them. Cedric was coated in an enormous bubble which made him look somewhat like an astronaut. Except Harry was convinced the bubble was made entirely out of water.

 

'Got lost!' he mouthed, looking panic stricken. 'Fleur and Krum are coming now!'

 

Harry nodded relieved that the four hostages were going to be all right. He checked on Hermione again but refused to leave the champions sides until Harry was sure they would be saved. It was a dangerous place down here you never know if something might cause someone to be withdrawn from the task. Krum came soon after with a shark's face and upper body. He was going to go and bite the rope of but Harry fearing that they would rip off half of Ginny's legs motioned to him with a stone. Krum nodded his thanks and used the stone to cut Ginny free.

 

Harry had been careful to avoid Krum's sharp shark teeth. They looked a lot worse than Ripper – who had always been the worse of Marge's dogs – or any of Marge's others dogs who were trained to chase after Harry. And you wondered why Harry would choose owls over dogs every day. And that didn't even take into account the misnamed Fluffy. Except Padfoot that was.

 

Harry waited around for a bit more but he couldn't see Fleur coming anywhere. They had to be out of the time limit. As his lung's began burning as the first dose of gillyweed causing Harry to take the a bit of the second one – Harry didn't want to take it all and be stuck in the water for another hour – Harry gave up on Fleur. He went for the little girl himself only to be stopped by the merpeople.

 

In return Harry drew his wand green eyes flashing. The merpeople flinched back reminding Harry painfully of the Dursleys. Harry felt guilty at that but it was either that or let the Delacour girl drown with only merpeople and grindylows for company. Careful to keep his wand trained on the merpeople and his left arm wrapped around Hermione's waist Harry began to cut the kelp rope from the silver haired girl. Soon as that was done Harry began to kick up.

 

The second bite of gillyweed wore off just as Harry reached the surface of water and the two girls on his arms became animated as soon as they broke through the surface of the lake as the enchantment was broken. Hermione smiled to see her best friend with her. Gabrielle, on the other hand, seemed to be having trouble swimming well that made two of them.

 

'Help her!' Harry ordered.

 

Hermione blinked in surprise to see the little French girl with them but didn't ask too many questions as Gabrielle wasn't a strong swimmer. Nor was Harry who kicked slowly back to the edge of the lake. Fleur jumped back into the water to help Hermione with the girl. Harry saw Dumbledore beaming at Harry from behind him. Bagman was cheering too. Maxime had lost some of her severity when she saw the English boy wait behind to make sure the others including her own student's hostage were safe. Bravery and nobility like that wasn't found often.

 

Harry was relieved to get out of the freezing water; it wasn't so nice without gillyweed working in his blood. Ron had found towels from somewhere and wrapped them first around Hermione and second around Harry. Harry wasn't insulted considering that Ron and Hermione in that will we, won't we stage. Harry had never had that with Sirius. They had met, had sex, and then spent most of the holiday living together. Somehow in those days and nights they had fallen in love with each other. If only Sirius had never found out he was also Harry Potter!

 

Madam Pomfrey went around Harry, Hermione, Gabrielle and Fleur – again – making sure that they were okay. She tutted a bit as she came to the shivering blonde girl whose head was soon on fire as she was forced to down Pepperup potion. Harry recognised the distinctive look of pepper up potion from when Ginny had needed it in her first year and the usual bout of winter flu.

 

'You again,' Madam Pomfrey shook her head at him. 'One of these years you'll manage not to get injured.'

 

'I'm not injured,' Harry said quickly.

 

Madam Pomfrey sniffed disbelievingly at him while she read whatever readings were coming out of her wand clearly not believing a word he said. Madam Pomfrey always seemed to believe that Harry went looking for trouble when really trouble just came looking for Harry. Still Harry still ended up in Madam Pomfrey's care a shocking amount of times.

 

'Well at least you remembered warming spells,' Madam Pomfrey said. 'The only one to do so.'

 

Percy – who was acting in Crouch's place once more – had Ginny in his arms and didn't look like he was letting go of the little red head any time soon. Fred and George too weren't looking like they were leaving their little sister alone for even a few seconds. Ron seemed to be darting between Harry and Hermione, and Ginny as he was torn between family and friends.

 

'So what was Fleur's sisters doing with us?' asked Hermione.

 

Ron snorted, 'you know what Harry's like. He couldn't leave her down there on her own. You know he was the first one down there but he wouldn't leave until all the hostages were safe.'

 

'Harry,' Hermione said looking half amused, half proud.

 

'One of those hostages was Ginny,' Percy said, 'thank you, Harry, for making sure she was safe. George is lucky to have you.'

 

'George and I are not dating,' Harry said. 'For the last time we are just friends!' 'But how did you know?' asked Harry.

 

'There was a spell recording everything the champions did,' Ron said.

 

Ron was looking towards what seemed to be a big magical television screen that was split into four sections which Harry presumed was one for each champion. Harry supposed that made sense otherwise you'd have the spectators do nothing but watch water for an hour. It wouldn't exactly be very entertaining which was exactly what this was supposed to be for the others watching him.

 

'Oh,' Harry said, 'but I couldn't just leave them to drown.'

 

'Dumbledore wouldn't have let anything happen to us?' Hermione pointed out.

 

'He was watching the whole time waiting to jump in if anything happened,' agreed Ron.

 

Harry blushed, 'I was almost drowned when I was a child. I can't stand the idea of anyone being drowned.'

 

 

Hermione blinked, 'I didn't know that.'

 

'It was a long time ago,' Harry said softly.

 

Harry looked over to Dumbledore who was crouched down talking with the leader of the merpeople in what appeared to be mermish if the inhuman sounds the old man was making were anything to go on. He seemed to be frowning at what had happened. Suddenly he stood up and called a conference between the judges. Fleur came rushing up to Harry turning Ron maroon and causing Hermione to scowl. Harry didn't react to her Veela allure. Harry supposed it was something to do with the fact that Harry was gay. Fleur hugged Harry.

 

'You saved 'er even though she was not your 'ostage,' Fleur said.

 

Harry shrugged, 'I couldn't just leave her.'

 

Fleur laughed, 'you really are gay, aren't you?'

 

'Why?' asked Harry.

 

'You didn't even react to my allure,' laughed Fleur. 'You should meet my older bruzzer e'll 'ave you droolin'.'

 

'I think I'll pass,' Harry said amused.

 

Fleur laughed, 'got a man already.'

 

'Something like that,' Harry replied concomitantly.

 

Trying to explain why he wanted to wait until he was of age and able to pursue a relationship – legally – with his convict of a godfather would be far too hard to explain. So much as explaining it to Hermione and Ron who knew Sirius was innocent would be hard enough. He'd have to explain how they met, why Harry was on the streets which would inevitably lead to difficult questions about his childhood.

 

'Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached our decision. We have seen what happened under the lake and Merchieftainess Murcus has filled us in on what he might have missed,' Bagman said. 'Fleur Delacour, although demonstrating excellent use of the bubble-head charm was attacked by Grindylows as she reached her goal and failed to retrieve her hostage.'

 

'That's taught in third year,' Hermione said scandalised.

 

'Not everyone is as good as you,' Ron whispered back.

 

Hermione blushed bright red but looked rather pleased at Ron's comment. Harry rolled his eyes at those two's continue antics. They loved each other, they hated each other but they could never just tell the other how they felt about the other. It was enough to drive anyone crazy. Certainly it drove Harry up the wall especially as he wished his love life could be as simple.

 

'We award her twenty five points,' Bagman said.

 

Every straight boy or gay girl cheered at this point for the French Veela. Their girlfriends glowered at the quarter veela who was attracting attention away from them just by being there even if she was doing nothing. Hermione hit Ron when he looked like he was going to declare undying love to the veela as everyone's attention centred on the Beauxbatons champion.

 

'I deserved zero,' Fleur said throatily.

 

Harry didn't disagree with the French veela on that point. Harry would never have retired as his best friend could be endangered never mind if he had a sister. Harry had always wanted a brother or a sister growing up; someone to care for him and he could care for in that terrible environment. Okay there was no real danger but clearly Fleur didn't know that!

 

'Cedric Diggory, who also used the bubble-head charm, was the first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit,' Bagman continued.

 

Harry scowled knowing that if Cedric had returned one minute outside the timeline Harry dreaded to think how far outside the time limit Harry had arrived back at. Harry didn't regret what he had done. Ron might have think he had been an idiot but he hadn't seen it down there. Dumbledore may have promised to bring them up but there were too many variables that Dumbledore couldn't control; the creatures and beings under the lake mainly.

 

Never mind Dumbledore had always had an unusual opinion of what was consisted of safety for children. Anyone would be able to tell you that rape and beatings didn't consist of a safe home environment. Anyone but Dumbledore that was! Once again Harry's anger and hatred of Dumbledore seemed to burn a hole in his chest. One day he would get out from under Dumbledore's oppressive thumb.

 

'We therefore award him forty-seven points,' Bagman said.

 

The Hufflepuffs and the majority of the rest of the Hogwarts house burst into thunderous applause at this pronouncement. Only Gryffindor clapped politely as Cedric was a Hogwarts champion even if not _their_ Hogwarts champion. Gryffindor supported Harry through and through. Well mostly. Until the next time that he did something they didn't like and abandoned him once more.

 

'Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of transfiguration, which was nerveless effective, and was second to return with his hostage,' Bagman said. 'We award his forty points.'

 

Durmstrang broke into cheers this time around. Karkaroff smirked around for some reason looking superior even if Krum hadn't come first or even correctly performed the spell. Harry was just glad that he hadn't bitten Ginny in two as that could have happened by accident if Krum had misjudged even slightly where he was biting the rope to free her.

 

'Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect,' Bagman continued.

 

Harry didn't know what to feel about that considering that Harry was the only one who had depended on plants rather than his own magic. Still he and the champions had all survived. He had already been tied first with Krum even if Cedric had now overtaken Krum. The worst Harry could achieve was coming third as he did complete the task and rescue his champion. Harry had even been the first to find his champions which hopefully would win him some points. Harry may be in this to survive and not win Harry still wanted to win.

 

'He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, as we have seen Mr. Potter was the first to reach the hostages, and that his delay was caused by his determination to return all of the hostages to safety, not just his own,' Bagman said.

 

Ron just shook his head somewhere caught between bemusement and pride. Hermione smiled at her friend positively beaming with pride for his accomplishments. Ginny beamed at Harry as though Harry had told her he was just confused and popped the question. Percy wrung his hand painfully as though he had just been elected the Minister for Magic.

 

'Most of the judges,' Bagman continued giving Karkaroff and angry look, 'feel that this shows moral fibre and merits full marks. However … Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points.'

 

'You're tied first place,' Hermione said with a grin.

 

'I am?' asked Harry surprised.

 

'You can't even lose when you go wrong,' Ron said amused.

 

'Well he should have one if it wasn't for his saving people thing,' Hermione said shaking her head.

 

'Three guesses who didn't think you should get full marks,' Ron muttered.

 

Harry snorted, 'it's not like that's a question.'

 

Fleur clapped again hugging Gabrielle close to her looking like she never wanted to let her go ever again. It was the most emotion Harry had ever saw the ice princess Fleur Delacour present. Fleur obviously cared for her little sister even if she had left her in the water which is something Harry would never do. However, that was enough to make Harry feel a little more generous to her.

 

'The third task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June,' Bagman said. 'The Champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions.'

 

The entire student bodies of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts cheered at this point. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Krum, Cedric, Cho and the two Delacour sisters were herded up to the castle by Madam Pomfrey where they were given a fresh change of robes. Harry was just pleased that it was over until June. He couldn't even begin to prepare for the third and final task until May. All Harry had to do was work out how the meeting with Sirius next Hogsmeade weekend was going to go. He just hoped that Hermione wouldn't notice anything. Hermione really was too smart from Harry's own good.


	24. My Lover's Return

** Chapter Twenty-Four **

** My Lover's Return **

Harry had found out that Dumbledore was the magical guardian that had been appointed upon his mother and father's murder. Harry wasn't stupid enough to think that there was anyway for Dumbledore's guardianship to be over rided. But he needed to find out all he could about what being a wizard Lord meant. Harry had filed a complaint with the Ministry as Dumbledore had not fulfilled his obligations but didn't expect anything to come of it as the Minister followed Dumbledore and Dumbledore was head of the Wizagamot.

 

It was just after Ron's birthday that a brown owl arrived with its feathers all ruffled from the stormy weather outside. Sirius had told them that he was going to meet them at the style at the end of road not far from Dervish and Bangs. Harry didn't know whether to be excited or nervous. It was a bit of both really. Harry knew where the slightly nauseous feeling came from. This would be the first time Harry had conversed face to face with his lover since their relationship ended last summer upon Sirius finding out that Harry was his thirteen year old godson.

 

He wanted to ask Sirius to mentor him about his duties as a Lord of an Ancient Wizarding House. Sirius as the firstborn son of Lord Orion Black would have been taught of his duties from birth. But he didn't know whether or not Sirius would consent to spend hours alone which would impinge on Sirius' rigid control concerning their interactions. Knowing Sirius he'd probably end up bringing Remus along as a chaperone to make sure nothing untoward happened like they both wanted it to.

 

Karkaroff had turned up in their Potions lesson demanding to talk to Snape meaning Snape couldn't hold Harry back despite the fact he had clearly wanted to. Harry didn't know what Snape had thought he had done _this_ time but he couldn't be bothered with it. Snape blamed Harry for anything that went wrong. In this matter Snape was just like the Dursleys!

 

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione left Hogwarts at noon. Harry's insides were churning with butterflies making him feel almost sick. He just hoped he was concealing it from Hermione. Ron was oblivious enough to not notice. But all he needed was for Hermione to think that there was something more than a godson-godfather relationship going on between Harry and Sirius. Harry was incredibly nervous about meeting Sirius. Hermione had in fact noticed Harry's distraction but thought he was worried about Sirius being caught.

 

'He'll be fine,' Hermione assured Harry.

 

'There's no Dementors, at least,' Ron added.

 

'I know,' Harry nodded.

 

'And only us and Dumbledore know he's an Animagus,' Hermione added.

 

'I know, I know, I'm just nervous, okay,' Harry snapped.

 

'I know,' Hermione smiled, 'you love him.'

 

Harry froze for a second but seeing Hermione's look Harry quickly realised that she just thought he loved Sirius as a friend and a guardian. Harry inwardly breathed a sigh of relief at that. For second Harry had thought that Hermione had sussed him and Sirius out. Nobody apart from Remus and Sirius knew that Harry loved Sirius Black as a lover. It wasn't a secret Harry trusted to be bandied about. He knew Hermione was a stickler for rules. He didn't know what she'd do if she found out about the truth about their relationship and if Ron let it spill….

 

'Yeah, yeah, I do,' Harry said softly.

 

At half past one they made it up past the shops and the houses that littered Hogsmeade like a fairytale setting to the end of the village. This was where Sirius had requested to meet his ex. Harry was decidedly nervous about this meeting. Not that it was any wonder considering everything. One there was their secret previous relationship and two there was the fact that the Ministry of Magic was still after Sirius.

 

There were very few cottages where they were now with large gardens. Harry had never been here before but he knew it was very beautiful. It was there just before the village gave way to the mountains that Harry saw the stile Sirius had spoke about. Beside the stile was the familiar shaggy black dog carrying papers in it's mouth. Seeing Harry's godfather's animal form was easier than meeting Sirius. It wasn't like he was attracted to the dog. That was just plain wrong!

 

'Hi, Sirius,' grinned Ron.

 

'Hello, Sirius,' Hermione smiled.

 

'Sirius,' Harry said softly.

 

Sirius sniffed the young boy's leg pushing down his Animagus' initial animalistic urge to hump the boy. He knew that the boy wouldn't appreciate that in this form at least. And his friends would ask questions no matter what form he was in. But all the animal could smell was a potential and previous mate's musky scent. Harry had been masturbating this morning. Sirius wondered – and hoped slightly – if it was about Sirius. The idea that Harry was interested in another man – or boy as it probably should be – hurt Sirius a lot. He couldn't help that he had before he even knew that "James" was his godson fallen for Harry.

 

Sirius sniffed his godson suspiciously but was gladdened when he couldn't smell another scent on Harry. Sirius had read Skeeter's article with a lot of anger and jealously. Sirius knew that Harry had gone out with George Weasley. He knew that a young man almost the same age as was better for Harry than his old godfather. It didn't mean it hurt any less.

 

Sirius led the three friends up the mountain to the cave he had found on his own. Dumbledore had tried to suggest another cave that was closer to the ground. Sirius knew that Dumbledore knew Sirius was staying somewhere in the mountains just beyond Hogsmeade but Sirius no longer trusted the old man like he had when he was a young man. Bloody Albus Dumbledore had left Harry in a horrific home situation where he was beaten and raped. And Dumbledore wanted to send Harry back! Sirius had seen the scars! Sirius would never forgive Dumbledore for that so wasn't doing what he was asked to. Not anymore.

 

It was something he and Remus had argued about. Remus didn't understand because Sirius wasn't about to betray Harry's trust and tell Remus about his home life and life on the streets. If Harry wanted to tell Remus it was up to Harry to tell him. Remus knew that they had met when Sirius hadn't known that Harry was his godson. However, Remus was under the impression that Harry had been out for the night. Harry wasn't exactly the first teenager to get drunk and go home with someone he shouldn't.

 

All the while walking up to the cave Sirius was trying – and horribly failing – to ignore the delicious scent that Harry was emitting. It was making him want to jump his godson right there and then with Harry's best friends watching. Not something Sirius planned on doing. And not something he wanted anyone to see. Sirius had forgotten how beautiful Harry was all bright green eyes, pale almost glowing skin, and messy black hair.

 

Sirius turned back into human form which made it easier to deal with Harry although his sense of smell was better than a regular humans due but it wasn't quite as good as Padfoot's. Sirius repressed a smirk as he saw Harry checking him out but was glad that Ron and Hermione apparently hadn't notice anything untoward. It seemed that Sirius wasn't the only one who wasn't over the other. He then reminded himself that Harry was his fourteen year old – even if he was thirteen years old when Sirius had first taken him, something Sirius would always feel guilty for – godson and dating George Weasley.

 

Sirius was wearing striped black and blue sweater that Sirius would have never worn if he wasn't borrowing Remus' clothes after his clean clothes had been worn out. Over some jeans that had seen better days in the fifteenth century. Harry didn't seem to mind too much. Sirius had never understood what an attractive young man could see in an Azkaban worn man like Sirius.

 

Sirius had groomed his hair but had kept it long. Sirius always loved having long hair. The girls had always loved it during high school despite the fact that Sirius had been obviously gay since he was about twelve years old. It was something that put him and his parents at even worse relations as Sirius had made it quite clear he wasn't going to marry the O'Suillibhain Heiress. It was something that Siobhan had been relieved at so that she could marry her Muggle best friend Patrick Finnigan.

 

True the reason for trying to look his best was to impress Harry. Sirius was no idiot he knew he shouldn't be attempting to attract his godson with his hair. After all it was Harry who loved to run his fingers through his hair. Trying to make himself aesthetically pleasing for his godson was wrong on so many levels. But somehow Sirius couldn't seem to be able to help himself.

 

Sirius wished he could get rid of all these _feelings_ but it was too late even if he Obliviated himself he couldn't remove the emotions; only the memories. It meant that Sirius would still feel attracted to Harry without any understanding of how or why. It would make Sirius feel even worse. At least with the memories Sirius could know that he had fallen for Harry without knowing who Harry was or how old he was. He had kept strong not giving in to his feelings since he had found out the truth.

 

Sirius liked to think that he had bulked up from Azkaban considering he had spent the whole year living as the loveable stray that Remus had taken in. Sirius was pleased to note that Remus looked a lot happier since he was no longer the last Maurauder alive who hadn't betrayed them and had stayed in contact with Harry. All they needed to do is get Remus a nice girl and everyone would be happy if Sirius could get over his godson.

 

Harry's eyes had dropped to the newspapers that Sirius had dropped when returning to human form. It was an obvious attempt to stop staring into Sirius' eyes if the blush on Harry's cheeks were anything to go with. Sirius was more than happy to comply with Harry's wish. All he needed was Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to find out about their relationship.

 

'They're making it sound like he's dying,' said Harry slowly frowning. 'Mind you, he did look ill last time I saw him up close. The night my name came out of the goblet…'

 

Sirius hummed in agreement flashing Ron an angry look as he remembered how hurt Harry was at the red head's treatment of him. Harry had told Sirius all about his friend's jealously after they had fallen out. Ron flinched a guilty look on his face knowing what Sirius was angry about and knowing that Sirius was quite right to be angry at him for how he had treated Harry.

 

'Sirius,' Harry said softly. 'It's okay. Ron and I made up soon as the First Task was over.'

 

'Only after you fought a dragon,' Sirius muttered darkly.

 

'Sirius, please, I don't think this is the issue,' Harry said.

 

Sirius sighed, 'your right. I've been reading the Prophet.'

 

'You and the rest of the world,' Harry muttered bitterly.

 

Sirius smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, 'so what do I here about you and George Weasley, or is it Greg now,' Sirius added in snidely, 'getting together.'

 

Harry groaned, 'we are just friends! We went to the Yule Ball because I don't want to lead anyone on and neither does he.'

 

Sirius didn't believe this in the slightest. How anyone could go with Harry as a date and not want him Sirius couldn't understand although Sirius was decidedly biassed about his ex-lover. Harry was the most attractive man Sirius had ever met and was the kindest soul you ever could meet which was why he didn't understand why the teen wanted to be with him of all people.

 

The fact that Harry had suffered such a lot of tragedy in his young life was just a cause for Sirius' anger. Of course, if Harry hadn't suffered so much that it had driven him to the bloody streets Sirius didn't think they'd have ever had a relationship like they had. Sirius didn't know if that would be a good or a bad thing. Sirius knew it shouldn't have happened but he couldn't imagine his life without Harry has his lover. It was what made their relationship s hard. Sirius shook his head realising he was getting distracted with thoughts of his relationship with his godson.

 

'He's dating Oliver Wood,' Harry added.

 

Sirius nodded happier at this little snippet of information and turned the conversation to Voldemort, Crouch, Karkaroff and Bagman. By the end of the conversation Sirius was more and more concerned. He had no idea who had put Harry's name in the Goblet but it could be any one. And any of them could still be around to take another attempt on Harry's life.

 

'You'd better head back to school,' Sirius said when he realised how late it was getting.

 

The three friends made ready to leave Sirius. Sirius sighed feeling saddened by the loss of Harry. Sirius wished things could have been different but it couldn't. Not until Harry was fifteen at the earliest. And that was if he chose to be emancipated. Sirius couldn't see any reason he wouldn't. It would mean that Harry could never again be forced by Dumbledore to go back to the Dursleys. He wouldn't be dependent on Sirius' hospitality – not that Sirius would ever kick him out – or end up back on the streets. If Harry could last another couple of months without Dumbledore becoming the wiser about the fact that Harry had run away from home and had no intention of going back.

 

'Why don't you go on ahead,' Harry said. 'I want to have a talk with my godfather.'

 

'Oh, of course,' Hermione smiled.

 

'I'll catch up,' Harry promised.

 

Hermione and Ron left and Sirius was left feeling nervous that Harry would make a move that Sirius wasn't sure he could resist. Sirius wasn't sure if Sirius wanted Harry to or not. Remus, James and Lily would all kill him but his feelings were too deep to forget and self control had never exactly been Sirius' forte if he was honest with himself which for once he was being.

 

'Sirius,' Harry said.

 

'Harry,' Sirius said.

 

'You know how I'm the Heir to a Lordship?' Harry asked breaking into the awkward silence.

 

'Two,' Sirius corrected. 'You're my Heir as well. I don't have children.'

 

'Are we related?' asked Harry.

 

Sirius laughed, 'Heirs don't need to be related although they generally are. If I were ever to conceive a child it would change.'

 

'Are you planning to conceive a child?' asked Harry quietly.

 

'No,' Sirius replied softly.

 

Sirius couldn't imagine having sex, never mind children with anyone who wasn't Harry. Sirius suddenly got an image of Harry face glowing and stomach rounded with his child. Sirius shook his head trying to clear those delightful thoughts away even as they filled his mind. Harry was only fourteen and Sirius was his godfather. It was wrong if arousing to have these images.

 

'You know that my magical guardian should have started training me when I was thirteen,' Harry said.

 

'Yes?' Sirius asked.

 

'They didn't,' Harry explained.

 

'But that's illegal,' Sirius said angrily.

 

'I know,' Harry said.

 

'Have you filed a complaint?' demanded Sirius.

 

'I did that as soon as I knew who my magical guardian was,' Harry said offended. 'But I don't think anything will come out of it. Dumbledore,' Harry explained to Sirius nonplussed look.

 

Sirius scowled wondering how many more times Dumbledore would let Harry down in this course. The worst that would happen to Dumbledore was that Dumbledore would be removed as Harry's magical guardian and a new Lord or Lady would be appointed. Sirius couldn't see anyone who would be good enough for his godson. Most would try to use their position as mentor to Harry for their own benefit probably for popularity.

 

'Why am I not surprised?' Sirius said bitterly.

 

'I was wondering if you could train me?' asked Harry. 'I could come and meet you up here on Friday afternoons or something. I'm free on Fridays.'

 

Sirius wasn't sure about this idea considering that they would have to spend many afternoons alone together but Harry had to be informed of Wizarding customs. The nobles of the court would eat Harry alive if he didn't know how to act in Wizarding Court when he came of age. Once more Sirius was furious at Dumbledore for letting it get so bad that Harry had to turn to him for help.

 

What did Dumbledore gain from keeping Harry uninformed? Sirius knew the answer. Harry not knowing would mean that Dumbledore could continue to act as regent of the Potter-Black seats until Harry turned seventeen years of age. Then act as Harry's adviser until Harry had managed to learn how to act by that time Harry would see things Dumbledore did and do what he said most of the time.

 

'Okay,' Sirius said, 'but I'll meet you outside Honeydukes in my dog form. If I'm not there on time go straight back to Hogwarts! I do not want you in danger.'

 

'Thank you, Sirius,' beamed Harry.

 

Harry gave Sirius what started out as a pure innocent hug but somehow the hug changed into a snog half way through. Before either man could react they were passionately kissing the life out of one another. Sirius was pressing Harry into the cave wall. Neither of them noticing or caring that Harry's back was being scratched by the rough cave wall. Harry's legs were coming up to wrap around Sirius' legs.

 

Both Harry and Sirius were making quick work pulling each other's clothes of. Neither of them cared for their godfather/godson bond at that moment. Truthfully if they barely remembered each others names never mind what their relationship should be. Nor did they care about the fact that any hiker could walk in on them at any time if they were to come to the cave which would lead to very awkward questions considering Sirius was a wanted man. All they cared about was the carnal pleasure the other could provide.

 

Sirius began stretching Harry. They didn't have any lubrication with them so Sirius was forced to use the spell. Sirius didn't like using the spell as it wasn't as personal and felt too clinical for Sirius' tastes. But when there was nothing else it would have to do. It was only when Harry was whining at the loss of Sirius' fingers did Sirius press himself at Harry's entrance. Harry, however, stopped him. Harry was staring at him through dilated pupils where you couldn't see the green of the eyes.

 

'Protection,' Harry murmured.

 

Sirius froze at this point; naked, hard and cock at his godson's arse. He had forgotten everything but his own bloody pleasure until he had heard his godson speak. It was then everything came rushing back to him. And the familiar sense of guilt and shame once more consume him. He couldn't do this no matter how much he may want to. Harry was his thirteen year old godson and that was that.

 

'Shit, Harry,' swore Sirius. 'That shouldn't have happened.'

 

Sirius turned around trying to will his erection away from him but he couldn't quite manage it. He started grabbing his clothes that were strewn around with Harry's. He had to go back to Remus before anything else happened. Sirius picked up his clothes leaving Harry naked and hard in a cave. He knew he should have waited; made sure that Harry was okay and taken the boy home. But he knew if he'd stayed a second longer he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from fucking Harry right then and there.

 

Remus was in the hall with a cup of tea when Sirius Apparated into the room in a dishevelled state that made it quite clear what he had been doing. And Remus didn't have to ask who with given everything he knew. He looked from Sirius' backward front jumper, flushed face and tented trousers. A frown marred Remus' scarred face as he guessed what had happened.

 

'What happened?' asked Remus.

 

'I lost control,' Sirius said.

 

Remus sighed, 'I thought Ron and Hermione would be there to stop anything happen.'

 

'Harry wanted to speak alone,' Sirius explained.

 

'And Hermione let him?' Remus asked surprise.

 

'I don't think Harry's told Ron and Hermione about what happened,' Sirius explained.

 

'Who does know?' asked Remus.

 

'Only you, Harry and I,' admitted Sirius.

 

'Why don't you go for a cold shower,' Remus suggested. 'And do try not to masturbate to thoughts of your teenaged godson,' Remus said sharply.

 

Sirius trooped upstairs to the small bathroom. He knew that he would never be able to take his mind off Harry in the mood he was in at the moment. Sirius sighed once more wondering how he had gotten to his stage where he would be holed up in Remus' shower trying not to think of Harry. Sirius re-stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower on cold. Sirius stepped under the frozen shower shivering slightly but his erection not going down in the slightest. Sirius tried to will it down; Dumbledore and Hagrid, Buckbeak and Remus.

 

But it was no use Sirius couldn't keep his mind of Harry. The larger part of him wished that he had just let things go the way things had gone on. That part of his mind was the same part of his mind which wondered what they could do together in the lessons. He knew Remus who considered Harry as his son would kill Sirius if he knew what Sirius was thinking and planning. Sirius didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep from buggering his godson. It had gotten too close, much to close today.

****DAY DREAM SEQUENCE (INCLUDES SCENES OF SEXUAL RELATIONS BETWEEN AN ADULT AND A MINOR)****

_Sirius was pressing Harry into the cave wall. Harry's legs were coming up around Sirius' legs. Sirius was slipping his hands down Harry's pants feeling his small, round buttocks. Sirius wanted Harry's clothes out._

_Both Harry and Sirius were pulling each other's clothes of. Neither of them cared for their godfather/godson bond. Nor did they care about the fact that any hiker could walk in on them at any time if they were to come to the cave. All they cared about was the carnal pleasure the other could provide._

_Sirius began stretching Sirius. They didn't have any lubrication with them so Sirius was forced to use the spell. Sirius didn't like using the spell as it wasn't as personal and felt too clinical for Sirius' tastes. But when there was nothing else it would have to do._

_It was only when Harry was whining at the loss of Sirius' fingers did Sirius press himself at Harry's entrance. Harry was staring at him through dilated pupils where you couldn't see the green of his eyes. Sirius wanted to be Harry now._

_Sirius slammed his large into Harry's tight arse. Sirius could tell that Harry hadn't had sex in a year and half. He was so tight even with the stretching and lubrication Sirius had taken care to do so he didn't hurt the boy he loved._

_Sirius thrusted into Harry as Harry rubbed up against Harry. The two of them were moving in sync with one another. Just the way they had always had before the truth ruined their relationship. The sex between Harry and Sirius was unlike any other relationship Sirius had ever had in his youth._

_Before long Sirius and Harry had both came shouting each other's names. Harry had slumped against Sirius chest. Sirius could feel Harry's semen dripping off his stomach. Sirius pulled out of the young man – the boy – that Harry had once again defiled._

****DREAM SEQUENCE OVER****

 

Sirius was left shivering in a cold shower with his own semen dripping off his chest feeling more alone than ever. Sirius never felt alone when Harry – or James as Sirius had known him – had been with him. All of his playing about as a teenager and a young man and he ended up falling for the most inappropriate person he could. Not just a child but his godson, the son of his best friends.

 

'I'm sorry James, Lily,' Sirius murmured.

 

Sirius pulled his clothes back on hoping against hope that he hadn't shouted out loud. Sirius doubted it, however. Sirius had always been a very vocal dreamer as it were and a lover as well for that matter. The others in his dorm had always complained about that. Shaking his head he headed back down Remus' stairs to face the music and an angry werewolf.


	25. Losing Control

** Chapter Twenty-Five ** ** **

**Losing Control**

**Warnings: Minor male Sex Scene between an adult and a minor/mentions of child abuse including physical, emotional and sexual abuse/bad language**

On Monday morning in first period Herbology McGonagall came for Harry. Harry didn't know what this was about which worried her. But he followed her out of the room hoping that his nervousness was not obvious to the old witch. Hoping that the teachers hadn't found out about Harry running away from the Dursleys. Harry couldn't see how it would but it worried him. McGonagall stopped just outside the castle to explain what was going on.

 

'Harry, there have been complaints about your magical guardian,' McGonagall explained.

 

Harry was surprised that they had actually dealt with this considering it was Dumbledore who Harry had filed the complaint against although truthfully Harry hadn't known that at the time. Harry didn't react not letting McGonagall know that he now knew exactly what was going on. He didn't trust Dumbledore unless it involved Voldemort. He knew Dumbledore would protect him from Voldemort but not from anyone else.

 

'My magical guardian? What's that?' asked Harry.

 

'Your magical guardian is Professor Dumbledore. It his job to mentor you on the duties of your lordships,' McGonagall said.

 

'My what?'' Harry asked.

 

'You don't know,' McGonagall frowned. 'Oh I will be having words with that man! I can see why the Wizagamot and your Bank Manager want to talk to you considering you can claim you title in July.'

 

'I can?' asked Harry.

 

'Yes, you can emancipate yourself,' agreed McGonagall.

 

'Who will I be meeting?' asked Harry.

 

'A member of the Wizagamot and the Manager of the Potter vaults,' McGonagall replied. 'You'll be meeting in my office.'

 

'What will happen?' asked Harry.

 

'Either Dumbledore will be given a warning and told to fulfil his duties regarding you or a new Guardian will be appointed,' McGonagall said.

 

'Do I have any say on that?' asked Harry.

 

'Considering your age you could be asked is there anyone you would like as a guardian,' McGonagall admitted. 'If you weren't Hogwarts age then no you would not.'

 

'It probably won't matter I don't know any Wizarding nobility,' Harry admitted.

 

'If you are asked, ask for Lord Malcolm McGonagall, Viscount Ross,' McGonagall told him.

 

'Thanks Professor,' Harry smiled realising that this viscount had to be a sibling of his house head.

 

The two walked in silence towards McGonagall's office. McGonagall left Harry there. It didn't surprise Harry much. Harry supposed that McGonagall had to have other classes at this time considering Transfiguration was one of the most popular classes. Entering Harry entered to see of all the people who could possibly be there it would be Cornelius Fudge. Harry doubted that he would have been chosen as the representative of the Wizagmont had it not been for the fact it was Harry. Harry thought that Fudge was a bit of blustering fool but he seemed innocent enough. Beside him was a goblin who had to be the manager of the Potter accounts.

 

'Minister,' Harry greeted.

 

'Harry,' Fudge positively beamed at him. 'How is the preparation for the next task going?'

 

Harry shrugged, 'I don't know what it is yet.'

 

The goblin cleared his throat, 'I believe we have matters to attend to.'

 

'Right,' Fudge said. 'I believe you filed a complaint that you have received no tuition from Lord Dumbledore?'

 

'No I didn't know until my friend told me,' Harry admitted.

 

'Dumbledore has been informed of this meeting,' Fudge said.

 

'So what happens now?' asked Harry.

 

'Lord Dumbledore has been given an official warning,' the goblin said. 'If he has not contacted you and began mentoring you by the first of April a new guardian will be chosen.'

 

The goblin threw an angry look at Fudge at this point leaving Harry with no doubts on who had been the one to let Dumbledore go with just a warning. It didn't surprise Harry considering that Harry knew that Dumbledore was supposed to be Fudge's advisor. It didn't bother Harry too much as it would be an excuse to spend time with Sirius. Otherwise he wouldn't have that excuse if someone who was actually willing to teach Harry was given guardianship.

 

Harry was dismissed and made his way back to the Herbology classroom wondering when and if Dumbledore would contact him. Harry still didn't understand why Dumbledore hadn't just taught him himself. It may give Harry an excuse to spend time with Sirius but Harry still respected Dumbledore in an odd way that Harry couldn't understand considering what Dumbledore had done to him. He hated and respected the old man at the same time which made not a lick to sense to Harry.

/

Friday approached and Dumbledore still hadn't approached Harry about the magical guardianship. It didn't bother Harry because he had his next meeting with Sirius to worry about so wasn't going to bother worrying about his complicated relationship with his Headmaster and magical guardian. Soon as potions was finished Harry practically raced away to meet Sirius. Hopefully today he would make Sirius finally loose control of his morals.

 

'Harry, where are you going?' demanded Hermione.

 

Harry turned back realising had completely forgotten about telling Hermione and Ron about Sirius' lessons. However, he realised that he needed to tell his two friends what was going on. Not everything, of course, as he knew Hermione would be furious at the both of them if she ever found out about their relationship. He doubted that they would mind. Ron and Harry never discussed Harry's lands, title and money but they all knew it.

 

'Oh, sorry,' Harry said quickly. 'It's what Sirius and I discussed last Saturday. You know how I know nothing about my duties as the Heir of the houses of Potter and Black well Sirius agreed to teach me.'

 

Hermione smiled, 'today?'

 

'He doesn't want me wandering about at night,' Harry explained. 'Friday gives us until dinner. He'll meet me outside Honeydukes and I won't reveal myself until we get to the Cave.'

 

Hermione nodded worrying her lip obviously not pleased about the fact that Harry was breaking the rules especially in such a potentially dangerous climate. Harry understood her worries but knew he'd be perfect safe with Sirius there. Even if he wasn't he wouldn't give up seeing Sirius for anything. Harry had owl ordered contraceptive potions which he had taken this morning so that if anything untoward happened he'd be safe. He had been warned that it wasn't a hundred percent accurate but it did prevent about 9 in 10 pregnancies. Harry didn't know what he would do if ended up pregnant at fourteen years old especially when it came out that it was his escaped criminal of a godfather was the father.

 

Hermione nodded, 'be careful.'

 

'Aren't I always?' grinned Harry.

 

'Do you really want me to answer that?' asked Hermione with a slight smile and worry in her dark eyes.

 

'Hey I don't go looking for trouble,' Harry retorted.

 

'Nah trouble goes looking for you,' grinned Ron at what was becoming a running joke.

 

'Sirius will be there,' Harry reminded them.

 

Hermione nodded, 'have fun.'

 

Harry nodded turning around hoping that Hermione didn't see his blush. "Fun" and Sirius made Harry think of only thing which he knew Hermione would be more than a little disapproving of. He very much hoped that Sirius and Harry would have lots of "fun". It was just getting around Sirius' self control that was the problem. He'd almost done it last Saturday only to spoil it to talk about contraception and bring Sirius out of his lustful state.

 

Half an hour later Harry was standing outside the sweet shop when Sirius came bounding up to Harry. Harry yet again wondered if animals could see through the cloak because they always seemed to know he was there. Harry had never thought much about the spells or potions or whatever on the cloak. Up at the cave after Harry had removed the cloak and Sirius transformed back into a man Harry asked his question.

 

'Can animals see through the cloak?' asked Harry. 'You, Crookshanks and Mrs Norris always seem to be able to know when I'm there even when I'm under the Cloak.'

 

'We can smell you,' Sirius said with a blush.

 

'Oh and what do I smell like?' Harry said cheekily.

 

'Harry, don't,' Sirius half begged.

 

'You know in July I'll be legally an adult,' Harry said.

 

'I know,' Sirius said softly conflicted about what to do when Harry became an adult. 'But until then we're nothing more than friends.'

 

Harry sighed deciding not to push Sirius just yet with what kind of friends they could be, 'fine so what do we start on.'

 

'You know we have a lot of catching up to do,' Sirius warned. 'I learnt this from the moment I could walk.'

 

Harry nodded thinking that it only meant that Harry could spend more time alone with Sirius which Harry was more than looking forward to. Hopefully Sirius would finally give in. Harry would prefer it to be before the thirty first of July but beggars can't be choosers. And from Harry's summer on streets Harry knew how to beg both for food and sex which actually for him wasn't a world apart. Not that he would ever admit hat out loud of course.

 

'Okay let's start with the hierarchy of nobility in the Wizarding World,' Sirius said. 'Firstly there is the fact that although the monarch of Muggle Britain has no official power in the Wizagamont she does have the power to veto laws which is why Muggle Hunting and Muggleborn Discrimination has never been legalised.

 

'We then have the Wizagamont body which Lily always said was comparable to the House of Lords in Muggle society and it is true that some Wizarding nobles sometimes have a corresponding seat in the House of Lords,' Sirius went on.

 

'The Head of the Wizagamont is called the Chief Warlock who is a member of the Wizengamot elected by the other nobility. The Chief Warlock is the one that represents us at the International Confederation of Wizards or ICW as it's commonly known. Both the new Chief Warlock or the Supreme Mugwump – the head of the ICW – can be nominated at any point as long as he has the majority of votes, so isn't usually chosen unless the nominee is sure that they have a majority, and is already a member of either the Wizagamot or the ICW respectively,' Sirius continued.

 

'An heir can claim their inheritance at the age of fifteen years and up where they will automatically be considered as an adult by the Wizarding World, although you cannot be nominated as a Chief Warlock until turning twenty one,' Sirius said. 'Until the heir claims their seat the seat will be claimed by their magical guardian which is almost always their nearest magical blood relative. If for whatever reason the current Head of House is unable to perform their duties usually for mental or physical health reasons their seats and title will have an appointed regent. Usually that will be their heir unless their heir is underage in which case the heir's magical guardian will become regent until either the heir is of age or the Head of House becomes fit for duty. There can only be a regent appointed for an overage Head of House if either the Head of House or a Healer signs off on it. A Head of House may choose someone to act in their stead if they do not wish to take part in the Wizegamot but they can cancel that at any time.'

 

'There is a hierarchy of seats. Firstly, there are fifteen Dukedoms in Magical Britain. The Ravenclaws of Hogsmeade whom I believe are the Lovegoods, the Woods of Inverness-'

 

'As in Oliver Wood?' asked Harry.

 

'He is the heir,' agreed Sirius. 'How do you know him?'

 

'Captain of the Quidditch team up till last year,' Harry shrugged.

 

Sirius nodded relieved, 'the McCleods of Edinburgh, the Smiths of Dumfries, the Averys of Carlisle,' frowned Sirius, 'who are suspected Death Eaters. 'The Peverells of Nottingham and the Slytherins of Cambridge both seats which were not been claimed in the last few centuries due to the fact that to claim those seats you need to have a certain power level and thanks to all the inbreeding of their descendents – the Gaunts – they were all but squibs and were believed to have died out until Voldemort claimed to the Heir and actually held titles until the Wizagamot caught up with him and he became wanted for multiple homicides, the Gryffindors of Gloucester which is yours when you come of age, the Hitchins of Oxford, the Blacks of London-'

 

'You're family?' asked Harry surprised from what he saw of Grimmauld he wouldn't have guessed they were noble.

 

Sirius grimaced at this, 'unfortunately.'

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at this, 'you don't like your family.'

 

It was something Harry could understand coming from an abusive home himself. Harry doubted that Sirius' family were anywhere near as bad as the Dursleys. Not that that was saying much. But there was more ways to hurt a child than just physically and sexually. Sirius seemed to understand what Harry was thinking about and shook his head obviously denying any form of abuse from his family. Well that was one of them at least.

 

'They never hurt me either physically or,' Sirius closed his eyes and swallowed, 'sexually or even emotionally until I was eleven. They were blood purists the lot of them, obsessed with the Dark Arts and known for it,' spat Sirius. 'And always Slytherin so when I was sorted into Gryffindor I immediately became the pariah of the family. Ran away to the Potters when I was sixteen and my mother attempted to disown me and make my brother –and a much better son if my parents were to be believed – the Heir.'

 

'Attempted?' asked Harry.

 

'I was removed as primary heir but as I was one of the last people still carrying the Black name as my older cousins had all married my father kept me as secondary heir so that the Black name would live on,' Sirius explained. 'After my brother's death during his tenure as a Death Eater whether it was Voldemort, the Ministry or revenge it was never found as his body was never discovered but the goblins have magic to tell them if one of their clients is dead as their accounts will close and if they have a will with Gringotts that will become activated. So I became the Black Heir by default when I was nineteen and during my imprisonment the Black Duke.'

 

'Is that why you were believed to be the traitor because of your family's reputation?' asked Harry feeling that was very unfair Harry knew more than anyone that you couldn't choose your family.

 

'Probably,' Sirius agreed a dark look on his face as he thought of Azkaban.

 

'I'm sorry,' Harry said.

 

Harry placed a hand on Sirius' and there was a silent moment where green eyes met grey eyes. Sirius sometimes forgot how much life had matured the fourteen year boy opposite him. But he could not when looking into those green eyes so much like his brother in all but blood's wife. Once again before Sirius could formulate reasons why this was a bad idea his lips met Harry's and he was lost. Sirius was once more locked in Harry's embrace. If Sirius had been able to formulate coherent words he would have said something but as it was he was far too absorbed in Harry to say or do anything but give into his primal urges.

 

Harry was once more having the life kissed out of him by his ex-lover; hopefully soon to be current lover once again. Sirius was pressing him into the ground that he had been sitting on not two seconds ago, forcing Harry to lie back. Harry brought his legs up to wrap around the older man. Harry made short work of Sirius' plain black robe that had most certainly seen better days and was the wrong size for him anyway. He felt his black top being ripped off him. Then there was a hand at his jeans which were quickly off too and finally his boxers.

 

Then Sirius was in him. There was no particular finesse or affection in their love making. It was quick, fast and over far too soon in Harry's opinion. Harry felt Sirius' heavy weight on top of him as the man collapsed. Sirius moved slightly so that Harry was now able to breathe and lay slightly on the man's shoulder. Harry felt arms wrap around him and fell asleep listening to the man's heartbeat feeling for the first time in months complete. He didn't notice the dark look on his lover's face.

 

Sirius listened to Harry's breath as he heard Harry's breaths evening out. Sirius knew he was going to hell but felt he couldn't care less. Well that wasn't quite true. Sirius had spent the last month deliberating on whether he should turn up or not. In the end he did although he lied to Remus about where he was going. Actually Remus had thought he was going out to the shops – in a glamour of course. That was the good thing about being a wizard in a muggle area when you had escaped from prison.

 

He shuddered to think what would happen when Sirius came in stinking like Harry and sex. Hopefully he would be able to avoid Remus until he had a shower but Sirius somehow doubted it. Remus was going to murder him for having sex with "his cub" _again_ and this time he knew who Harry was so there was no hiding behind that excuse or any other excuse. Sirius half wanted Remus to find out so he could hate Sirius as much as Sirius hated himself.

 

If James and Lily had been alive they would have killed him. True if they were alive this would never have happened because Harry would never have run away from hope and spent his holiday seducing men for a place to sleep at the age of _thirteen._ His parents may have spent that time going on at him for the fact he was friends with a "Light hearted fool", a Werewolf (how they knew Sirius would never have guessed), and a pathetic squib of a wizard but he had never felt scared in his home just angry all the time.

 

Sirius wasn't surprised that they had finally had sex again. It wasn't like there had been no close calls since they had ended. Hell the night their relationship had ended he had ended up snogging Harry. Sirius snorted at this; his control really was as awful as Regulus had claimed it to be after one of Sirius and Walburga's fights. Then there was last week which had only ended because Harry had mentioned contraception spells. Sirius jumped at this thought causing Harry to stir a bit but didn't wake up. Sirius could practically feel himself paling as his stomach did the Tonga and his eyes shot open.

 

'Oh Merlin,' muttered Sirius, 'oh Merlin … oh Merlin …'

 

They hadn't used a contraception spell or condoms. Unless Harry had got potions from Pomfrey (Harry would never go to Snivellus for anything) which would result in a letter home for an underage student. It had only been during his school years when the Board of Governors complained that having readily accessible contraception potions encouraged underage sex which meant that underage students were not allowed contraceptive potions without their parents' permission. That resulted in a drastic increase in teen pregnancies including one of the governor's daughters so they were now accessible again although if the student was underage their parents had to be informed.

 

'Harry,' Sirius whispered.

 

Sirius shook the young man up. Harry had only been asleep half an hour anyway so looked up bleary. Sirius had found over the summer they were together that "James" was the type of lover to fall asleep directly after intercourse so the fact he did so again did not worry him. Harry was still half asleep although he could feel his own semen drying on his stomach and Sirius' inside him and down his legs. But blinking he could see Sirius' pale panicking face above him. There had to be something seriously (no pun intended) wrong for Sirius to have woken him up like this.

 

'Sirius,' murmured Harry. 'What's wrong?'

 

'Contraception,' Sirius hissed, 'we forgot it!'

 

Harry smiled at this snuggling into the older man's embrace. It was lucky that some of them came prepared although he doubted that Sirius would see it as that. He would probably think that Harry came here purposely to seduce him. Okay that may be true but it sounds so much worse when said like that. Harry loved Sirius and Sirius loved Harry. What was wrong with them being together just because Harry was a few months of being of age?

 

Between Voldemort and the Dursleys Harry hadn't been a child since he was about eighteen months which was the last time he thought of his godfather in a paternal way, probably. It wasn't like Harry could remember that far back. Somehow he didn't think that others would see it the same way. Still if he could keep their relationship a secret for another few months then Sirius couldn't be legally charged with anything. True that hadn't stopped the bloody Wizagamot chucking an heir into jail without trial. But it did mean if Sirius was ever proved to be innocent they couldn't put him back in jail if they didn't know.

 

'I ordered a contraception potion and picked it up at the owl office under a different name,' Harry shrugged. 'We're safe.'

Just as Harry had expected Sirius was not amused. Actually damn right furious was a better term for the mood that Sirius Black was in right now. Harry had expected it but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. Sirius jumped to his feet magic radiating outwards. Not that Harry could feel it of course with so much of his magic bound. Still if any magical person had been out walking the mountains that afternoon they wouldn't have been able to fail to hear it; luckily few people hiked the mountains around Hogsmeade.

 

'Did you set this up to seduce me?!' demanded Sirius.

 

'No,' Harry protested.

 

Sirius just glared at Harry and Harry flushed guiltily and looked away as he wasn't kidding anyone about what his intentions had been especially not Sirius Black. Sirius took this as an admission of guilt, which it was really, and looked ready to storm away in his full naked glory which would only get him locked up in Azkabn. Harry quickly tried to console his angry lover before he did something that would get him dragged off to Azkaban where he would recieve the Kiss.

 

'Not really,' Harry said quickly. 'I hoped it would happened, you know that, I've never pretended to like the fact that you are so convinced that what we have is wrong!'

 

'What we have is wrong!' shouted Sirius. 'Your fourteen, I'm thirty four! I'm your fucking godfather for Merlin's sake. In another world you could be calling me dad!'

 

'But that's not this world!' Harry shouted. 'Maybe in another world all I feel towards you is paternal feelings but that is not this world. In this world I have had to grow up fast when my fucking uncle took my childhood from me on my twelfth birthday! You know that. Never mind that thanks to Azkban you are mentally twenty one.'

 

'I know that,' Sirius sighed, 'but the fact of the matter is you are fourteen.'

 

'Sirius,' Harry said softly, 'I know what you think about what my parents would say if they are here. But one their not! Life is for the living so live it without the fear of what the dead would say! And two, I never knew my parents I have no fucking clue what they would in this insane situation but I like to think that they would want us to be happy after all the shit life as thrown our way!'

 

Sirius looked at Harry for a second his brain warring with his heart. His heart said to just go for it but his head reminded him how young Harry was and who Harry's parents were to Sirius. In the end it was Sirius' heart which won out. Sirius was sure James would say something about Sirius not having a brain in the first place. Before promptly punching him for ending up in a relationship with his only son. And that was if he didn't murder him where he stood.

 

'You win!'


	26. I'm Not Leaving

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

** I'm Not Leaving **

Sirius was pacing the headmaster's office waiting for Harry and Dumbledore to turn up. Sirius had no idea what had happened in that bloody maze tonight. All he knew was that he would have to hold his little lover in his arms before he was sure the boy was safe. Sirius had tuned up at the tournament as Remus' pet dog. Remus was of course invited as a friend of Harry's. Plus Remus wouldn't let Sirius come on his own. Remus was extremely unhappy with the fact that Harry and Sirius had decided to pursue their relationship but at least he didn't stop them now at least.

 

_/Flashback/_

 

_Sirius attempted to sneak back through the door after that afternoon spent with Harry. He still wasn't completely at ease with his decision to pursue their relationship but he couldn't bare fighting it any longer. Not that he was very good at fighting it at the first place._ _Much to Sirius' dread Remus was standing in the hall way looking very much like a furious parent of an errant teen. At least his parents didn't care what he got up to as long as he didn't besmirch the Black name and all that shit. It did mean that if he showed up at one in the morning they didn't care._

 

' _Remus,' Sirius smiled trying and failing to be casual._

 

' _You told me you were going to the shops,' hissed Remus._

 

' _Look Remus-'Sirius tried._

 

' _When you didn't turn up I realised where you had gone,' Remus was furious._

 

_Sirius could see his werewolf best friend's usual amber eyes glow almost gold and growl at him which wasn't a surprise considering in his mind Sirius was harming his cub. Sirius knew he was only two seconds from being mauled by an angry werewolf and quite honesty he would deserve it. Luckily it wasn't anywhere near full moon so he was safe for being turned or killed. Or at least Sirius hoped that was the case because Remus was as lethal with a wand as he was on the full moon._

 

' _Look-'Sirius tried again._

 

' _Did you honestly expect me not to realise where you had gone!?' demanded Remus._

 

' _No,' Sirius admitted._

 

' _Now you walk in stinking of sex and Harry!' Remus shouted. 'First you encourage him to leave Hogwarts where it's safe! Then you seduce your fourteen year old godson!'_

 

' _He's not a child!' shouted Sirius._

 

_Sirius was angry now mainly because Remus was bringing up his own self loathing saying exactly what he had thought so many times before since he had found out who "James Green" was. But Sirius knew that Harry wasn't a child. Hadn't been allowed to be a child since James and Lily had died. After everything he had heard about from letters Harry had wrote to Remus and knew about his horrific childhood Sirius knew that Harry was no child._

 

' _He's fourteen years old!' Remus shouted back just as angrily._

 

' _I know!' Sirius shouted. 'I know!' he said quietly. 'I just can't resist him any longer,' he sighed._

 

_Remus was quiet for a second, 'I know how hard it is for the both you which is why I wanted to be a chaperone if you really needed to meet him.'_

 

' _There's things you don't know,' Sirius said softly._

 

' _Try me,' Remus said unforgiving._

 

' _No,' Sirius said. 'If Harry hasn't told you I'm not going to betray his trust!'_

 

' _Then you can leave,' Remus said simply._

 

_Sirius accepted Remus' pronouncement even if he didn't like it. He understood that Remus was choosing the boy he thought of as a son over Sirius. Sirius didn't blame him even if he didn't like it so he returned to the cave that he had found. If it had been the other way round Sirius would have done exactly the same thing except with a lot more verbal and magical cursing and likely more than a few punches thrown into the mix._

 

 

_/Flash Back Ends/_

 

 

It had taken a very serious talk from Harry to make Remus understand why they both needed each other so desperately no matter how wrong their relationship was. Something that Sirius was very glad for. Sirius didn't like being on bad terms with one of the few people who knew his innocence of the crimes he was presumed to be guilty of. Still at least Remus hadn't informed Dumbledore of Harry and his inappropriate relationship.

 

 

_/Flashback Starts/_

 

 

_Sirius was sitting on the ground waiting for Harry and the food to turn up. He had requested Harry bring him food since he was now living on the streets. Sirius knew that Harry of all people would understand considering how the young man had spent the summer before his third year._ _Not that Sirius blamed Harry. Harry had had a choice between living on the streets and rape. Naturally Harry as anyone would chose the streets. Sirius wished that things were different for them both._

 

' _Sirius,' Harry grinned._

 

' _Harry,' Sirius embraced his lover._

 

' _So are you going to tell me why you need food?' asked Harry looking worried._

 

' _Remus kicked me out,' Sirius said trying to sound casual._

 

_Harry scowled, 'because of us. Take me to his house I want a word with that man.'_

 

' _Harry, are you sure that's a good idea?' tried Sirius._

 

' _I think of Remus as a father-'Harry began._

 

' _I know,' Sirius said softly. 'He thinks of you like a son that's the whole problem.'_

 

' _But he doesn't understand me,' Harry said. 'He has no idea what I've gone through so he can't even begin to imagine why I'm the way I am!'_

 

' _Okay,' Sirius sighed, 'but don't be surprised when this changes nothing.'_

 

' _I won't be but if push comes to shove I choose you over Remus every day,' Harry said._

 

_Harry had then pushed Sirius into the cave wall and snogged the life out of him to prove his point. It left Sirius feeling breathless but then again almost everything Harry did left Sirius feeling breathless. Then Sirius apparated himself and Harry both to the Muggle suburb where Remus lived as Harry had no idea how to Apparate yet. Hopefully, however, he could get early lessons when he was emancipated in the summer._

 

' _Stay here,' Harry said. 'I doubt that Remus will react well to you.'_

 

_Sirius nodded knowing all too well how right Harry was about Remus' reaction to seeing Sirius and Harry together especially as he would be able to smell their mingling scent and see Harry's bruised lips. Still Sirius didn't like being so exposed out here where everyone and his dog could recognise him from his mugshot broadcasted all over the Muggle news. Sirius transformed back into dog form and watched as Harry knocked angrily on the door. Remus showed up at the door not two seconds later not looking happy._

 

' _Sirius if that's y-'Remus had been saying. 'Harry! What are you doing here!?'_

 

' _We need to talk, Remus,' Harry said._

 

_And that was the last thing Sirius had heard from the house for some time. The werewolf and the boy had been in Remus' home for about twenty minutes before Remus came and called "Padfoot" in. Remus looked more than a little apologetic when he let Siriusin. Sirius didn't know what Harry had said but apparently Remus was ready to talk. Sirius suspected that Harry had told Remus the whole story about why he had had left the Dursleys._

 

' _Harry told me the truth about how you met,' Remus said pain in his eyes._

 

' _Everything?' asked Sirius looking at Harry._

 

' _Everything,' agreed Harry._

 

' _Your Uncle?' asked Sirius._

 

' _I know about that perverted bastard,' growled Remus._

 

' _I've just managed to convince him that introducing Dursley to Moony won't help,' Harry said cheerfully._

 

' _Remus,' Sirius said sharply. 'All it will do is end up with you being put down! Remus I of all people know how attractive revenge is but all it does is end up with you hurting those who matter most.'_

 

' _Just so you know I don't like your relationship,' Remus said._

 

' _I know,' Sirius said softly._

 

' _But,' continued Remus, 'I think I understand the fact that neither of you had anyone – for that I am sorry I thought you would be better off without an old, grieving werewolf in your life – and you needed someone,' Remus sighed. 'You were there for each other when the whole world turned a blind eye to your suffering.'_

 

' _Thanks to Dumbledore,' growled Sirius._

 

' _And he really never so much as told you that you were an Heir?' asked Remus._

 

' _No,' Harry said softly._

 

_They spent the rest of the lesson with Remus so that neither Harry nor Sirius got distracted – again - which they would have done if not for Remus' presence. At about half four Sirius took Harry back to the cave and walked Harry back as Padfoot to the castle. Sirius knew that they'd have a lot of catching up to do if he was going to be able to survive politics in a few months time especially with all the enemies Harry had just from being the Boy Who Lived._

 

 

_/Flashback ends/_

 

 

Sirius had spent the last hour watching the four Champions on the magical projection above the Quidditch stands. Sirius had been ready to reveal himself and pull Harry out of the tournament himself when Krum had begun torturing champions. Then Harry neutralised the older boy meaning there was one less threat to the boy he loved. Harry and Cedric made it through the various trials without too much bother when Harry was attacked by an acromatula. Sirius was ready to murder Hagrid because who else would think that giant man eating spiders were an appropriate task for teenagers. But thanks to the two Hogwarts champions working together they survived.

 

Sirius snorted in amusement as both Cedric and Harry argued over who was not going to take the Cup. Sirius actually felt very relieved now knowing that the tournament was over and Harry was still alive. Obviously whoever had placed Harry's name in the cup had underestimated the boy or expected Krum to succeed. Then Harry and Cedric agreed to call it a draw. Sirius saw no problem in this given that the two boys had worked together before tonight and were both Hogwarts champions. It would mean Hogwarts had won.

 

However, soon as Cedric Diggory and Harry touched the cup they vanished. Sirius immediately began panicking and Remus to. There were teachers rushing around everywhere and Amos yelling. Sirius thought that Aurors should have really been called but he naturally couldn't do that being a dog and wanted man. Then Harry reappeared clutching the body of Cedric Diggory whom he had to be dragged off by Alastor. Dumbledore ordered them to his office giving him the password ("Love Hearts"). Sirius had wanted to go straight to Harry but Remus had dragged him away which brought him to where he was currently pacing the room.

 

'He needs me,' complained Sirius.

 

'Dumbledore and Moody are with him he'll be fine,' Remus reassured his friend.

 

'Oh yeah because Dumbledore's made the best decisions for Harry,' spat Sirius.

 

'We don't know where he is,' Remus said sharply. 'What are you going to do search the whole school for him!?'

 

'If I have to,' retorted Sirius. 'Anyway all I have to do is go to Alastor's office where the Map is.'

 

Sirius was just making his way to the door when it opened revealing an exhausted looking Harry behind a weary looking Dumbledore although that could all be an act. You never knew with that manipulative bastard Sirius thought bitterly. As soon as Harry saw Sirius he positively leapt into his arms and clung to him tightly. Sirius held Harry tightly knowing that Harry needed the comfort and guided his lover gently into a seat.

 

'Harry, are you alright? I knew it – I knew something like this would happen! What happened?' Sirius demanded of Dumbledore.

 

Sirius needed to know what had happened to his lover but he wasn't going to demand an explanation of Harry when Harry looked ready to fall apart. Harry looked completely exhausted and far too young for Sirius' liking especially considering what their relationship was. Harry was still clutching Sirius' arm as though it was a lifeline. This was the first time since meeting them that Harry was acting like the child he was which made Sirius feel queezy.

 

'What happened?' repeated Sirius.

 

Dumbledore began to tell Sirius and Remus everything as Harry lay snuggled into Sirius' chest. Sirius held him as he began to realise what had happened, what Harry had witnessed. He shuddered at the idea of You Know Who being back but knew without a doubt that it had happened. Sirius was glad that Fawkes had decided to heal Harry considering the chance of Harry getting away from Voldemort without being tortured was minimal. Fawkes also seemed to calm Harry somewhat which could do Harry nothing but good after all he had witnessed tonight. Sirius unlike Lily and James had never seen Voldemort but he had seen what they were like after their encounters.

 

'I need to know what happened after you touched the Portkey in the maze. Harry,' said Dumbledore.

 

Sirius was absolutely furious at Dumbledore although this was a normal state for Sirius this days just now it was worse than normal. How could the manipulative old man ever suggest questioning Harry when he was obviously barely hanging on after all that had happened? And now he was going to be forced into telling them of the torture he had undergone, the death he had seen. Sirius wouldn't allow that! He wouldn't allow Harry to hurt any more ever again!

 

'Dumbledore,' Sirius said sharply. 'Harry has been through enough. Let him sleep! Let him rest! A night isn't going to do any harm.'

 

'If I thought I could help you,' Dumbledore said in what was supposed to be a gentle voice, 'by putting you into an enchanted sleep and allowing you to postpone the moment when you would have to think about what has happened tonight, I would do it. But I know better. Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you. I ask you to demonstrate your courage one more time. I ask you to tell us what happened.'

 

'Dumbledore,' Sirius said sharply. 'It's too soon. He's barely hanging on!'

 

'It's okay Sirius,' Harry said quietly. 'I'll tell you.'

 

And so Harry began to speak about tonight's events; about turning up in the graveyard, Cedric Diggory's murder, the blood ritual which Dumbledore was all too happy with for Sirius' liking considering how much he had hurt Harry for the "greater good", Voldemort's return, the Death Eaters, the torture, the wands, and Harry's escape. Sirius made sure not to react to the news that Harry and Voldemort's wands were brothers. Sirius knew that Harry would take that negatively when Sirius was only surprised if a little relieved that as long as Harry carried his wand with him Voldemort couldn't touch him with his own wand.

 

Finally or so it seemed to Sirius and probably to Harry Dumbledore decided that Harry could go to infirmary which should have really been done first considering he was exhausted, tortured and in shock. Sirius transformed into Padfoot and Remus took over allowing Harry to lean on him. Fawkes may have cured his physical wounds but the emotional agony Harry was in had yet to disappear. Entering the infirmary Sirius was glad to see that Harry's friends were loyal to him as they shouted at the flustered matron. Sirius spotted the real Alastor looking almost emancipated sleeping on the bed. Sirius sighed if the war was anything like last time things were going to go from bad to worse.

 

'Harry! Oh Harry!' shouted Molly Weasley.

 

Remus as though sensing Harry couldn't cope with any more emotional upheaval shielded Harry from the overprotective woman who meant well but was intimidating on a good day and now was just too much for the shell shocked teenager. Remus glared at the woman making it clear that she wasn't helping Harry at all. Luckily the woman got the idea quickly and backed away allowing Remus to guide the teenager over to a bed.

 

'Poppy could you get a post-cruciatus and dreamless sleep potion, please?' asked Remus quietly.

 

Not quietly enough for the Weasleys and Hermione to miss though if their teary eyes were anything to go by when they heard that Harry had been tortured tonight even if they were still unaware of the full story which would come out soon enough. Sirius stayed by the bed even as Madam Pomfrey looked like she would like to shoo the animal out. Sirius only glared at the woman because there was no way in hell he was leaving Harry alone tonight or ever again if he had anything to say about it.

 

'Molly," he said, holding up a hand, 'please listen to me for a moment. Harry has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. He has just had to relive it for me. What he needs now is sleep, and peace, and quiet. If he would like you all to stay with him,' he added, looking around at Ron, Hermione, and Bill too, 'you may do so. But I do not want you questioning him until he is ready to answer, and certainly not this evening.'

 

Mrs Weasley nodded. She was very white. She rounded on Ron, Hermione, and Bill as though they were being noisy, and hissed, 'Did you hear? He needs quiet!'

 

'Headmaster,' said Madam Pomfrey, staring at the great black dog that was Sirius, 'may I ask what - ?'

 

'This dog will be remaining with Harry for a while,' said Dumbledore simply. 'I assure you, he is extremely well trained. Harry - I will wait while you get into bed.'

 

'I will be back to see you as soon as I have met with Fudge, Harry,' said Dumbledore. 'I would like you to remain here tomorrow until I have spoken to the school.'

 

Then Dumbledore left much to Sirius' relief who doubted that the manipulative old man could do anything to help. Remus helped Harry into bed as the matron came back with potions. The first potion brought life back into Harry immediately. Not five minutes later Sirius heard the sound of shouting coming from McGonagall and a male's voice that Sirius had never heard before, or at least he didn't think he'd heard. Sirius knew that whatever had happened for McGonagall to loose composure had to be serious and he didn't mean himself. Merlin if the war had already begun he didn't know what he would do!

 

'They'll wake him if they don't shut up!' William Weasley frowned slightly.

 

'What are they shouting about? Nothing else can have happened, can it?' asked Ron sounding like he was trying not to show how scared he was.

 

'That's Fudge's voice,' Molly Weasley whispered clearing up the explanation for Harry. 'And that's Minerva McGonagall's, isn't it? But what are they arguing about?' asked Molly.

 

Sirius had a suspicion of what it was the Minister and the Head of Gryffindor were arguing about considering how corrupt and foolish the Minister of Magic appeared to be. If it was anything like last year at least when Fudge point blank refused to believe the testimonies of three eye witnesses because it was  _inconvenient_. If Sirius' suspicions were correct they were in even more trouble than they were before! And that was saying something as Voldemort has just returned.

 

'Regrettable, but all the same, Minerva-'the Ministry of Magic was saying loudly enough the wake up Harry.

 

'You should never have brought it inside the castle!' yelled Minerva. 'When Dumbledore finds out-'began the witch.

 

Then the hospital doors burst open far too loudly for Sirius' liking considering the sleeping teen on thee bed who had only drunk half of the potion. Fudge came striding up the ward with no concern for the fact that a teenage victim was sleeping. Sirius growled at Fudge his hackles rising as the idiotic man dared to disturb his injured lover. Snivellus and McGonagall followed both of them looking furious and outright glowering at Fudge.

 

'Where's Dumbledore?' demanded Fudge.

 

'He's not here,' Mrs Weasley said angrily, 'this is a hospital wing. Minister, don't you think you'd do better to-'Mrs Weasley begun.

 

But she was interrupted by Dumbledore returning at that precise second clearly as unhappy as anyone else about all the noise and likely already suspecting that Fudge was going to be an obstinate fool and cause them more trouble than they already. Dumbledore looked from McGonagall and Snape to Fudge looking completely calm when the whole world was falling apart. Sirius suspected that he was working out what Sirius had already figured out.

 

'What has happened?' Dumbledore asked sharply.

 

'Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, I'm surprised at you - I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch –'Dumbledore said.

 

'There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumble-dore!' Minerva said clearly trying to calm herself. 'The Minister has seen to that!'

 

'When we told Mr. Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events,' Snivellus said in cold voice, 'he seemed to feel his personal safety was in question. He insisted on summoning a dementor to accompany him into the castle. He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch –'

 

Sirius who had spent a good portion of his life surrounded by Dementors despite being innocent and was currently condemned the Dementor's Kiss should anyone find him felt a sick realisation sweep through his stomach. Sirius had never seen anyone have their soul sucked out as that was done in the execution room in the Ministry the Magic. What it must have looked like to see it … Sirius shuddered, it was no wonder that McGonagall had lost it.

 

'I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore,' Minerva said, 'I told him you would never allow dementors to set foot inside the castle, but –'

 

This time it was Fudge who interrupted the Transfiguration Professor, 'My dear woman!' his raised words contrasting his placating words, 'as Minister of Magic, it is my decision whether I wish to bring protection with me when interviewing a possibly dangerous –'

 

'He was restrained,' Harry suddenly spoke up. 'He was no longer any threat to anyone. I would think that the Dementor was more of a threat than Crouch and now you have lost a valuable witness who has inside information on Voldemort's return.'

 

Sirius would have frowned had he been in human form but as it was all he could was whine when he realised that all the noise had woken Harry up. It wasn't surprising that all the noise had woken Harry up and Harry being Harry couldn't help but put in his comments despite how awful today had been. Once again Sirius marvelled at how strong Harry was. Sirius would have made sure he was okay but before he could Molly was all over him.

 

Fudge scowled at this comment and flinched at the usage of the name, 'You-Know-Who . . . returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore ...' he seemed to be appealing for Dumbledore's denial but unfortunately didn't get it.

 

'As Minerva and Severus have doubtless told you,' Dumbledore said, 'we heard Barty Crouch's testimony and would be more than willing to provide memories to back that up. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort - learning of his continued existence from Bertha Jorkins -went to free him from his father and used him to capture Harry. The plan worked, I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort to return!'

 

'See here, Dumbledore, you - you can't seriously believe that You-Know-Who - back? Come now, come now . . . certainly, Crouch may have believed himself to be acting upon You-Know-Who's orders - but to take the word of a lunatic like that, Dumbledore ...' Fudge trailed off at the hard look in Dumbledore's eyes.

 

'I was there,' Harry said sharply. 'I saw it … I saw it all!'

 

'You are - er - prepared to take Harry's word on this, are you, Dumbledore?' asked Fudge.

 

'I take it you've read Skeeter's article,' Harry said softly. 'You should remember that Skeeter what Skeeter has claimed about the Ministry, sir.'

 

'Preposterous,' Fudge whispered once again. 'You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer, and a boy who … well. A Parselmouth? And having funny turn all over the place!'

 

'Minister,' Hermione said. 'Are you really willing to go up against Harry who will be the Head of the Gryffindor, and Potter houses and the reagent of the Black house due to Black's imprisonment in a month in a half?'

 

Fudge reddened at this comment, 'are you threatening me young lady?'

 

'No,' Hermione said, 'just stating a fact if you slander Harry you will have a law suit on your hands in a matter of months!'

 

'He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be ...' whispered Fudge.

 

It was then that Sirius understood Fudge. The man was a peacetime politician. The idea of having a war on his hands terrified him beyond anything else which meant that he would do anything to deny it. Sirius was surprised when Snape put in his input shoving the Dark Mark into the Minister's face. If Fudge could be convinced to see reason then maybe some of this could be salvaged. But it seemed that Fudge was not to be convinced.

 

'I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry,' Fudge said leaving quickly.

 

Dumbledore began barking out orders at the adults present but when he was ordered to round up the remaining Order members Sirius put his foot down. How could Dumbledore think he would leave when Harry needed him? He glared at the Headmaster refusing to leave Harry's side no matter what the manipulative bastard said. There were others who would not be seen as a mass murderer and traitor who could round up the old Order members.

 

'I'm not going!' Sirius said.

 

'Sirius-'began Dumbledore.

 

'No, Dumbledore,' Sirius said. 'I let you question Harry when I felt he wasn't ready for it because he agreed to it but I will not leave Harry so soon after everything that's happened tonight! He needs me more than the Order does! Never mind I can't just turn up on people's doorsteps. Have you forgotten I was framed for mass murder!?'

 

'I'll do it,' Remus said. 'I know people don't trust me because of…' Remus trailed off, 'but I'm not a wanted man.'

 

Dumbledore didn't look at Remus but nodded in acceptance apparently having realised that Sirius would not budge and it was not worth it to make Sirius do so. Sirius pulled up a seat beside a very relieved looking Harry as Snape glowered at him. Sirius naturally ignored the man. Harry looked like he wanted to say something but wouldn't in front of all these people but there would be time tomorrow and over the summer to talk, hopefully.


	27. The Babysitter Who Lied

** Chapter Twenty-Seven **

**The Babysitter who lied**

Sirius had fallen asleep at some point that night on the floor in his dog form just in case anyone walked in and saw Sirius Black hovering over the Boy Who Lived's sleeping form. Ron and Hermione had left for classes and Molly had just left to speak to the headmaster about taking Harry in for the summer. Sirius doubted it would work as for some reason Dumbledore wanted Harry at his abusive relatives.

 

'S-s-Sirius,' Harry murmured.

 

Sirius saw Harry's hand begin to search the bedside table for his glasses. Sirius transformed into human so he could speak to Harry and quickly located the glasses and slid them on his lover's face. Sirius remembered this routine from the summer they had spent together which felt like so long ago now.

 

'How are you?' asked Sirius.

 

Harry just shrugged Sirius doubted that whatever Harry was feeling could be expressed in words. Never mind that Harry wasn't a big talker thanks to the Dursleys beating silence into him. That was the main reason Sirius didn't push because he knew it wouldn't help Harry.

 

'Sirius?' asked Harry. 'Where are the Diggorys?'

 

Sirius sighed not even trying to pretend to understand what the Diggorys were going through. Sirius had lost his brothers, in both blood and everything else that matters, and sister to death and betrayal. But he had never had a child to understand what it was to outlive them.

 

Sirius sighed, 'last I heard with Sprout.'

 

'It was my fault,' Harry said softly.

 

'No, Harry, it wasn't,' Sirius said gently but firmly.

 

'I asked him to take the cup,' Harry said.

 

'I know,' Sirius said.

 

'I got him killed!' Harry stated.

 

'Harry,' Sirius said. 'You couldn't have known.'

 

'I knew that this whole bloody tournament was set up by Voldemort,' Harry said. 'I should have realised.'

 

'You thought it was over that whatever Voldemort had planned hadn't worked,' Sirius said.

 

'I killed him,' Harry said.

 

'Harry,' Sirius said sharply. 'Did you kill him?'

 

'No, but-'Harry began.

 

'Did you order anyone to kill him?' asked Sirius.

 

'No, but-'Harry tried again.

 

'Did you know you were going to be attacked?' asked Sirius.

 

'No, but-'Harry was once again interrupted.

 

'Voldemort is the only one responsible for Cedric Diggory's murder,' Sirius said. 'You may believe you're responsible but no one else does.'

 

Harry didn't look convinced but at least Sirius had given him the truth. Sirius hoped that one day Harry understood that none of this was his fault. It would take months to come to terms with what had happened this day but it would happen. Sirius still blamed himself for James' and Lily's deaths despite Remus telling him pretty much what he had just told Harry.

 

'Sirius?' Harry asked again. 'Did Dumbledore say Arabella Figg was a witch?'

 

'Squib,' corrected Sirius, 'she was useful when we had to venture out into the Muggle world as she knew it.'

 

Harry nodded, 'she was my babysitter. She always cleaned my wounds and made sure I was fed and was angry that the authorities refused to listen to her but she was a spy, wasn't she?'

 

Sirius didn't know what to say. Arabella Figg was probably one of the few adults in Harry's childhood who could be trusted. The fact that she had been there on Dumbledore's orders was bound to upset the boy.

 

'Why doesn't Dumbledore know I've run away, then?' asked Harry.

 

Sirius frowned, 'I don't know. I'll have a word with her.'

 

'You can't,' Harry said sharply. 'She doesn't know you're innocent!'

 

'Okay, okay, I'll talk to Remus to go and question her,' Sirius said.

 

Harry nodded looking relieved at this. Sirius wasn't going to risk his soul unless it was to protect Harry or others especially not now. Sirius didn't think Harry would be able to cope with any more grief and he certainly wasn't going to be the cause of it. Just then Molly returned to the Hospital Wing carefully making sure nobody outside could see in. Her eyes immediately went to Harry who was now awake. The Weasley matriarch scowled at Sirius and rounded on him.

 

'Did you wake him!?' she demanded.

 

'I woke up on my own,' Harry said quickly.

 

'Are you okay?' asked Molly.

 

Harry again shrugged obviously not wanting to talk about his feelings of guilt. Sirius glared at the Weasley woman making it clear that she wasn't to push it. Naturally the woman completely ignored him.

 

'Come now, it will help to talk,' Mrs Weasley said.

 

'I have,' Harry said, 'to Sirius and Dumbledore!'

 

Mrs Weasley didn't look convinced and glared at Sirius as though it was his fault that he didn't want to talk to her. Honestly Harry had spent less than a month when he was twelve with her and few weeks when he was fourteen with her. And she had completely missed the obvious signs of abuse when he was twelve years old and given that he had just been raped Sirius didn't doubt that they would be there more clearly than any other time.

 

'I'm sorry, Harry dear, Dumbledore said you can't come straight to ours,' Mrs Weasley said. 'I'm sure he'll let you come at some point in the summer.'

 

Sirius snorted at this. It didn't surprise him in the slightest that Dumbledore wasn't letting Harry leave the Dursleys. Or at least he thought he wasn't. It wasn't like Harry would ever willingly go back to the Dursleys. Molly Weasley, however, rounded on Sirius again. Honestly hadn't she realised yet that he was innocent of all the crimes that he had been said to have committed. Did she have to take offence at everything?

 

'He's only trying to protect him!' Molly said. 'There are wards on his home that have to be refuelled by his presence!'

 

'Dumbledore has never tried to protect him if he had he'd never have sent-' Sirius said sharply.

 

'Sirius,' hissed Harry.

 

'What are you talking about?' Mrs Weasley looked from Harry to Sirius.

 

'Mrs Weasley,' Harry said quietly. 'That is really none of your business. That is between Dumbledore and myself.'

 

'Harry,' Mrs Weasley began.

 

Luckily there was a timely interruption when Dumbledore came striding down the ward. Sirius wasn't in the mood to deal with him when he had just sent Harry back to a place he knew he had been raped. Sirius really hated that man.

 

'Harry,' Dumbledore said in a pseudo gentle voice. 'The Diggorys have asked to speak to you. I know its hard but-'

 

'I'll talk to them,' Harry said.

 

'Harry you don't have to do this,' Mrs Weasley and Sirius said at once.

 

'Mrs Weasley, if it was your son, wouldn't you want to know what had happened to them?' asked Harry.

 

The woman flinched at the idea of one of her sons' being killed and quickly shut up. This almost satisfied Sirius at the woman finally closing her mouth except knowing that Harry was going to have to once again repeat all that happened last night. Though he supposed it would only be up to where the Diggory boy was killed.

 

'Sirius, can you stay?' asked Harry.

 

'Of course, I will,' Sirius said.

 

Sirius once again transformed into dog form as Dumbledore lead the Weasley matriarch out of the hospital wing. The man didn't look happy with how close Harry and Sirius were. If only Dumbledore knew how close they really were. The Diggorys came in both in various states of grief. Harry quietly spoke about what had taken place last night. It didn't seem to help the Diggorys much but Sirius doubted that anything would even his mother had been inconsolable after Regulus died.

 

'I'm sorry,' Harry finished softly.

 

Mrs Diggory took Harry's hands with her own pale hands. Her grey eyes exactly like her son's bore into Harry's. It was clear that she didn't blame Harry even if Harry still blamed himself. Sirius hoped that the Diggory's feelings would help his own.

 

'It wasn't your fault,' Mrs Diggory said quietly. 'Just look after yourself.'

 

'I'll do my best,' Harry said.

 

Sirius spent the rest of the day with Harry until the evening came and Harry was released. Sirius gave Harry one last hug before he left to go find Remus and track down a babysitter. Sirius wondered what this woman would reveal.

 

'Sirius, is that you?' called Remus.

 

'Who else?' retorted Sirius.

 

'How's Harry?' asked Remus.

 

'Blame's himself,' growled Sirius.

 

'Understandable considering his background,' Remus said.

 

Sirius nodded sadly, 'have you been to talk to Arabella Figg, yet?'

 

'No,' Remus said.

 

'Well I think we should do that now,' Sirius said.

 

'Why?' asked Remus.

 

'She was Harry's babysitter,' Sirius explained.

 

'Did she know?' growled Remus.

 

'According to Harry she often cleaned up his wounds and made sure Harry got something to eat,' Sirius said.

 

'Yet she didn't report his home life to anyone?' demanded Remus.

 

'According to Harry she did but nothing came of it,' frowned Sirius. 'I would talk to her myself but-'

 

'But your still thought to have killed Wormtail and twelve Muggles,' agreed Remus. 'I take it Harry told you not to track her down by yourself.'

 

'How did you know?' asked a disgruntled Sirius.

 

Remus looked amused, 'I know Harry and I know you.'

 

Sirius transformed back into a dog and Remus Apparated them both to Wisteria Walk where Dumbledore had given Remus an address for. Sirius wondered how he expected Remus to miss the fact that Figg lived right by Harry. True enough he probably didn't expect him to but Dumbledore didn't know that Remus and Sirius knew about what that fat Muggle had done to Harry.

 

Remus knocked on the door. They heard pottering from the inside of the house where an old lady came out with a bath hat and slippers on. Remus wrinkled his nose at the smell of the house. Not that Sirius blamed him as he too could smell the stench of cat pee.

 

'Remus,' Figg said surprised.

 

'Can we have a word?' Remus said coldly.

 

The woman looked at him initially surprised but then she worked it out and stepped aside allowing both Remus and Sirius entry. This confirmed Sirius' suspicions that the old slightly batty cat lady was well aware of what happened to Harry whilst living with the Dursleys. It still begged the question as to why she'd never said anything about Harry not returning after his second year of Hogwarts.

 

Mrs Figg lead them to the living room as soon as they entered the cats all scarpered whether it was because of the bear sized dog or the fact that the animals sensed an untransformed werewolf neither Remus nor Sirius knew. Still the smell of cat pee lingered in the room. Sirius was glad that he didn't have to sit on the floral pink couch which seemed to be saturated in the smell of cat pee and was unsurprised that Remus felt the need to take his wand out and thoroughly clean the couch so it now looked brand new.

 

'Would you like tea?' asked Figg nervously.

 

'No, thank you,' Remus said.

 

Sirius didn't blame Remus in the slightest. He wouldn't take tea here as it seemed that the cats had got everywhere. And Harry liked this place? Well he supposed that the Dursleys would make anywhere else seem like heaven.

 

'I want to speak to you about Harry,' Remus said.

 

'I should have known Dumbledore would find out eventually,' Figg said bitterly.

 

'I'm not here on Dumbledore's orders,' Remus assured the woman. 'I'm here because Harry told me that you knew what went on that house.'

 

'Oh I knew alright,' Figg said bitterly.

 

'Why didn't you tell anyone?' demanded Remus.

 

'I did!' squawked the squib. 'I told Dumbledore, I told the Department of Child Welfare, and the Social Services about Harry but nothing came of it.'

 

'Why don't you tell me from the start,' suggested Remus.

 

Figg nodded taking a sip of cold tea that was on the floor, 'I was ordered here pretty much as soon as Harry came here. I don't know how Dumbledore managed to get the house so quickly but he did.'

 

'Compulsion spells probably,' suggested Remus.

 

Figg nodded, 'so I moved in on the seventh of November. I didn't see him for months. Not on family outings, not on visits to the shops, nowhere. None of the rest of the street even knew that there was an extra child living there.

 

'It wasn't until just before Christmas that I saw him. The Dursleys were leaving to see Vernon's sister and didn't want to take the boy so left him in my care. I guess because everyone thought I was mad if I said anything no one would believe me,' shrugged Figg.

 

'Almost as soon as I saw him I realised something was wrong! He was far too skinny for an eighteen month old baby and I'm sure he hadn't grown much since I last saw him at Order meetings with his parents, certainly not what he should have grown. I was worried.

 

'Then he didn't cry at all. Not for food even though anyone could see the poor little thing was starving and not for a change. I found out he had horrific nappy rash and had been left with me with a nappy that hadn't been changed.

 

'I fed him and he ate like he was starving until he was full which was way too quick. I realised that he was being starved by his relatives. I spoke to Dumbledore about but he refused to do anything about it.

 

'I'm not sure when the physical abuse started but the first time I noticed was when he was four. The Dursleys had gone on holiday so I was bathing him and I noticed that his stomach was bruised. I asked him what had happened but he wouldn't tell me,' the squib explained.

 

'No he wouldn't,' Remus said.

 

Figg nodded, 'abused children rarely talk about what happened. I found that out when I decided to do my best to help him when the authorities would do nothing. If I thought it would help I would have taken him and left right then and there but I knew all that would happen was that we would have been found, I would have been sent to prison and Harry would be sent back here with nobody here for him.'

 

Remus nodded, 'I understand that.'

 

'I had immediately gone to Dumbledore who once again did nothing. I realised that Dumbledore wasn't going to do anything so I contacted the Department of Child Welfare at the Ministry but nothing came of it. I don't know if it was Dumbledore's influence, money or the fact that I'm a squib so my word counts for very little but nothing came of it.

 

'When I realised that the Ministry wasn't going to protect Harry I thought that maybe the Muggles would prosecute the Dursleys so I contacted them. They sent people out to me and Harry was taken into custody for a night but he was back at the Dursleys before the twenty four hours was up. I contacted them again but they didn't even seem to remember Harry being in the system,' Figg sighed.

 

'Memory charms?' asked Remus with a hiss.

 

Sirius realised what that meant. Dumbledore had illegally performed memory charms on Muggles in order to keep a Wizarding child in an abusive house hold. If anyone found that out Dumbledore would be in more than just trouble. Sirius had lived for twelve fucking years in Azkaban prison so didn't believe that many people deserved Azkaban. However, he would happily chuck away the key himself for Dumbledore. Dumbledore who was supposed to protect Harry had made sure Harry was hurt and alone all his life.

 

It certainly brought into question how much Dumbledore had really known about his supposed betrayal. Sirius had known that Lily and James had planned to tell Dumbledore the truth so that he would protect Wormtail. However, since Wormtail had betrayed them not a week after going into hiding Sirius had always presumed that they hadn't had a chance to tell the headmaster.

 

Now he wondered. After all if Sirius had been found innocent Sirius would have brought up Harry as he was Harry's godfather. But that would mean that Dumbledore's wish to keep Harry at the Dursleys would backfire so had Dumbledore known all along and done nothing!? Figg nodded, 'I believe so. I reported that to the DMLE bur again nothing came of it. I had realised by then that I was powerless to save Harry and I didn't know anyone who had the power and the will to remove Harry from the Dursleys custody.

 

'I decided that if I couldn't protect him I would do everything I could for him. That meant that whenever the Dursleys sent him to me, which was often, I would take care of him. I would heal his wounds or take him to the hospital if he had broken bones or concussion.'

 

'Didn't the hospital say anything?' asked Remus.

 

'Yes, every time but they never remembered him from the last time nor would the social services, who removed him from the Dursleys again and again,' Figg sighed. 'Harry and I both gave up on anyone coming to save Harry from those monsters. I knew I was the adult Harry trusted the most so I tried to encourage him.

 

'I knew he wasn't allowed to do as well at school as I knew he could because he wasn't allowed to perform better than the Dursley boy. So I made sure to help him with his work as much as I could even if the teachers never saw it.

 

'Didn't the teachers ask any questions about his home life?' asked Remus.

 

'With Petunia on the parent council spreading lies about Harry and his parents?' asked Figg, 'no. The teachers believed that Lily was a whore, and James was a drunk who only got married because Lily got pregnant. Harry thought for most of his life that his parents had died drink driving and I couldn't correct him because I couldn't tell him the truth when he would likely repeat it and the Dursleys would find out he had been talking to a so called freak.'

 

'Freak?' asked Remus.

 

'Why do you think they hated him?' asked Figg sadly. 'They hatred and feared magic so tried to beat the freakiness out of him in Harry's words.'

 

'Harry said that?' asked Remus looking sick.

 

Figg nodded tiredly, 'yeah so the teachers thought him to be trouble maker who was likely to go down the same route as his parents not realising that if he had there would be nothing to be ashamed of. Lily and James were great people but I couldn't defend them not even to their son otherwise Harry would never be allowed to come here again. And then what? Who would protect him?'

 

Sirius realised that Arabella Figg was trying to reason it to herself why she hadn't told Harry the truth. Clearly she wanted to but had been afraid that she would make it worse for Harry if she had. Sirius didn't blame the woman in the slightest at least she attempted to protect him to the best of her abilities.

 

'Then his Hogwarts letter came,' Figg said. 'I never understood why a member of staff wasn't sent out as he was brought up in the Muggle world especially when no answer came because the Dursleys were keeping his letters from him.

 

'I had hoped that a teacher would notice how skinny he was but then he came back from Hogwarts looking happier than I've ever seen him and well fed. He didn't see much of him that summer but he didn't seem to be as hurt as he was before. I was glad.

 

'I don't know what happened on his twelfth birthday but I knew that Vernon's deal went belly up and Harry got the blame. I can't begin to imagine the beating he would have gotten but he was rescued by the Weasleys so I was happy. I had thought that Molly would notice what was wrong with him but she obviously didn't as the Dursleys haven't been arrested.

 

'I thought that maybe the abuse had been caught over the next year when Harry didn't turn up but then Dumbledore asked me why I hadn't sent my monthly report. It didn't take a genius to realise that Harry had run away. That left me with a dilemma; tell Dumbledore or lie to Dumbledore.

 

'In the end I lied. After all Harry had access to his trust fund meaning he could rent out a hotel room for the rest of the summer and then go back to Hogwarts. He would be far safer than he would be here in any rate.

 

'When Black escaped I pondered telling the truth but if Dumbledore hadn't caught up with Harry then how would Black? So I kept sending monthly reports unless Dumbledore told me Harry would be at a friend's house.

 

'If he had been any younger I probably would have said something but he was almost thirteen. If he had survived eleven years at the Dursleys he would be able to look after himself for a few months. Was I right?'

 

'Yes, a friend of mine found him over the summer when he was thirteen and has looked after him ever since knowing that nobody would listen to him over Dumbledore,' Remus said.

 

'Thank, goodness,' sighed Figg.

 

'That's how I knew about his childhood but if they won't listen to a squib they will definitely not listen to a werewolf,' Remus said quietly.

 

'No they wouldn't,' agreed Mrs Figg grimly. 'Look after him.

 

'Of course I will and thank you for the information but you should know that Voldemort has returned and Dumbledore is recalling the Order which I why he gave me your address,' Remus said.

 

'I'll do what I can,' Mrs Figg said. 'But to stop You Know Who not to help Dumbledore.'

 

Sirius wasn't surprised at this. If Figg had trusted and respected Dumbledore fourteen years ago Dumbledore refusing to remove Harry from the Dursleys had destroyed their relationship. Remus thanked Figg once again before leaving the woman.


	28. Missing

** Chapter Twenty-Eight **

**Missing**

Harry had once again – and perhaps for the last time as in a few weeks Harry would be of age and out of Dumbledore's control – pretended to his friends and their family to see his uncle. It had been harden than usual due to the fact that everyone was worried about Harry's safety but somehow he had managed to give them the slip. In actual fact had run away as soon as he had exited the station.

 

The first time Harry had done this after second year Harry had genuinely seen his Uncle. Harry had been planning to obey Dumbledore's fucked up orders and return to the Dursleys for the summer. It wasn't like Harry had anywhere else to go. Or at least no one who disobey Dumbledore's orders to protect Harry because if Dumbledore said it must be right.

 

But soon as Harry had seen Vernon Dursley Harry had panicked as the flash backs started. The memories of what Vernon had done to him had flooded his mind. Harry had freaked out and couldn't bear the thought of returning to Vernon knowing he would repeat what he had done if he went back so ran from the station somehow dragging his heavy trunk along with him as he fled from his Uncle.

 

Harry was lucky enough to run into other street kids which was what he had become for that summer. They had seen his panicked state and understood what was going on in his mind especially when he said he had wanted to get away from his Uncle. The understood what Harry was going and through and why Harry wanted to escape; after all no child from a happy home ended up on the streets.

 

Harry had fit right in with the homeless kids apart from his trunk that Harry was careful to keep hidden and explained to his newfound allies that it was the only thing that his aunt and uncle would miss when Harry had decided to run away. Harry knew that they didn't believe him but in Dudley's old rags he looked the part so they accepted it even if they were as wary of him as everyone else.

 

Harry had never informed them of his parents' wealth fearing what they would do if they found out he had bags of money even if he had none on him at the start of summer because galleons, sickles and knuts would have no value in the Muggle world. Harry hadn't trusted them and they hadn't trusted him as they had all learnt not to trust anyone but themselves long ago but they at least taught him how to survive. Harry was lucky that he only had to survive a few weeks on the streets before he met Sirius unlike the others who were probably still on the streets unless the authorities had picked them up and either sent them home or into care which Harry knew they wouldn't like.

 

Harry had never told anyone aside from Sirius and Remus the truth about his home life or rather lack of it now. Harry liked the Weasleys as friends but at the same time knew how loyal they were to Dumbledore. He knew that they would tell Dumbledore if they realised he refused to go back to the Dursleys and he would end up back in Privet's Drive before he had finished his sentence especially Mrs Weasley who wouldn't understand that their were some homes worse than living it rough.

 

Dumbledore was still, miraculously considering Fudge's opinion of Dumbledore now Dumbledore had attempted to make the stupid politician see reason that Voldemort had indeed return to physical form, Harry's magical guardian. Still it was probably best that Dumbledore was his magical guardian as he doubted with Fudge's influence he would be allowed to choose his own magical guardian. Harry would probably end up having some Ministry loyalist become his magical guardian if he was lucky or worse and more likely a Death Eater such as Lucius Malfoy and they wouldn't even listen to what Harry said about his choice of a guardian.

 

Still Dumbledore's continued guardianship over Harry meant that if Dumbledore realised that Harry wasn't where he was supposed to be Dumbledore would be well within his rights to send him back unless he could prove child abuse on either Dumbledore or the Dursleys part. Harry had learnt along time ago that people would never believe him over anyone else so if he said he was being abused people would most likely just forget about it as soon as they begun doing anything about it. It had every other time after all whether it was the teachers, the police, social workers or the hospital.

 

Only Mrs Figg had ever believed him and looked after him during his childhood. Yet it turned out that she too was in Dumbledore's pocket. Harry just didn't understand why. Was she just acting to gain his trust for Dumbledore? Or did she really care but like Harry, Sirius and Remus realised that they could do nothing against Dumbledore especially as she was only a Squib.

 

Harry hailed for a taxi glad that he had some Muggle money that he kept on at all times just in case he had to flee into the Muggle world again. Magical law enforcement and Dumbledore might be powerful but they knew very little about the Muggle world. It meant that Harry who had grown up all Muggle could hide in the Muggle world forever without anyone even suspecting where he was especially as thanks to his time on the streets he knew the less scrupulous characters who would only be too happy to provide him with a fake identity – for the right price.

 

'Grimmauld place,' Harry ordered the driver.

 

Before long Harry was once more entering Sirius' old home that had during his first summer there become more of a home to Harry than Privet Drive had ever been in the eleven years he lived there. It was just a shame that Sirius hated the place with a vengeance. Not that Harry blamed him due to Sirius' bad family relations which Harry understood only too well.

 

If Harry grew up and was forced to hide in a decrepit Number Four Privet Drive Harry was sure he would hate it just as much as Sirius hated number twelve Grimmauld Place. It wasn't the house that Sirius hated more the memories attached to the place. People who had lead happy and carefree lives like Ron could never understand that there were more important things than money and fame.

 

Still at least it was the last place that the Ministry would ever expect Sirius Black to go as he was known to hate his family. Plus, as Sirius hadn't inherited his parents' house until after his imprisonment the Ministry didn't know he owned it. The goblins did but because Sirius had never been tried so they felt no need to have the vaults frozen until someone else legally claimed it at the time of the owner's death as they had done with other imprisoned Death Eaters such as the Lestranges.

 

Sirius spotted Harry as soon as Harry walked in the door. Harry opened his mouth to call out a greeting to his lover but found a hand clamped over his mouth. If it had been anyone else Harry would have regretted far more negatively but Harry wasn't frightened of Sirius so just raised his eyebrows. Harry didn't know what Sirius problem with keeping quiet at that moment. It wasn't like he was going to wake his mother. Harry could tell his lover was worried glancing around the place warily. Harry wondered what the problem was this time; surely Voldemort wouldn't have attacked Grimmauld Place at least not yet as he was still recruiting.

 

'Keep your voice down,' murmured Sirius into Harry's ear. 'Dumbledore has decided to use this place as Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.'

 

Harry didn't know what the "Order of the Phoenix" was but he got the general gist of what Sirius was staying. The people who Dumbledore had got Remus to recruit were around meaning that if they heard of saw him here there would be uncomfortable questions and it wouldn't be long before Harry was sent back to the Dursleys. If Dumbledore tried he'd shout for the whole of his Order – whatever that was – that Dumbledore had knowingly sent Harry back to a place where he had been violated.

 

Harry didn't know what this Order of the Phoenix was was but no decent person would be happy with Dumbledore's actions. Unless of course they agreed with Dumbledore that though it was horrific what had happened to Harry it was better than being caught by Voldemort. If they did it would just show Harry that this Order didn't know a fuck about him or the horrors that had been inflicted on him at the hands of his relatives.

 

Harry had been caught by Voldemort only days ago and Harry had spent years growing up in hell with the Dursleys as his guardians. If push came to shove Harry would chose Voldemort over the Dursleys any day of week although naturally he would prefer neither. Voldemort may enjoy torture but so did the Dursleys only Voldemort seemed to keep to the Cruciatus curse which was agonising but he had got bored and was going to end Harry's life relatively quickly.

 

Not like the Dursleys who were just sadists through and through scared on anything different, they couldn't understand. They were more than happy to keep Harry alive for over a decade just for the sake of beating him down or maybe they would have killed him if they weren't scared of the Wizarding World's reaction but Harry didn't think that was likely given the fact that they were brave enough to beat the shit out of Harry. Harry still wondered why they had even agreed to take Harry in.

 

'The what?' whispered Harry.

 

'I'll explain later,' Sirius said quickly.

 

Harry understood Sirius that it wasn't safe to speak here with Dumbledore's lackeys hanging around ready to send him back to his abusers. It saddened Harry who had liked the decrepit old town house and loved the company even more. It was warmer than the streets and had food and shelter and he wasn't scared of beatings or being raped like he was at Privet Drive.

 

'Luckily he doesn't care about the other properties I have,' Sirius said.

 

'Why?' asked Harry.

 

'London,' Sirius said simply.

 

Harry understood what Sirius meant by that one word. London was where the Ministry of Magic and the main hospital wereand would probably be a huge target for Voldemort when the war got going once more. That meant Dumbledore would want his base of operations in London so didn't care about any other properties which was only good for Harry.

 

Sirius handed Harry an old and battered, black wizard's hat that might have one day been part of a Hogwarts uniform set but had long ago become faded and tattered. Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel that signified portkey travel. Harry felt a little sick whilst travelling remembering the last time that he had travelled by portkey only a couple of days ago.

 

Harry landed on his knees still stuck in his memories so it was a while before he was able to get his bearing and stand up. Looking around Harry realised that he had landed on a patch of grass. Looking around Harry realised he was in a massive garden in front of a three storied country house which had a Victorian look to it much like Grimmauld place. Harry entered the house making his home in the kitchen. Harry began looking through the cupboards glad to see that they were well stocked with food, cutlery and plates. Clearly Sirius had prepared for Harry's arrival soon as he had known that Dumbledore was planning to turn his townhouse into headquarters for his Order of the Phoenix.

 

Harry set out making steak and mashed potatoes. Thanks to the Dursleys Harry was an excellent cook. It was one of the few things Harry had learned from the Dursleys that was useful especially when considering that he had learnt not to trust people especially adults, not to ask questions, and not to do as well as he could from the Dursleys. Harry had cooked all last summer when he was living in Grimmauld Place alone. As well as the august the year before when Harry had realised that the sum of Sirius' cooking was toast. It wasn't really surprising if one considered that Sirius had grown up with house elves so cooking was never a big priority of skills he needed.

 

Harry did wonder what Sirius had done when he moved into his own flat at the age of seventeen. Harry could only guess that he had lived on takeaways, ready meals and noodles or spent his meal times at Harry's parents and grandparents home. Probably what the Dursleys did when Harry was at Hogwarts and had runaway considering he had never seen his aunt or uncle so much as put toast in the toaster and as for Dudley he would throw a temper tantrum at the very idea of lifting a finger to make the food that he craved.

 

Harry knew it would be awhile before Sirius or Remus showed up considering that they would have to make excuses to Dumbledore to come here and wouldn't want Dumbledore paying to much attention to Sirius' country home. Harry wondered if Dumbledore would be able to track him where he went if he found Harry not to be here or not. Harry hoped not but you could never really know.

 

About five minutes before Harry took the three steaks out of the oven Remus and Sirius turned up. Harry was just glad he had made extra - a habit Harry had acquired when cooking for the Dursley males who would beat the shit out of him and refuse him food if they were forced to go without fifth helpings. Plus Harry had thought that they would be along soon but he couldn't be sure.

 

'Something smells nice,' Sirius smiled.

 

'Steak,' Harry said. 'Got about five minutes left to go.'

 

'Harry's a great cook,' Sirius said cheerfully.

 

'Better than you anyway,' Remus replied.

 

'Not that that's hard,' Sirius replied.

 

'Thanks to the Dursleys,' Harry snorted.

 

Remus and Sirius shared a dark look at this casual comment about his past abusers. Harry was instinctively on his guard at this look knowing that it could lead to questions about his upbringing that Harry really did not want to go into. Whatever had worried Remus and Sirius worried Harry who knew they weren't the type to get paranoid over nothing.

 

Harry wondered if Remus had been to speak to Mrs Figg as Sirius had planned. Harry felt a sinking feeling in his gut fearing that Mrs Figg didn't care about him and had only being pretending to on Dumbledore's orders. That would completely destroy Harry's trust in every and anybody but wouldn't surprise him at all considering how used Harry was to being let down.

 

'Did you speak to Mrs Figg?' asked Harry nervously.

 

'Yes,' Sirius said.

 

'You said you weren't going to go!' Harry said angrily. 'What if she had called the Ministry!?'

 

'Harry,' Remus said placating. 'Sirius didn't go in human form.'

 

'Oh,' Harry said embarrassed. 'Sorry, Sirius, I was just worried.'

 

'I know,' Sirius smiled, 'I'd feel the same way if it was you.'

 

Remus cleared his throat looking awkward at the obvious looks of adoration between the boy he thought of as a son and the man he thought of as a younger and slightly immature brother. Sirius and Harry quickly looked away. Both of them regarded Remus' acceptance of their _situation_ in highest importance so were unwilling to push Remus' boundaries of their relationship just now.

 

'Okay. What did she say?' asked Harry nervously.

 

'She hid from Dumbledore the fact that you had run away,' Remus replied.

 

'She seems to really care for you,' Sirius said quietly.

 

'How many times were you removed from the Dursleys?' asked Remus.

 

'I lost count,' shrugged Harry trying not to show how much it hurt.

 

'Shit,' swore Sirius.

 

'Is that why you find it so hard to confide in people?' asked Remus.

 

'Dumbledore didn't help matters,' Harry said, 'I trusted him and he refused to help me.'

 

Remus nodded eyes dark, 'you'll never have to go back.'

 

'I won't,' Harry said, 'no matter what anyone else says!'

 

'I know,' Remus said, 'and you we'll do anything to help you.'

 

'Even kidnap you,' Sirius said.

 

'I'd like to be kidnapped by you,' Harry said with a grin.

 

Sirius opened his mouth to respond to the flirtation but Remus cleared his throat before Sirius could say anything that Remus didn't want to hear. Harry and Sirius both shut up at this something that Remus was very glad about as he really didn't want to know about Harry and Sirius' sex – he shuddered at that idea – love life. Remus quickly moved onto the more pressing matter.

 

'The problem is Dumbledore has arranged a guard for you,' Remus said.

 

'So he'll know I'm not there, right,' Harry said grimly.

 

'Yes,' agreed Sirius.

 

'There is a way to make it seem like you are there without you being there,' Remus said.

 

'What?' demanded Harry. 'If it's Polyjuice potion forget I'm not going to let either of you suffer like that, or Mrs Figg.'

 

'It's not Polyjuice potion,' Sirius assured the boy.

 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, 'good. Then what is it?'

 

'We can make a mirage of you,' Sirius said.

 

'But?' asked Harry warily.

 

'Anyone magical who interacts with you will know instantly it's you,' Sirius said, 'and I don't know whether Moody will spot anything odd.'

 

Harry nodded understandingly, 'will they be able to tell who did it?' he asked.

 

'Yes,' Sirius said grimly. 'Dumbledore will test for the magical signature of the creator which will lead him to us.'

 

'Then don't do it,' Harry said.

 

'Harry,' tried Sirius.

 

'No,' Harry said. 'I won't be able to be traced here, right?'

 

Sirius shook his head, 'the wards won't allow anyone who is not head of the Black family know who is here or even where here is.'

 

'Then I'm safe and it's only until I'm fifteen anyway when Dumbledore loses all control of me,' Harry reminded them.

 

The two shared a look but it was clear that Harry wasn't backing down and has the spell needed a hair to bind the mirage the one image it was impossible to do it without Harry's consent. Remus hurried away to volunteer to take the first watch to at least delay the discovery that Harry was missing. It wouldn't stop it but it would help buy them a little time to find another solution that wouldn't be caught out.

 

 

/

 

 

Unfortunately it was only the next day that Harry was found not to be where Harry Potter was supposed to be. Remus had done the overnight shift which gave them a few hours of peace before the Order found out that Harry Potter was missing. Then Moody took over and all hell broke loose. Moody reported that using his magical eye to scan the building he had not seen Harry Potter present inside the building.

 

Luckily Remus was not found out to be lying because he had reported that he had neither seen Harry leave or enter the house when he was there. As Remus did not possess a magical eye nobody could dispute that he had no idea Harry wasn't present. Most wizards were not aware that Remus would have been able to smell the difference between Harry being currently in residence and having at one point lived there.

 

Dumbledore's first response was to call an emergency Order meeting to find out exactly what had happened to Harry and where the hell he could be. That meant that he had presumed that Harry had been kidnapped by Voldemort. That was good for them because it meant that they wouldn't be caught and lead Dumbledore to Harry which was what the last two Marauders feared would happen.

 

'Albus, what's happened?' asked Remus.

 

'It appears that Harry has been kidnapped,' Dumbledore said heavily.

 

'What?' shouted Sirius. 'You said he'd be safe at his relatives.'

 

'He must have been captured before arriving there,' Albus said tiredly.

 

Snape snorted, 'if the Dark Lord had captured the boy he wouldn't have left Potter's family alive. That boy's arrogance knows no bounds running away just for attention. Typical attention seeking brat.'

 

'Severus,' Dumbledore said warningly, 'we do not know what happened. You are right; however, it's not Voldemort's usual style.'

 

'But he's trying to keep a low profile,' Sirius pointed out.

 

Albus gave a speculative look and nodded, 'that would explain the Dursleys being alive but so would Harry running away.'

 

'Harry wouldn't risk his life running away when he only narrowly escaped Voldemort last time,' Remus said quietly.

 

Sirius nodded in agreement, 'you saw what he was like after the graveyard. I've never seen Harry like that.'

 

'Has Voldemort made any indication of having Harry?' Remus asked.

 

Severus sneered, 'if he had he'd have called all the Death Eaters to _celebrate.'_

 

'So you say,' Sirius retorted. 'How do we know it wasn't you who lead Voldemort to us!?'

 

'Enough,' Dumbledore said. 'Severus go to Voldemort, tell him about the envoy to the giants he'll be expecting it anyway. Sirius, Arthur, Molly, Remus, has Harry shown any inclinations of running away?'

 

'No,' Sirius lied.

 

'No,' Remus lied.

 

'I haven't seen Harry since the summer,' Arthur said.

 

'He never mentioned anything to me,' Molly said, 'I can ask Ron.'

 

'Do that,' Dumbledore said. 'The rest of you start searching for him.'

 

 

/

 

 

Snape sneered at the fat Muggle boy who had been beating a small Muggle preteen up. It reminded Severus only too much of his own teenage years. Severus had looked carefully but not seen Potter amongst the bullies which surprised Severus considering what kind of a child the Potter boy was. Severus had been to the Dark Lord who hadn't cared about his message as he already knew the information. Severus had surveyed the Dark Lord who seemed to be no different than he had at the end of term meaning one thing to Severus. The Dark Lord did not have the toe rag.

 

Severus had decided to Privet Drive where he knew Petunia Dursley nee Evans lived. Severus didn't know why Dumbledore hadn't got him to perform legimency on them in the first place considering if the boy had run away they would know and it would mean they could stop worrying about the boy being caught by the Dark Lord. It was true if they had been obliviated it would be difficult but not impossible to retrieve their memories.

 

Severus knocked on the door of the completely mundane house. Severus sneered at it. It was hard to imagine a place less likely to house a young wizard. Still they were well off which was more than the Snapes could have said when they were young. A fat face with a walrus moustache who had to be the father of the blonde pig appeared at the door. Severus was surprised that with a family like this the Potter boy was so skinny. Severus supposed it was all the running around the boy did to keep him fit.

 

'You're one of the,' snarled the man trying to shut the door on him.

 

'I want to talk to you about Harry Potter,' Severus tried.

 

'I don't know any Harry Potter!' the Muggle lied.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. Honestly he would make Longbottom look intelligent. No wonder that the Potter boy didn't perform as well as parents could. It was clear to Severus that the Muggle wasn't going to help Severus any probably because of the lies the brat had spouted about his mean potions professor. Severus burst into Dursley's mind. What Severus saw shocked and horrified him as much as anything. All this time he had thought that the boy was a spoilt brat when the opposite was true. It was no wonder the boy had run away two years ago.

 

The fact that he had done so without anyone knowing was shocking. It meant that Arabella must be keeping the secret too or Dumbledore would have found out two years ago. Perhaps the boy was living with her. In Dursleys memories Harry always ended up being taken into custody when she was at Arabella's so it would make sense that after finding out about the rape she had finally had enough and taken Harry in herself.

 

Then something else occurred to Severus. Dumbledore must know about the abuse and take measures into keeping the boy there considering that the same police officer had come by and not recognise the Dursleys. It explained why Black and Lupin had been so keen to paint the blame on Voldemort because they knew and were probably hiding him most likely at one of Black's properties.

 

Severus decided to leave things be for the moment until he could get a chance to speak to Black or Lupin, prefarably Lupin. Lupin may be a werewolf but for most of the month Severus preferred Lupin to Black. The boy was safe where he was and if he informed Dumbledore where he was he'd just be back here and considering what that … that … that pervert had done to him that wouldn't be good for the boy.


	29. Inheritance

** Chapter Twenty-Nine **

**Inheritance**

A month had passed and Harry still had not been but that was good for the young wizard in question considering he didn't want to be found a sent back to his hated relatives. Dumbledore was getting more and more furious as nothing turned up. Sirius suspected that Dumbledore had found out Harry had disappeared from the Dursleys two years ago but he hadn't said anything most likely because he knew questions would be asked why a thirteen year old boy had run away from home.

 

The night before had been the thirtieth where Remus and Sirius had thrown a small party for Harry celebrating his last day of being fourteen and a child by law. Okay a party was a bit of a stretch considering there were only five people in attendance. Harry, Sirius, Remus, Arabella and shockingly Snape had turned up for Harry's so called party even if he spent most of the time scowling.

 

It had been four weeks ago when Remus had come to tell Harry and Sirius that Snape knew Harry had run away and knew the reasons why. Apparently Snape had read the mind of the Vernon Dursley and knew Harry had disappeared. Harry found out later the real reason Snape hadn't said anything was because he empathised with Harry having also come from a bad background.

 

 

_/Flashback/_

 

 

_Harry and Sirius were currently snuggled up in the warm bed of the master bedroom. Sirius had come in late and Harry had immediately taken advantage of the Remus free room and pounced on the man. Sirius hadn't put up any struggle against Harry so they were perfectly happy to continue as they were going on._ _That was until Remus walked in. Why he thought it was a good idea to walk in when it was obvious that Harry and Sirius were having sex Harry didn't know but what Harry did know was he was currently very annoyed at his surrogate father and made no pretence of these feelings. Remus ignored them._

 

' _Get dressed,' Remus said sharply. 'We need to talk.'_

 

_Harry was instantly on guard at his father figure's tone of voice and shared an uneasy look with Sirius. Sirius looked just as worried as Harry if not more so. Harry was worried that Remus had another bout of protectiveness and conscious and was going to put his foot down on Harry and Sirius relationship or worse Dumbledore had found out where they were staying._

 

' _You don't think he's going to ban us from sleeping together?' asked Harry._

 

' _It's my house he can't tell me what to do,' Sirius replied, 'anyway he didn't comment on our state of undress.'_

 

' _Dumbledore?' asked Harry._

 

' _I doubt it if he had we'd have someone knocking on the wards,' Sirius said grimly._

 

' _You don't think Voldemort's finally made a move?' asked Harry._

 

_Sirius shook his head, 'Voldemort may be a psychopath but he's not an idiot he wouldn't have revealed himself so soon when he's still recruiting and planning.'_

 

' _Then what?' asked Harry._

 

' _I have no idea,' Sirius said._

 

_Harry and Sirius hurried to find the first clothes they could find considering their previous clothes were littered around the house from where Harry had dragged Sirius to their bedroom. It ended up with Harry in a silver robe of Sirius from when he was twenty over him in all Harry didn't look too bad. Sirius, on the other hand, was in a combats of Harry's that Harry had acquired when living on the streets and a black suit jacket giving Harry a very nice view of Sirius' chest which was bound to be a source of distraction throughout what was supposed to be a very serious conversation if Remus' look was anything to go by._

 

_The two of them walked in seeing the last person that they expected for Remus to bring home. Sirius' lip immediately curled up into a snarl when he saw the man in his living room – one of them anyway. Obviously Sirius wasn't very happy to have his schoolyard rival invading another living room._

 

' _What are you doing in my house?' demanded Sirius._

 

' _Trust me I take no pleasure in spending anymore time with you Black than it is doubtless you do,' sneered Snape._

 

' _He knows,' sighed Remus._

 

' _What?' demanded Harry._

 

' _Professor Snape realised due to Voldemort's behaviour that Voldemort didn't have you,' Remus explained, 'so suspected that you had run away so went the Privet Drive to prove it. He used legimency on Vernon.'_

 

' _Legimency?' asked Harry confused._

 

' _The art of interpreting navigating and interpreting the thoughts of another person,' Remus explained._

 

' _Mind reading,' Harry said._

 

_Snape sneered at thus, 'of course you would take a Muggle view of Legimency. The mind is not a thing to be opened and viewed at one's pleasure. The mind if a intricate, complex thing of many layers.'_

 

_Harry rolled his eyes at Snape's words. Severus Snape was smart and if you were Hermione it was brilliant but most children couldn't follow a word of what Snape would say. Harry felt Snape would be better suited to teaching those who chose Potioneering as a career instead of eleven year olds._ _Still Harry wasn't stupid enough to say this considering that Severus Snape held his life in his hands. If Snape decided to tell Dumbledore where Harry was Harry would be dragged back kicking and screaming to the Dursleys no matter what he said. So Harry was very careful not to piss of Snape this time._

 

' _So you saw everything?' asked Harry nervously._

 

' _Everything,' agreed Snape._

 

' _Including Uncle Vernon … when my Uncle … what happened … my twelfth birthday?' asked Harry finally getting what he was trying to say out._

 

_Snape looked at Harry pityingly causing Harry to glower at his teacher. Harry hated being pitied more than anything else in the world which was another reason Harry hadn't informed his friends of his home life because he knew that they would pity him. It was also a reason that he preferred talking to Sirius about his childhood aside from the obvious of course._

 

' _Yes,' agreed Snape. 'May I ask how much Dumbledore knows?'_

 

' _Every single fucking thing,' Harry snarled._

 

' _How?' asked Snape._

 

' _I told him,' Harry replied, 'twice.'_

 

' _Twice?' asked Snape._

 

' _Once at the end of first year before Uncle Vernon did_ _ **it**_ _. Then the next year after_ _ **it**_ _happened,' Harry said bitterly, 'and all Dumbledore could say was no matter how terrible my home life was it was better than being unprotected. He doesn't realise I'd chose Voldemort over the Dursleys any day. At least Voldemort kills you when he gets bored!'_

 

_Harry realised he had shocked the three men into a stunned silence. True it wasn't any wonder he had considering Harry had effectively told them that he'd rather die than return to the Dursleys but Harry wasn't lying or over exaggerating one bit. Harry would take death over Vernon fucking Dursley any day of the week. He could never go back to the man who had so utterly shattered him._

 

' _You really think that?' whispered Remus._

 

' _Yes,' Harry said sharply. 'But I still have to ask how did Snape know I was with you two even when he realised I had run away?'_

 

_Snape sneered, 'that was down to your dogfather-'_

 

' _Sirius isn't my father or anything close to it!' Harry interrupted._

 

_Snape sneered at Sirius, 'see Black even your own godson has disowned you.'_

 

_Harry felt this was hitting far below the belt considering that Sirius had been disowned. Harry had always felt empathy with Sirius for his bad family relations even though he did agree that Harry had it far worse at least Walburga and Orion Black had never physically hurt Sirius but emotional damage could often be just as bad. He made it clear to Snape he had no idea what he was talking about._

 

' _You have no idea what you're talking about!' Harry glared at the man. 'Just because your family never made you runaway didn't mean that everyone had that choice!'_

 

' _Anyway,' Remus said quickly. 'You were saying.'_

 

' _You and Black kept pushing the Order away from the idea of Potter running away but you didn't push anyone towards rescue plans. If you had really believed him to be in the Dark Lord's_ _ **loving**_ _care the first thing you would have done was work to save him from the Dark Lord but you couldn't wait to be away quick enough. After discovering the truth of your childhood I realised that you would do all you could to protect Potter from Dumbledore, the Ministry, Voldemort and Potter's family that meant you would have to be in a heavily warded home that the Ministry hadn't gotten hold of. The only logical conclusion was that you were staying in one of the Black homes that the Ministry doesn't know about. I confronted Lupin who brought me here,' explained Snape._

 

' _And I doubt if Professor Snape hasn't said anything yet he won't say anything to Dumbledore,' Remus added._

 

' _He better not,' growled Sirius._

 

' _Dumbledore won't know,' Snape said._

 

 

_/End of Flashback/_

 

 

And that had been that. Harry wouldn't call Snape a friend but he was an ally of sorts of their tiny resistance group. Certainly he was a source of information from Voldemort and another source from the things Dumbledore didn't tell Remus or Sirius or Arabella. Neither Snape nor Arabella hid their feelings about Harry and Sirius' relationship. They hated it as much as Remus had when he had first found out but as they both knew where it had come from they didn't hold it against them although Snape would make comments about it whenever he came around. It was very annoying actually but harmless.

 

 

_/Flashback/_

 

 

_Severus had just been to a Death Eater meeting and had informed Dumbledore on what had happened so had come to tell the terrible threesome what had happened. Severus hated interacting with the Marauders and son but what Dumbledore had done had shocked him to look at Potter without the Potter part clouding his judgement. Never mind it was the only way the vow he had made would be happy as Severus had vowed to protect Potter and Dumbledore had not protected Potter at all._

 

_Severus walked into the living room and saw the last thing he had ever expected to see. It suddenly made so much sense why the boy had resented the reminder that Sirius Black was his godfather because clearly there were no paternal feelings in that area. Severus wondered what James Potter would say if he was still alive. More to the point what Lily would say._

 

_Currently Harry Potter and Sirius Black were naked on the fine leather sofa. Severus could hear the moans as Black fucked the smaller dark haired male. Their clothes had been thrown all over the room in their haste to couple._ _Severus decided that he was never going to sit on that sofa again unless he personally bleached it. Severus shuddered at the idea of what he had missed going on even when looking back the signs were obvious. Black would get in serious trouble should it be discovered that he had been buggering his under aged sexually abused godson._

 

' _What the hell is going on here!?' Severus demanded._

 

_Severus watched as the two partners suddenly twisted what must have been painfully considering the situation that they were in to look at Severus. Severus grimaced as he saw more than he wanted to see of either male's anatomy and also saw the scars that he had seen being made by the whale of a Muggle littering Potter's back and torso. It reminded him that with a past like Potter's this probably wasn't very helpful._

 

' _What are you doing here, Snivellus?' demanded Black._

 

' _I think the more appropriate question is what are you doing fucking your under aged-'Severus began._

 

' _Only just,' inserted Potter._

 

' _-godson,' sneered Snape, 'who you know to be sexually abused. What would James say?'_

 

_Severus knew he had hit a nerve when he saw the guilt flood the man's face. Severus couldn't help but smirk vindictively. Whatever Black had said about Severus at least Severus could honestly say that he wasn't a paedophile. He may have tortured, murdered and handed Lily and her child to the Dark Lord on a silver platter but he had never sexually abused a child._

 

' _What would Lupin say?' added Severus._

 

' _He knows,' Potter glared at him._

 

' _And he accepts it?' asked Severus not showing how shocked he was. 'Do you three have little threesomes?'_

 

' _Urgh, Remus, he's like a father to me,' grimaced Potter._

 

' _And Black's your godfather,' Severus pointed out._

 

' _Yeah, well I wasn't aware who Harry was when I met him,' Black said._

 

' _I lived on the streets,' Potter said, 'how did you think I survived?'_

 

' _Prostitution,' Severus said surprised._

 

_Of all the things he'd thought the Potter to have done to break the law prostitution was never one of them even once he had found out about Potter's sad history. Severus wasn't surprised to see the angry, defiant, ashamed, embarrassed look come upon the young man's face at the comment. Clearly there was more to this than clear cut prostitution which was something._

 

' _No, well not exactly, they didn't really pay,' Potter was babbling. 'I just seduced men, got a space to spend the night and breakfast or sometimes lunch depending when we woke up the next day.'_

 

_Severus understood that the idea of prostitution ashamed Potter so he wouldn't sell himself but he would use his body to get what he needed and somehow had fallen into bed with his own godfather. That must have been awkward when Black had found out that he had been shagging his own godson even more so when Lupin found out. Severus would have liked to be there for that revelation._

 

_It was probably a good thing that Potter's parents weren't around to see their son sleep with his godfather. True enough that if his parents had survived he wouldn't have run away to streets to survive what was a life consisting of very near prostitution and he would have known who Black was and thought of him as an Uncle (the good sort at least). As it was Potter had never known Black so seduced him for food and shelter._

 

' _Did you know he wad under aged?' demanded Severus._

 

' _No,' Harry said, 'het thought I was a Muggle student of Edinburgh.'_

 

' _Must have got quite a surprise when you ran into each other at Hogwarts,' Snape said snidely._

 

' _Very,' agreed Sirius._

 

 

_/End of Flashback/_

 

 

Compared to Snape Arabella was a nightmare. After all she viewed Harry as the closest thing she had as a son. It meant that Arabella had made it quite clear that she hated Sirius and thought that he was taking advantage of Harry but because she knew it would hurt Harry she wouldn't tell anyone even if Sirius ever got his charges clear. That was certainly one weight off Harry's shoulder.

 

Last night had been brilliant but Harry as was usual for his birthday didn't want to get up. If it hadn't been for the need to claim his inheritance Harry probably wouldn't have been coerced out of bed by Sirius. Harry really hated his birthday thanks to Uncle Vernon. Harry had gotten howlers and presents from all of his friends because of the fact that Dumbledore had declared that he had run away. After he had officially become and adult today he planned to turn up at Grimmauld Place and give them a piece of his mind. They didn't know why he had run away so who were they to judge.

 

'Come on let's get this over with,' Harry groaned.

 

'You really hate your birthday,' Remus said softly.

 

'Blame Vernon Dursley,' Harry retorted.

 

Remus seemed to not know what to say to this angry retort. It wasn't like there was anything he could say to make it better or not true. To Harry his birthday would always be a reminder of the worst day of his life which was why they had celebrated the last day of him being fourteen rather than the first day of him being fifteen. Sirius had understood he would much prefer it that way.

 

'Harry, you and I are going to Apparate to Diagon Alley. You'll remain in your Cloak until we enter Gringotts,' Remus said.

 

'Yeah, the goblins won't take kindly to entering the bank invisible,' Sirius said.

 

'Have you made an appointment?' asked Remus.

 

'Yes with the Manager of my vaults and estate, Bullock,' Harry replied.

 

'Good, what time is your appointment?' asked Remus.

 

'Nine O'clock,' Harry replied.

 

'Then you two better head off,' Sirius said.

 

Harry gave Sirius one last deep kiss which would be their last kiss while Harry was still technically a minor. Remus looked more than a little uncomfortable and once again cleared his throat not wanting to watch Harry and Sirius snog. Harry broke off the kiss with a tight smile at his lover. Harry turned and walked towards Remus knowing that the sooner he was emancipated the safer he would be.

 

'See you when I'm emancipated,' he grinned

 

Harry put on his cloak and the two of them walked outside to where the wards ended. Soon as they did that Remus grasped Harry's right arm and Apparated them to a cordoned off section in the far end of Diagon Alley which Harry knew to be the Apparation spot of both Diagon and Knockturn Alley. Harry always saw it as somewhat akin to a bus stop in the Muggle world.

 

As they walked towards Gringotts Harry couldn't help notice how people gave Remus a wide berth. It was something that made Harry frown and clench his fingers knowing exactly where it came from. Harry felt that it was hypocritical of a race of people had retreated to hiding because of persecution from the Muggles to then persecute another race.

 

At the door of Gringotts Harry through of his Invisibility Cloak much to the approval of the goblin porter at the door. Harry and Remus entered the building of Gringotts bank and Harry was pleased to see the way the goblins didn't seem to care less about Remus' werewolf status. It wasn't surprising really when one considered the fact that goblins too were not treated with respect.

 

Harry hoped to change the way wizards treated their non-human counterparts. Harry wasn't an idiot and knew it would be hard, if not impossible, to change the views but he could at least change the laws to make it a bit easier for non-humans to survive without having to resort to crime. Harry would have to look at the laws for non-humans to see what needed to be changed.

 

'Harry Potter is here for an appointment with Manager Bullock,' Remus said.

 

The goblin tapped a finger on a piece of parchment before calling for another goblin to bring them up to Bullock's office. Harry was more than a little nervous but that wasn't surprising considering that Harry was hoping to be emancipated today. He hoped that everything would go to plan.

 

'Greetings, Heir Potter-Black, Mr Lupin, may the gold flow ever in your favour,' the goblin greeted.

 

Thanks to the training Harry had received Harry knew that this was the formal greeting that goblins gave to their clients. Harry also now knew the return greeting. Only a few months ago Harry wouldn't have known what to say or do if a goblin had greeted him like that.

 

He nodded respectively to the goblin, 'greetings, also, Bullock-vok, may your axe be sharp in battle.'

 

'Now down to business, Heir Potter-Black,' the goblin said. 'As it is your fifteenth birthday I am right in assuming that you wish to claim your inheritance and emancipate yourself.'

 

'Yes,' Harry agreed.

 

'Sign here,' the goblin said.

 

Harry read through the document of inheritance it seemed straight forward enough but he still passed it over to Remus to double check it for anything he had missed. Remus tapped it once with his wand to make sure there were no hidden secrets. Remus then smiled and nodded returning it to Harry.

 

Harry wrote his signature on the space provided not showing any pain as the blood quill cut into his hand. Harry knew blood quills were only used for official documents that needed to be verified that the person signing was the person who was there. To use it any other time or on someone who was under aged would give you six months in Azkaban for each infraction.

 

Harry watched as underneath Harry's signature proof of his identity started showing up. It sometimes amazed Harry for a society that sometimes seemed very medieval how advanced the magical world actually was when compared to the Muggle world. The Muggle world would never be able to prove an identity from one blood sample that had never been seen before.

 

_Harry James Potter_

_Mother: Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans_

_Father: James Edward Potter_

_Magical Living Relatives: None_

_Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (by law)_

_Date of Birth: 31_ _st_ _July 1980_

_Wizarding Houses: British Ambrose Dukedom (Head, Heir by blood and will), British Gryffindor Dukedom (Head, Heir by Blood and will), British Black Dukedom (Heir by will in absence of named blood relative), and British Potter Marquessate (Head, Heir by Blood and will)_

 

'What does the in absence of named blood mean?' asked Harry.

 

'It means that you are heir unless Lord Black has a child,' the goblin explained.

 

Harry was handed three rings which were clearly his family rings showing his Lordships. The first ring was silver with a red dragon made out of rubies. The second ring was gold with a red lion again made of rubies which had to be Gryffindor Dukedom. The final ring was smaller most likely due to the fact that it was of a lower rank it was silver with a golden Pegasus on the front of the ring.

 

'Would you like to open your parents wills?' asked Bullock.

 

'Yes,' Harry said without any doubt.

 

'Haven't they been read yet?' frowned Remus.

 

'No your magical guardian had them sealed after he read them,' Bullock said.

 

The wills were opened and Harry gaped at what he was seeing the feeling of familiar anger rushing into him. He couldn't believe what Dumbledore had done this time to fuck up his life. Harry should really stop feeling surprised at Dumbledore's manipulative nature but just when Harry thought Dumbledore couldn't fuck up his life any more he was proven wrong.


	30. The Wills

**Chapter Thirty**

**The Wills**

_I Duke James Edward Potter, Duke of the Dukedoms Ambrose and Gryffindor, Marquess of the Marquette Potter being in sound body and mind do hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament._

 

_I appoint Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to administer this will. If Albus Dumbledore is unable or unwilling to serve I appoint Duke Sirius Black as the administer of this will._

 

_In event of my untimely death should my son and heir Harry James Potter not be of age I ask the guardian be in order of my darling wife Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans, my best friend and Harry's godfather, Duke Sirius Orion Black, Peter Thomas Pettigrew (unless he has betrayed our location to Lord Voldemort then he should be struck off this will as it was Peter Thomas Pettigrew not Sirius Orion Black who was our secret keeper),_

 

'He knew,' growled Harry.

 

'Knew what?' asked Remus not having seen the will.

 

_my trainer and friend Alastor Ivan Moody, my mother's best friend and sister in all but blood Minerva Isobel McGonagall. The guardian shall receive a vault setting up which will have 500 galleons added to it a month used solely for the care of my son and heir Harry James Potter. If it is found that the guardian is not spending the money on Harry whether that be food, house care, education, sports or toys then the guardian in question will be expected to pay back the sum total of money plus five percent interest._

 

'Were the Dursleys being paid?' asked Harry.

 

'Not by the terms of the will,' Bullock said, 'the will was sealed and the instructions of the will never carried out. However, Albus Dumbledore has been taking out five hundred galleons a month for your upkeep as your magical guardian he is allowed to do that. It was set up for occasions when the deceased had no known will and an underage child the magical guardian was able to have access to up to five hundred galleons a month for the care of the child. However, if it is found that the guardian did not use the money for the child they will be asked to return the exact money to the heir and if they cannot pay they will lose all their income but what is necessary for them to survive.'

 

'I never saw a penny of that money,' Harry said coldly.

 

'Then I would advise you to contact a lawyer and contact the Ministry who will conduct an investigation into where the money has gone,' Bullock said. 'If it is found that Dumbledore has been stealing your money under false pretences you will get a majority of his money.'

 

'Aren't the Dumbledores rich?' asked Remus. 'They are a noble family.'

 

Bullock smirked, 'I cannot give away details about another bank holders' financial status.'

 

Harry understood that to mean that Dumbledore had very little money but Bullock wasn't allowed to say so. Harry didn't care about money. After all Harry had grown up with nothing. If a family like the Weasleys had asked for money – not that they'd ever accept charity – Harry would give it to them in a heart beat but it was the betrayal of stealing the money that got Harry's wand in a twist and made Harry want Dumbledore to pay with everything he had.

 

'Will I be able to get the money back?' asked Harry.

 

'It's the law,' Remus said.

 

Harry snorted, 'child abuse is against the law didn't stop the bloody Ministry turning a blind eye at Dumbledore's request. Will they even believe me?' asked Harry.

 

'Your Merlin's heir – the founder of our world – you have no idea how much authority that name carries,' Remus said. 'Add in the Gryffindor seat one of the four founders of Hogwarts and few would be willingly to anger you. Never mind that Dumbledore isn't popular with the Ministry.'

 

'Neither am I,' pointed out Harry.

 

'But it is Dumbledore Fudge fears,' Remus said, 'and it is Dumbledore who has gotten bad press in the prophet for speaking about Voldemort's return which with memories provided to the Wizagamot in the right way you could prove that Voldemort has returned which will likely see Fudge fired for his conspiracy to cover up the truth.'

 

Harry wasn't convinced at what Remus was saying but didn't want Remus to loose his faith that people would believe in Harry even when the _Daily Prophet_ repeatedly proved him wrong. Remus didn't understand that people never believed Harry not even when their lives depended on it so it seemed. Harry knew now it was Dumbledore's fault but they still sent him back again and again and again.

 

_I bequeath the title and seats of Duke Ambrose, Duke Gryffindor and Marquess Potter to my son and heir Harry James Potter should my son not yet have turned fifteen I ask that the regent should be in the order that follows: Duchess Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans, Heir Sirius Orion Black, Marquess Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 

_I bequeath my copy of the marauders map to my son and heir Harry James Potter._

 

_I bequeath the Potter family Invisibility Cloak to my son and heir Harry James Potter._

 

_I bequeath my broomstick to my son and heir Harry James Potter._

 

_I bequeath Godric's Hollow and Rose Cottage and the Potter vaults to my darling wife Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans._

 

_I bequeath the Potter London townhouse and a sum of 999 galleons, 16 sickles and 28 knuts to Remus John Lupin._

 

'That's a very strange amount,' frowned Harry.

 

'What is it?' asked Remus.

 

'999 galleons, 16 sickles and 28 knuts,' frowned Harry. 'That's only one knut under a thousand wouldn't it be easier just to leave a thousand galleons.'

 

'Is it to me?' asked Remus.

 

'How did you know?' asked Harry surprised.

 

'The Ministry has a law against werewolves receiving more than a 1000 galleons as a heritage,' Remus sighed, 'any more and the Ministry would seize it. Yet another way to control werewolves and to keep us impoverished,' Remus said bitterly. 'The majority of the laws were introduced by a woman called Umbridge who hates half breeds and would gladly commit genocide to get rid of us. She's not even noble but she is a high ranking Ministry worker.'

 

Harry knew that it was Minister, who wasn't necessarily noble although he or she usually was, proposed bills and laws. Usually working in tandem with other department heads which was why Arthur Weasley was responsible for a bill for Muggle rights. However, it was the Wizagamot who passed or vetoed the bill.

 

Harry thought the system was rather archaic. After all it didn't represent the feelings of the general public only the minority of nobility. Harry felt sometimes that it would be easier to watch the Ministry crumble and then build it up from scratch again as even if the Minister proposed a bill getting rid of inherited seats the nobility would only veto it again and again and again.

 

'That's crap,' Harry growled.

 

_I bequeath a sum of 1000 galleons and my Flat in Diagon Alley to Sirius Orion Black._

 

'Isn't Sirius rich?' asked Harry.

 

'Not then,' Remus said, 'although he was heir by default his parents didn't allow him access to the vaults and at that time Lucius Malfoy Narcissa Malfoy nee Black were trying for another son. If they had another son he would be named for his mother's family and named Heir of the Black family.'

 

'Sirius is related to the Malfoy's?' Harry asked in shock.

 

Remus shrugged, 'almost all pure-blood are related to each other in some way.'

 

'Sirius and I are related?' Harry gagged.

 

'Your late Great Uncle Charlus married Dorea Black and had one son who died early on in the war but directly it's been too many generations to matter anymore,' Remus said.

 

'Thank Merlin,' Harry sighed.

 

Remus nodded understanding that Harry in no way wanted to be related to his lover even though all wizards were distantly related to one another nowadays. Remus didn't blame him although pure-blood families were more than a little inbred Remus knew that Harry wouldn't be able to stomach that idea. Not that Remus blamed Harry it was times like that he was glad that his mother was a Muggle.

 

Bullock meanwhile had watched the interaction thoughtfully. It seemed that Duke Black and Duke Ambrose-Gryffindor-Potter knew each other and weren't exactly full of paternal feelings for each other. Bullock wondered in another twenty odd years would he once more see a Black-Potter child which had been seen for almost four and a half centuries.

 

_I bequeath a sum of 1000 galleons and Seaside Cottage in Cornwall to Peter Thomas Pettigrew unless our home under the Fidelius Charm was attacked and Peter has betrayed us to Voldemort in which case my son and heir will receive the money._

 

_I bequeath the Ambrose, Gryffindor and my own personal vaults to my son and heir Harry James Potter._

 

_I bequeath the rest of my properties to my son and heir Harry James Potter._

 

_Signed: J. E. Potter_

 

_Witness 1: Sirius Orion Black_

_Witness 2: Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans_

 

'Remus, Dumbledore knew,' Harry growled.

 

'What?' asked Remus confused.

 

Remus had seen the anger on his son in all but blood's face but didn't know what it was about clearly something had upset Harry in the will more than it just being his parents' last will and testimony. Remus knew that James, Sirius and Lily had gone to Gringotts to finalise the wills before they went under the Fidelius Charm so everything was completely ready should the worst come to the worst. Remus wasn't let into that secret due to the fact he was thought to be the traitor at the time which was why he wasn't surprised when there was no notice that came for him regarding the will and as he didn't know anyone alive who was of age who might be subject to the will and it felt wrong to say something Remus couldn't and wouldn't ask where the Potter estate had gone.

 

'About Sirius,' Harry said.

 

Harry pushed the will into Remus' hands who understand what Harry had meant as soon as he read it. James had stated under no uncertain terms that it was Peter and not Sirius who was their secret keeper. If this had been known Sirius would have never been in Azkaban but Dumbledore had sealed the wills in order to try and make Harry stay at the Dursleys.

 

Never mind the house that Remus could have gotten if it hadn't been for Dumbledore which would help a lot and the money would mean he could have afforded wolfsbane every month especially if had been wise with the money and used to generate more money. Remus couldn't believe how much Dumbledore had screwed up all three of their lives although undoubtedly Harry and Sirius suffered far more than Remus had. Remus wasn't sure whether the Dursleys or Azkaban had been worse considering how both Sirius and Harry had been made to feel by their guards during their imprisonment.

 

'That bastard,' Remus hissed.

 

Remus' amber eyes were glowing ominously showing the fact that it had only been a few days after the full moon. Harry threw his friend a worried look not liking the werewolf's anger. Just because he wasn't scared of Remus in human form didn't mean he wanted to meet an angry werewolf even if it was not full moon Remus was still stronger than the normal man.

 

'May I suggest you inform the DMLE about what the wills say,' Bullock said.

 

Remus nodded, 'now you are the Head of three large estates it will mean you have a lot more power to chuck around. I'd suggest suing both the prophet and the Ministry for slander against your name to begin with, and report the kidnapping and torture Voldemort put you through which lead onto you reporting Fudge for not following through on an investigation into the report of Voldemort's return. Also, you should be able to report the long term child abuse now that you aren't dependent on adults to do it for you.'

 

'I'll go to the Ministry soon as I'm finished here,' Harry said.

 

'I won't be able to go with you,' warned Remus. 'There are wards against werewolves and other Dark creatures there, the same that are on your house in Privet Drive,' Remus sighed sadly.

 

The second that Remus had found out that Lily and James had been killed apparently betrayed by Sirius who had apparently killed Wormtail Remus' first response to ask to see Harry. Remus knew that his werewolf status meant that the Ministry would never let him adopt a human child but he hoped whoever the guardians were would allow Remus to see Harry but somehow doubted it due to the fact that Remus was a werewolf and werewolves weren't liked house guests. However, he hoped Dumbledore would be able to persuade Harry's new family to let him see Harry in safe conditions.

 

The Remus had found out about the wards. At the time they made perfect sense to Remus. After all with blood thirsty monsters like Fenrir Greback with a taste for children who had supported Voldemort and were given freedoms that no decent race of people would give a monster like Greyback it wouldn't be surprising if Greyback wanted a taste of the child who had defeated the most powerful dark wizard in the world at that time.

 

'Wait that's why I never saw you growing up,' Harry said shocked.

 

Harry had to confess he had thought that Remus had been a loyal lackey of Dumbledore's and had been following orders in not visiting Harry. It was the reason that it wasn't until he saw how hurt Sirius was at the loss of his friendship did Harry tell Remus the truth. At the time Harry had thought that the truth about what Dumbledore had done had made Remus lose his faith in Dumbledore but now he realised that Remus had no choice in not coming to see Harry which made Harry feel a lot better towards the man than he had previously.

 

Remus nodded, 'Dumbledore told me it was to keep werewolves loyal to Greyback out and that it was just a side effect that I wouldn't be able to see you. I wanted to. I now realise that he knew I'd never let you be abused so didn't want me anywhere near you.'

 

'You really wanted to see me,' Harry whispered.

 

'Of course I did you're my cub,' Remus said softly. 'Did you think I didn't want to see you?' asked Remus.

 

'I thought you were obeying orders,' Harry said bitterly.

 

'Oh Harry,' Remus said softly.

 

Harry not having the strength to dwell on the new information that Remus had given him looked down at the next page of parchment this time containing his mother's will. It was shorter than his father's probably because she didn't have the wealth that her husband had been born into. Harry did notice that her writing was shockingly similar to Harry's.

 

_I Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans being of sound mind and body hereby declare this my last will and testimony._

 

_Should my son Harry James Potter not be of age I leave Harry in the care of Duke James Edward Potter, Heir Frank Augustus Longbottom and Alice Joan Longbottom nee Smith, Mary Theodora MacDonald, Minerva Isobel McGonagall, Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin . Under no circumstances should Harry be left with my Muggle sister Petunia Anne Dursley nee Evans and her bigoted oaf of a husband let him be brought up in Azkaban rather than with my sister._

 

Harry was shocked at this. It seemed that Lily knew her sister as well as Harry did if she had thought that it wouldn't be a happy home for any wizard of witch with the misfortune to end up in the Dursleys care if she had said that. Harry realised that yet again Dumbledore had completely disregarded the will because of his own twisted definition of the so called Greater Good.

 

'What is it?' asked Remus.

 

Remus had been carefully watching Harry knowing how hard all this was for the boy especially on the day that Harry hated more than any other. It was why soon as Harry saw the beginnings of anger that Remus knew more information had been revealed to upset Harry further. Remus would bet all his newfound money that it was Dumbledore to blame.

 

'Mum said she'd prefer me to be brought up in Azkaban rather than with the Dursleys,' Harry said.

 

'Lily always did have a way with words,' Remus said amused.

 

'Yet again Dumbledore ignored the will,' Harry said bitterly.

 

Remus nodded knowing that Harry was thinking of his crappy childhood which would have been avoided if Dumbledore had allowed his parents' wills to be acted out. Harry would have grown up happy and loved with Alice and Frank and later Augusta as his guardians. Augusta may be a harsh woman but she loved her grandson and would love Harry in her own way and never raised a hand to the boy. Harry would think of Sirius and Remus as uncles and would never have gotten into a relationship with Sirius at the age of thirteen due to running away at that foul pervert had raped him.

 

_If Voldemort has managed to attack us in our home which is under the Fidelius Charm let it be known that it was Peter Thomas Pettigrew and not Sirius Orion Black who was out secret keeper._

 

'Mum says Wormtail is the secret keeper as well,' Harry says bitterly.

 

_I hereby bequeath my own personal vault to my son Harry James Potter_

 

_I hereby bequeath all of my earthly possessions to my only son Harry James Potter with the exception of:_

 

_My notes on charms and potions and collection of books which I leave to Remus John Lupin_

 

_My complete wardrobe which I leave to my sister in all but blood Alice Joan Longbottom nee Smith._

 

_A letter to Severus Tobias Snape my once friend who I pray will one day see reason._

 

'Mum and Snape were friends?' asked Harry shocked.

 

Remus nodded, 'it's part of the reason James hated Professor Snape and Professor Snape hated James so much because they were jealous of each other and competing for Lily's affection. I suspect a lot of Professor Snape's hatred of you is to do with the part he'd rather hate you for being James' son than live with the constant reminder of Lily's death.'

 

_A letter to my sister Petunia Anne Dursley who I hope will one day come to see that I still loved her despite what she said._

 

_My photograph albums which I leave to my husband James Edward Potter._

 

_Signed: Lily Elizabeth Potter_

 

_Witness 1: Sirius Orion Black_

_Witness 2: James Edward Potter_

 

'And again Dumbledore proves that he knew all along,' Harry said bitterly.

 

'And completely disregarded Lily's statement to send you anywhere but the Dursleys,' Remus said darkly.

 

'It would have been Duchess Potter's will which would have been followed for your placement as she had been the last to die,' Bullock said.

 

'So I would have grown up like a brother to Neville,' Harry said quietly.

 

'Yes,' agreed Remus. 'Frank and Alice were petitioning for guardianship of you when they were tortured.'

 

'Would they have got it?' asked Harry.

 

'Probably,' agreed Remus. 'They were nobles and well respected aurors as well as having a son your age. Add in the fact that Alice was your godmother then the chances of the Wizagamot choosing Muggles over the Longbottoms was very slim especially as Alice knew how much Petunia hated magic.'

 

Harry frowned at this, 'that's suspicious my godfather get's chucked into prison without a trial and Dumbledore knowing he's innocent doesn't say anything. My godmother who is close to getting guardianship of me gets tortured into insanity and the case gets dropped.'

 

Remus frowned at this statement. Remus had never thought of it like that but he realised that Harry was right as he turned out to be about a lot of things. Remus decided that he should send Severus over to check out the Longbottoms to see if they were really cruciatus victims and if not if the Lestranges had really tortured them.

 

'You have a point,' agreed Remus softly.

 

'So what happens now?' asked Harry.

 

'We'll go the Ministry with a lawyer,' added Remus.

 

'Do you know any good lawyers?' asked Harry.

 

'There is one more thing to talk about,' Bullock said. 'Some of the things here have been left to people who cannot receive them which usually goes to the benefactor's heir but there will be some things that it would be impractical to given. Firstly, there is Godric's Hollow, Rose Cottage and the Potter vaults which Duke Potter left to Duchess Potter which will naturally stay with you. Secondly, there is Duchess Potter's wardrobe which was left to Marchioness Longbottom which would normally go to Heir Apparent Longbottom.'

 

'Heir Apparent?' asked Remus frowning, 'he was born the day before Harry, hasn't he claimed his title yet?'

 

'Heir Apparent Longbottom has not claimed his title as of yet,' Bullock said.

 

Harry nodded. It didn't surprise Harry in the slightest. Neville wasn't the type to want the pressure of being Marquess Longbottom. Harry hoped that Neville's grandmother wasn't giving Neville a hard time in not having fulfilled his family duty.

 

'I doubt that Neville would appreciate a wardrobe of women's clothes,' Harry said drily.

 

'What would you like done with them?' asked Bullock.

 

Harry frowned as much as he would like to know more about his mother keeping her old clothes was not something that Harry could phantom and would be more than a little bit creepy. That left giving them to another witch of about Lily Potter's size who wouldn't mind being in clothes almost twenty years out of date. Harry couldn't think of anyone who fit that profile.

 

'Are there any charity shops?' asked Harry.

 

'There's a second hand store at the Knocturn Alley end of Diagon Alley,' Remus said.

 

'Donate them,' Harry ordered.

 

Bullock nodded, 'of course my grace.'

 

Harry tried to grimace at that title. It sounded far too much like how Death Eaters treated Voldemort. It wasn't a comparison that Harry was comfortable with. Remus seemed to sense what Harry was thinking because he sent Harry a smile and a look that meant they would talk later.

 

'Thirdly, there is the photograph albums that Duchess Potter left to Duke Potter,' Bullock said.

 

'I will keep them of course,' Harry said without hesitation. 'Can I have them now?' asked Harry.

 

'Of course, Duke Ambrose-Gryffindor-Potter,' Bullock said.

 

Not long later Harry left with copies of the wills and was on the way to the lawyer that Bullock had recommended. Remus had advised that he not go with him because of his status as a werewolf which would not put Harry in good stead with anyone. Harry wasn't very happy but had accepted the advice because he was going to do anything in his power to make sure that his lover was given his freedom!


	31. Accusations

** Chapter Thirty-One **

** Accusations **

Remus had Apparated Harry to a lawyer firm, Scalby and Son, which was in the upper class area of magical London, which was just opposite to the entrance to the Ministry of Magic according to Remus. It wasn't like Harry had any reason to go to the Ministry of Magic. Yet Harry reminded himself. The next Wizagamot meeting Harry had to attend wasn't until Saturday afternoon. Depending on what the Wizagamot session was about depended how many of the Wizagamot had to attend. Harry who had multiple seats either as Head or Reagent of the House was more likely than most to attend.

 

If the Wizagamot needed to vote on a new Chief Warlock or law or an amendment to a law it was the whole Wizagamot. The same was true for serious crimes such as terrorism, Dark Arts and treason as was the case with any and all Death Eater activity, manslaughter, murder, kidnapping, sexual or physical assault, line theft, domestic and child abuse cases. Then depending on the severity of the case it depended how many of each peerage would attend.

 

Burglary cases or civil cases such as divorce and placement of children would mean a dozen barons and viscounts. As would potions possession or selling without murder or assault would mean a court trial in front of a dozen dukes and earls unless it involved love or lust potions which counted as rape. So would apparating without a license, apparating whilst drunk or drugged, manufacturing portkeys.

 

Then there would be the multiple trials Harry would have to testify at but could not sit on the Wizagamot at these times due to the fact he was connected to the case. Harry wasn't even sure about everything that Harry would be accusing people of. There were some obvious ones like rape and child abuse but he wasn't sure exactly what they would convict them of.

 

Harry couldn't see the Ministry of Magic so Harry could only guess that like the Leaky Cauldron it looked Muggle to wizards as well as Muggles. All Harry could see was a broken telephone box and dirty old toilets that Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let Dudley enter whilst hoping Harry would get an infection and die without them ending up in shit with the Wizarding World which had to be the only reason they had kept him alive all these years.

 

Harry had hoped to go with Remus but had to enter alone though because according to Remus having a werewolf with him wouldn't have helped Harry's case at all apparently. Remus felt considering the high importance of the wizards Harry was hoping to convict and the low public opinion of Harry at the moment Harry needed the best chance he could possibly get. Harry had let Remus have his way by the end of their argument even if Harry in no way agreed with Wizarding prejudice.

 

Harry didn't like or agree with the fact that people would assume the worst due to the fact he had a friend who was a monster _once_ a month. Yet they would happily associate with Dark wizards who were monsters twenty-four hours a day just because they had _money_ and titles. It was Privet Drive all other again. Truly Harry didn't care but Remus couldn't be convinced to change his mind and come with Harry so Harry had to go alone. Harry wished that Remus didn't have such a low opinion of himself but he understood why. Anyone would if they had been called a monster from the time he could walk.

 

Scalby and Son was one of the lawyer firms that had been recommended to Harry by Bullock as one that catered to the rich and the famous and titled. Remus had told Harry it was a family firm that had been in existence for around two hundred years so a lot of their clients were inherited. Harry knew that many Death Eaters had gotten off because of this firm.

 

Harry recognised the name from one of the Slytherin prefects in Harry's third year who was now interning with his uncle and father. Harry only remembered him because of the disgust Ron felt that a Slytherin had the same name as his late Uncle Gideon. Scalby had only missed out on the Head boy position due to Percy Weasley which Harry now wondered was due to Dumbledore's prejudice against Slytherins.

 

Today was the first time Harry had been in public of the Wizarding World since he had got off the train at Kings Cross after proclaiming that Voldemort had returned in June by now everyone would have heard the story from their children and the lies spewed out by the Prophet. Already Harry could see the difference in the way people looked at Harry when compared to the Quidditch World Cup thanks to Skeeter and Fudge's lies which they would soon have to pay for Harry thought. Harry tried to ignore the looks of disgust and anger and hidden fear that Harry might be telling the truth, but it was extremely difficult with the sneers and the way all veered away from him.

 

Harry walked up to the raven haired receptionist who initially sneered at Harry until Harry rapped her desk with his ringed right hand. The middle aged woman's eyes widened as she realised how powerful Harry Potter was. Harry wasn't very happy when he watched the woman completely change her tone and began flirting with him despite the announcement in December that Harry was gay and apparently dating George Weasley.

 

'Your grace,' she stuttered. 'What can I do for you?' she fluttered her eyes.

 

'I want to speak to Dimitri Scalby,' Harry said.

 

Dimitri Scalby was the head of the firm and the best and most high priced lawyer in the firm. Harry knew it would be very expensive but it wasn't like Harry was lacking money. Harry could probably pay for every lawyer in the firm and still have money left over. Not that there would be any point in doing that but still he could do so if he really wanted to.

 

'Do you have an appointment?' asked the receptionist.

 

'No,' admitted Harry.

 

'Well you are lucky Mr Scalby is free,' the receptionist said disapprovingly. 'I will send word to Mr Scalby.'

 

Harry watched as the woman began scratching something with a large eagle feather quill on starched white parchment. Harry couldn't see exactly what the woman was saying but knew that it would be about him. The woman then tapped her long wand on the parchment which folded into a paper plane and flew off. Harry just stopped himself from gaping. The paper plane wasn't something Harry had ever seen before but it would save messes although it wouldn't survive the elements if you were to use it outside the building. Harry imagined they'd still use owls for anything outside the office.

 

'Would you like to take a seat, your grace,' the receptionist said.

 

Harry sat down glad that he didn't have to deal with the receptionist any longer and began waiting for the lawyer to see him. Harry was only waiting for little over five minutes before the receptionist called him over. The receptionist directed Harry to Dimitri Scalby's office.

 

'Thank you,' Harry said.

 

Harry didn't like the woman but the manners that had been beaten into Harry by the Dursleys as a young child were unlikely to ever go away unless Harry got angry. The Dursleys felt that Harry should be grateful to his so called betters for everything they claimed to give him. That was a joke and a half. Harry found his way to Scalby's office. Scalby himself was a muscular man that Harry hadn't been expecting from an office man. Scalby was built more like Oliver a keeper rather than an office worker although he must be quite intimidating in court.

 

The man had a shock of bright red hair that made Harry wonder whether he was related to the Prewetts or Weasleys. Harry knew from Sirius that most Pure-Blood families like the Weasleys and Scalbys were related so it could be possible but with the fact that the Weasleys were poor and had no problems with Muggles or Muggleborns few Pure-Blood families would admit to being related to the Weasleys. Harry knew that Sirius and the Weasleys were related by marriage.

 

The man's eyes were darker than even Professor Snape's that seemed to pierce Harry's very soul in a way that was very reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore or Severus Snape. All things considered Harry didn't want the reminder of his headmaster as Harry was going to be bringing Dumbledore to court for multiple things. He wasn't too upset anymore with the fact that he reminded him of Snape.

 

'Duke Ambrose-Gryffindor-Potter,' greeted the lawyer.

 

'Mr Scalby,' Harry said politely.

 

'Now what is it I can help you with?' asked Scalby.

 

'Multiple things,' Harry sighed.

 

Harry took out his parents wills and slid them across the desk to the lawyer. The lawyer read the wills carefully. Harry saw his eyes widen slightly at what Harry could guess when he labelled Pettigrew as their betrayer effectively clearing Sirius of being accessory to Lily and James' murder.

 

'I am correct in assuming that this is about Sirius Black,' Scalby said.

 

'Amongst other things,' Harry said tightly.

 

'This information will Black of being accessory to Duke and Duchess Ambrose-Gryffindor-Potter's murders, however, Black will still be convicted of terrorism, treason, murder, breaking the International Statue of Secrecy, and attempted murder,' Scalby said.

 

'Except he was never tried,' Harry corrected.

 

Scalby frowned and quickly began making the magical paper planes Harry had seen before. A few minutes later and it was back. Scalby seemed furious about something but quickly washed his face of any emotion just like Harry had seen Snape do countless times.

 

'It seems that you are right,' Scalby frowned, 'it means sentencing Duke Black to the Dementor's Kiss and Azkaban was illegal as he was never convicted of his crimes. If Duke Black is caught he needs to have a trial.'

 

'Will there be any punishment if he is found innocent?' asked Harry.

 

'There would be an investigation into how an innocent man was thrown into Azkaban with no trial,' Scalby said, 'anyone who was aware that he had no trial would be questioned which would be anyone who sat on the Wizagamot thirteen years ago. If it is proven that it was an accident caused by the state of the Ministry thirteen years ago Duke Black will get compensation but if it is proven that one or more witches and wizards purposefully kept Duke Black in Azkaban those responsible would go down for conspiracy and Duke Black would still get full compensation. Duke Black may be able to claim there vaults and title if there are no other heirs without a criminal record.

 

'I take it that you believe that Duke Black is innocent?' asked Scalby.

 

'I know it,' Harry said. 'It was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed Sirius and faked his own death by blowing up all those Muggles then transforming into a rat and hiding in rat form as Scabbers the Weasleys' pet.'

 

'Have you seen Peter Pettigrew in human form?' questioned Scalby.

 

'Twice,' Harry said quietly.

 

'Has he confessed to you?' questioned Scalby.

 

'Show me,' Scalby said.

 

Scalby took out a large stone basin with strange runes marking it. Harry could see silvery liquid swirling in it. Harry frowned at the basin. Never in his four years of magical education or in his lessons with Sirius had he seen something like that but Harry didn't want to sound like an idiot so didn't say anything.

 

'Have you ever used a pensive before?' asked Scalby.

 

Scalby was clearly expecting the answer to be no which embarrassed Harry. Did he really look so confused? Harry hoped not. In actual fact Scalby hadn't expected Harry to have used a pensive before because few children had any need to go back and view there memories.

 

'No,' Harry admitted grudgingly.

 

'Place your wand at the tip of you temple and think of the memory or memories you want. Then pull them out,' Scalby advised.

 

Harry frowned but thought of exactly what he had seen in both occasions he had seen Pettigrew. Harry couldn't help the shudder as he thought of Cedric's death at Pettigew's hands. If Scalby saw he wasn't going to risk a client by alienating Harry. Scalby then bent over the pensive and vanished from sight. Harry was worried that he hadn't cut if off correctly because if he hadn't a lawyer would see the scene were Sirius ended their previous relationship. Considering Harry was thirteen at the time it would mean Sirius could go down for statutory rape.

 

Then Scalby was appearing from the pensive. He was clearly white as he had just seen Voldemort return and a seventeen year old boy murdered before his eyes by Peter Pettigrew. He sat down looking like he needed a drink.

 

'He's back,' whispered Scalby.

 

'Yeah,' Harry said.

 

'And the Ministry's doing nothing,' Scalby said bitterly.

 

'That is part of what I want to be made known,' Harry admitted, 'as well as clearing Sirius I want to sue the Prophet and Fudge for slander.'

 

'Suing the Daily Prophet is one thing,' Scalby said making a few notes. 'Suing the Minister of Magic is quite another thing. The first thing is to prove that Voldemort has really returned. The easiest way to do that is for us to report the murder of Heir Cedric Diggory by Peter Pettigrew,' Harry flinched, 'and your torture by Lord Voldemort and those who clearly were not under the imperious curse as terrorists. Given the high profile nature of those involved it would be best to take it directly to the Head of the DMLE.

 

'After it has been proven that you were telling the truth about Voldemort's return all along it will be only too easy to sue the Daily Prophet. Then with the fact that Peter Pettigrew is alive it will mean that the Sirius Black case will have to be reopened. With your memories Duke Black will not even have to be present to have his name cleared. Then there will be an investigation into who was responsible for an innocent man going to prison without a trial,' Scalby said.

 

'What will happen to Dumbledore as he knew Sirius was not my parents' secret keeper,' Harry said.

 

'For now it will be withholding information but as his position was Chief Warlock of the Wizagamot questions will be asked about how much he knew,' Scalby said. 'He's likely to be one of the first suspects.'

 

'Good,' Harry said.

 

'You believe that Dumbledore knew?' asked Scalby.

 

'I know,' Harry said. 'I informed Dumbledore in the Hospital Wing and he believed me. It's only now that I know more about the Wizagamot do I realise he could have demanded Sirius have a trial under Veritserum thus clearing Sirius' name.'

 

'He knew?' Scalby said sharply. 'Show me.'

 

Harry once again retrieved the memory needed to prove that Albus Dumbledore knew all about Sirius Black's innocence and did nothing. Once again the lawyer remained under before coming out clearly not at all happy with what the Chief Warlock of the Wizagamot had been up to. Harry was just glad that things seemed to be going slightly better for him.

 

'What did he get out Duke Black being in prison?' asked Scalby.

 

'Control of me,' Harry replied. 'He sealed my parents' wills completely ignoring what they say and threw my godfather in prison. My godmother and her husband were tortured into insanity just before she went to court over custody of me. It's a bit of a coincidence.'

 

'Yes it is,' agreed Scalby, 'which will mean another look into Marquess and Lady Longbottom's case although as their torturers did have a well publicised trial they are unlikely to be freed. What did Dumbledore get out of you?'

 

'Did you see that my mother said she'd rather have me grow up in Azkaban than with the Dursleys,' Harry said.

 

'Indeed,' Scalby said grimly.

 

'Well Dumbledore sent me to live there ignoring my mother's will and even after realising it wasn't a safe and happy home with the Dursleys,' Harry said.

 

'What do you mean?' asked Scalby.

 

Harry opened and shut his mouth several times but he couldn't express in words what the Dursleys had done to him so often and so cruelly. Not that there was a pleasant way to say that you had been raped by your uncle. Instead Harry opted to empty his memories into the pensive. Scalby frowned and entered the pensive again. Harry wasn't sure how many memories he had emptied into the pensive because he was just thinking of everything he could remember of the Dursleys treatment of him and his conversations with Dumbledore. Harry wasn't surprised that it took a long time to go through _everything_.

 

By the time Scalby was finished he looked even sicker than when he had come out of the pensive containing Cedric's murder and Voldemort's return. Harry wondered why this was. Surely as a lawyer he saw stuff like this all the time.

 

Then Harry remembered that Scalby catered for the rich. Scalby's usual cases probably were theft, family law, maybe a domestic abuse or defence of a Death Eater but certainly not sexual abuse of a twelve year old that a headmaster had done nothing about. There may be a few other cases similar to Harry's but usually he was in the defence rather than the victim's side.

 

'So let me get this straight,' Scalby said, 'your uncle raped you and Dumbledore sent you back there.'

 

'Tried,' Harry said. 'I ran away,' Harry explained. 'The streets are better than that house.'

 

'And that's were you've been since?' asked Scalby.

 

Harry shook his head, 'Sirius had been looking after me.'

 

Scalby nodded, 'Slander by Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet, and Cornelius Fudge and the Ministry of Magic. Illegal imprisonment of Sirius Black by the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore believed to innocent.'

 

'He is,' Harry said hotly.

 

'Albus Dumbledore ignored the wills of a Duke and Duchess leaving, negligence of an heir, withholding information from the Ministry about Duke Black. Then there is the question over Marquess and Lady Longbottom.

 

'Vernon Dursley sexually, physically and emotionally abused a wizard child for most of his life. Petunia Dursley physically and emotionally abused a wizard child placed under their care from the age of one despite being his maternal aunt,' Scalby finished.

 

'And Dumbledore's been removing 500 galleons a month for my upkeep,' Harry said, 'I've never seen a penny of that money,' Harry said angrily.

 

'Embezzlement by Albus Dumbledore as well,' Scalby said. 'The easiest crimes to cry will be Vernon and Petunia Dursley. They will have access to either a magical lawyer or a list of Muggle or squib lawyers in the Muggle world who are in the know whether they are squibs, or they have children or siblings who are squibs,' Scalby said. 'They are often used by Muggles who have harmed a magical person so can be tried, sentenced and imprisoned in the Wizarding World.'

 

'The Dursleys would rather go without a lawyer than have a witch or wizard as their lawyer, Harry muttered.

 

'Is there anyone else who witnessed your abuse?' asked Scalby.

 

'Arabella Figg,' Harry replied. 'She's been my babysitter for as long as I can remember. It was always her who took me to the hospital and took care of me. Dumbledore ordered her to watch me but she's not as loyal to Dumbledore as she once was. She tried to get me removed by both the magical and Muggle governments but nothing came of it. We suspect that Dumbledore's been Obliviating the Muggles.'

 

'That will be easily proved should it be true,' Scalby said. 'Any Master of Legimency will be able to see the magic where memories have been removed. We will of course have to have an investigation into your home life launched by the Department of Child Welfare. If there has ever been any reports of abuse on your person the department worker who did nothing will be fired facing charges of negligence.'

 

'Also, at the Ministry of Magic we will report the murder of Cedric Diggory,' Scalby said, 'Duke Black's illegal imprisonment and Dumbledore's embezzlement.'

 

'When will the trial be held?' asked Harry.

 

'It is hard to say,' admitted Scalby. 'It depends on how long it will take for the investigations to run it's course. Then the trial will be held at the next available slot.

 

'The slander cases which the Ministry of Magic has nothing to do with cannot be taken until the investigation into Cedric Diggory's murder, your torture and the Dark Arts used to resurrect You Know Who is complete,' Scalby said. 'Considering you have implicated several members of the aristocracy it will take anything from a few weeks to a few months depending on how strong your evidence is and how good there lawyers are. Were you treated by a healer?'

 

'Madam Pomfrey,' Harry replied.

 

'She will need to be spoken to,' Scalby said. 'Hopefully a post mortem was done on Cedric Diggory as it should have been considering the mysterious circumstances that Cedric Diggory died under. Then you will be able to sue Minister Fudge, Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet.

 

'Again the investigation into the unlawful imprisonment of Sirius Black will take roughly the same time considering that the Chief Warlock himself has been implicated. Never mind an interim Chief Warlock will have to be elected until Chief Warlock Dumbledore is either convicted and a new permanent Chief Warlock will be chosen or vindicated and return to his post.

 

'The abuse by Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley will be the easiest to handle. It will only take the time to look for forensic evidence at Privet Drive, speak to Arabella Figg, interview the police, social services and hospital staff that were at least at one point that you were being abused, and find out who in the Department of Child Welfare received the report that you were being abuse and chose to do nothing. At most it will be a few weeks and all three; your aunt, your uncle and anyone who knew and did nothing in either the Muggle or Magical social services will have their trials within a few days of each other.

 

'Thank you,' Harry said. 'I wish you to be there when I report the list of crimes against me and Sirius.'

 

Harry was just glad that sentence didn't come out sounding like a question despite the fact that Harry had no idea what happened in these situations in either worlds. In the Muggle world Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge had just told him repeatedly he'd end up in prison. It wasn't like Harry was allowed to watch TV so didn't even know what happened in crime dramas never mind the real Muggle world or even the magical world.

 

'As your lawyer I am able to be present,' Scalby said.

 

'When are you free to go to the Ministry?' asked Harry.

 

'I have appointments until two o'clock,' Scalby said.

 

'I shall meet you there then, Mister Scalby,' Harry said.

 

'Of course, Duke Ambrose-Gryffindor-Potter,' Scalby said.

 

Harry left the way he had come in hoping that Remus would be waiting for him outside. Not that he had any doubts that the werewolf wouldn't be as Remus was insanely overprotective of his "cub". Never mind that neither of the remaining marauders (Harry didn't count Peter Pettigrew) would let Harry walk around with a mad Dark Lord gunning for him.

 

On the way out Harry spotted Lucius Malfoy in the waiting room. Their eyes met and Harry hurried quickly away not wanting to end up kidnapped _again_. Seeing Lucius Malfoy had brought up painful memories Harry would rather forget and worried Harry. In a few hours Voldemort would know Harry needed a lawyer for something. Voldemort didn't know about the bad feelings between Harry and Dumbledore or his home life. That meant Voldemort would assume he was going to try and prove that Voldemort had returned.

 

Things had just got a hell of a lot more complicated for Harry James Ambrose-Gryffindor-Potter and considering the life Harry had lived that was saying something!


	32. The Ministry of Magic

** Chapter Thirty-Two **

**The Ministry of Magic**

At two Harry found himself waiting outside the Ministry of Magic with Remus and Sirius in dog form naturally although not so much for Scalby who believed them well was being paid to believe them at any rate. Scalby was running late. Harry could only guess that his last appointment was running over time.

 

In the end Scalby was only a few minutes late. Scalby apologized for being late but Harry waved it off understanding that he was working and wasn't the only client. Harry did understand with the prestige that came with his family name both the heir of Godric Gryffindor and Myrdinn Ambrose and being the Boy Who Lived being his lawyer wasn't something that Dimitri Scalby was going to pass up without a fight.

 

'I'll leave you here,' Remus said.

 

Harry nodded trying not to say anything so he didn't sound like a nervous kid in front of his lawyer. Harry knew from the Dursleys all about making a good impression unfortunately and according to Sirius pure-blood politics was just as bad if not worse. It meant that Harry had to act like everything was fine when he would be far happier with something to fight.

 

Harry and Scalby were going by the visitors' entrance which sounded far nicer than the entrance for those who did not have a Flu connection to the Ministry of Magic which for security reasons was only the head of departments. Harry and Scalby entered the small phone booth which seemed to expand to fit them both in. Harry guessed it had magic similar to the tents at the Quidditch World Cup last year.

 

Dimitri pressed the buttons of the apparently broken phone. Harry assumed that it was like tapping the wall in the Leaky Cauldron to get into Diagon Alley. The fact that it was broken made perfect sense considering that they didn't want Muggles trying to use it and ending up clogging up the guest entrance or accidentally pressing the rice numbers and ending up in the heart of the magical world.

 

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business,' a cool female voice sounded.

 

'Dimitri Scalby and Harry Potter here to level charges,' Scalby said.

 

'Thank you, visitors, please take your badges and attach it to the front of your robes,' the woman's voice said.

 

The phone box spat out two badges one saying _Harry Potter_ and the other saying _Dimitri Scalby._ Both said _Level Charges_. Harry frowned at the badge within his hand. It seemed ridiculously easy to get into the Ministry of Magic even if they did watch who and what was being printed on the badges the person at the phone booth could lie.

 

Harry was only glad that Sirius had advised him to wear robes to both the lawyer's office and the Ministry of Magic in order to make a good impression although in Hogwarts the majority of Hogwarts students wore Muggle clothes when not in uniform. In the Ministry of Magic nobody wore Muggle clothes. Harry saw it similar to how Muggle children wore jeans and casual clothes whilst most adult jobs would be only acceptable in a suit.

 

Harry was wearing his school robes except Sirius had transfigured off his Gryffindor crest so it looked like he had more robes than his school robes. It was a complete lie but oh well. Harry knew that when he could walk around freely without Dumbledore's interference he'd have to buy a whole new wardrobe so he could fit in with the posh bastards at the Wizengamot.

 

It might be true that now Harry was emancipated Dumbledore had no control over Harry any more. However, the fact was that Dumbledore was conniving and very good at getting people to do his bidding for him. If the old man found out that Harry was no longer loyal to him and was levelling serious charges the man was sure to have a backup plan that Harry didn't want to see.

 

'Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium,' the voice sounded again.

 

Harry and Scalby had begun sinking through the floor. Harry realised that like the most secure vaults at Gringotts, which included both the Ambrose and Gryffindor vaults but not the Potter vaults, the Ministry of Magic was located deep under the earth. It never ceased to amaze Harry how the Wizarding world had hid itself just outside the site of the Muggle world.

 

Harry knew that just above them Muggles would be walking around most likely never to know that there was anything more to there world than science and maths. Harry wondered what it would be like to be ignorant of the Wizarding World. As much as the Wizarding World could treat Harry like crap Harry didn't know how he could cope with life of never knowing the truth about magic even if he was a Muggle he would like to simply see the wonders of magic.

 

Harry could never understand how Muggles could hate and fear magic just because it was different, because they didn't understand it. Harry bet that they didn't understand everything that scientists said but they didn't hate and fear them like they did Harry. Of course, Vernon thought that scientists were a load of Nancy boy geeks but that was Vernon.

 

'The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day,' the voice said as they reached the atrium.

 

Harry followed Scalby to a desk at the side where a badly shaven wizard looking very attentive as he was sitting bored and reading the Daily Prophet causing Harry's ire to rise. Luckily Harry from painful lessons learnt at the Dursley held his tongue. Harry was in no way a coward but he picked his battles carefully and this was not a battle he was going to win or even any point in joining if the man wanted to believe that rag then who was he to stop him.

 

He'd see. They all would. One day the whole world would know that Harry was telling the truth despite the Ministry and the Daily Prophet campaigning against him. Hopefully if everything went to plan it would be soon.

 

'We would like to present our wands as visitors at the Ministry of Magic,' Scalby said coolly.

 

'Step over here,' the bored wizard said.

 

The way he spoke the man had said the same thing a million times today alone. Harry swore to himself that no matter what happened he'd never end up with a dead end job like this man. True Harry could just make a living out of the businesses his family owned but Harry wanted to do something more worthwhile than that like his father had been an Auror according to Remus and Sirius.

 

Harry followed Scalby as the man waved a thin golden rod over the red haired man and then proceeded to do the same to Harry. Both of them naturally came up clean as they weren't caring any other weapons than their wands which were more an all purpose tool that could be used as a weapon than an actual weapon only when people used it as weapon it became deadly. Harry hated that people could corrupt magic to make something so good into something twisted and horrible but that was the human race all over.

 

'Wand,' the wizard grunted.

 

Scalby handed his wand as though this was completely normal. Harry didn't know how he did it. Harry always felt vulnerable without his wand. Harry was sure it was the beginnings of Moody-like paranoia forming thanks to all the murder attempts Harry had survived. The wizard placed it on a strange brass scale sort of instrument. The instrument began to vibrate straight away and produced parchment. The wizard grabbed the parchment and began to read it before turning to Scalby.

 

'Nine inches, dragon heart string core, been in use thirty-five years, registered to Dimitri Scalby which is consistent with previous visits,' the man nodded. 'I keep this.'

 

Harry watched as the man impaled the parchment on a brass pike. Harry's first thought was that the man was insane, angry, hated his job which was probably true, or had no idea how to file things. Then Harry realised there was probably some complicated magic going on.

 

'You get this back!' the man said.

 

Harry watched as the man thrust Scalby's wand back at Scalby none to gently. And he wanted Harry to trust his wand with him? Honestly the man seemed more likely to snap his wand accidentally; the wand that had saved his life from Voldemort barely a month ago.

 

'Eleven inches, phoenix core, been in use four years, registered to Harry Potter,' the man said.

 

The man suddenly became a lot more attentive eyes zipping from Harry's scar to the badge on his chest. Harry scowled at the stupid man. Harry really hated his fame but he couldn't do anything when the man had his wand.

 

'Thank you,' Scalby said pointedly.

 

The man must have realised he still had Harry's wand and hurriedly gave it back to a scowling Harry. Harry quickly stowed it away in his pocket before anyone else could steal his wand from him. Okay maybe Harry was being slightly paranoid. Harry and Scalby moved through the crowds at a quick pace to an elevator. Harry found this a very Muggle form of transport and grasped at the normality of it. Until he saw Mr Weasley in the elevator Harry quickly moved to the other side of a big man with a fire breathing chicken.

 

Harry heard the same voice Harry had heard in the phone box. Harry was quiet as he tried to avoid the father of his first friend. It wasn't easy considering that they were confined in a small metal box but somehow he managed it. The two of them got off on Level Two. Harry had to be careful to avoid being spotted on the way. There was nothing now either Mr Weasley or Albus Dumbledore could do but Harry wanted to save the hassle of having Dumbledore know what he was doing.

 

Harry followed Scalby to the end of the corridor past the Auror office to another corridor which proclaimed on a golden plaque that it was the Department for Child Welfare. Harry entered the reception room of the Office where children and adults were waiting. Some looking frightened others looking angry. Scalby made his way over to the black haired receptionist. His red hair standing out in the room made out of neutral colours. Harry followed behind him as Scalby began to speak to the young woman.

 

'I would like to speak to Aniketos Nicola,' Scalby said.

 

'Have you got an appointment?' asked the receptionist.

 

'Naturally,' Scalby said. 'It should be booked for Scalby at half two.'

 

The receptionist scanned her wand down a file before she nodded. The girl then wrote a quick note and charmed it into an aeroplane sending it to Aniketos Nicola. A few minutes later and it came back to the girl.

 

'Follow me,' the receptionist said.

 

Harry and Scalby followed the receptionist to an office out back where they were let in. Harry wasn't sure who they were seeing but knew it was someone in child welfare. Harry was feeling increasingly nervous. Harry had too many experiences of various adults in position to help him letting him down. Harry now knew that it was most likely Dumbledore's fault and they hadn't realised that they had let Harry fall through the cracks but it didn't mean Harry had forgotten. It meant that Harry had every reason to be nervous.

 

The man at the plain wooden desk was short and thin much like Harry himself was. Harry wondered if the man had a childhood anything like Harry. It would make sense considering what the man had chosen to do with his life.

 

Nicola was dark of hair and skin betraying is Greek heritage with piercing dark eyes that were almost as dark as Snape's. Nicola had hardness to his eyes that Harry felt was from seeing abused child after child coming through these doors but unlike Snape he had smile lines around his eyes making Harry think he was a kind man. If only Harry could trust him to finally punish the Durselsy as they should have been many years ago.

 

'Mister Scalby,' nodded Nicola.

 

'Mister Nicola,' Scalby responded in kind. 'My client Duke Ambrose-Gryffindor Potter is here to lay charges against Vernon Dursley for neglect, emotional, physical, and sexual abuse, and Petunia Dursley for neglect, emotional and physical abuse. As well as your department as a squib neighbour of Duke Ambrose-Gryffindor-Potter submitted a report of the abuse which was never followed up.'

 

Nicola's dark eyes went nearly black when he heard what had happened to the young boy sitting opposite him. Harry was pleased when the man didn't react either negatively or positively to his name. It made Harry slightly more willing to talk to him. The next hour was spent providing memories and accounts of what had happened. It was painful but it had to be done. Nicola promised to contact them when they had more information on who had let Harry remain at the Dursleys despite the abuse and dates of the Dursleys trial.

 

Harry and Scalby headed to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement next which was on the same level. Harry guessed that Scalby would have booked an appointment with Madam Bones as well but wasn't sure considering that they hadn't known when they would finish in the Department of Child Welfare. Harry wasn't sure how long a meeting like that would usually take.

 

Again they were greeted by yet another receptionist considering that they were speaking to the Head of the DMLE. Usually she wouldn't get involved but considering who Harry was and who Voldemort was it was the Minister himself who was going be tried then they couldn't exactly have one of the run of the mill aurors investigate Harry's claim. That meant going right to the top.

 

The young blonde receptionist sneered at Harry when she saw who it was. Harry wasn't surprised considering the hate campaign that the Minister of Magic was currently employing against him. Harry tried not to say anything despite the fact that he hated being sneered or glared at and thanks to the Dursleys he reflexively flinched away from the hateful woman.

 

'Dimitri Scalby I believe Amelia Bones is expecting us,' Scalby said with a sharp look at the blonde bimbo.

 

'Go on in Mister Scalby,' the blonde bitch said looking like she wanted to say something to Harry.

 

Luckily nothing was said and Harry and Scalby had got away from the bitch. Amelia Bones was waiting for them as Harry took his seat and Scalby began talking. Harry was pleased he didn't have to.

 

'You are aware that Cedric Diggory died in suspicious circumstances,' Scalby said, 'yet there has been absolutely no investigation into Cedric Diggory's death.'

 

'We have,' sighed Amelia, 'but as Professor Dumbledore employed his right as Harry Potter's magical guardian to prevent us from speaking to your client we could go no further than to prove that Cedric Diggory was murdered on the twenty-fifth of June at nine o'clock after being portkeyed out of Hogwarts with Harry James Potter. I made sure that our findings were not released as the investigation is not finished,' Bone said.

 

What Amelia didn't say was that she didn't want to let onto You Know Who that she was aware he was back. Amelia had gotten permission from Fudge to begin more heavy recruitment although the bumbling idiot believed it was in case Dumbledore tried to take over the Ministry. If Dumbledore had wanted the Ministry he could have easily of accepted it in 1990 when he was last asked to become the Minister.

 

She couldn't trust her own department who seemed to believe that Harry Potter had gone mad and killed his school mate. It didn't help when they couldn't speak to Harry Potter thanks to Dumbledore but seeing the rings on the hand and the expensive lawyer Amelia knew that the boy had taken advantage of his fifteenth birthday and emancipated himself. It certainly made things a lot easier to deal with.

 

'Harry Potter is willing to provide memories of Cedric Diggory's death and Minister Fudge's refusal to have his claim subsequently investigated,' Scalby said.

 

Amelia practically jumped at the opportunity for real solid evidence of Voldemort's return. If she saw the memories come out there would be no way it could be refuted. Amelia hated to see what had gone on that night but it would make it so much easier to prepare for You Know Who's return now that they had evidence.

 

'I take it you are going to be suing Minister Fudge for his misconduct?' asked Amelia.

 

'Naturally,' Scalby said, 'as well as take Headmaster Dumbledore, Rita Skeeter, the Daily Prophet, Vernon and Petunia Dursley to court.'

 

Amelia could understand Fudge, Rita Skeeter, and the Prophet but not Albus Dumbledore. As far as she was aware Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter got on well enough. She didn't know who the Dursley couple were.

 

'These are the late Duke and Duchess Ambrose-Gryffindor-Potter wills,' Scalby said.

 

Amelia looked through the wills and realised that the young Duke wanted to sue his own aunt and uncle but if Lily Evans had been so against Harry being left in care to her sister and brother in law then it made sense that the boy hadn't had a happy childhood. That explained why he wanted to take his family to court and Dumbledore as it was Dumbledore who had sent him there expressly ignoring the Duchess' will. Dumbledore at the very least would be removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts but depending on how much he knew about Harry Potter's childhood and how bad the boy's childhood was he could go to prison for anything up to life depending on the severity and Dumbledore's personal involvement.

 

Then there was Sirius Black being innocent of selling out the boy's parents. It at least brought into question Sirius Black's guilt. After all if you were found innocent of one crime you had been convicted of it made it likely but no definitely that other crimes you had committed may not of been committed by you especially as Black had been framed by Pettigrew at least once and Pettigrew was still working for You Know Who even now as had been shown on the night of You Know Who's return.

 

'Am I right in presuming that Sirius Black is innocent in the murders of the twelve muggles on the morning of the first of November 1981?' questioned Amelia.

 

The boy's response was to pull another memory out of his head. Amelia saw it once again and was shocked that both Albus Dumbledore, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister for Magic although for how much longer after the boy who lived took him to court was uncertain, had been informed that Sirius Black was innocent and had done nothing. Amelia wrote more notes about what was going to happen.

 

'So both Minister Fudge and Chief Warlock Dumbledore knew?' asked Amelia.

 

'Yes,' Harry said.

 

'A re-trial-'began Amelia.

 

'Actually, Madam Bones, a trial not a retrial has to be rearranged,' Scalby said. 'Sirius Orion Black never had a trial.'

 

'Ailean,' Amelia called.

 

'Ma'am?' asked the blonde girl with a Scottish accent very much like Minerva's.

 

'Bring me the files on Sirius Black,' she ordered the girl.

 

'Yes ma'am,' the girl said throwing a suspicious look at Harry.

 

A couple minutes later the Scottish blonde girl, Ailean, who looked only a few years older than Harry himself was came back with a thick bunch of files that she placed on Bones' desk. Amelia thanked the blonde and sent her on her way before she went through the paperwork with her wand. Harry could see fury in those blue-grey orbs.

 

'It seems that you are correct your grace,' Amelia said grimly, 'which means that Sirius Black is not a convict and legally we cannot pursue him until such a time he has been convicted of his crimes.'

 

Amelia could not for the life of her understand why Dumbledore had done such a thing. Sirius Black now had many seats and was a staunch ally of Dumbledore. Why would he throw that all away by illegally banishing an innocent man to Azkaban?

 

'We believe that Headmaster Dumbledore made sure that Sirius Black was left in prison to keep control of Harry Potter,' the lawyer said as though reading her mind.

 

In a twisted way that made sense. Dumbledore had ignored a duke and duchess' wills and made himself magical guardian of the boy who lived and then sent the boy to live with horrifically abusive Muggles despite their being plenty of better options for the boy to grow up safe and happy. Why Dumbledore had chosen to do this Amelia didn't want to understand.

 

However, if Sirius Black, the sole heir to the House of Black and the boy who lived's godfather was found innocent he would be made magical guardian with almost no fight. It would mean that Dumbledore's plans for the boy and the Dursleys would go out the window. It seemed Dumbledore had chosen to keep an innocent locked up and on the run to keep a child in an abusive situation.

 

'We also believe that Duke and Duchess Longbottom's incapacitation was very convenient for Dumbledore considering Harry Potter's godmother Duchess Longbottom was very close to gaining custody of Harry Potter at the time,' Scalby said.

 

Amelia frowned but knew that the man was right. She had been on the Longbottoms' auror team and in Frank's year at school. Alice had been very eager to adopt her best friend's son and according to her she had been told by her lawyer ironically Dimitri Scalby's younger brother, that the chances of her not getting the young Potter heir's custody were less than zero.

 

'First things first, let's start with your home life,' Amelia bones said,

 

'Duke Ambrose-Gryffindor-Potter would prefer to submit memories of the offences committed against him via Misters Vernon and Dudley Dursley as well as Mrs Petunia Evans Dursley,' Scalby said.

 

'Of course,' Amelia said.

 

Memories could not be fabricated; at least not at a level that saw them still looking accurate. As Amelia submerged herself in the horrors of Potters first thirteen years of life she was horrified at what the Wizarding World had missed on their boy hero. And this horrifically abused child was the same boy her colleagues were currently tearing into because of rumours and gossip.

 

It was only the years on the Auror force and playing politics with the likes of Fudge, Dumbledore and Malfoy that allowed Amelia to keep a straight face considering she had just seen a twelve year old boy violated by his uncle. Amelia seriously hoped that Dumbledore did not know. It was bad enough that Dumbledore had made sure the boy was physically abused.

 

'There do not seem to be any memories after your twelfth birthday your grace,' Amelia said.

 

'My client ran away rather than return to his abuser,' Scalby said.

 

Amelia didn't blame the boy in the slightest. Amelia was glad that it was only the summers that he had to rough it out although she was sure that after meeting Duke Black that Potter would have had a home with him. Amelia was glad that the boy had someone to turn to.

 

'How much did Headmaster Albus Dumbledore know?' asked Amelia.

 

'Everything,' the Potter child said.

 

Once again she was handed memories where the Potter boy came right out and told him that he had been raped. Dumbledore hadn't even shown surprise only insistence that he stayed at his aunt and uncle's. It was no wonder that the boy had run rather than stay.

 

Bringing down Dumbledore was not going to be easy considering the fact that he had years of recruiting and indoctrinating his students. Many of which now held seats in the Wizagamont. However, these last few weeks proved that the public could turn against Dumbledore if they were frightened of something and considering how many of the peerage had children in Hogwarts if Amelia played the right spin as though Dumbledore was pro-paedophile she might just convince them to chuck Dumbledore in Azkaban.

 

The Dursleys were Muggles and the evidence and prejudice was completely against them. They would be arrested and charged immediately although as Dudley dursley was underage and although a bully had not committed any crime he would be sent to a Muggle orphanage and Obliviated soon of all knowledge of the Wizarding World as soon as he had testified at his parents' trial. Then as soon as the evidence had been built up they would be on trial.

 

The memories and Potter's testimony would allow Cedric Diggory's murder to be solved hopefully finding some peace of mind for Amos and Sara even if they already knew. The Diggory case would reveal via memories that Voldemort had returned. Then Amelia could try Lucius Malfoy, Gabriel Goyle, Aurelius Avery and Caesar Crabbe for being accessory to the murder of Cedric Diggory, the torture and attempted murder of Harry Potter, and the kidnap of both boys.

 

The trial would also bring to light Sirius Black's innocence. A trial would have to be done which would from Harry Potter's testimony show that both Dumbledore and Fudge had known. It was unlikely that Fudge would still be in power at this point as he had allowed Voldemort to return unnoticed. These next few months would shake the Wizarding World with what they revealed. Amelia couldn't help but wonder what might happen in the next few months. Amelia could only hope that they all survived the oncoming storm that was brewing with Voldemort's return.


	33. Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Return to Hogwarts**

It was the first of September and Harry was expected back at Hogwarts today although he wasn't sure he really wanted to return whilst Albus Dumbledore was still the head of Hogwarts. It didn't help that compared to the curriculum of other schools Hogwarts was absolute crap. Just for starters Hogwarts only offered half the subjects that other schools did.

 

And that didn't even begin to look at the teachers. Okay there were some good impartial ones like Flitwick and Sprout. However, there were other teachers who were awful teachers; Binns who put children to sleep, Trelawney who wasn't a good teacher in the first place, Hagrid who was very enthusiastic but completely unqualified, Snape who was overqualified and a bit of a sociopath who wasn't someone who should be put in charge of children and the reason there hadn't been a Potions Master qualified in Britain in twenty years.

 

Snape may not be a bad person but he had no patience with those who knew less than he did which was all children at Hogwarts. Harry had a feeling that he would be happier teaching those at Mastery level than those like Harry who had only heard about Potions a month previously. Again Dumbledore causing everyone hell so he could manipulate Snape.

 

Then there was McGonagall who a good teacher and qualified to the right level needed but when she was in charge of children who were in Hogwarts for almost ten months a year she really needed to be more approachable for the homesick, the bullied and everyone else. Harry hadn't trusted her since he had tried to tell her about the Philosopher's Stone. Then there was the fact she was so far up Dumbledore's arse that she couldn't see the truth when it was displayed clearly in front of her.

Then there was Poppy Pomfrey the school matron. All the times Harry had been in the hospital wing for Quidditch or Voldemort related injuries or as often or not both she hadn't even mentioned that Harry had suspicious injuries that he had gained from his childhood. Harry liked Pomfrey so could only hope that there was another case of Obliviating there.

 

Harry had had half a mind to opt to either be home schooled or attend school elsewhere but Sirius convinced Harry that it was his heritage to at least give it another go for a few months. If by the time the Dursleys trial rolled around or there were any incidents like there had been previously Harry still wasn't happy with Hogwarts Sirius would send off the applications. Hopefully Harry would be living in Salem by Halloween.

 

What convinced Harry was Remus suggesting he go at least so he could explain to Ron and Hermione why he had left. Harry wanted to see his friends again. However, he was going to make it quite clear to Dumbledore and anyone else that if they attempted to manipulate him or pulled any stunts he was going to transfer to Salem in America hopefully that would stop the old coot from interfering with him or his friends' lives but he doubted it somehow.

 

The Dursleys trial was on the seventh so he had permission from the Ministry to leave the grounds that day despite missing a day of school. Dumbledore would be furious but Harry couldn't find himself caring less about that bastard. True Dumbledore's fury would be more that Harry was escaping control than anything else and the fact that he wasn't going to come out of the trial smelling like roses if his lawyer had anything to do with it.

 

If everything went well Dumbledore's motives would be called into question this time next week considering the memories Harry was going to provide proving that Dumbledore knew all about the abuse. Add the evidence that Dumbledore had been repeatedly oblivating Muggles to keep the Boy Who Lived in an abusive situation. Harry hoped that Dumbledore would end up in Azkaban but had long ago learnt that the system just didn't work.

 

Not for him!

 

Sirius had side-along apparated Harry to Platform nine and three quarters and helped him with his trunk into an empty carriage which there were plenty of as they had arrived at quarter past ten with plenty of time to spare. The only problem was that it was hard to disguise himself so everyone was staring at him. Harry hated being stared at but the stupid Wizarding World hadn't figure that out yet.

 

Harry settled himself into the carriage to observe the station. Several people walked past his carriage but when they saw him they either gawked or ran the other way. Harry rolled his eyes honestly they were so gullible believing the lies about him being mad without any proof other than the Minister's word. All because they didn't want to believe the truth.

 

You'd think that they would learn considering that they had thought him the Heir of Slytherin in second year. Then they suddenly turned around to him thinking him a hero once more after he had killed a giant snake. The one thing Lockhart had been correct about was that fame – whether wanted or not – was a fickle friend. One minute your "fans" adored you and the next minute you were insane.

 

At about five to eleven an extremely harried Molly Weasley rushed into the station. Harry didn't understand why the Weasleys were continually unable to organise themselves before the morning surely they would learn after fourteen years of school runs although it was true that at first they only had one child to drop off and no twins causing trouble but still. It was a wonder that they had never yet been late for the train well apart from Ron but that was because of Dobby not their lack of organisation.

 

Harry saw the entourage the Weasleys and Hermione had come with including a pink haired witch Harry thought must be Sirius' auror metamorphagus cousin, a tall black man, Alastor Moody (the real one Harry presumed as Crouch had his soul removed), and Remus Lupin. Harry knew that they were on the lookout for Harry if as was correct Harry hadn't been kidnapped but had run away. Harry ducked away he didn't want Mrs Weasley's ear splitting rant.

 

At about midday Harry ordered pumpkin pasties of the cart where Ron and Hermione both sporting prefect badges spotted him. Harry wasn't surprised at the prefect badges considering that Dumbledore was likely to be furious at him for running off. He wasn't going to reward his streak of rebellion. He wasn't likely to be non-biassed in the awarding of the prefect badge so was going to give it to the one who would get at Harry rather than giving to Dean who was the most deserving of the badge.

 

Harry and Ron got in too much trouble and broke too many rules even if it was for the right reasons – mostly. Neville would have a breakdown of having so much pressure. Seamus had a habit of blowing things up (Harry personally thought that the Irish boy had a slight case of pyromania). Dean was in no way perfect but he was certainly the most qualified.

 

Harry hadn't been expecting being prefect so if that was the worst he was going to Dumbledore was going soft in his old age. Still Harry was waiting for this year's plot to get started. The old man was probably going to use Harry to prove that Voldemort really had returned rather than letting Harry provide memories for the minister which Harry was going to do anyway.

 

Soon as Hermione saw Harry the bushy haired girl flung herself at her friend wrapping her arms round his neck far too tightly almost strangling Harry and not letting go until Harry was almost choking. When the girl finally let go Harry saw her discretely wipe her eyes on her robes. Harry gave her chance to do so by looking at Ron who this time last year would be jealous of the contact between the girl he fancied and best mate who he always felt was better than him but Harry coming out gay meant that he couldn't care less about Harry and Hermione's touchy feeliness.

 

'Do you want to sit down?' Harry asked awkwardly.

 

Really Harry wanted them in the compartment and the door shut before Hermione's relief that Harry hadn't been murdered by Voldemort was overridden with her anger at Harry for scaring her and not obeying authority figures and she began screeching at him. Harry had always wondered if Hermione's obsession with authority figures was healthy – Harry doubted it somehow. Not that Harry blamed his friend considering that she grew up being bullied and adults were the only ones who were safe for her.

 

At least she had the adults Harry thought bitterly. Harry was bullied by his cousin's gang so that no other child would befriend him out of fear. Then the teachers thanks to Aunt Petunia thought he was a trouble maker. The only thing Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon loved about Harry was beating the shit out of him.

 

The only person Harry had pre-Hogwarts was Arabella Figg who was powerless to help him in the grand scheme of things. Harry didn't blame the squib but wished that someone had helped him but no Dumbledore prevented all that. This was the reason Harry didn't expect the trial to bear any fruits despite how much evidence there was against him.

 

Hermione wasn't sitting down but glaring at Harry who looked perfectly healthy and not tortured in the slightest. Both Harry and Ron winced knowing the rant that was going to follow. Hermione was really far too much like Mrs Weasley for anyone's liking.

 

'HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU?' Hermione shouted.

 

'Hermione-'Harry tried but was ignored by the furious witch.

 

I THOUGHT YOU KNOW WHO HAD YOU!' Hermione shouted.

 

'He-'Harry tried again.

 

'I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!' Hermione shouted tears in her eyes.

 

'I-'Harry once more tried.

 

'DID YOU CARE THAT WE WHAT YOU WERE PUTTING US THROUGH?' Hermione yelled so loud Harry was convinced that the whole train could hear.

 

'Hermione-' Harry tried once more.

 

'DID YOU HAVE ANY HOW MUCH DANGER YOU WERE IN!?' Hermione shouted.

 

'Of course I did,' Harry snapped starting to get annoyed at being treated like a child by the almost sixteen year old.

 

'YOU KNOW WHO COULD HAVE GOT YOU!?' Hermione shouted furious that her best friend would put her through so much.

 

'I'm not an idiot,' Harry retorted. 'I wasn't out on the streets.'

 

This time, Harry mentally added in his head knowing that the fact that this wasn't the first time Harry had run away would not stop Hermione's rant. Hermione may be well read but she was very sheltered to the real world whilst Harry had to learn how to survive in a world where everyone hated him. Hermione thankfully would never be able to understand.

 

'THE DURSLEYS WERE THE SAFEST PLACE FOR YOU!' Hermione shouted.

 

That was what made Harry lose his already boiling temper because Harry hated being shouted at especially when it for running away from the horrors that were the Dursleys. But the idea of the Dursleys and safe in the same sentence was horrific to him. The Dursleys was the worst place in the world for anyone with magic even if there were blood wards there.

 

'OH YEAH VERY SAFE BEING RAPED!' Harry shouted back losing his temper.

 

Hermione suddenly deflated her face going from red to pale faster than Uncle Vernon's had ever gone when magic was mentioned. Harry closed his eyes realising what had slipped out. Remus had suggested explaining things to his friends rather than they hear it from _the Daily Prophet_ after the trial but that wasn't exactly how Harry had meant _it_ to come out.

 

Both of Harry's friends seemed to pale. Ron's freckles standing out vividly against the white of his skin. Hermione for once seemed lost for words. Harry didn't know how to explain what had happened all those years ago.

 

'I shouldn't have told you like that,' Harry said softly.

 

Ron gulped, 'you mean you were really…' Ron trailed off unable to go on.

 

'Yes,' Harry said tiredly slumping down onto his seat.

 

Hermione did the same and there was a very uncomfortable silence in which nobody knew what to say. How do you ask your best friend how he was raped? How do you tell your best friends that you have been abused most of your life?

 

'Look it was three years ago,' Harry said.

 

'Three years?' Hermione squawked. 'Oh Harry how long has this been going on for?'

 

Hermione had tears in her eyes and looked like she wanted to throw her arms around Harry again but held herself back in case Harry wasn't comfortable with touch. Harry understood Hermione was trying to make the best out of a bad situation but didn't really know how to. Harry was just glad that both his friends were still on his side despite what had just been revealed.

 

'Hermione I'm not scared of touch,' Harry said.

 

Harry didn't add not anymore because he knew that would make Hermione even more upset that she didn't notice her friend's jumpy behaviour that had continued through much of second year. It wasn't until Harry had had sex willingly that Harry had stopped being jumpy around people. Harry was glad he had hated feeling so weak and vulnerable all the time.

 

'It only happened the once,' Harry said. 'Ron saved me.'

 

'That's why your room smelled funny,' Ron said speaking quietly. 'Merlin no wonder you were so out of it I just thought you were tired.'

 

Harry shook his head, 'I couldn't face going back there not when I ran into _him_. I ran away at the end of second year. That's why I told you not to pick me up from the Dursleys.'

 

'Oh Harry I'm so sorry of course you'll never have to go back,' Hermione said tear stained. 'Tell Dumbledore he-'

 

'Knows,' Harry said sharply interrupting his friend.

 

Hermione's eyes widened at this statement it seemed too much for her that a trusted adult had betrayed her core values. Hermione was once again rendered speechless. It was Ron however who spoke.

 

'Mate, are you sure? Dumbledore wouldn't just leave you there if he knew he's Dumbledore!' Ron said.

 

'I told him what was going on _twice_ ,' Harry said. 'Once in first year before _it_ and the second time after _it_!'

 

'Before?' asked Ron.

 

'You were beaten,' Hermione said.

 

'Yeah, many times,' Harry sighed. 'The teachers believed the rumours spread by Aunt Petunia that my mother was a whore, my father a drunk who died drink driving and I was going to go down the same path as them so whenever I spoke up they thought I was lying and told Aunt Petunia who told Uncle Vernon. In the end I gave up. Probably why I don't like going to adults for help.' Harry snorted bitterly. 'And Uncle Vernon drove me down the path of a whore at the end.'

 

'You're not a whore,' Ron said.

 

'Good as,' Harry retorted.

 

'What happened, Harry?' Hermione asked gently.

 

'I was on the streets. The days were fine. It was the summer but the nights. Well it was more than slightly unsafe to be on the streets on London so I began sleeping around with older men. I got a bed for the night and something to eat the next morning. It's how I met Sirius.'

 

'What do you mean?' asked Ron.

 

'You slept with him, didn't you?' asked Hermione.

 

Harry nodded, 'yeah.'

 

'That's why it was so awkward and you didn't want to write to him,' Hermione said.

 

'He broke up with us after he found out I was thirteen and his godson,' Harry replied. 'But now I'm emancipated he's finally given in,' Harry said suddenly beaming.

 

'Harry,' Ron said before gulping. 'Do you love him?'

 

'Yes,' Harry said. 'Without Sirius I don't think I'd have got over what happened … well at least as much as I'm ever going to.'

 

'So Sirius knows?' asked Hermione.

 

'Sirius, Remus, Arabella and Professor Snape all knows but I've never spoken much about it … it's just hard,' Harry said.

 

'If you ever want to I'm here,' Hermione said.

 

'I know,' Harry said softly, 'but I don't want to. It was bad enough going over it for my lawyer and the Ministry. I got emancipated on my birthday.'

 

'So you're taking the Dursleys to court?' Hermione asked.

 

'And Dumbledore, _the Prophet_ , Fudge, and Rita Skeeter,' Harry said.

 

Hermione nodded, 'when?'

 

'The Dursleys on the seventh,' Harry said face paling.

 

'How are you feeling about that?' asked Hermione gently.

 

'How do you think!?' Harry snapped. 'Bloody awful! Do you know the number of times I've spoke up or been taken away by social services just to be returned to the fucking Dursleys!'

 

'The Dursleys are Muggles,' Ron said. 'They'll be heavily discriminated against.'

 

Hermione frowned, 'as much as I hate to say it Ron's right. They can also use memories, legimency and veritserum against the Dursleys.'

 

'I know I've provided memories,' Harry said grimacing.

 

'It'll be okay,' Hermione reassured her friend.

 

'Can we please stop talking about this,' Harry begged his friend. 'Dumbledore's going to be bad enough without going into this.'

 

'If that's what you want,' Hermione said, 'but I think it will help you to talk. So where were you over the summer?'

 

'Grimmauld Place isn't the only place the Black's own,' Harry said with a grin.

 

 

/

 

 

Harry noticed Dumbledore and McGonagall staring at him all through the welcoming feast so was therefore unsurprised when McGonagall came hurrying down the Gryffindor table once the feast was over. Harry sighed knowing what she was going to say before the Scot opened her mouth. Harry really didn't want to put up with Dumbledore tonight or ever.

 

'Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you,' McGonagall said lips pressed into a thin line.

 

Harry nodded, 'I'll see you later then,' he said to Ron and Hermione.

 

'Good luck,' Hermione said quietly.

 

'I'll be fine,' Harry said quietly.

 

Walking to the headmaster's office with McGonagall Harry could tell that she was furious with him. Harry understood that she had been worried about him but didn't particularly care. If she had paid him any attention apart from when he was in trouble or involved with Voldemort she would see that he should never have been left with the bloody Dursleys.

 

'Potter,' she said thin lipped. 'You have no idea how much trouble you are in for running off like you did.'

 

'If you want to know why I ran off you should ask the headmaster,' snapped Harry.

 

McGonagall looked even angrier at this pronouncement and her lips impossibly thinned but she said nothing apart from the password ('Treacle Tart' which Harry couldn't help but wonder was it made especially for him as it was his favourite dessert). McGonagall took him right into Dumbledore's office as if she thought he would run off again. She probably did.

 

'Harry,' Dumbledore greeted calmly.

 

Harry could see the old man staring unhappily at Harry's rings obviously realising Harry had at last escaped his control. Dumbledore could never again force Harry to return to the Dursleys no matter what he said. Harry was now his own boss except when he was a student under the Headmaster's rules.

 

'Professor Dumbledore,' Harry said with a poker face.

 

'Professor McGonagall you may leave us,' Dumbledore said.

 

Probably didn't want anything said that the old Gryffindor woman wouldn't approve of. Professor McGonagall may be strict but she did truly care about her lions although Harry wished she showed it a bit more considering most of the younger Gryffindors didn't even know where the woman's office was. Harry could only recall two times when she had graced the Gryffindor tower.

 

'Of course headmaster,' nodded the teacher.

 

Harry didn't say anything as the old woman left. He didn't trust her not to side with the headmaster. Harry was already facing one on one with the manipulative old man he had no wish to have two on one.

 

'So headmaster what is it you wanted to speak about?' asked Harry calmly.

 

'You shouldn't have run off like that you know that the Dursleys is the safest place for you,' Dumbledore said.

 

'So you've said,' Harry retorted angrily. 'But I couldn't go back there not after what _he_ did to me!'

 

'Voldemort will do worse,' Dumbledore said still playing the grandfather.

 

Harry snorted, 'no he won't! I was kidnapped by Voldemort only months ago, remember. He tortured me a bit which was nothing the Dursleys have never done, got bored and attempted to kill me.'

 

'Exact-'began Dumbledore.

 

'Don't you get it _Professor_!' sneered Harry. 'I would rather be dead than be anywhere near the Dursleys again!'

 

There was a sudden silence in the office as the portraits watched them with baited breath. Harry couldn't help but feel that a lot of them were either looking furiously at Dumbledore or sympathetically at Harry. Harry was glad that it wasn't just him who felt Dumbledore was way out of line.

 

'Harry,' Dumbledore said, 'I may have made mistakes but I have tried to do the best I can for you.'

 

'You keep telling yourself that,' Harry retorted. 'Now is there anything else because if you're trying to force me back to the Dursleys you should remember I'm emancipated. I only returned to Hogwarts because of my friends. If you keep pushing I will transfer to Salem.'

 

'What about your friends?' asked Dumbledore.

 

'We can still meet up in the holidays and communicate by owl,' Harry replied.

 

'May I ask where you were staying,' Dumbledore asked. 'You wouldn't have access to your family properties until your birthday. That's a month without protection. You could have been killed.'

 

'As I've already said I would prefer to be dead,' Harry said coolly. 'And if you really need to know I was living on the streets as I have been doing since I was twelve. It's not nice, it's not pretty but it's better than letting my uncle be anywhere near me!'

 

'Harry,' Dumbledore said softly. 'I wish things weren't like this between us. I really do care for you.'

 

'Not as much as you care about the greater good,' Harry said softly. 'You're the only one to blame for our bad relationship. Now is there anything else or can I go to bed?'

 

'I do not think bringing your relatives to court is a good idea,' Dumbledore said. 'When have the authorities helped you before?'

 

'Only because you were obliviating them,' Harry retorted.

 

Dumbledore went very white at this point having not realised that Harry was now aware of the truth. It may have only been for a second but Harry had seen the slight loss of control and smirked at the old man causing Dumbledore to scowl. Harry was going to make it clear once and for all that he was out of Dumbledore's control forever Harry hoped.

 

'And I should point out that my aunt and uncle are Muggles. The Wizengamot doesn't like Muggles do they now!' Harry pointed out.

 

'Blood Purists will dislike the fact that Muggles had the arrogance to harm a magical child no matter who it is and they and the Ministry will probably use this as a chance to discredit you. After all it was you who placed me with the Muggles and kept sending me back there year after year. If they find out about the Obliviations it will be the end of you.

 

'The Light and Neutral will dislike the fact they harmed a child especially the Boy Who Lived!'

 

'You would be willing to let everyone else know what you allowed the Dursleys to do to you?' asked Dumbledore.

 

'I never let the Dursleys do anything to me,' retorted Harry, 'so don't try to shame me into backing out. It's too late anyway the Dursleys are already in prison awaiting trial. The court date is set and the Ministry has all the information even if I were suddenly to back out or forget the trial would still go ahead it would just look worse for you! Now may I leave?'

Dumbledore signed but nodded wearily obviously hoping Harry would take pity on him but Harry was no idiot and months away from the manipulative old man had lead Harry to completely losing faith in him. Something for which Harry was immensely glad for. He was no longer Dumbledore's to do what he pleased with. Harry was at the door of the Headmaster's office when he turned back to face the man who had caused him so much pain so often. Harry's eyes were hard as he looked at the man who had once been his guardian. He needed the man to know that he wasn't in the mood for any of his nonsense.

 

'And that wasn't an empty threat. I will transfer to Salem if anything untoward happens this year! I've filled out the paperwork. All I have to do is send it away. I am emancipated and there's nothing you can do about it!' Harry said.

 

Harry sighed and walked out of the office leaving the old man behind. Harry was pleased to have got this over with but really wanted to be out of here already. He really hated that old man. Harry was already regretting returning to Hogwarts and he hadn't even been here a night.

 

This was going to be a long year!


	34. Dolores Diggs a Hole

** Chapter Thirty-Four **

** Dolores Diggs a Hole **

Already things at Hogwarts weren’t looking great. Seamus Finnigan whom Harry had shared a dorm with for four years and had previously been on relatively good terms with if not close enough to be called friends now thought he was a nutter. The Irish boy and the rest of Harry’s dorm mates had been one of the few people at Hogwarts not to believe he was the Heir of Slytherin in second year but now he turned around and told him he was a liar because his mother said so.

 

Harry probably didn’t help by retorting that she would know all about that reminding Seamus that his mother had “forgot” to explain magic to his father until after Seamus began showing signs of magic. But in his defence he had been called a nutter first so what did the Irish boy expect him to just take it lying down. He was after all a Gryffindor – at least mostly – what Gryffindor took abuse lying down.

 

On the other hand, Harry hadn’t been as bothered that Lavender Brown thought he was an attention seeking liar. Harry didn’t know the blonde girl well but what he did Harry didn’t like. She seemed very shallow. Only caring about hair, make up and clothes and other girlish things that seemed so incredibly pointless in the face of the everything Harry had suffered through.

 

But what Harry hated the most about the girl the most was the fact she bullied those who she deemed less beautiful, important or rich than her. Most likely the girl bullied those she felt inferior to like Hermione, for example, who was all brains and cared little about her looks although Harry knew she was pretty when she tried. Harry knew that Ron definitely thought so.

 

All in all it didn’t surprise Harry that Lavender Brown thought he was mad or making it up for attention. That’s what she would probably do in his situation. Lavender Brown was definitely shallow enough to do so. It really annoyed him how people thought he was making up the Dark Lord returning to get attention. Honestly didn’t they think he got enough attention with being the bloody Boy Who Lived without saying his parent’s murder was back. Did they think that Harry somehow tortured himself and killed Cedric?

 

Knowing the lack of logic that the Wizarding World commonly showed Harry would think so. Already back a day and he was running into trouble with his classmates. Harry really hated being the fucking boy who lived.

 

Then there was Angelina Johnson who immediately demanded that he be present for Quidditch practice. Harry agreed but recommended that she get a substitute which lead to questions about why he wouldn’t be there. Needless to say she wasn’t impressed that Harry might not be present at Hogwarts for the whole school year but it had nothing to do with him.

 

History of Magic was boring as ever so it was a brilliant first lesson for the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins to share. The Slytherins naturally making comments on Harry’s sanity which the majority of the Gryffindors didn’t exactly seem to be in disagreement with even if they didn’t like the slights on their house. Honestly hadn’t Gryffindor ever heard of house loyalty at least the Slytherins stuck together through thick and thin!?

 

All in all it was shaping up to be a huge mistake returning to Hogwarts. Harry wished he had stayed at home. He had Sirius, Remus and Arabella. That was all he needed. He was sure that Sirius and Remus would be able to teach him all he knew anyway! Then at break Harry had a very awkward run in with Cho Chang. It was only just over two months ago that Harry had watched the Ravenclaw’s boyfriend murdered before his eyes. Harry had known that she would seek him out eventually to ask what had happened to her boyfriend but not on the first day of school.

 

At least the sixth year didn’t appear to believe that Harry was a liar or had killed the other boy. However, Harry had no wish to recount what had happened that night although he was aware that she like the elder Diggory couple deserved to know what had happened to her boyfriend and first love. Harry could only hope that she would understand that he _couldn’t_ speak about it now but when he was ready he’d tell her everything that happened on that horrific night.

 

Then there was Potions which was very strange after all Harry had seen Snape constantly over the summer. Snape had warned Harry that his new knowledge of Harry and his home life wasn’t going to change how he treated him because that would be seen as suspicious. Honestly Harry hadn’t expected anything else from Snape and it least Potions was continuing as it had always done when everything else had changed so drastically in such a short period of time.

 

Then there was Divination which was as good as it always was meaning it was absolutely horrendous with Trelawney already predicting his death a total of five times which was actually a fairly normal day. In Divination they were told that they had to keep a dream diary of all the pointless things in the world to do as though _any_ of them were really Seers including their teacher. Harry had got an idea of what dreams he could fill his dream diary with and see what the usually batty woman would do with them when she was greeted with a teenager’s sexual fantasies.

 

Harry had thought then that the batty Professor Trelawney was his absolute worst professor. Before it had been either her or Snape. Now, however, Harry and Snape had mostly resolved their differences.

 

That was until Harry had stepped into the Defence classroom and was introduced to the pink monstrosity that was Dolores Jane Umbridge. Immediately she belittled the class treating them like bloody five year olds. After that the witch with a capital B had set them to work on reading a textbook that wasn’t very good to anyone who actually knew _anything_ about Defence Against the Dark arts something which Umbridge had clearly not passed bloody first year in despite the Ministry appointing her Defence professor.

 

Then the stupid witch tried to instigate a fight with him although luckily Harry did not respond. Harry knew if he had responded to the fight Umbridge would have given him a ridiculous punishment. Harry was sure if she thought she could get away with it she would expel him.

 

It took all of Harry’s Slytherin side not to say anything in response to the Ministry bitch’s claims. He had to remind himself several times that the Ministry would be eating their shite by the time it got to his trials. Yet still somehow he ended up in detention for being too slow to pack away his stuff clearly she was picking on him for telling bloody the truth and refusing to bow down to the Ministry’s horrific corruption!

 

Dinner was about as pleasant as last night with the whispers and looks that he was being given. Harry rolled his eyes at their antics. Honestly if Harry really had been insane then he would have gone on a rampage at what they were doing. Harry was pleased when Hermione decided that enough was enough and decided to exit the Great Hall. Ron looked unhappy at having to leave his dinner behind but reluctantly agreed to go along with the other two. Harry couldn’t wait to escape from the whispers and stares of his ignorant .classmates.

 

‘Come on lets go to the kitchen,’ Harry said.

 

Ron nodded quickly in agreement happier now that he was going to get dinner. Hermione seemed content to speak in the kitchen. Harry had only seen Hermione Granger this furious on a few occasions. They reached the kitchens quickly as they could. Harry was glad they hadn’t met anyone on the way because he knew exactly what they thought of him. Harry knew that they would all be in the Great Hall having dinner.

 

As soon as they entered the kitchens they were greeted by a hyper manic little elf. Harry grinned at the elf feeling lighter than he had at the sight of the elf. Dobby had always supported him no matter what even if he had tried to condemn him to life with the Dursleys Harry thought his mood automatically souring remembering the result of Dobby trying to save his life.

 

‘MISTER HARRY POTTER,’ squealed the little elf. ‘Has come to visit Dobby,’ Dobby said eyes filling with tears. ‘And he has brought his friends.’

 

‘Err yeah,’ Harry said awkwardly. ‘Can we get something to eat, Dobby?’

 

Dobby broke into another grin as elves with platters ladened with food gathered around them. The little creatures appeared to love serving them. Harry once again wondered if Hermione was doing more harm than good although he did agree that the elves like Dumbledore needed protection from abusive people like Lucius Malfoy but forcing them out of work wouldn’t help anyone.

 

Ron took a plate of chicken breasts drizzled in lemon sauce and dove in with all the grace of a giant in a wand shop. Hermione wore a grimace at Ron’s lack manners placing a piece of salmon, a healthy helping of mash and peas cutting it and eating. Harry, on the other hand, wasn’t very hungry but had a feeling if he didn’t eat something he’d never deal with Umbridge’s detention which could last who knew long so Harry poured a goblet of pumpkin juice from a silver jug and ladled out a large bowl of chicken stew.

 

‘I don’t think I’m going to survive a year of this,’ Harry muttered.

 

‘Does that mean you’re going to leave school?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘What, you can’t,’ Ron said.

 

‘You’ll find I can,’ Harry said sharply. ‘But I’ll stay until Dumbledore’s trial as I said I would,’ Harry promised.

 

‘I hope you stay,’ Hermione said.

 

‘If things continue as they have I cannot stay,’ Harry said quietly.

 

Hermione nodded, ‘what will you do about your education?’

 

‘Either I’ll hire private tutors or I’ll apply for studying abroad,’ Harry replied. ‘I’ll figure that out when and if I leave Hogwarts.’

 

Harry didn’t say that after his first day it was looking more and more like a when rather than an if. Unless things drastically improved amongst his teachers and peers. And somehow if Umbridge’s treatment of him was any indicator it was not going to get better. 

 

Twenty minutes later Harry left Ron and Hermione in the kitchen where Ron was helping himself to his third cookie. Harry made it up to Umbridge’s office already knowing that it was going to be hellish. Checking his watch Harry was exactly on time when he knocked on the door but it took Umbridge a minute to respond.

 

‘Come in,’ Umbridge called in a sickly sweet voice.

 

Harry couldn’t help the grimace that appeared on his face as he surveyed the office he had found himself in. Looking around at the ugly plates with moving cats wearing different coloured bows. This woman was reminding him more and more of Aunt Petunia which was not a pleasant comparison.

 

‘Good evening, Mr Potter,’ smiled Umbridge sweetly.

 

‘Evening Professor,’ Harry responded coolly.

 

‘Well sit down,’ Umbridge said when Harry did not move.

 

Harry saw the piece of parchment that was clearly meant for him. Harry was surprised that it was something as simple as lines. This was a punishment more like Flitwick or McGonagall would give him when Harry was expecting something far more horrible like scrubbing toilets for Filch or disembowelling frogs for Snape.

 

‘Now you are going to do being doing lines for me, Mr Potter. No not with your quill,’ Umbridge said quickly. ‘You’re going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are.’

 

Umbridge handed Harry a long black quill with an unusually sharp point. Harry frowned at the implement. Harry couldn’t say why but he disliked the quill. There was something wrong with it that set Harry’s teeth on edge. And why should Umbridge want him to use her quill unless there was some gain to it. It was like when his Uncle would hold a plate of food in front of him and then take it from him just to torture his starving nephew. Umbridge was even wearing that same vindictive look that Harry remembered so vividly from his childhood.

 

‘I want you to write _I must not tell lies,’_ Umbridge said softly.

 

Harry gritted his teeth at the lies that Umbridge spewed. Only many years of living with the Dursleys allowed Harry to not respond to the unveiled insult. This would only make the Ministry look worse in the end when it was proved that she was using her position of power to punish Harry. Just like the Dursleys Harry could not help but think. This didn’t exactly help Harry’s feelings considering how much he hated and feared the Dursleys. And whilst he did not fear Umbridge Harry had a feeling that under all the pink the bitch could be very dangerous if pushed.

 

‘How many times?’ Harry said getting his temper under control.

 

‘Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in,’ Umbridge simpered.

 

‘You haven’t given me any ink,’ Harry said not trying to hide his scorn.

 

‘Oh you won’t need ink,’ Umbridge said.

 

As Umbridge spoke Harry could hear the whisper of a laugh in the woman’s voice. That sound made the hairs on the back of Harry’s neck stand on end. It was the same sadistic laugh Dudley wore whenever he played Harry Hunting. Harry placed the point of the quill onto the parchment and began to write: _I Must Not Tell Lies._ The words appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be bright red ink. However, Harry knew that it was not ink but –

 

Blood!

 

Only through many years of not letting his pain show through was Harry able to hide his pain from the toad. Much like Vernon Umbridge’s beady black eyes showed great displeasure at this. Harry knew that the only control he would have in this detention would be his ability to not show pain. To not give the bitch the satisfaction of letting him show he was in pain.

 

Harry reminded himself time and time again that he had suffered far, far worse pain than having his hand sliced open at the hands of his uncle. That he had been tortured just months ago. That this was nothing in comparison to his twelfth birthday.

 

Darkness began to descend and still Harry wrote without a word as though this was a completely normal punishment. Maybe it was for the Umbitch. Harry imagined other children – younger and more innocent than he – going through the same thing for any reason that the sadistic witch could think of.

 

No!

 

Harry would suffer but he would not allow his friends to do the same. Soon as he got out of here he would go to Snape’s office. Snape still felt guilty for not seeing his abuse for what it was and leaving _Lily’s son_ with the Dursleys when he of all people knew what Petunia Evans was like so he would help Harry contact Scalby. After that Bones would be summoned and Umbridge arrested. Harry was sure that Scalby would be more than able to place the blame on the Minister. Imply that Fudge had sent Umbridge to try and shut him up before the trial happened.

 

‘Come here,’ Umbridge said after what seemed like hours.

 

Harry got up forcing himself not to shake or let any sign of weakness show. Harry’s hand was still stinging painfully and he felt slightly light headed with the blood loss. Looking down Harry saw that the cut was healed but his hand was still a raw red.

 

‘Hand,’ ordered Umbridge.

 

Harry stuck his hand in her toad like face without saying a word as the bitch inspected his hand. Immediately Harry felt a sense of queasiness at the woman touching him. Harry had to remind himself that the woman was not Vernon. She wanted to torture not rape him but it didn’t help any and Harry was barely able to restrain himself from flinching back from the memories and new pain.

 

What god had he pissed off in a former life?

 

Voldemort

 

Dumbledore

 

Vernon

 

And now Umbridge

 

How many people would try to make his life living hell? What had he ever done to deserve this Harry thought bitterly? Why was his life so fucked up? Why did the few bright spots always seem to be drowned out by the darkness in his life?

 

Umbridge tutted at Harry, ‘I don’t seem to have made much of an impression yet. Well, we’ll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won’t we? You may go?’

 

Harry left her office without a word. The school was quite deserted and it was surely passed midnight. Surely it was against the school rules to keep a student in detention past curfew. Then again thinking of the night in the Forbidden Forest maybe not.

 

Harry walked quite calmly down the corridor and then around the corner. Only when Harry was around the corner and quite sure Umbridge could not hear him did he break into a run. Running away from the pain and the memories down into the dungeons.

 

Harry knocked on Snape’s door with his uninjured hand hoping against hope that his once most hated professor would answer the door despite it being so late. Harry held his raw hand carefully which was still stinging painfully. Harry hoped that as soon as evidence was taken he would be able to get it healed.

 

A few minutes later Snape’s door was wrenched open thankfully still in his black robes so Harry had not woke the man up. Harry really shouldn’t have been surprised at Snape’s temper but in his pain, blood loss and bad memories Harry could not help but flinch back at Snape’s look of rage. The flinch seemed to cool Snape’s temper instantly.

 

‘Potter,’ Snape said.

 

‘Professor,’ Harry said still trying to control his breathing after his run.

 

‘What happened?’ demanded Snape.

 

‘Umbridge,’ Harry said holding out his hand.

 

‘What happened?’ asked Snape once again.

 

‘Umbridge made me write _I Must Not Tell Lies,’_ Harry said bitterly, ‘with a quill that didn’t need ink but wrote with my blood.’

 

‘Blood magic,’ hissed Snape. ‘Dark Magic. Come in.’

 

 ‘How many times did she make you use the quill?’ asked Snape.

 

‘Dunno,’ Harry muttered. ‘Eleven pieces of parchment.’

 

Snape groaned, ‘I want you to be checked out by a Healer.’

 

‘I want my lawyer here first,’ Harry said stubbornly.

 

‘I am going to call a healer first, Potter’ Snape said in a tone that made it clear Harry was not to argue. ‘Then you can call your lawyer.’

 

Harry scowled, ‘fine. But not Pomfrey.’

 

Snape bowed his head understanding exactly why this would be the case. After all the revelations it was fast becoming clear that they could no longer tell who they could trust. However, no Death Eaters or Order members could be called either.

 

‘No Order members or Death Eaters,’ Harry said.

 

‘There is one,’ Snape said after a second.

 

Snape didn’t look happy about calling this one in but why would this be Harry could not say. Scowling Snape made the Floo call but said as little in it as possible. Harry thought there was more to it than wanting to protect Harry.

 

Ten minutes later a tall woman who must be in her sixties but still had a mane of black hair and a hooked nose exactly like Snape’s. Harry gaped realising that this woman must be related to Snape. Not that that should be a surprise as Snape couldn’t have just sprung into being as his hateful teacher but Harry hadn’t thought Snape had anyone.

 

‘My student has had an unidentified Dark object used on him,’ Snape said.

 

‘And he didn’t go to Poppy, why?’ asked the Snapish woman.

 

‘I don’t want Dumbledore to find out,’ Harry said bitterly.

 

The woman raised an eyebrow just like Snape would, ‘alright, let’s have a look.’

 

The woman twirled her wand enunciating some complicated strings of Latin that Harry couldn’t pronounce never mind understand. Harry wished once more that like so many of the other wizarding schools Hogwarts still offered a Latin course. However, the Latin teacher was never replaced in 1954 and had not been taught had Hogwarts since.

 

‘So what does it say?’ asked Harry after the woman had finished.

 

‘Blood magic,’ hissed the woman.

 

‘I had gathered that much myself,’ Harry snapped.

 

What Harry did not say was that he had no idea of this himself until Snape had told him. From the look the Snape woman was giving him she had seen right through him. Once again Harry was forcibly reminded of Professor Snape.

 

‘What I want to know am I fit and able to call my lawyer so I can press charges _immediately!?’_ demanded Harry.

 

‘I trust there is no permanent damage,’ Snape said.

 

The woman shook her head, ‘none, although I would suggest bathing your hand in murtlap essence as soon as your lawyer can photograph your hand. Thankfully it was just the once. Had it been for anymore you would have likely been permanently scarred. I just hope whomever was responsible is brought to justice before anyone else can suffer Duke Potter’s fate.’

 

‘You know who I am then?’ Harry asked.

 

‘Yes, you look so very much like your mother,’ smiled the older woman.

 

Harry blinked, ‘you knew her then?’

 

‘Yes, she was after all my son’s best friend,’ the woman smiled at Snape.

 

‘What was she like?’ Harry asked quickly.

 

‘Weren’t you going to call your lawyer?’ Snape’s mother reminded him.

 

‘Right,’ Harry said.

 

Harry Floo called Scalby’s home residence knowing that at this time of night he would be there. Scalby appeared looking like he had been asleep just a few seconds ago. Yet despite being dressed in fine night blue nightdress looked completely alert and professional.

 

‘I should have known it would be you,’ Scalby shook his head. ‘Is Headmaster Dumbledore giving you trouble?’

 

‘No,’ Harry said. ‘Dolores Umbridge was appointed the Defence professor and gave me a detention for “not vacating the classroom in a timely manner”. She gave me lines with a “special” quill of hers which took blood from the back of my hand.’

 

Scalby hissed, ‘blood magic. Where are you?’

 

‘Professor Snape’s office,’ Harry replied. ‘He made me see a Healer before calling you.’

 

‘Good,’ Scalby said. ‘I’m coming through. Just let me get dressed and explain to my husband where I’m going.’

 

Twenty minutes later a fully dressed Dimitri Scalby stood before Harry looking tired and angry at the whole situation. Harry could understand as he had kids older than Harry. If a teacher and Ministry employee thought she could do this to one child she could do it to others.

 

‘I just hope we get this bitch out of Hogwarts before she does it to anyone else,’ Harry said vehemently.

 

Scalby nodded in agreement, ‘Healer, Professor Snape are you willing to testify against her?’

 

‘Of course,’ the female Snape said.

 

‘Naturally,’ agreed Snape.

 

‘Then we must report this to Madam Bones,’ Scalby said. ‘This will be just another nail in the cauldron for the Fudge government. Despite what the general public think of you they will not want a child abuser in their school.’

 

‘And everyone loves a martyr,’ muttered Snape.

 

Snape nodded, ‘no longer would you be the attention seeking brat trying to destabilise the world. You would instead be an abused child. Many would pity-’

 

‘I don’t want anyone’s pity,’ Harry spat out.

 

‘Yet you’d have it,’ Scalby said calmly. ‘Whether you want it or not. Whether you see yourself as one or not. You. Are. A. Child. Umbridge had no right to do what she did to you. When the public gets wind of it they will be furious. It would be to your advantage to use their fury to further your goals.’

 

‘And suddenly I’m reminded you are a Slytherin,’ Harry said amused.

 

Scalby grinned almost feral, ‘you say that like it’s a bad thing.’


End file.
